Through the Ashes
by Zenith Lux
Summary: (Post BT) (One-Shot Collection) (Ratings Vary) With the world saved and the Sparda family back together, Vergil begins the slow transition into life as both a husband and a father. But he comes to learn that "normal" isn't a word in his family's vocabulary, and shenanigans quickly ensue. At least this time, Vergil is willing to figure it all out. (COMPLETE)
1. (T) A Week With You

Well, here it is. The first of the post Blazing Tempest/Through the Ashes series. The beginning of the shenanigans in Vergil's new domestic life. So, to my returning readers. Welcome and I hope you enjoy! (And, preemptively, the song referenced at the end is Mercy Mirror by Within Temptation, if you'd like to hear it. )

And to those who have no idea what Blazing Tempest is, fear not! It's just the story that leads into this new series. You'll still understand most of the things in this story. However, it contains major BT spoilers (obviously), and is built off of the character growth and relationships from that piece. So, if you're interested to see how we got to this point, there's where you'll want to start.

I'll include small summaries at the start of each story, but I think I'll keep them all as one "story" to make them easy to find and follow.

Anyway, enjoy the fluff!

_**A Week With You**_

* * *

When Nero demands that Vergil take a week off to spend time with his wife, what he expects is a boring few days of reading and quiet time in the house. What he gets is a hectic schedule, a strange robot in every corner of the house, conversations with his eccentric human half, and the realization that his priorities may need some... fine-turning.

* * *

Calling Vergil's schedule "busy" was an understatement. Though he certainly kept himself busy, he didn't really get to "plan" anything. When Nero called with a job, he was there. If Nico needed back-up, he was there. If Dante wasn't satisfied with his own devil hunting or sparring with Nero (heaven forbid), Vergil was there. And one of these things often led to another, spiraling into a day of helping his family, and using Yamato to portal back and forth between cities to get everything done. Then, he'd get back sometime between midnight and 3am, read a book for a few hours, and inevitably start all over again before the sun was up.

And for a month and a half after Nero's wedding, the controlled chaos worked for Vergil. Except for one, glaringly obvious oversight; he had a wife now. And said wife got very little of his attention.

Credit where credit was due, Ashira never complained about their lack of time together. She always made him coffee in the morning. Always had dinner miraculously reheated whenever he walked in the door (though he was certain her Phoenix fire helped with that). She even indulged him in his more… primal needs, That's not to say she didn't enjoy fulfilling those either. Because she did… a lot. And he always ensured she wanted to spend that kind of time with him. So Vergil - honestly and accidentally - hadn't thought about their relationship too much.

Then Nero smacked him over the head with his devil wings one night with a disapproving scowl that rivaled Vergil's greatest glare.

"Sometimes," Nero proclaimed. "You're a real asshole."

Vergil stared at him, calm on the outside, but positively bewildered within. His demon half growled in annoyance, taking the unwarranted assault as a challenge. The human side of him managed to form a somewhat coherent sentence. "I don't follow."

"I didn't even ask for your help today." Nero said. "Yet, here you are. In the middle of the night, for no apparent reason. Why?"

Vergil sheathed Yamato. There were still a few demons nearby, but they seemed disinterested in the family drama around the corner. "Nicoletta told me that there was more than one portal, and you would likely need assistance."

Nero groaned. "She was the one who recommended we _not _call you."

"... Why?"

"We were giving you the day off." Nero said. "Considering the last time you've taken one was for my wedding." He rubbed at his temples in a way that Vergil had come to recognize as a begrudging acceptance of something Nero thought was obvious. "I should have told you."

"Things have been busy." Vergil said. "I have no issues with…"

"Stop." Nero said. "You're missing the point."

Vergil's eyes narrowed. It was moments like this where he wondered if Nero thought _he _was the parent of the two. But, Vergil always bit his tongue (at least, most of the time), as Nero's concern was always genuine. He seemed to have life figured out, and - considering Nero's advice was often related to human things - Vergil often valued his insight, even if he could never say it. So, he forced his other half to ignore the blatant flip of power that any other demon would have killed him over. Because, as Nero had beaten into him more than once, "humans don't act like that."

Honestly, Nero was lucky Vergil had mellowed out since splitting himself in two, or he would have already thrown himself back into the Underworld.

"Tell me this, _father._" The sarcasm in the usage of such a formal title that Nero had moved on from was not missed. "What are Shy's plans for the day? Or for the week? Anything you can think of?"

For the second time that conversation, Vergil was baffled. "Why would I know those details?"

"Really, Vergil?" Nero said with a disdainful sigh. "Please tell me you're not that hopeless."

"Shira is quite capable of handling herself." But, even as he said it, Vergil doubted himself. All he could imagine her doing was sitting at home, trying to relearn the piano by using her feathers or listening to V read her a story. Surely that wasn't all she was doing. And, if it was, then she must be bored out of her mind.

"So," Nero said. "I've been out since about 8am, yeah?"

"I am fully aware." Vergil said. "And you got home close to midnight." Vergil had been the one to drop him off, after all, before Dante had called him away for a corrupted demon that Calcifer hadn't been able to handle. "But how does that…"

"And you haven't seen me message or call Kyrie once, right?"

"... No."

"Thirty minutes after I left," Nero began. "Kyrie went to a Zumba class with some of the other volunteers because they want to offer it to the older kids after school. At 10:30, she went to get her hair cut. 11:30 she met Nico and Lady for sandwiches and smoothies at her favorite store in Corona, and likely dragged Shy out to join them as they are prone to do." Vergil held back a snort. Shira must have been _thrilled _about that. For she, much like himself, did not appreciate the lack of forewarning on his family's plans. "Then, she went home and started reading through a book series called the Lunar Chronicles, because we met a new child from Corona named Sofie who only talks to people who read the kind of books she does. Then, her volunteer work started at 6pm, where she stayed until 10." Nero glanced at his watch. "Which was almost an hour ago."

While Vergil was starting to get the point, he stubbornly waited for Nero to just say what was on his mind. Beating around the bush was too much of a Dante thing for Vergil's liking. "You've lived with her for years." Vergil said. "Surely her schedule does not change that much."

The glare Nero gave him would have made Vergil proud, had it been directed at anyone else. "Actually, she started working less hours at the orphanage to spend more time on her personal studies." His glare turned to a cocky smile. "Nursing, by the way. She's taking three classes right now, and will likely begin working at the Children's Hospital in Corona in about a year."

While Nero's knowledge of Kyrie's life was impressive, it was also a sharp reminder of how little Vergil knew about Ashira's. Was he truly so absorbed in his own work that he hadn't been paying _any _attention to her? And Nero must have noticed the hint of guilt on Vergil's face, for he immediately went for the kill. "You're taking Shy for granted."

Vergil bristled, suddenly defensive. But he swallowed it back down. While brutal honesty was what he wanted, it was a blow to his ego all the same. "I make sure she is well taken care of," He said, aware that he was reaching for useless excuses. "And she has always been happy when I come home."

"Oh gee, Vergil." Nero said. "I wonder why."

"If you are insinuating that…"

"One week." Nero said, holding his finger up both to make his point and silence Vergil. "Set your phone to emergencies only, and I will make sure that no one but myself calls you. And if I do call you, the world's ending."

"I don't see how…"

"One week." Nero said again. "You're going to act like a human. No jobs. No teleporting around with Yamato. No sparring with Dante. No demon hunting unless it's close to Corona, with her, and absolutely no one else can manage it. And don't say your finances can't handle it because I know how much you make, and how much you've been saving, so I ain't buying it." Vergil scowled at him, but more to hide his own weariness.

"To do what, exactly?"

"To learn how to be a better husband."

That gave Vergil pause. Nero must had mistaken his silence for hesitation, for he continued. "Offer your time to her. See exactly what she does. If she stays home all the time, encourage her to go out. If she has a life, find out what it is."

Vergil sighed. He had thought their relationship was stable compared to most. But he had also focused entirely on his blood relatives and not her. So, clearly, Nero was right. "She has never expressed unhappiness."

"Honestly, Shy and Kyrie are similar in that regard." Nero said as he leaned against the wall of a nearby building, arms crossed with a far away look in his eyes. "When we first became an actual couple, and not just childhood friends, I spent a lot of time outside of the house dealing with demons in Fortuna, church problems, or whatever else came up. And I thought I was doing the right thing. Keep Fortuna safe, then Kyrie would be safe. And she was always there to greet me when I got home, usually with dinner and a smile no matter when I got there." He sighed. "It was Credo that made me realize how blind I was. Of course Kyrie wouldn't tell me she was sad or lonely, 'cause she believed that my work in Fortuna was more important than her. She kept herself busy, but was never truly happy until I started making time for her."

Vergil averted his gaze, unwilling to admit how eerily similar Nero's story was to his own. "Don't feel too bad." Nero said, his voice was gentle. "It took me awhile to figure out all this relationship stuff out, and I still mess up. I can't imagine transitioning from living together in the Underworld to an actual marriage in _this _world with responsibilities and all this other stuff to focus on." He pushed himself off the wall and put his hand on Vergil's shoulder. "But there's three of us now. Dante doesn't have a lot to do, and plenty of debt to pay off. I've spent years training other devil hunters to handle smaller jobs. And you…" He hesitated. "I want you to enjoy life too."

Honestly, Vergil hadn't felt unhappy. But he also hadn't given it much thought. "I'm…" He trailed off to give himself a moment to think. "I'm trying to make up for lost time."

"You can always do that later." Nero said. "But you and Shy are going to be together for a long time. And if you don't establish a strong relationship from the get go, things are going to be a lot harder in the future, you know?"

Slowly, Vergil nodded. Nero meant well, and Vergil would be a fool to ignore such honest advice. "I'll head home then." He reached for Yamato, but stopped himself. "Is Nicoletta awake?"

Nero laughed. "I'll give you one free portal home, but that's the last one, deal?"

"That's acceptable." Vergil said, but he glanced back regardless. "If there's an emergency…"

"Go home, Dad." Nero said. "And maybe take some flowers. One week."

* * *

It was just after midnight when Vergil walked into his home. It was dark and quiet, with Calcifer sleeping on the counter and Ajura on the couch. V, who was reading a book on his personal recliner in the corner, raised a curious eyebrow. "You're home early." He said before returning his attention to his book.

"And you are... here."

V chuckled. "I've learned to summon myself when she is sleeping, but I usually retreat before you get home." He snapped the book closed. "Flowers and a teddy bear? You must have done something wrong."

Vergil scowled. "I can bring _my wife _gifts whenever I so choose."

"Of course." V said with a shrug. "She is upstairs at the moment. Went to bed about an hour ago, but I'm certain she'll wake up if you ask her nicely." He sat his book on the side table, snapped his fingers, and vanished. Vergil stared at the empty chair for a moment longer, before forcing himself to walk up the stairs - as that's what a human would do - and slipped into their bedroom.

As expected, Ashira was curled up on her side of the bed in her favorite, blue nightgown. Instead of using the perfectly good blankets, however, she was buried under one of his old coats. _Curious. _Vergil thought as he sat down beside her. Did she do this often? He usually found her without any blankets at all. Though, admittedly, he had noticed his jacket on the floor more than once.

He swallowed another hint of guilt as he set his gifts aside and gently pushed on her shoulder. "Shira." He whispered, almost hesitant. Maybe he should go back downstairs. Let her sleep for now and talk with her in the morning. But as he started to do so, he felt her stir as her soul flickered in recognition. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up to meet his gaze without moving.

"Vergil?" She said, tired. As she started to sit up, he eased her back down. She took the hint, and simply rolled slightly to better meet his gaze. "What time is it?"

"Midnight." He said. "I apologize for waking you."

"No, no." She said with a yawn. "I forgot to set dinner up for you. Let me..."

"No." He said as he slipped off his jacket. "It's best I... relax for the night."

The look she gave him was a strange mix of confusion and happiness. "You want to sleep? What time do you have to leave in the morning? I can be up and..."

"I'm taking the week off." Vergil said, resisting the urge to brush through his hair. A very Nero habit he had picked up rather unwillingly over the last few weeks. "And I wish to spend time with you."

She blinked, surprised. "I can cancel my plans. Except for the shopping, since we're running out of food."

"No." Vergil said again. "I... realized that I am... unaware of what you do while I'm gone, and I wish to rectify that mistake."

That time, she did sit up. "You want to... follow my schedule, then?"

Vergil nodded. "Whatever you usually do, I wish to accompany you. If it helps, I can simply observe, or hide somewhere, if you'd rather not..." He trailed off. Rambling was supposed to be her nervous tick, not his. "Whatever you'd prefer."

Ashira was positively beaming as she gave him one of the most excited smiles he had seen in a while. "I would love for you to join me." She said. "But uh..." She laughed awkwardly. He wasn't sure why. "You might be... surprised at a few things?"

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"It's difficult to explain." She shook her head. "You'll understand. I hope." Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Just... go with it, okay?"

Vergil nodded, confused but willing. "What should I expect in the morning?"

"Chaos." V's voice echoed from the other side of the room.

"It's not that bad." Ashira said.

"You're not the one who deals with most of it." V said with a lazy grin.

"I do what I can."

"Don't worry." V said, his gaze drifting to Vergil. "I'll teach him everything he needs to know."

For a brief moment, as Ashira tossed away his coat to curl up under the blankets with him instead, Vergil wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into.

* * *

The first thing Vergil learned about life at home; everything was controlled by some robot woman named Alice.

The 8am alarm actually startled him awake. Partially because it was a loud song he didn't recognize, but mostly because he hadn't let himself sleep longer than a few hours in awhile. Being pulled out of it so suddenly was jarring. But Ashira, who was clearly used to it, only yawned and said, "Good morning, Alice"

The noise stopped, and Vergil realized it had come from a small, black box on the bed-side table table. Blue lights lit up as a voice said, "Good morning, Ashira. Would you like to set a timer for your morning routine?"

"Yes, please."

The same voice echoed from the bathroom. "Your thirty minute timer starts now."

Ashira sat up and stretched, only sparing him an amused glance when she realized how confused he was. "Nico set up a bunch for me a few weeks ago. Really useful, and each one can connect to the others in the house. But, don't say her real name unless you want to talk to her." She hopped out of bed and snapped her fingers.

V appeared. "Same as usual?"

"For a Wednesday, yes." She grabbed a towel that was hanging off the door of their bathroom. "I wasn't able to finish the list yesterday."

V chuckled, glancing at Vergil. "Where better to start?"

Vergil stared at him as Ashira disappeared into the bathroom. V gave him an exaggerated bow, and Vergil briefly wondered if this man was actually his human self, or a demon that had fooled them both. "We have about half an hour before we have to head to the train station." V said as he moved through the open door. He disappeared, and Vergil saw his soul in the kitchen a second later. "Make haste, me."

Vergil scowled, but changed regardless and headed downstairs. By the time he made it, V was already preparing toast, cracked half a dozen eggs, and was humming classical music to himself. "I usually make breakfast." V said. "Makes it easier on her." He pointed to the bookcase in the living room. "You'll need the planner and notebook, both blue, top shelf, And grab the binder while you're at it, black, bottom shelf, to finish the list." He then glanced at a second black box on the wall that Vergil hadn't noticed and, rather smugly, said, "Alice, play some classical music." Except that it wasn't his voice that came out, but Vergil's. And, as the latter stared at his human self, the box started playing what he asked for.

"You can use... my voice?"

"Of course." V said. "Among other things."

Vergil's narrowed his eyes. "Such as…?"

"I am a familiar, technically." V said with a shrug as he poured the eggs into a pan. "My form is flexible, but limited."

"But why my voice?"

"It wouldn't do you much good if she couldn't respond to you."

Ashira appeared downstairs, wrapped in a robe with a frown. Her hair was a soaked mess, and Vergil couldn't remember the last time he had seen it like that. "Where is my shampoo?"

"You ran out yesterday."

"Impossible. I planned just enough to make it to today."

"Just use his." V said, gesturing toward Vergil. "You've been doing that more often anyway."

Ashira blushed. "It smells nice." She muttered. "Fine. Add it to..."

"The list." V finished. "Already done." She huffed, before disappearing again. Vergil stared at the spot she had been, both confused and impressed.

"She's been practicing." V said. "Now pick some recipes out of the binder, and make a list of everything you two will need to make them. Don't worry about spices, sugar, or flour. You've got plenty of that. I've added all of the non-food items, but feel free to write down anything else you think you need." After a brief moment, he changed voices again and said, "Alice, what are my plans for dinner tonight?"

The music went silent as the robot voice kicked in again. "The dinner on your schedule is hamburgers and fries."

V hummed to himself. "That's all we have left I think." He peered into the freezer. A moment later, he tossed a frozen bag of ground beef onto the counter-top. "That will be defrosted by the time we get home." Then he went back to the eggs as the song changed without him telling it to. "Only four recipes then. And don't forget breakfast."

Vergil eyed him, uncertain if he should be irritated at being bossed around, suspicious at why V knew some much, or amused. "You are quite prepared."

"I exist to assist her." V said. "And I aim to do so as exceptionally as possible."

"You're a... caretaker, then?"

"You could say that."

Vergil hesitated, unable to ignore the gnawing feeling in his chest. _He is a better husband than I am. _He swallowed a hint of inadequacy. V lived in her head. He only existed because she did, and could only go where she went. Surely he would know exactly what she needed and would provide accordingly. And he wasn't replacing Vergil... right?"

V glanced over his shoulder. "She is not using me as a stand in for your romantic life, if that's your concern."

The heat that rushed to Vergil's face was hotter than any he had felt before. Leave it to himself to fluster him more than anyone else could. "What?"

V chuckled. "I may not hear your thoughts, but I still think like you."

Vergil shook his head with a scowl. "I'm not concerned."

"Good." V said as he popped the toast onto a plate. "Trust me. You have nothing to fear, as you'll soon see." He went back to the scrambled eggs. "Now finish that list before Ashira comes down or we'll be late."

Calcifer hopped onto the counter-top. "Ms. Alice!" He said.

"Yes, Calcifer?"

"Can you get me some chicken?"

There was a pause, and then, "There are five stores nearby that deliver chicken. Where would you like to order fro?"

"Stop, Alice." V said quickly as he put a plate of chicken in the microwave. "What did we tell you about abusing her, Cal?"

The dragon sulked away, muttering something about how "she's really nice" as V set a timer. "No," He said, glancing at Vergil. "We don't know how she recognizes Calcifer's voice, nor do we know how to stop it. We suspect, however, that Nico may be involved."

Vergil glanced at the box on the wall. "Alice," he said with a hint of hesitation. "Set a timer for twenty minutes."

"Sure." The voice said. "Setting a timer for twenty minutes." Then the music began again, as if she hadn't been interrupted at all.

"Strange." He muttered.

"Useful." V said.

"... We'll see."

* * *

The second thing Vergil learned about Ashira's life; she took the train _literally _everywhere.

Honestly, Vergil wasn't aware that Corona had such an expansive railway network. Not that he had spent much time in the city beyond teleporting to demon locations and back. But thanks to the view from their apartment, he knew that it was much larger than Redgrave. Actually traveling through it was a strange adventure he'd never considered. Just getting to the grocery store was going to take over an hour. Yet, Ashira was well prepared, and had clearly taken this journey many, many times before. He figured that out when V had him grab one of her backpacks - _purple for Monday and Wednesdays, Blue for all the rest - _only for it to be about twice as heavy as he expected it to be. Even so, he didn't miss the rather endearing, blue dragon wing key-chains on both, a clear homage to his own.

"I had it custom made." She said when he asked her about it. "Nico has some interesting acquaintances."

But once they were actually on the train, Vergil was surprised when multiple attendants greeted not just her, but _him _by name. After the third time someone said hello and Vergil had barely been able to respond in kind, Ashira had pulled him past, proclaiming that he was just tired. A spirit-form (and thus, invisible to the human eye) V led them both to a private suite all the way in the back. Inside were two comfortable benches, a table in front of one, and a curtain in front of the other. And as he shut the door, Ashira had already pulled out a book for V and an oddly large book of her own, with bumpy looking pages.

The second he sat down beside her, he understood. "Braille."

She nodded. "I spend about three hours a day on this train, so I try to get as much out of it as possible."

"She went to a few meetings at the University about a month ago." V said as he settled on his own bench and flicked through the book. "Gave her all the resources she needs to start learning, and connected her with a few students who have the same disability. Even offered her a scholarship to take some entrance exams."

"You'll get to meet Sarah today too." She said. "She works for the city and helps out around the house. Today is the day that she meets me at the grocery store, delivers and stores all the food, then tidies up anything I or V might have missed."

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "You allow someone into our home?"

"I saved her from a demon attack." Ashira said. "She offered her services to me, the city pays her, and I know her soul. Even if I didn't trust her, she would be a fool to try anything." She shrugged. "I have to work with what I have, Vergil."

_How did I not notice any of this?_

As the train started moving, he put his arm over her shoulder and brushed his lips against her cheek. A silent apology. She hummed in response and nuzzled him back. "Don't worry about it." She said. "I know you've been busy, and I'm just glad you're here now."

"Teach me." He said, nodding to her book.

"I'm still learning." She said.

"Then we'll learn together."

She grinned. V chuckled in the corner. "I'm excited to see his reaction to your newest hobby."

Again, she blushed, not looking at either of them. "That's not until Saturday."

"Should I be concerned?" Vergil said.

"No..." She said.

"Just go with it." V said. "And follow my lead, if need be." He grinned at Vergil one last time before burying his eyes back into his book. The latter just shook his head and focused on Ashira. He'd see whatever she was too embarrassed to tell him soon enough.

* * *

The next three days went by in a blur. Any notion that Ashira was living a boring life went right out the window the more time he spent with her. Even the shopping was eventful. It had taken them about three hours in the grocery store alone, mostly because V spent extra time showing Vergil exactly how to shop for Ashira's incredibly detailed and well coordinated list. Afterwards, he met Sarah, and was quick to approve of her help, as she instantly reminded him of Kyrie and clearly cared for Ashira's well being. Loading the bags into her car took less than a few minutes and she was off, promising to have everything ready before they got home. And, a few hours later, Vergil learned she kept her word and had even shaped the hamburgers for dinner.

The next day, Ashira took him to the park where a small devil-hunting group gave jobs from a bulletin board. Some were mundane. Others involved actual demons. But she collected payment for the ones she had done a week prior, and picked up half a dozen other jobs. However, with Vergil interested to see how these "jobs" worked compared to Nero's, they cleared them within a few hours and made it back before nightfall. The hunters had been dumbfounded, but paid her regardless and told her to come back next day after that, they had ended up at the university, where Vergil was more than happy to explore the extensive library while she met with the other blind students that V had mentioned a few days prior.

At every point, Vergil found a reason to enjoy himself. Nothing felt like a chore, and it was all just a chance to spend time with her. Vergil knew he wouldn't be accompanying her everywhere when the week was over, as she had plenty to do on her own. But, it was apparent that she _needed _his help more than he had realized. As confident and self-assured as Ashira had become while navigating the human world, there were still many things that she hadn't figured out yet. It was no wonder why V spent so much time in his human form. Even simple things, like walking through a crowd on the sidewalk, finding the train station, shopping, or crossing the street was a challenge Ashira had to overcome. And while she had some more freedom with her ability to see souls, it was clear that even that was overwhelming from time to time. More than once, Vergil had guided her out of the way of something. And she was always embarrassed by it, even though he didn't quite understand why.

Friday nigh, he told V, in no uncertain terms, that he would find a way to take over for the more involved parts of Ashira's life. And, unsurprisingly, V had just chuckled and said, "That was the goal, was it not?"

But it was on Saturday when Vergil learned the last, and probably the most important thing about Ashira's life that he had missed out on. When she set her mind on something, she pursued it with a fervor that Vergil recognized in himself. And at some point since the wedding, she had gained a passion for dancing.

"This is it." She said as they left the train station on the far side of Corona. "Luca's Dance Studio." Even though she said the words with pride, Vergil could feel the nerves radiating off of her soul. For days now, both she and V had avoided telling him of this hobby. And as they walked into the building with a duffel bag over his shoulder and spirit V floating ahead, he understood why.

"Shy!" A tall man in a fancy black suit that was a size too small, mismatched socks, and black boots greeted her at the door. "And Vergil! I was starting to worry you wouldn't make it this week."

"I apologize, Luca." Ashira said, clearly for Vergil's benefit, as he had never seen this man in his life. "The train was delayed and I wasn't able to call you. I hope the studio is still available?"

"Always for you two." Luca said. "I don't have any extra bookings tonight either, so feel free to stay as late as you like." V hovered by the hallway at the far left of the room, beckoning to Vergil. Luca walked away, yelling the words "honey bun!" much too loudly for his own good. Vergil heard the light giggle of a woman in another room as Ashira wrapped her arm around his and V led the way.

"He's a bit of a character." She whispered.

"Noted."

After walking for a good ten minutes, V led them into a room that was clearly detached from the rest of the building. There was a small entrance with a few chairs and a locker overlooking a well maintained dance studio. Once they were inside, V's human form manifested and he leaned on the railing. Ashira gently pulled Vergil toward it. "We have official access to this room three times a week for about three hours, but I don't think Luca rents it out to anyone else."

"Do your small hunting jobs cover this?"

She shook her head. "About a month ago, I decided I wanted to try something new. And this district of Corona has everything. This place. An Ice-skating rink. Art studio with some specialized classes for people with my disability, and so on. So, V and I came out here so he could make sure I ended up in the right places, and I could talk to people on my own.

"But a portal appeared just outside of this building while we were down the street. And, as far as Luca knows, you and I defeated the pack of demons that tried to take the building down, then put up wards to keep the others away. Demons don't bother the area anymore, and we get a free dance studio."

Vergil paused. "When you said "we", I had assumed you meant yourself and V." He glanced at his other self who gave a knowing smile without looking back. "That isn't the case, is it."

Ashira took a slow, nervous breath. "No... it isn't. But I..." She looked away.

V shook his head. "Your communication skills are as lacking as his, I'm afraid."

Ashira sighed. "I'm working on it."

V looked to Vergil. "It was her hope that whenever you wished to spend time here, that you would be able to step into the things she did easily, should you want to. So, she and I went to a lot of effort to make certain that whatever man people saw her with was you, not myself." As he said that, his form shifted. For a very brief second, his skin turned as dark as Vergil's familiars had been as it morphed into something new. Then, Vergil was staring at a perfect replica of himself. V brushed back his new hair with a gentle sigh. "I'll never get used to this body, I'm afraid." He said, echoing Vergil's voice back at him. "And I may have made you seem a bit more... eccentric than usual."

Suddenly, everything made sense. For a moment, Vergil tried to imagine how a regular human would feel when presented with such a situation. But he quickly found that this wasn't one of those moments when that mattered. _He _was touched by the gesture. _He _had spent weeks neglecting her (albeit unknowingly and certainly not on purpose), and still she had thought of him. She had made certain that he always had a place in every part of her life, even though he hadn't done the same for her.

"I'm sorry." Ashira said. Her voice was achingly quiet, and Vergil resisted the urge to pull her to himself. That would be a disservice to whatever she was hoping to say. "I should have said something." Her eyes drifted to the ground. "I was going mad staying in the house all day... and I was really lonely. I thought if I threw myself into hobbies and learning and what not, that it would help. But I couldn't do it by myself, and the last thing I wanted was someone to think I was with him… or see you and I one day and think I was unfaithful." She bit her lip as Vergil's heart lodged somewhere in his throat. "So, when V and I figured out that he could look like you, that's what we did. But I realized that I may have gotten you involved in things you might not be interested in... so..."

That time, he did pull her in if only to press his forehead to hers. "I'm afraid I've been a rather poor excuse for a husband."

"No, no." She said. "If you weren't working, then we'd be back in Redgrave." She shuddered at the thought, and he couldn't hide a chuckle of his own. "And they're your family. I didn't want to take you from them. Not after so many years." She took another shaky breath. "At the end of the day, I'll happily be by your side for a very, very long time. But families sometimes drift apart..." She trailed off. "But I still should have talked to you about it. And for that, I am sorry."

After a moment of silence, Vergil kissed her before pulling away. "Is this something you wish to do with me?" He said, gesturing to the studio.

She blushed. "Well there are other options, as I've mentioned. This is just something V convinced me to try after we got the free studio."

"And you've been enjoying yourself." V said with a satisfied smirk.

Ashira scowled at him, but her lips twitched in the ghost of a smile. "It has been fun, yes. But..." She looked back to Vergil. "I was hoping that maybe you and I could find something to do together, once or twice a week. Something we can get really, really good at, so that even your brother doesn't have a hope in hell of catching up."

Vergil laughed at that. How long it had been since he had felt so relaxed. So content. And he was interested. If V was capable of whatever they had been practicing, then Vergil - who had significantly more strength, more practice with Yamato, and arguably more pride to maintain - could figure it out. "Then show me your best." He said. "And I'll decide from there." He didn't tell her he had already made that particular decision.

But V's grin implied that he, at the very least, knew Vergil's intent. "I don't know." He said with a click of his tongue and a shrug. "I doubt you'll be as good as me, other me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course." V said, shifting back into his own form. "Who better to compete with if not yourself?"

"You don't stand a chance."

"I have been practicing." V said, tapping on his chest with pride. "And I'm afraid your time with Yamato is nothing compared to what we've accomplished."

"But I am the improved version of you." Vergil said. "Therefore, I will be better than you."

"Prove it, Vergil."

"Easily, V."

Ashira laughed, holding her stomach for a brief moment as she tried to catch any semblance of breath. "You two." She said between fits of giggles. "Are such dorks." They both looked at her, one perplexed, the other trying to hide his embarrassment. But she simply wiped a tear away and grinned at Vergil. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly, V smirked as he leaned his back over the railing. "Hey Alice." V yelled. "Play our dancing playlist."

"Okay!" The robot echoed back from the wall beneath them. "Playing Ashira's dancing playlist."

Vergil shook his head, baffled. "She's everywhere."

"And very helpful." Ashira said.

"... I swear I"ve heard that before" He said, glancing at V. Then, he lifted Ashira into his arms, smirking when the latter squeaked in that way she always did when he caught her by surprise, and carried her down the stairs. V burst into laughter as he hoped the banister, disappearing back into his mark on the way down.

* * *

Nero and Kyrie were making dinner when a portal appeared in the center of his kitchen. Both he and Julio, who had been stirring the vegetables after begging to help for nearly half an hour, had almost hit the ceiling when Vergil stepped out as calm as usual. Kyrie only chuckled as Nero glared at the intruder. "Have you ever heard of the front door?" Nero said, holding back a swear as he shooed a wide-eyed Julio out of the kitchen. "Just knock. Someone would have answered."

"The task you gave me is complete." Vergil said, tugging on his gloves and ignoring Nero's complaints. Nero blinked, surprised when he didn't see the expected smug, victorious smile that Vergil usually gave him or Dante when he won. But his father looked more composed than ever, and Nero suspected he had only dropped in to announce his success because that's what he assumed Nero would want.

"And?"

"I will be taking Wednesdays off from now on." Vergil said. "As well as Saturday and Sunday afternoon. I will also not be taking anymore calls after 11pm, or before 9am."

Nero stared at him. While he had hoped for something like this, he was still surprised at how curt Vergil was being. Clearly, he had thought this through. But such specific times were far beyond what Nero expected. "Alright." He said. "Easy. I'll add that to Nico's schedule and let Dante know."

"Dante is already aware." Vergil said. "And will likely be asking you to spar more often."

"Great." Nero said. "I could use the practice." He hesitated for a brief moment, then said. "It went well, then?"

"Your advice was both helpful and appreciated."

Nero felt himself blush as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Good." He said. "I'm glad."

There was a moment of silence before Vergil tilted his head in slight confusion. "Are you upset?"

"No!" Nero said with a laugh. "Honest. I'm actually..." He took a deep breath and swallowed a moment of anxiety. "I'm proud of you, Dad."

While Vergil's expression didn't change, Nero caught the slow blink of surprise. One of Vergil's very few signs of genuine emotion when Ashira wasn't around. At least Nero was getting used to it now. The first few weeks had been difficult, as Nero had been convinced that the concept of expression wasn't in Vergil's nature. But, after he fully accepted that his father would never be as obvious with his emotions as his Uncle, Nero started noticing the little things. The hint of smiles, and the obvious frowns. The tenseness in his shoulders or, in this case, the way they rolled back, relaxed even as he stood as straight as ever.

"I… appreciate it."

"Mr. Vergil?"

He glanced at Kyrie. He had told her a few times not to call him that, but had given up when she insisted anyway. "Thank you, for humoring us."

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "I was unaware that you were involved."

"I…" She looked away. "I'm the one who asked Nero to speak to you. When I spoke to Shy the other day, I just…" She trailed off, but Nero wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment, or simply because she didn't know what to say.

Vergil, however, hummed in understanding. "You heard yourself."

Kyrie's eyes snapped up. "I… yes I suppose I did."

Vergil was silent for a moment, pondering. Then, "Never apologize for wanting to assist someone else." He met her gaze, and Nero is impressed when she held it, despite her obvious blush. "Your intuition and empathy are better than most people in this world." She stared at him after that, unable to come up with a response. Vergil nodded once, satisfied as he reached for Yamato. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important event to attend."

Nero rolled his eyes. "The word you're looking for is date."

Nero heard a quite "ah" of a revelation as Vergil opened a second portal and disappeared. Nero shook his head."You were right, as usual." He said to Kyrie. "All they needed was a little push."

She laughed. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Nero was baffled by the man in front of him in more ways than one. This "Luca" person who Kyrie had asked him to meet with her was strange in every sense of the word. Today, he was wearing a pink leotard with tight sweatpants and a pink sweatband that held back his hair at an odd angle. But his wife, Carolyn, was in a pink dancing outfit of her own. So, at the very least, Luca was committed to that relationship. But Kyrie was enthralled by the studio owner's charismatic personality. Even Nico seemed impressed, and was enjoying a lengthy conversation with Carolyn on the building's architecture, or something (Nero honestly wasn't sure). And on the drive to Corona, Kyrie had told Nero that Luca was the best possible person to help run her new dancing classes. "The kids love him." She had said.. "And he offered to pay for a studio outside the orphanage."

It was quite difficult to say no to that.

"Every type of dancer walks through these doors. Young children. Competitive. The elderly. You name it, they've been here." The man was beaming with pride as he wrapped his arm over his wife's shoulder. "I would be honored to help bring the happiness of dance to your children."

"We were considering planning bi-weekly trips out here to give the kids some new experiences." Kyrie said. "Can we rent a studio?"

"All but one are rented on an hourly basis, but you'll have to call in advance for the larger ones."

"All but one?" Nero said.

Luca nodded, his smile widening. "That is reserved for a special couple who saved this place awhile back. They used to only come once a week, but now I see them all the time." He pointed to the hallway on the left. "I've gotten to watch a few of their routines, with their permission of course." He put his fingers to his lips and kissed them with a dramatic "mwah." "It's art, I tell you. So much emotion!" He leaned back with a far-away, but passionate look in his eyes. "I've invited them to a few competitions, but I think the husband is a little too shy."

A strange feeling settled over Nero. One he couldn't quite explain, yet he felt obligated to go down that hallway. "Are they there now?"

"Yep." Luca said. "You might be able to catch a routine or two, but they like their privacy."

Nero glanced at Kyrie, but she had already moved to stare at the pictures on the wall. "So much history." She whispered, and Nero knew he had lost her attention for at least half an hour.

And Luca was all too happy to oblige. "My wife and I would be happy to take you on a tour if you'd like."

"I would love to." She grinned.

"I'll catch up." Nero said. Kyrie nodded as she, Nico, and the other two were already walking away. After everyone's voices faded, Nero spun on his heels and power-walked as casually as possible down the hallway. Within a few minutes, his demon hearing picked up on the beginning of a somewhat somber song. A few steps later, the lyrics started.

We are,  
forever as one in what remains.  
_You're in my blood  
_From the cradle to the grave...

Nero tilted his head, trying to pinpoint the song. He thought he had heard it before, as Kyrie listened to practically everything under the sun. Especially music with strong, female voices. But this wasn't one she had sung as far as he was aware. He reached the door as it shifted to the chorus.

So take a look in my mercy mirror  
I need you more than I have known  
_So look in my mercy mirror  
_'Cause I'm not ready to let you go...

Taking a deep breath, Nero quietly pushed through the doorway. And while a part of him had expected what lay on the other side, he still froze in the entrance as his eyes fell on his father, Ashira in his arms, gliding around the dance floor without a care in the world. Nero would dare to call it beautiful (but certainty not to Vergil's face). The two were so close. So clearly lost in an intimate world of their own that Nero almost felt like an intruder. But he had never seen Vergil like this. So… carefree. Nero dared to move closer to the glass, unable to look away.

_It's a wicked game life plays..._

Vergil spun Ashira twice, so quickly that Nero almost missed it.

_How it gives and takes away..._

He pulled her in for that one, and she gently pushed him back.

_No turning 'round, touching ground  
__What we had was so much more than I realized..._

Vergil pulled her back, lifted her into his arms, spun both of them, and had her back on the floor before the last word. Then, they both paused, peering directly into each other's eyes as the song slowed for a brief moment.

_If I could, I'd embrace...  
__Embrace you._

Then, Vergil threw her.

Nero jumped back in shock, narrowly missing the chair. The toss had been so fast and entrancing. For a moment, Ashira looked weightless, spinning sideways in the air at least four times before landing right back in Vergil's arms, unafraid and confident as ever. He tossed her out one way, flipped back another. The second her feet touched the ground, Vergil was by her side again in a moment so fast Nero was surprised he couldn't feel his father's devil magic propelling him. But it looked so natural. So... human. Two, very powerful humans, yes. But still human.

Now I know,  
_Now I know.  
_I'm not ready to let you go.

Vergil spun her again, but each spin brought her closer and closer until she landed perfectly against his chest. His arms wrapped around her back. Her's over his shoulders. Her head tilted until their lips nearly touched. He leaned her back just a bit. The music slowed to its final beats.

_I'm not ready to let you go..._

Nero thought his heart might fly straight out of his chest. Ignoring the sheer level of embarrassment - that was his _father. _Dancing very intimately with _Ashira - _Nero was awestruck. When Vergil had asked for the days off, he hadn't really thought about what they might be doing. Even so, he never imagined they were practicing this. And hadn't Luca mentioned multiple routines? Nero wasn't even aware Vergil could dance, much less with real passion. It was as if all the emotions he kept from everyone else were saved just for her. Just for this time they shared together.

Nero was well and truly baffled, and knew that this was a secret he would take to the grave unless Vergil himself said otherwise.

"Your spying has been duly noted, _son _."

Nero shot out of the room, ignoring the quiet laughter that followed after him.


	2. (T) Nightmares

Author's Note: Some family drama and angst here (with a happy ending, of course). Hope ya'll enjoy ^^

Nightmares

* * *

When Vergil's wife is gravely injured in what should have been a standard demon-hunting job, Vergil decides to enlist some extra help. But when his plans lead him to the Underworld, Nero is determined to go with him. But doing so will cause Vergil to face new nightmares he didn't remember making, and force Nero to confront doubts he never wanted to share.

* * *

Although it had taken a few months, Ashira was starting to get used to the solitary demon hunting. Of course, "solitary" didn't take V into account, but considering her blindness and his rather unorthodox existence, they really only counted as one person. And while Vergil was off on the more dangerous (and frankly, more financially ludicrous) jobs, Ashira stayed close to home, grabbed what she could, and made an honest living. Or, at the very least, enough to cover her growing literature addiction.

On this particular day, the hunters asked her to investigate the warehouse district on the outskirts of town. A few workers had called about demon sightings in the area, and (as far as Ashira knew) had been encouraged to evacuate until someone could check on it. And, being the only half-demon member of the group, Ashira had volunteered. Because flying there was significantly easier than driving the backroads in the leader's rusty, old van. But she had abandoned her devil form immediately upon arrival. While the transformation had gotten easier (at least, into her partial human form. Full Phoenix mode as Nico called it was a monumental challenge), she still felt it clawing at her mind from time to time. Without Vergil to keep it in check, she didn't risk prolonged periods interacting with that side. She wasn't afraid of it necessarily, but she still hadn't learned how to calm it down if it took control. Thankfully, the Phoenix wasn't a demon interested in killing humans. It was, however, prone to drain their power quickly because- as it constantly reminded her- she was young, inexperienced, and underdeveloped.

Such encouraging words.

"You'll have to get over it eventually." V said as he glided alongside her. The stench of demons was overpowering, but she had yet to see a soul. Maybe somebody else had already stopped by? It seemed unlikely, considering how terrified the caller had been.

"She continues to feel like a separate entity." Ashira said. "And it would be too easy to lose myself in her thoughts."

"Her thoughts are your own."

"I beg to differ." She sighed. "I bet _you _didn't deal with this, did you."

"I embraced it." V said. "But his voice had been demanding when I was a child. Only his own immaturity kept him in check."

She paused. "Do you think he still talks to Vergil?"

"Naturally." V said. "But Vergil is in control."

Of course he was. Vergil was in control of almost everything, family excluded. A side effect, she supposed, of losing that control for so long. "I'll talk to him." She said. "More practice never hurt anyone."

A spike in demonic energy stopped her in her tracks. V slipped into his human form as his makeshift cane turned energy sword appeared in his hand. It had taken her far too long to figure out the logistics of creating a weapon for a man in her head. But the weapon was sturdy. The blade was sharp. And it handled her fire as well as Yamato. In the end, that was all that really mattered. "A portal." V said. "Inside the building."

She frowned. "Did it just appear?" He nodded. "Odd. The latent stench would imply that it's been here for hours."

"Indeed."

She scanned the darkness for any sign of life. Her sight had gotten a bit stronger over the last few weeks. Walls no longer hid souls if she focused hard enough. But that also made her more prone to smacking into them, an unfortunate side effect that V both helped her mitigate and teased her over. Three souls flickered into view. "Smaller demons." She said. "Think you can handle it?"

V chuckled. "This rabble has never bothered me."

"Except in human form with no familiars or a literal Phoenix fueling your soul."

"Details are unimportant at the moment."

She snorted, but snapped one of her feathers into existence. Her cloak shimmered, turning it gold as V shattered it in his hand. Her power pulsed through him not a second later. "Stay here for now." She nodded and he disappeared. The screech of demons quickly followed as a few souls blinked into view the same time the others vanished. Satisfied, Ashira took a few tentative steps forward. As long as she didn't turn randomly, her path should be clear. She did, however, wish that she had brought Ajura. The old dragon was having difficulties adjusting to the human world, and was rarely able to transform out of her little form without Kai's immense power sustaining her. Ashira had tried to help, but it was difficult to replicate a connection that had lasted for thousands of years. But she was still a valuable pair of eyes for moments like this.

A red soul flickered once, but vanished. Ashira summoned a flame, waiting. The soul appeared to her right. She threw a feather at it, but it missed. As she pulled it back, she quickly arched it to the side. This time, it embedded in its target. The creature shrieked before its soul burned out. A gnawing sense of dread pulled at her as more matching souls appeared. She hadn't seen these since becoming blind. Or, more accurately, since the grocery store incident almost nine months ago. And if they were what she thought they were…

The sharp sound of a blade unsheathing kicked her devil instincts into high gear. She flipped to the side, feeling a rush of air as the fury shot by just inches from her. As it disappeared, she summoned a circle of feathers. "V!" She yelled. His soul flickered in recognition, but he was straining in a battle of his own. When the fury's soul appeared again, she flipped over it and slammed her feathers downward. The creature shrieked, and she heard the sound of ripping flesh before they embedded themselves deep into the ground.

Ashira threw up a wall of flame just in time to stop a third. Another appeared to her left. A fifth in front of her. She recalled her feathers, snapping power into her cloak as she turned and ran. Their souls began to dash all around her, moving too fast for her to aim at. She lurched backwards and pulled every feather she could into a wall in front of her. One of them hit it, snarling before she sent a pulse of flame in its direction. As she heard its charred body hit the ground, she kept running. Feathers shot in front of her, embedding themselves into anything she couldn't see. A makeshift solution, but all she could manage at the moment. More furys, at least a dozen now, if not more, shot at her from all directions.

She felt V's portal snap closed. He appeared, parrying a fury as its soul appeared beside her. He stabbed through it with a look of pure annoyance, before slashing through another one on the right. Ashira shot fire in all directions, but yanked it back when she felt it collide with the buildings. "When did these things start hunting in packs?"

"Since one alone was unable to take on a descendant of Sparda." V kicked in one direction before driving his sword through the soul. Ashira threw a makeshift shield on him as she retreated. The souls seemed to be moving faster. A few were no more than blurs in the chaos of darkness. V looked sluggish in comparison, despite the excess energy. There were simply too many.

"Pull Vergil." V said. "Now."

"And risk getting someone killed?" She said. "I don't have a clue what he's doing today."

"I think the threat of a Phoenix burst is a tad more concerning at the moment." V said, grunting as he threw his weapon up. She heard the fury's blade collide with his own. V winced, struggling to push back. "Your power is wearing thin."

Ashira glanced at the tether. It had become such an intrinsic part of her life now that she barely noticed it anymore. And it was faded at the moment, stretched to some kind of limit. While Vergil could go anywhere now without it affecting either of them, the more distance he travelled, the less either felt between them. And if she couldn't even sense his soul, she doubted she could successfully pull it to her. But that was her only option. Unless…

A shrill cry of pain snapped her attention back to V. He stumbled backwards, hands pressed to a deep gash on his shoulder. Three fury souls rushed him. Ashira's demon snapped within her. Fire surged upward as she felt the Phoenix take over. She let it, ignoring the latent pain of her form twisting into something new. Her vision snapped into focus. Furys were scattered around her, knocked back by the flames. Her body moved on instinct before she realized exactly which form she had taken. As she reared on her feet, her talons dug into the earth. She stretched her wings and let out a piercing cry unlike that produced by any other creature. Her head snapped forward. Flames barrelled into every fury in its path. It branched out along the ground, like a series of lightning fast serpents hunting their prey. The howls of dying furys were as music to her demon ears. It relished in the chaos. Only a brief pulse of her human side pulled her back under control.

She snapped back to her human form, crumbling to her knees as she gasped for air. Her perfect Phoenix vision retreated, but her thoughts swam with that of her demon. _Our power is absolute. You heathens will burn. _Ashira shoved it back down and rushed to V's side. "I'm alright." He said as she peered at his shoulder. "I will heal."

A snarl echoed behind her. His head snapped up. A hand wrapped around her wrist as she spun around.

Pain exploded in her body as the last fury's blade sliced across her chest. V cut it down, swearing profanities she had never heard Vergil use. He swept her into his arms, but only made it a few steps before he stumbled. His form shivered as the power sustaining him began to wane. "Pull Vergil." He said through clenched teeth.

But the tether had vanished. "I... can't."

V forced himself to his feet, half carrying and half dragging her somewhere. She felt wood beneath her as he leaned her against a wall. More demons flickered into view; not furys, but they may as well have been. "Come on Vergil." He muttered, standing again. Blood seeped from his wound, but he ignored it "Don't let her down now."

* * *

When Vergil's heart lurched into his throat for no apparent reason, he knew something was wrong.

Five minutes before, he had been contemplating why he had accompanied Nero on this job in the first place. It had been easy, if long and tedious. Lots of portals with minor demons. A few corrupted souls. With Nero and Dante, the latter having tagged along for reasons that were unclear, defeating them was easy. The horde had been virtually endless, but Vergil was finally able to take down the rather stubborn leader and close the largest portal himself. The rest had crumbled after with little effort.

"Well, this was a fun family outing." Dante said, dispelling his devil sword with a grin. "We should get together more often, fellas."

"The less demons in the world, the better." Nero muttered. He looked tired, more so than Vergil had seen him in a long while. There were clear bags under his eyes, something that the elder demon hunters didn't have to deal with unless they went weeks without sleep (which Vergil rarely did any more). And while Nero had fought with an admittedly strange fervor, seeing him this exhausted without excessive use of his devil form was enough to give Vergil pause.

Dante, clearly, noticed it too. "Everything alright, kid?"

Nero shrugged. "Just haven't been sleeping well."

Vergil glanced at Dante. His twin tilted his head. "Any reason?"

"Strange dreams." Was all Nero said. And as Vergil went to ask him exactly what that meant, he felt it. A panicked and painful tug on his soul. He grabbed at his chest and whipped around, but saw nothing. It was certainly Ashira calling to him, but at this distance he never thought he'd feel it so strongly. The tether flickered bright, as if begging him to grab it. And, whether it was instinct or panic, Vergil did so, pulling as hard as he could.

Ashira and V blinked into existence. She fell into his arms before he realized the sheer amount of blood seeping from her. The latter crumbled to his knees, out of breath and bruised more than Vergil had ever seen him. "It seems," V said, his eyes gray. "That we may have… overdone it." His eyes fluttered closed as he fell forward. Nero rushed to his side, but the body vanished before he made it.

"What the hell was that?" Nero said, suddenly alert. "That was…"

"Not now." Vergil said as he lay Ashira back. Her eyes met his, but he could see the exhaustion within them, and he wasn't certain if she was looking at him at all.

"There's more…" She whispered. "Demons… I…" She coughed, wincing as she instinctively reached for the wound.

Vergil stopped her. "Where?"

"Corona… warehouses."

"Send me." Dante said. "I can get back."

Vergil snapped a portal open and his brother disappeared in a heartbeat. "Where's Nico?" He said, but Nero was already on the phone. Not a moment later, the van whipped around the corner and skidded to a stop inches from them. Nico burst out of it with a first aid kit and an excessive amount of gauze in her hands. A flicker of surprise crossed her face, but Vergil was grateful when she kept the questions down and dropped everything by Ashira.

"Does she heal like you?" She asked.

"Not as quickly." He tore at her shirt, revealing the deep gash beneath. A blade? Had someone attacked her, or was this a demon? Nico fumbled through the box before pulling out a disinfectant. Ashira's soul pulsed with agony as Nico poured it on the wound, but she bit back any cry. "Pull from me." Vergil said, tightening his grip on her hand. Her body felt warm, and he wasn't certain if she had already pulled on her demon, or if it was about to burst within her. "Shira."

The tether snapped into perfect brightness. He felt a fraction of his power slip to her. The bleeding slowed. He lifted Ashira as Nico wrapped the gauze around her, pulling so tightly that Ashira flinched. "That should stop it for now, but take her to the van, just in case."

Vergil did so, watching intently as life returned to Ashira's eyes. "Those damned lizards." She muttered, anger flashing on her face for a moment before it was replaced by pain. "Their souls… they were too fast. Too many for V and I to handle."

"Rest." Vergil said as he lay her on the bench in the van. Nico threw the door closed as Nero climbed into the passenger's seat. He knelt by her, feeling for her soul. It was strong, so the wound was likely healing. But it was too close to death for his liking. Too close to triggering a resurrection. What devastation that would have caused.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I… I've been fine."

"Rest." He repeated. After a long moment, where she seemed unwilling to look away from him, she finally closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

After a moment of silence, aside from the van creaking along broken pavement as Nico shot through Redgrave like they were being chased, Nero said. "So…"

"Later." Vergil said curtly.

Nero hesitated, but simply sighed and said, "Alright."

* * *

By nightfall, Vergil had already planned his trip to the Underworld.

"You can't be serious." Dante said. The scowl on his face was much more intimidating than the way he was sprawled out on Vergil's couch like a ragdoll. "What are you expecting to find down there?"

"Subjects." Vergil said.

"Finally taking your crown then, huh?"

Vergil scowled at him. "I have no interest in ruling the Underworld."

Dante's head leaned back with a dramatic sigh. "Well, at least we have that straightened out."

"But I have some sway." Vergil continued. "Demons recognize the power of the Qliphoth. If I can find some willing to act under my will, then they'll protect Ashira."

Nero, who had been silent since they returned over an hour ago, practically growled in annoyance. "So your plan." He said, his tone icy. "Is to cut a portal to the Underworld, wander around for who knows how long, and hope you run into demons that are willing to fight on your side, killing their own kind, in the human world?"

"Unless you wish me to stifle her," Vergil said, his tone equally hostile. "Then yes. That's exactly my plan."

"You're an idiot."

"It's not a terrible plan." Dante said. Nero glared at him, but he continued, unbothered. "There are plenty of demons sympathetic to humans that would jump at the chance to escape the Underworld. Finding them, though. That's another matter entirely." He glanced at Vergil through a mess of bangs he hadn't bothered fixing. "How long do you intend to stay there, Verge? A day or two in the Underworld could be weeks here."

"12 hours there is equivalent to a day here." Vergil said. "That is all the time I'll need."

"Bullshit." Nero snapped. "You honestly expect to just waltz in there, find these demons, and walk out in less than a day?"

"I am more than capable of navigating the Underworld." Vergil said. "And my time under Mundus' command taught me where to look." At least he could speak of that now without the painful memories flickering in his head against his will. "And if I don't find what I seek in time, then I'll figure out another plan."

Nero gave a heavy sigh. "Then I'm going with you."

Alarm swept through Vergil. He tightened his grip on Yamato as he forced himself to remain calm. "Absolutely not."

"In case you've forgotten." Nero said. "I am part demon too. I can handle the Underworld."

"I don't know, kid." Dante said. "It's about as nasty as you'd expect Hell to be. If your demon isn't overwhelmed by the latent power in the air, it will take your human side time to overcome the primal fear. Your pops won't admit it, but even we had moments where we couldn't do anything but wait, and hope we weren't both out of commission at once."

"All the more reason for me to go." Nero hissed. Vergil tilted his head, trying to understand his son's harsh words. While he had been noticeably tired, Vergil didn't understand where this anger was coming from. Was he concerned that Vergil would leave him? Unlikely. He'd already promised himself and Nero that he would never do that again unless Nero himself wished him to. And Ashira had little interest in returning to the Underworld unless needed. So why the hostility? Vergil cycled through the past few weeks, but nothing stood out to him as inherently wrong.

Dante sighed. "It would be better if I…"

"If Vergil's going to the Underworld," Nero said, his eyes locked on Vergil's. "Then I am going with him. End of story."

For a brief moment, no one said anything. Vergil didn't break his son's gaze, but Nero didn't look away either. Finally, holding back a sigh, Vergil nodded. "If that is your wish, so be it."

"You can't leave your family." Dante said.

"Less than a day." Nero said. Still, he did not look away from Vergil. "I'm holding him to that." His eyes flickered to Dante. "Don't let anything happen to them."

"Ashira will be fine here." Vergil said. Both Calcifer and Ajura were by her side, taking turns resonating until her soul fully recovered. And he knew from a brief conversation that V was back to full strength. No demons had attacked their home since they had moved in. If they did, they would be swiftly dealt with. "There are leftovers in the refrigerator." He said to Nero. "Eat what you want and conserve your energy. We leave in an hour."

* * *

As the portal closed behind him, Vergil waited, watching Nero. He heard his son's breath catch, but he kept himself composed. Impressive, given the circumstances. Vergil's first time in this world had been consumed by his determination to kill Mundus. But Dante hadn't been wrong. During the three years they had been trapped, his human half had lost itself in an obnoxious and uncontrollable bought of terror more than a few times. Dante had had it worse, as his last trip had been with a clear plan and, as he had so eloquently put it, "zero fucks to give.''

Vergil hoped that Nero would be able to handle the stress with a clear mission in mind. There was a small spike of demonic power radiating off of him, but nothing Vergil didn't expect. "It's… very red." Nero said finally.

"In this portion, yes." Vergil replied, easing his grip on Yamato. Why he had been holding it so tightly was beyond him. "But there are other realms with vastly different landscapes."

Nero hummed to himself. Vergil couldn't tell if it was in interest or a nervous noise. "Well, we won't be going there."

"No." Vergil walked forward with purpose, feeling for any souls he could. His connection to Ashira's power was weak, but at least the tether was still there. They had both been a bit hesitant to let him go when he told her his plan, as their connection had completely snapped last time they had split between worlds. But, while he couldn't access more power than what was stored in his bracelet, he could still feel their connection. That, at least, was strong enough to survive such distance.

Nero jogged up beside him, eyes scanning the horizon. They were in a type of forest, but the trees were red and pumping with demon blood. A few reached for them, but Vergil cut them down before Nero had a chance. Which was a good thing, he noted, for Nero had jumped more than once at the unexpected movement. His demon was clearly on high alert, but his inexperience in this world was holding it back. That, Vergil decided, was a good thing for the moment. His own presence would draw plenty of demons. Nero's blood would only add to the problem.

Except, there were no demons in sight, and Vergil wasn't certain why.

"It's pretty empty." Nero said.

"Abnormally so." It had been months since he and Dante had been here - years by Underworld standards - so any defensive traits the demons had picked up to avoid them should have worn off by now. But he felt nothing. Saw nothing. And, quite frankly, it bothered him as much as it was strange.

Then, they reached a strange cave that seemed to lead to nowhere. A perfectly split soul blinked into existence; one side green, the other a midnight blue that was almost as black as death itself. A reaver. The first Vergil had seen since Mundus' defeat. And he knew from Ashira that reavers could hide their souls if they wished. This one was calling to him. How he knew he could see it was another issue entirely.

"You think that's where we need to go?" Nero said.

"Possibly." Vergil hesitated, trying to feel for anything on the soul. If Ashira was here, she could have pinpointed the reaver's basic powers, his feelings, and any tethers that existed between himself and the rest of the world. But Vergil saw nothing more than the soul. It felt like more of a trap than Mundus' palace had been.

But Nero, impatient, said, "Then just go." He launched into the cave before Vergil could stop him.

Then, his soul vanished.

A spike of fear shot through him as Vergil rushed in after him. He snapped through a barrier, and the world changed. Gone were the rocky walls and cave entrance. Instead, he was surrounded by darkness with a single man standing in the distance. He was shorter than Vergil, but the thick, white and black robe added at least twenty pounds of mass. His head was clean shaven, but he had a thick, white beard that moved as if a small breeze were propelling it. The bottom half was wispy as if he were rising out of dense fog. "Welcome, Son of Sparda." He said, his voice deadpanned.

"Where is my son?"

"Safe." He said. "For now."

Vergil almost rushed him, but kept himself calm. Killing the reaver wouldn't get Nero back, nor would Ashira be too happy about it. If this man had been in hiding for centuries, then Vergil shouldn't be surprised at such defensive mechanisms. That, however, didn't ease his anxiety. "I don't have time for games."

"You are here for servants." The reaver said. "And I can provide them."

While that piqued his interest, his fatherly instincts were well in control. "Bring Nero back. _Now."_

"No." The man said. "You can go to him instead." With a snap of his fingers, Vergil fell into nothingness. A brief moment of panic overtook him before he pushed it back down. It was unlikely that the reaver was trying to kill him. Could he see his connection to Ashira? Probably not, nor did Vergil think it mattered. So, he let himself fall, hand on Yamato as he pulled his demon just under the surface of his skin. He could trigger in a heartbeat, if it came to that. But for now, he would wait.

An eternity later - he honestly didn't know how long it had been - he landed on his feet as if he had only fallen a few inches. He recognized the new scene; Fortuna. But it was different than he remembered. A bit more pristine. The church was bigger, branching out into multiple residential districts that used to be apartments. Clergymen walked the streets in large groups. Women in white hoods were talking around the fountain. Nero's soul wasn't around, but Vergil could feel the Sparda blood nearby. _The church. _While he kept himself controlled, Vergil snapped to the entrance and hit his shoulder against it. The door lurched open and he slipped inside before it had any chance to close.

The inside was completely empty. No pews. No pictures on the walls or chandeliers on the ceiling. But Vergil's heart stopped when he saw the body across from him. _Ashira. _Wrapped up in blue strings eerily similar to the girl she had been forced to kill during the Spider's experiment. Over a dozen were wrapped around her neck, and drops of blood rolled along them. He was by her side in an instant. Her soul was awake, but she wasn't moving. There was no tether. Nothing binding him to her. The emptiness in his heart came on so suddenly that he nearly crumbled. "Shira." He said.

_You abandoned her. _A voice he didn't recognize said. _It took time, of course. A century or two. But you wanted more. More than she could give. You gave up, and she fell to the enemies that were biding their time. _

_No. _ Vergil thought. _I wouldn't. I wouldn't break that oath. _

A pitying laugh echoed around him. _Five years together is much different than five thousand. _

A roar echoed behind him. He spun around as a dragon burst through the walls, spewing fire in all directions. Its eyes were red. Corruption branched out from its body like veins along his white scales. It looked close to death, and it took Vergil a moment to realize that it was Calcifer. Older. Powerful. And well beyond the point of insanity. _He went mad when you left, watching his mother deteriorate. _

The dragon lurched toward him. Vergil snapped out of the way. Calcifer swung his tail around, spinning with incredible speed. Vergil jumped it before smacking his snapping mouth away with Yamato's sheathe. The dragon toppled backwards, roaring in agony as he forced himself back to his feet. _He had to die, of course. Rabid companions kill indiscriminately, desperate to bring their masters back. _

Vergil dodged each strike, blocked fire with Yamato, and continued to bat Calcifer away. What was this? An illusion? A nightmare? How did he escape?

_He had to die. _

_This isn't real. _

Vergil lurched forward, suppressing the emotions that threatened to overtake him. He drove Yamato into Calcifer's chest, piercing the soul that had long since been corrupted. The dragon howled. Tears appeared in the corners of Calcifer's eyes as he hit the ground. His head landed beneath Ashira. "Mama." He whispered. "Mama." His eyes drifted closed as he turned to dust.

_How easy it is for you to kill those you once loved. _

It wasn't, though. The pain in his heart as he stared at Ashira was all consuming. But he forced himself to think. The voice was trying to goad him, but it was safe to assume that it didn't know his thoughts. "Enough." He said.

_Will you leave her like that? Bound in her misery?_

"Your nightmares don't frighten me."

_They are not mine, Son of Sparda. _

Ashira's eyes rose. "Vergil." She whispered. "You came back." She gave him a gentle smile. "I knew you would… someday."

He reached for her, but as his fingers brushed her cheek, she disintegrated. A dark blue bead appeared in his palm. But before he could think much of it, he was falling again. This time, he landed outside Nero's home. But it was destroyed, much like Vergil's own had been so many years ago. Nero was standing outside, staring at the wreckage. Vergil was certain this was his real son, and not part of the nightmare. The way Nero was shaking so violently. The power of his coursing over his skin, seconds from breaking through.

"Nero." He said.

"You left." He whispered. "Again. You… abandoned me."

Vergil froze. If the previous vision had been his nightmare… was this Nero's? Or part of his own? There were too many threads crossing over each other. Too many questions. But the voice was still there, whispering in his head. _They died without you. All of them. Even your brother, trying to protect them. No better than your father._

"Enough." Vergil said. "I told you…"

"You promised!" Nero's demon voice screeched as he spun around. His eyes were bloodshot. "You promised me… promised us…" As his fists clenched, his demon form pulsed out from his chest. "I knew it… My nightmares were real…"

"Nero." He said. "This isn't real. I'm here. I haven't…"

"How long?" He shouted. "How long did you wait? Was the pull of the Underworld that strong?"

"Listen to me."

"No." He said, and Vergil knew Nero was lost. Not completely, but trapped in the nightmare. "I wanted to trust you. I _believed _in you. But I…" Suddenly, his demon howled in fury as he rushed Vergil with reckless abandon. Yamato practically appeared between them, but the power behind Nero's swing pushed Vergil back.

"I'm here." Vergil said. "The voice in your head is lying. Nero." He barely jumped back as Nero fired Blue Rose into his stomach. The bullets shot past him, cutting through his coat. Nero was on him within seconds, slamming down over and over and over… Vergil parried each one, but his mind was racing. If he had to kill Calcifer to escape that nightmare, then what did he have to do for this one?

_This isn't my nightmare._

He shoved Nero backwards, but only stood up straighter. Nero's anger didn't dissipate, but Vergil understood. At least, he hoped he did. But even if he was wrong, then at least Nero would be free.

_You would give your life for him? _The voice whispered, surprised. Nero charged, Red Queen directly in front of him. Vergil tossed Yamato away. Red Queen embedded into his chest. The pain was immense, more so than the damage done by even Dante's weapons. Nero's eyes flickered back to normal. He gasped, his devil form vanishing. "Dad." He echoed. "No… No… I…" He yanked his sword out and caught Vergil before he hit the ground. "Please. Vergil I…" He sobbed, pressing his face into Vergil's shoulder. "Hold on. You'll heal right? Please tell me…"

Vergil could feel the fire beneath his skin, unbearably hot. For a brief moment, he imagined Mundus' flames melting his flesh and burning through his bones. But this was different. It felt more like Ashira's fire erupting from within. And while the pain was immense, he understood what it was. This was, in part, his nightmare, possibly fueled by Nero's own. It didn't matter, because he could feel the voice in his head recoiling in pure shock.

_You are… impossible. _

Fire burst from him, consuming everything. Memories flooded into him, incomprehensible, but a mix between his own and Ashira's. It was borderline overwhelming, dragging his demon unbearably close to the surface. But Vergil's mind, still in tact, was able to push it back down. Nero's devil form appeared again, but only for a brief moment. The world around them shattered, nothing more than a dome of glass that imprisoned them both. The walls of the cave appeared and the man from before stood against the wall, his eyes wide with a mixture of terror and amazement. As the fire dissipated, a second, dark purple bead appeared in Vergil's hand, alongside the blue one he didn't remember holding onto.

"Enough." Vergil said for a third time. Yamato appeared in his hand as he pushed himself to his feet. Nero, however, didn't move, his eyes glazed over. For the moment, Vergil left him to his thoughts. "I should kill you for such insolence."

The man's eyes didn't leave his. "That is what I would expect yes."

"Yet you risked it?"

"You came here for a reason." He said. "And your reasons were genuine, more than I had anticipated from the stories I have heard. But I needed to know… I needed to see."

"See what?"

"If the king of the Underworld was truly on our side."

"Our?"

"The other reavers." He said. "I felt your connection to someone, but I never would have guessed." The next words he spoke in a revenant whisper. "The Phoenix lives."

"She has been reborn." Vergil said. "At the cost of her father's life."

For a moment, the man's face shifted to hope. "My kin have been living in terror for thousands of years. Even with Mundus' death, the other demon princes seek us out, either to kill or enslave us. Many wish to return to the human world, but our power is weakened. We cannot escape on our own."

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I can feel them. I know they are still out there. Alive." He closed his eyes in resignation. "If you kill me, please bring her here. Give them hope."

Vergil hooked Yamato to his side. "What is your name?"

The man's eyes snapped open. "Morpheus." He said.

"If you ever drag my son, my family, or myself into your nightmares again, I assure you that you will not survive." He turned away, glancing at the two beads in his hand. "But you have done what I asked." He glanced at Nero. "So, it's up to him."

Nero was silent, but stood slowly, eyes meeting the reaver's. "Find the other reavers." He said. "Tell them what you saw. Give them the hope they crave. Then, maybe, one day, the Phoenix will come for you."

With that, he turned and walked away. "It seems luck is on your side." Vergil said.

"Nightmares are a distortion of thoughts many are unwilling to admit they have." Morpheus said. "But they are not indicative of how one truley feels."

Vergil said nothing, unwilling to give this demon any more of his time, as he followed after his son.

* * *

When Vergil returned home, Ashira was sitting on the edge of her bed, lost in her thoughts. A part of her was relieved. The darkness that plagued her dreams was infinitely worse than that of her sight. But then she felt his soul... Utter despair. An emotion she had never felt form him before. He seemed almost… defeated. Had something gone wrong? Was Nero okay?

_If I had been stronger, _ She thought as his soul settled somewhere in the living room. _Then you wouldn't have needed to go._

She swallowed her guilt. This wasn't about her at the moment, nor did she want it to be. But she resisted the urge to go to him. He had never liked when someone interrupted his thoughts, even if it was her. And he was home, so he probably wanted to be around her. But if he didn't come upstairs, then it was because he wasn't ready to.

So, Ashira waited. Staring into the darkness, praying to whoever would listen that her failure hadn't broken the man she loved.

An undetermined amount of time later, she heard the rustling of his coat, followed by a soft thud as he likely tossed it over the back of the couch. This was followed by a click of his shoes, and the zipper of his vest coming undone. The soft thump of his feet on the stairs prompted her to look up in anticipation. He appeared a moment later and closed the door behind him. However, he stared past her, looking at nothing as he leaned back. His hair was a mess. The usual sharp blue of his eyes was replaced by a dull gray. But, he wasn't shaking from exhaustion. He wasn't crying from grief. He just stood there, as still as a statue, stuck between the loneliness of thoughts she couldn't interpret and a clear desire to be with her.

Ashira met him halfway, sliding off the bed to wrap her arms around him. She leaned her head against his chest, listening to the slow, rhythmic beating of his heart. He was calm at least in his sadness, and his soul warmed every so slightly at the contact. For a long moment, neither of them said anything. His arms stayed at his sides. His muscles remained taut. His shoulders rigid. And Ashira just held him, doing everything in her power to keep her own soul steady to reassure him.

Then, slowly, as if he thought she'd disappear if he moved too fast , Vergil wrapped his arms around her back. As he pulled her close, he buried his head in the space between her shoulder and her neck. He let out a shaky breath, but no tears. "It's okay." She said. "I'm here."

"I know." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper. She traced her fingers along his back, feeling the tension in his muscles ease. It was slight, but it was something. Ashira was relieved she could manage that much.

She started to speak, but hesitated. "Go on." Vergil said.

"It's… okay to cry." She said. "If you want to."

Silence. For a moment, she feared she had offended him. Aside from the situation in his soul- which was a rather extenuating circumstance - she had never seen him cry. Ashira wasn't certain he could. Perfect control over his demon half would make certain of that. "I won't." He said, but his voice trailed off. "I don't… need to."

Ashira's heart broke when Vergil's voice did. He pulled her closer than she thought possible. She could feel his eyelashes on her skin, fluttering closed as he took another shaky breath. "If I ever abandon you… or my family. Do whatever you have to do to stop me."

"What?" She said. "You wouldn't…"

"You don't know that." He said. "I thought… I couldn't. But Nero… he…" Rarely did Vergil stumble over his words. Something had happened, but Ashira didn't think now was the time to question him on it. "He dreams of it often. Nightmares of… me. Turning on him. Returning to Hell. Leaving you all to die. When things were busy… when Mundus and Gaius and Samael were trying to destroy the world, he hadn't thought of it. But now…"

"Vergil." She pulled away just enough to put her hands on his cheeks. With a gentle pull, he lifted his head to look at her. "You won't abandon him. And you won't abandon me."

"Shira…"

"Shhh." She said, brushing her thumb just under his eyes. There were no tears, but she would catch them if there ever were. "Listen to me." His gaze didn't leave hers. "As your soulmate, I am yours. But you are also mine." He blinked. He knew this, of course, but he waited anyway. She took a moment to keep her voice even, like he would for her. This is what he would do. Share the facts without the feelings. Explain what she may not completely understand. But she hoped he would respond to it the same way she did. "The Phoenix will not stand for someone unwilling to protect humanity. It would corrupt your soul, the flames would burn it all away. If it could not heal you, then she would kill you, and likely myself for failing."

He bristled at that. "My decisions are not your consequences."

"But they are." She said. "Just as the same goes for you. If we are incapable of balancing each other… of keeping each other on the right path, then our partnership has failed."

"How do you know this?"

"I dream often." She said. "Of other Phoenixes. Other lifetimes. They teach me things. And there is much I don't understand yet. But there are things I do. And this… this is one of those. It is how the second Phoenix died, but he passed his powers on when he realized how far gone his soulmate was."

Vergil eyes shifted away for a brief moment, but he was quick to meet her gaze again. A sense of pride radiated off of him, but it was slight. The gray in his eyes began to melt away. She summoned a feather, and he took it with little hesitation. When he crushed it, he wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm not going anywhere." She said. His heart skipped a beat, but he didn't acknowledge it. After brushing at his cheek again, she whispered, "Share your pain with me. I'll hold onto it as long as you need, just as you would do for me." She kissed his lips, hoping he understood. However he wished to interpret that was up to him, and she would do whatever he needed.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I will not fail you." He said, his voice firm. "I promise."

Then, he kissed her with a fervor close to desperation. And she welcomed it, taking his emotions just as she promised, and cradled them long enough for him to finally let them go. Even so, she held onto him, bringing him back to the reality that his lonely thoughts had temporarily blinded him to. A silent promise. No matter what they went through. No matter who they lost or what battles they faced, she would always be here to pull him back. And the emotions from his soul told her that he would do the same.

When he eventually pulled her into a simmering sense of calm under the safety of their blankets, he whispered, "I love you." And she kissed his cheek, curled up against him, and soothed his soul until he slipped into a willing and comfortable sleep. And she waited in the darkness, determined to keep it from him as long as she could.

* * *

It was almost a week before either Nero or Vergil spoke to each other. He hadn't been avoiding his son, per say. But he had been waiting, believing that Nero would come to him when he was ready. It seemed like the right thing to do, though Vergil had doubted himself over that particular decision more than once. Dante had swung by once or twice to ensure him that everything was fine and Nero just needed time. But that made things worse, as it meant Nero had talked to Dante about it before him. But his brother hadn't seemed particularly bothered by the nightmares, so Vergil wasn't certain if he knew the details or believed in him that much. He never asked, and Dante never told him. Maybe he would ask later, when they weren't so fresh in his mind.

But with no calls from Nero, and Vergil repressing his anxiety over the matter, it was safe to assume that Kyrie and Ashira had been involved in the somewhat impromptu invite to Nero's home. For now, as the women sat outside chatting out of the range of Vergil's hearing, he was sitting at Nero's kitchen table, trying to not stare at the cooling coffee in his hand. Nero was leaning against the counter, staring into his water as if it held all the answers to life and the universe.

So, after much deliberation, Vergil decided he needed to be an instigator. "How long?"

Nero blinked, but only glanced up at him. "How long for…"

"Your nightmares."

Nero clicked his tongue as his eyes fell back to his drink. "I've always had some kind of nightmare." He said. "They were usually demon related. Easy to ignore. But after I met you, and you went back to the Underworld, they started to change. I honestly didn't think about them too much. Just some fears of ending up alone or whatever. But when you came back…" He sighed. "They got worse. But I distracted myself with all the world ending bullshit. I guess I was too exhausted to have them."

"But after Mundus was killed…"

"Yeah they came back." He said. "Some nights I dreamt of being in your shoes, trapped in the Underworld. As if my brain was trying to relate to you or something. But recently…" He bit his lip, unable to brush through his hair with his hands close to breaking the glass. "That vision… my house burning to the ground. Kyrie… gone. And you were always there, looking at it. Sometimes as a human. Sometimes as a demon. Sometimes you'd look at me, sometimes not. But you would always open a portal and leave. And in all my dreams, you never came back."

The glass shattered. Nero swore as he yanked his hand away. Vergil was by his side in an instant, grabbing his wrist as he swiftly pulled the chunks of glass out of his hand. Nero stared at him before letting himself relax. "You've done this before."

"Once or twice." He went to grab the towel, but Nero's wings snatched it out of his hand. Vergil retreated back to his seat as Nero cleaned up the water before leaning back against the counter. The wound on his hand was already healed.

"But I don't feel that way." Nero said. "At least… I don't think I do. Maybe at first, but I trust you. And even if you hated me, Ashira would probably kill you if you left her behind."

_You don't know how true that is. _

"It seems," Vergil said. "That I have developed new nightmares of my own."

"What?"

He looked back down at his coffee. All the heat was gone now. No use in drinking it. "Of failure." He said simply. "Thousands of years is a long time."

"You'll be able to handle it." Nero said. This time, he ran his fingers through his hair. "You always wanted to be like your old man, yeah? And he lived for a long time in this world."

"Yes."

"But… dammit." Nero sighed. "I hate this."

"Hate…?"

"This doubt." He said. "This stupid doubt mixed with the guilt crawling inside my head. It shouldn't be there. I don't want it to be there. I don't even believe it. But there it is."

"I don't blame you." Vergil said. "Trust is earned, is it not?"

"But…"

"I was gone for over 20 years. Attempted to destroy the world twice, and almost succeeded." Vergil pushed his cup away before it ended up in the same state as Nero's. "I don't deserve your trust at the moment. But I will earn it. Someday. Somehow."

"It shouldn't take much."

"Doesn't matter."

Nero sighed as he sat down beside him. "I don't hate you."

"I never said you did."

"No matter how angry I get."

"I know."

"And I'm happy that you're here."

Vergil glanced at him. "That's a start."

Nero laughed with a shake of his head. "One big, messed up, happy family."

A shout from outside yanked them both to their feet. Vergil blinked to Ashira's side as Nero ran out the back door. "Kyri…" His voice was cut short as they both realized it hadn't been in fear, but excitement. Standing beside Ashira was V, having clearly already introduced himself to Kyrie given his rather lax stance and cocky smile. But it was the other two demons that drew Vergil's attention. Two very familiar demons. And, considering the beaded bracelet around Ashira's wrist, he knew exactly where they had come from.

"Did ya miss me?" Griffon said, leaping off of Ashira's arm and flying circles around him in that obnoxious way he always did. "Of course you did. Why wouldn't you? I'm the best demon bird around."

Shadow, who was curled up on Ashira's lap, growled as if offended. "What do you mean I"m not?" Griffon said landing on V's arm.

Everyone, including Kyrie, glanced at Ashira. But she just laughed and scratched Shadow's head. The panther purred, closing her eyes as her tail flicked back and forth. "He'll figure it out."

"What are ya talking about, Princess?" Griffon launched off V's arm this time, landing on her head. He was a bit smaller than he had been before, and the tips of some of his feathers were gold now instead of dark blue. But it was undeniably the same Griffon. Born of different nightmares, yes, but the servant Vergil hadn't realized he wanted. "Who are you, anyway? You've got Shakesphere in your head, his dull counterpart wrapped around your finger, and now both of us compelled to take care of you." He leaned his head down. "What makes you so special?"

"She," Vergil said. "Is your mistress."

Griffon's eyes snapped up. "What?"

"You were created to protect her." He said. "And I expect you to do just that."

Shadow purred again, clearly content. But Griffon flapped his wings in annoyance, messing up Ashira's hair. She glared up at him, irritated, but did nothing otherwise. "You're telling me that you went to all the trouble to bring us back for little miss Princess over here?"

A blue feather shot up past his beak. Griffon shrieked, tumbling off her head. A second golden feather landed in the dirt beside him. He jerked himself away, darting back to V's arm. The latter sighed with a shake of his head. "A fool sees not the same tree that a wise man sees."

"Good to see you haven't changed a bit."

"I am his mate." Ashira said, ignoring them both, as the feathers returned to her hand. "And I expect to be treated as such."

For a moment, Griffon stared at her. Then, he broke into whatever kind of laughter a bird could break into. "You've got spunk, princess! Must take a lot to deal with that egghead." Vergil scowled at him. But, as expected, the bird didn't care. He settled his wings and tilted his head. "Fine. I'll help ya. But only because the kitty there wouldn't let me live if I didn't." Shadow's head tilted up in agreement before she dropped it again.

Nero sighed. "Anything else you've got hiding?"

It took Vergil a moment to realize he was talking to him. "As far as I'm aware, no."

"What?" Griffon said. "Not happy to see me, deadweight?" Nero's expression twisted in fury, but Griffon either didn't notice or didn't care. "I suppose that's expected. You always did undervalue my brilliance."

Nero forced his anger down and rolled his eyes. Vergil was impressed. He would've strangled the bird under similar circumstances. But when his son's gaze flickered to Calcifer, his lips widened into a mischievous grin. "Hey Cal." He said nonchalantly. The dragon, who was more than comfortable being petted on Kyrie's arm, looked up, confused. Nero pointed at Griffon. "That bird there? I heard he tastes like chicken."

Calcifer's eyes widened as they snapped to Griffon. "Chicken?" He whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!." Griffon said as Calcifer slowly crawled down Kyrie's arm with a hungry look in his eyes. "Don't you… he's lying… Hey!" Calcifer lunged. Griffon dashed off V's arm. "Stop that! I'm not chicken!"

"Come back!" Calcifer yelled. "I just want a taste!"

"No!"

Nero shook his head. "Our family's weird."

Vergil chuckled. "Indeed."


	3. (G) Future Endeavors

Future Endeavors

* * *

**_When Vergil is left home alone for a weekend, Dante and Nero are quick to abuse his omnipotent A.I. Alice who may or may not have access to Vergil's bank account. And while he's losing his mind, Kyrie, Nico, and his wife are off on a retreat where Kyrie learns some life-changing (but welcome) news._  
**

* * *

"Is it alright if I disappear for the weekend?"

Vergil glanced up from his book as his brain took far too long to process what Ashira said. "Disappear?" He said. "That's rather… dramatic."

She tugged on the sleeve of his jacket - her go to attire for the house now, apparently - oddly nervous. "Kyrie invited me on a retreat with Nico… but I haven't really gone anywhere recently… so…"

"Do you want me to say no?"

She paused, and he could see the inner turmoil on her face. Odd. Ashira was usually excited about prospects like this one. Though he supposed she hadn't travelled very far out of Corona without him. "I… don't know." She said finally. "Kyrie said the cabins are nice, and there's a lake nearby and some nice hiking trails. The other twenty people Kyrie knows, and she says she's always felt refreshed after the trip." She chuckled. "Nico tried to tell me about all the beautiful views, but that's not a very good selling point at the moment."

Vergil snorted. "That is considerate of her, I suppose."

Ashira shrugged as she plopped down on the couch and curled up beside him. "I just…" She sighed. "What if something happens while I'm there? Surely no one else is a demon hunter."

"Hey!" Griffon appeared on the back of the couch, irritated. The two familiars had only been her partners for a few weeks, but he was easily the most vocal. Even V had begun to rest more often, as the less energy she spent on keeping him in physical form, the better it was for everyone. But Griffon could come out at will, and without her help. "You think I can't handle some lousy demons?"

She scowled at him. "I didn't say that."

"Because our little partnership has been rather decent, Princess."

"Shadow's done most of the work."

Vergil swore he heard a purr in appreciation, but the panther didn't appear. "Oh I see how it is." Griffon huffed. "You like her more than me!"

"She is quieter." Vergil muttered.

"To you maybe, Boss." Griffon hopped up and down the couch, ruffling his feathers as he did so. That particular nickname had been a recent one. Vergil had accepted it, mostly because Griffon would have used it more if he hadn't. But he didn't miss the small bit of reverence from the familiar, and that same respect had started seeping into how he spoke to Ashira too. But the bird would never, ever, in a million years, admit that he actually liked them. "But to me she never shuts up."

A low growl reverberated in the air. Griffon snapped one of his wings open. "See?"

"You're both loud." V's voice grumbled.

Ashira threw her hands up in defeat. "I think I'm certifiably crazy." She sighed, shook her head, and looked back to Vergil. "But I should go, right?"

"Only if you want to."

"Well Dante and Nero asked to come over if I do."

Vergil bit back a sigh as he rubbed his temples. "Why?"

"They said they can't leave alone during such trying times." She tilted her head with a sly grin. "Do you want me to say no?"

He waved his hand dismissively before dropping it over her shoulder. "Just go. I'll figure it out."

She kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

* * *

Little did Vergil know (or maybe he did know and just didn't want to admit it) how bad things could be with both Dante and Nero in the same house. They fed off of each other. And not how Vergil and Dante did where it was pure aggression in an open field somewhere. But in their own kind of way, where they argued over almost anything. while nitpicking both each other and him (the latter of which was wholly uncalled for). Dante had joked about the cleanliness, because he of all people would never understand the value of a clean living space. Then, he noticed the schedule on the fridge and post-it notes that Ashira had left of things to do, and he'd nearly lost it. And Dante's rather sly comment after the discovery, ("Ashira must be cracking that whip, eh Verge?) had earned him a half a dozen swords to the chest and a glare that could have melted concrete. Then he said almost the same thing about Nero and Kyrie, which prompted a wing-fueled punch to the jaw. That, of course, shattered the book shelf, which turned Vergil's anger on Nero, who quickly rushed to the store and replaced it

But Vergil could withstand the teasing and the occasional violence, assuming he didn't have to pay for the damages. But what he was beginning to loathe was how absurdly messy they both were.

Dante's habits, while not welcome, were expected. Given the state of Devil May Cry after only recently returning to the business full time, Vergil wasn't certain the word "clean" was in his brother's dictionary. But Nero was a different matter entirely. His own home was immaculate, and Vergil knew from his visits that Kyrie was not the only one doing the chores. Partially because Nero could do things at devil speed that would take her hours, but mostly because she would probably kill him if he didn't help.

But here, in Vergil's spotless house, on Vergil's pristine furniture, in Vergil's perfectly clean kitchen, and everywhere else that was Vergil's, they were a couple of hooligans on a mission.

Dante whistled as he rummaged through the fridge. "Damn." He said, pulling out a can of Splash; Ashira's newest drink of choice. Last week, she had tried some horrid concoction of caffeine, sugar, and citrus. That had not gone well for either of them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think we'd walked into the wrong house."

Vergil, who had stubbornly resigned himself to V's recliner so he could glare at everything on the bottom floor, shook his head. "I believe it was you two that told me to live a normal life." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They had only been here twelve hours, after being dropped off when Nico and Kyrie picked up Ashira, and already his patience was wearing thin. And, as he had learned over the last few months, that led to one of two things: a duel to the metaphorical death or an incessant amount of sarcasm. He had no idea when he developed the latter.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it." Dante said as he kicked the door closed. Vergil twitched as a small boot print was left behind.

"He's been doing fine." Nero said gulping down one of the many beers Dante had brought with them. "You could at least give him props for that."

"I just did, kiddo." Dante plopped down on the couch. It whined underneath him, and Vergil almost expected it to break in two.

"That was a pretty poor excuse for a compliment, red-guy." Calcifer said, his face full of chicken.

"He knows me better than that."

Vergil sighed. Unfortunately, Dante was right. Because if anyone could get under Vergil's skin, it was his twin. But Vergil was determined to remain calm and, aside from the sarcasm he was unable to hide any longer, pretend nothing bothered him until Ashira got back.

"How long will Mama be gone?" Calcifer said.

"Three days." Nero said.

"And we'll be here for all of them." Dante grinned.

Suddenly, a stroll off the cliff outside of Vergil's apartment sounded very enticing.

* * *

Ashira was at the retreat for all of thirty minutes before a demon showed up.

It had been Griffon who had alerted her to it, though he hadn't been able to give her more than a vague, "I just sense it!". So, as the 21 other women were crowding around a campfire, Ashira and Nico were wandering into the woods, because Nico would rather "die than not investigate such a thing".

Honestly, the whole thing was absurd. But Ashira was restless after the sixteen hour drive. And this was something to focus on; something normal, given her life.

"I aint saying I don't trust ya, birdie." Nico said. "But we've been wandering for…" A pause. "Over an hour."

"My senses are a lot better than you're givin' me credit for, lady!" Griffon snapped from somewherein the air.

"Maybe you're just distracted by all the trees!"

Griffon swooped down, presumably to fly around Nico. Ashira didn't bother checking. "You and that pipsqueak are so rude!"

As the two started arguing, Ashira whispered a soft "V". He appeared, but not physically. This way, they could talk without any non-familiars listening in. "Do you sense what he is?"

"Vaguely." V said, but his serious tone implied that something was wrong. He didn't seem to know what it was either. "If it's demonic, it feels too small to be an issue."

"But small demons can become big problems."

"Exactly."

Ashira sighed. According to Nico, the sun had already started to go down, so they'd probably start hearing the campfire songs soon. And she thought she should be enjoying herself. The women on the bus had been nice, at least. Once someone figured out she was blind, they had only asked a few questions before moving on to other topics of conversation. Which was a good thing, since Ashira hadn't planned any lies about her blindness, and "I lost my sight after resurrecting" wasn't a feasible answer.

But she felt strange. A part of her wanted to call it emptiness, but she didn't understand it.

"You miss him." V said.

"It's been less than a day."

"But this will be the first night in a long while that he will not be sleeping beside you."

Was that really what it was? Dread? She had slept alone numerous times before Vergil's impromptu week off, but afterwards… he had been home every night, hadn't he? And even when he didn't sleep (which wasn't as frequent, as far as she knew), he was always there when she woke up, reading something. And she had gotten used to it… more so than she realized.

"I'll be fine." She said. "It's just a couple of days."

"You have no intention of sleeping."

Shadow appeared at Ashira's feet before she could respond. The panther growled softly, her tail flicking back and forth in something between annoyance and predatory. Ashira knelt beside her, petting her head. "What do you see?" She whispered. The panther's eyes scanned the area before growling again.

"See?" Griffon said as he landed on Ashira's shoulder. "There's something here!"

Ashira narrowed her eyes, trying to pull apart the excessive amount of green in her limited vision. Then, she saw it. A very small, dark green soul that was almost hidden in the colors of the trees. It wasn't a normal demon soul, as those were usually brown or gray. Nor was it very big, as it didn't stand out like anyone else's soul. But it was there, possibly hiding. "Griffon." She said.

"You got it!" He shot into the green. Ashira heard a shriek as the soul tumbled to the ground. Griffon swopped down, grabbing whatever it was in his talons. Ashira saw a shimmer of something - her ability to see things when Vergil was holding them was not nearly as strong with her familiars - but she knew that the creature was not exactly a demon. But it also wasn't a human. She tilted her head. Odd.

"Let go of me!" A very young, female voice echoed from Griffon's talons. "I don't want to be bird food!"

Griffon dropped the creature at Ashira's feet. "I would never eat you." Griffon said angrily as he hopped onto Ashira's shoulder. She winced as his claws dug into her shoulder, but said nothing. She liked the extra weight he brought to her, as it was a reminder of what Vergil had given up to grant her such powerful allies. "You'd get stuck in my throat."

Nico's soul knelt down next to Ashira. Shadow sat somewhere behind the unknown creature, calm, but blocking any escape route. "A snake?" Nico said.

"I'm not a snake!" The girl-creature hissed in a very snake like manner. "I'm…" She paused. "Okay technically I'm a snake right now. But when I grow up, I'll only be half of one, just like my mom."

"You look like more of a worm." Griffon said.

"And you look like someone my mom would eat for breakfast."

Griffon's feathers ruffled in annoyance. "Why does everyone want to eat me?"

Ashira glanced at V. His arms were still crossed, but his serious expression had lightened quite a bit. "It is a snake." He said. "About as tall as the midway point of your shin. But she has some semblance of legs on the side of her body. Covered in green scales, just like the rest of her, but much too small to be usable."

"Stop that!" The girl hissed.

"But you're weird!" Nico said, and Ashira could imagine her poking at the snake, possibly with a stick. "And I love me some weird things."

"Hey! I came here with a message." The snake said. "For Mrs. Vergil."

Ashira's eyes shot at the snake's soul. "For who?"

She heard a squeak of nervousness. "Well my mom couldn't find a last name for you, and she didn't want me to blurt out who you are. So, we figured your husband's name would work." Her little green soul bobbed back and forth, as if she were nervously slithering from side to side. "I've been looking forever! Jumping in and out of my mom's world. Trying to follow you around Corona. But I could never make it up the stairs! Or into that weird, metal box thingy. Or… anywhere really." Ashira could hear the pout in her tone. "I've been trying so hard, so hard!"

Ashira knelt down and held her hand out. The snake hesitated. "I cannot see you, little one." Ashira said, hoping that was as inviting as she wanted it to be. "But I wish to know who you are."

Slowly, the green soul moved toward her. "I'm watching you, Mr. Bird." The creature muttered. As Ashira placed her hand on the ground, she felt smooth skin slither up into it. A moment later, she felt the scales of the snake's nose tap against her forearm, alongside the strange tickles of little fingers (or toes?) along the side of the snake. They didn't seem to stretch far, though, and Ashira imagined them sticking straight out, unable to curve toward the ground. The snake's tail wrapped loosely around two of her fingers as the soul stopped moving. "Does that help, Mrs. Vergil?"

"Call me Shy." Ashira said.

"You don't seem very Shy to me." The snake said, though her voice caught on the initial sound, creating more of an elongated "sssss - hi" than Ashira's actual name. Close enough, though. She felt the snake nod as she continued. "My name is Lyra."

"You said you had a message?"

"My mom wanted to meet you." Lyra said. "She's a healer, like your dad was." Ashira binked, caught off guard. Assuming Lyra's mother was a demon (and, honestly, that wasn't too much of a stretch), then Ashira shouldn't be surprised that Lyra's mother would have known her father. But Kai had never spoken of it. Not that he had been given much of a chance to do so. He might not have realized this other demon was still alive at all. "And she thinks she can help you."

"Help me…?"

"Learn!" Lyra said with a massive amount of pride. "Kai left her a letter before…well… before everything happened. You know…" Lyra trailed off, but Ashira nodded, urging her to continue. "He asked to give you some time to get used to everything, but worried that you would be unable to help your friend so soon."

"Which friend?"

She felt Lyra's head tilt as more scales pressed against her palm. "Kyra? Kylie? Christy?"

"Kyrie?" Nico said.

"Yeah!" Lyra said. "That's it."

Again, Ashira glanced at V. "Have you checked her soul recently?" He said.

Ashira bit her lip. Honestly, she hadn't. Kyrie had been healthy, happy, and rejuvenated after her dealings with the Spider. Ashira had checked to confirm that the symbol was gone, but she hadn't done any more than that. "Do you think you could resonate with her?"

"I think Shadow or Griffon are more than capable of that." V said.

Ashira hummed to herself as she looked back to the snake's soul. "I cannot meet your mom in person at the moment. Would you be able to send a message back for me?"

"Sure." Lyra said. "And I can be back by morning with her response."

After a quick promise to meet with the snake's mother - despite Nico's hesitance on the matter ("we don't know anything about this demon!")- the two girls returned to the campsite, all of the familiars sleeping back in Ashira's head. To her surprise, Kyrie was missing from the group of stargazers, and a moment of panic swept through her. One of the women seemed to notice her concern, for she said, "she wasn't feeling well, so we got her some medicine and took her to the cabin."

Ashira glanced at Nico's soul, but the latter was already sprinting up the hill. V appeared and beckoned for Ashira as he followed.

OOOOOOOO

On the following day, after a quick demon problem that Vergil had taken care of before the sun rose, he found himself in his living room, staring down a dozen boxes, five take out bowls of chicken, and Dante in a brand new coat. And for a very brief moment, Vergil was tempted to throw his brother right out the window.

"What is this?" Vergil said.

"I was hungry!" Calcifer said lying flat on his back with two empty bowls beside him. "And Ms. Alice offered to pay for everything!"

The black box echoed off the wall. "What do you wish to buy?"

Vergil twitched. "Stop, Alice." He hissed. When she went silent, he turned his now permanent glare to Dante. "And what is this?"

"Well," Dante said. "Nero and I figured you needed a few things for the house. So, thanks to Ms. Robot over there, we took the liberty of doing so."

"With what money, Dante?"

"Yours of course." Dante shrugged. "I'm assuming that's what she's linked to."

"... You spent my money on things I didn't ask for?" He threw his hand out. "And the coat?"

"Lighten up, Verge!" Dante said with a grin. "You might even enjoy them." Vergil glared at Dante, but the latter simply laughed. "And look!" He ripped a pile of shiny red leather from one of the boxes, and Vergil realized it was a literal pile of coats. "Now I'm all stocked up!"

Vergil could feel pure anger simmering within him. It had been awhile since he had felt this genuinely furious. He could manage the antics of his family with occasional frustration that was easy to push away. But, in that moment, he was well and truly ready to murder his brother.

A thud almost caught Vergil off guard as Nero kicked the door in. "Last one!" He yelled carrying a massive television in his arms. Vergil didn't have a television, nor did he want one. His wife was blind for Hell's sake. And she had assured him that she had no interest in excessive noise. "Poor guy's climbed those stairs like fifteen times. Promised him I'd pick up the games when he came back."

"Games?" Vergil said. "I do not need…"

"Don't worry!" Nero said with a grin. "You'll appreciate it later."

Scratch that. In that moment, Vergil was ready to murder them both. But Nero, oblivious, started setting the television up, mumbling to himself about technology things Vergil didn't understand.

"And how much did you spend on these… needs?"

Dante shrugged. "Wasn't keeping track. Probably a couple thousand. Chump change for you, right?"

Vergil's grabbed Yamato and teleported, seconds from cutting his brother to ribbons: brand new coat and all.

* * *

On day two, Kyrie woke up in the late afternoon with a persistent headache and a panther lying beside her. It took her far too long to realize it was Shadow, dozing away. The familiar shimmered with a hint of gold that radiated a soothing aura that was pleasantly warm to the touch.

Scratching at Shadow's ears, Kyrie winced as she sat up. Nico was snoring on the couch in the corner, and Ashira was nowhere to be found. Kyrie pressed on her arm, trying to ease some of the tension out of her body. Everything was sore, even though she hadn't done much the day before. The bus ride had been a bit rocky, she supposed, but no more than any other trip she'd gone on. And while the more reasonable side of her wanted to say it was just a cold, the irrational side of her couldn't forget her frequent illnesses under Mira's influence.

But the woman had promised the mark was removed. So everything should be fine… right?

Shadow nuzzled her hand with a quiet purr. "I didn't mean to wake you." Kyrie whispered. The panther just yawned, stretched in a very cat-like way, and hopped off the bed. As she reached the door, she looked back at Kyrie with a rather expectant flip of her tail. Follow me. Kyrie could imagine her saying. So, as quickly as possible, Kyrie grabbed a coat, slipped on her shoes, and followed.

Not too far from the cabin - but a good distance away from everyone else - Shadow lead Kyrie into a small cave. Inside was a pool of water, bubbling like a hot tub. At the bottom, Kyrie saw a few of Ashira's feathers, glowing like exquisite jewels. Ashira herself was across from her, dipping her hand in the water. Alongside her was a strange looking snake creature with four tiny limbs that looked like hands and its long body coiled beneath it. And it was peering into the water with amazement. "V." Ashira said to no one. "Take Griffon out of here, please."

Both subjects in question appeared, V with a gentle bow to Kyrie. Griffon, surprisingly, said nothing as he shot out of the entrance with V close behind. "They'll keep anyone else from getting here." Ashira said as she stood up to admire her work. "I hope the water's not too warm."

Kyrie dipped her foot in. The shock of comfort almost made her want to jump right in, clothes and all. "It's perfect." She said, pulling back. "But why…?"

"You're sick." Ashira said. "This will help you." She sounded nervous, but her expression was a perfect picture of calm. Probably a habit she had picked up from Vergil. The two did seem to be adopting pieces of the other's personality the longer they were together. Good. Kyrie thought with a smile, but didn't say it.

"And," Ashira continued. "If you would allow it, I would like to check your soul."

Kyrie's fear came back, but she pushed it down. "Is the mark…?"

"I didn't see it." Ashira said. "But I want to be 100% certain."

Shadow's snout pressed against Kyrie's leg, as if in encouragement. Kyrie took a deep breath. "Okay." She shed her coat, hiding her latent embarrassment. She was certain V would stay far away, and there wasn't anyone else she was worried about. Certainly Ashira wasn't too keen on showing off her demon powers at a place like this. But Kyrie was always uncomfortable with this type of thing.

"I can look away." The snake offered. "If you'd like."

Kyrie stared at it for a long moment. Then, she burst into laughter. The snake blinked. Even Ashira tilted her head. But the laughter kept coming. "Why am I not surprised?" Kyrie said between fits of giggles. "A talking snake. Of course."

The snake looked up at Ashira, confused. The latter just rubbed at her arm sheepishly. "What can I say?" She said. "I think the demons like me."

Once Kyrie caught her breath, she quickly undressed and slipped into the pool. The second the warm water rolled over her skin, her muscles relaxed for the first time in days. Kyrie sighed in content as Ashira and the snake moved to her side. "Her name is Lyra." Ashira said. "And her mother is Ophelia, a healer like Kai was."

Kyrie leaned her head back. "It's good you found one."

Ashira hummed in agreement. "I haven't met her myself yet so…"

"Take Vergil." Kyrie said with a wave of her hand. "No one will act up in front of him."

Ashira snorted, but didn't disagree. "Sit up just a bit." Kyrie did so. A moment later, Shadow's snout pressed between her shoulder blades. She remembered this part from the last time Ashira did this. Except the slight pain in her chest was replaced by a soothing warmth. Clearly, Ashira had improved. After a few minutes, Kyrie closed her eyes, enjoying the weightless - and pain free - feeling.

"Look there." Lyra said. "In the soul."

Kyrie almost spoke - in the soul? - but her mind was a blank haze of comfort. If Ashira was concerned, she didn't show it.

"The moon." Ashira said. "But not Mira's. Something... stronger."

Then Kyrie remembered.

"I saw her." She mumbled. "After Mira pulled my soul out."

There was a brief pause. "She… pulled your soul out?"

Kyrie hadn't realized she hadn't told her that part. "She was about to take my body, but Nero and the others showed up. Then, I saw a wolf."

"A… wolf?"

There was no disbelief in Ashira's tone. But there was a hint of shock. So, through the comfortable haze of the rest of her body, Kyrie pushed on. "Your mother… Celeste. She was there."

Kyrie heard the air leave Ashira's lungs. "She…" A pause. "Celeste visited you?"

"I think she was just a soul." Kyrie said. "Like me. She said her power was waning, and told me that I could make better use of it than her." She let her head drift to the side. The blank look on Ashira's face almost yanked Kyrie out of the calm. But Ashira was holding her steady. At least, that's what she assumed was happening. "I'm sorry." Kyrie said. "I told her I would pass on a message, but…"

"It's okay." Ashira said, her voice quiet. "Can you… tell me now?"

"She told me she didn't blame you for what happened." Kyrie said. "And that she loved you as if you were her own."

Ashira was silent for a long time. Kyrie could feel her energy poking on her soul (or that's what she assumed the occasional prickle of heat was in her chest), but she said nothing. Kyrie's mind raced as much as it could in the haze. Had she waited too long? Should she not have said anything? Was Ashira upset? That was the last thing she wanted to…

"That's what this is." Ashira whispered. Kyrie heard her voice crack just slightly, but she was quick to hide it when she started again. "My mother put the remainder of her soul within yours, strengthening it." Kyrie felt a hand on her shoulder. "Have you felt any different since this?"

"I can see these.. .whisps." Kyrie said. "Really small flames that change colors. And... I just… know what emotions they're feeling. I've even been able to sway a few, I think, but I'm not sure how it works."

She heard a soft sniffle behind her. "She believed in you." Ashira said. "And.. .I'm glad to see it." There was a quiet laugh. "If anyone can handle that type of power, its you."

"Can you teach me?"

"Not as well as I would like." Ashira said. "I sense emotions from time to time, but I could never influence them."

"I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't." Ashira said. "Your heart's too good for that."

Kyrie might have blushed, but her body was already too warm to make much of a difference. "Almost done." Ashira said.

A few minutes later, in which Kyrie almost fell asleep by how relaxed she was, she heard Ashira gasp. The snake hissed in what could be interpreted as happiness. "Mom was right!"

Shadow's snout left Kyrie's back and her mind returned to almost perfect clarity. "Right about…?" She turned around and paused when she saw the grin on Ashira's face.

"Looks like you're going to be giving Nero some good news."

* * *

On the last day, Dante remained unconscious in the corner of Vergi's living room while Nero spent hours shipping everything back.

In all honesty, Vergil hadn't realized that things purchased through Alice (or, according to Nero, on the internet) could be sent back at all, much less for money. But even if he had known, he doubted that would have saved Dante from his current predicament. At the very least, Vergil had knocked him out cleanly, as there was no blood, broken furniture, or anything but the man snoring on the floor that implied there had been a fight at all. The only thing they couldn't send back was the coat Dante was wearing, as it was currently torn to shreds and beyond human repair.

That, at least, was a price Vergil was willing to pay.

"All packed up." Nero said. "Nico can deliver it once they get here. I also took all of the extra voices off of Alice, so if you want to add anyone else, you'll have to verify them yourself."

Vergil didn't have a clue what that meant. But he decided it didn't particularly matter. For no one but him, Ashira, or V using Vergil's voice would ever be allowed to talk to Alice ever again.

"The girls should be here soon, yeah?" Nero said. "I don't suppose you'll help me get the big guy to the van?"

"I will happily drop him off of the balcony." Vergil said.

Nero shook his head with a small smile. "I'll take that as a hard no then."

"He would heal."

"I can't imagine how the people out there would handle that."

"We have no neighbors."

"That's… probably a good thing."

Vergil felt Ashira's soul below them as the tether momentarily flickered into view; a simple reminder it gave him ever so often of its existence. But she was incredibly excited. Unusually so. Had time away from the house - from him - truly been that much of a boost to her psyche?

"You needn't be concerned." V said as he snapped into existence on the back of the couch. Nero jumped back, cursing to hide how startled he actually was. V ignored him. "She has missed you greatly, other me."

Vergil looked away to hide his pride. "I'm not concerned."

V gave him a knowing chuckle before lazily glancing at Nero. "They're taking the slow way up to debate how to tell you the good news."

Nero blinked, pointing to himself. "Me?"

"If they choose to, of course. Kyrie might want to wait."

Nero scowled. "Don't do that."

"Do what, exactly?"

"Get me interested for nothing."

"But the anticipation will drive you mad."

"And why would you want that?'

"Entertainment." V said.

Nero frowned. "I don't remember you being this…"

"Well informed?"

"...Obnoxious."

V chuckled, and offered no further retort. Vergil heard Kyrie giggling, followed by a few sharp words from Nico. "That's too simple!'

"What if we used Shy's fire?" Kyrie said.

He could hear Ashira's confusion. "To do… what exactly?"

"Oh yeah, yeah yeah!" Nico said. "What if you turned your fire into glowing letters and spelled it out for him."

"They don't work that way."

"Your feathers then…"

Vergil helped back a chuckle as Ashira awkwardly said, "bad idea". Her control over her feathers was phenomenal… in a fight. Controlling them in the middle of a busy room with nothing to aim at usually led to holes in the wall and tears in the furniture. "Just tell him." She said as they reached the door.

The door opened, and Ashira's eyes lit up as they fell on Vergil, followed by an equally happy smile. When she spoke, it was her Phoenix tongue that came rushing out. "I've missed you, Saina."

After ensuring that the others were too preoccupied to be looking or listening to them, Vergil said "Welcome home." Her language was much rougher on his tongue, but he was learning. And he quite enjoyed having a language all to themselves, especially with Dante hovering around. "Good news, I presume?"

She nodded as she took his hand, but hid it by standing directly beside him. Considerate of her, as he was still getting used to these "public displays of affection", even if it was only his own son and an unconscious Dante who would care. "Do you want to hear it from me or wait for Nero to figure it out?"

Vergil watched Kyrie as she nervously took Nero's hands. Curious, (and confident he could figure whatever was going on before his son did), he waited. "So," She said before taking a deep breath. "This weekend has been rather… enlightening. But it seems I took more people than I was expecting."

Nero blinked. "Like more… people from the church?"

Kyrie shook her head. "Well they might be in the future, but I'll let them choose that for themselves." She shrugged. "You'll get to meet them in a few months."

Vergil glanced at Ashira, but she just shrugged with a smile that told him she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Well," Nero said. "I'm sure they're nice people."

"If they take after their father, then absolutely."

"Who's their father?"

The audible smack of Nico's hand hitting her forehead echoed throughout the house. "I know she's trying to be subtle, but you're hopeless, devil-boy."

Nero scowled at her, but Kyrie pressed his hand to her stomach before he could react. "Twins." She said.

Nero's expression froze between pure shock and some kind of strange not-upset-but-doesn't-know-what's-going-on horror. Vergil could practically hear the wheels in his son's head slowing to a crawl. "You're…" He choked on the word. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm… we're…"

"Yes."

He burst into excited laughter, yanking Kyrie into a tight, spinning hug with little care in the world. "And she's healthy." Ashira said. "Her soul is well protected, but…" She trailed off and shook her head. "I met a doctor that is going to take care of her, just in case."

When Nero went to kiss Kyrie with reckless abandon, a groan in the corner drew everyone's attention. "What'd I miss?" Dante said, drowsy as he sat up to grab his head. A blue sword embedded into his chest. He groaned again, putting one thumb in the air as he rolled back. "Alright. Back to sleep it is."

Nero rolled his eyes as he kissed Kyrie's cheek, then wandered over to grab Dante by the coat with his wings. "Come on, deadweight. We've got a lot to do." He said, dragging Dante's body across the floor. He took Kyrie's hand with his, and she giggled as he almost yanked her out of the door. Nico laughed, following after them as she waved to Ashira and Vergil. Vergil heard Nero yell back as the sound of a thump indicated Dante had been tossed into the elevator. "See you around, Dad!" Nico kicked the door closed, and everything quickly fell silent.

Ashira looked up at him. "So… the house is in one piece?"

"Yes… but barely."

"About as expected then."

"Could've been worse." He said. "A lot worse."

"Mama…" Calcifer said, his little arms flopping as he continued to lay on his back. His stomach was much bigger than it was when Ashira left. "I ate too much chicken."

"And you have no one but to blame but yourself." Vergil said.

When the dragon groaned, a puff of smoke slipped out of his nostrils. "I'll never do it again."

"Take that!" Griffon said as he appeared on Ashira's shoulder. "No more chicken for you!"

Calcifer's eyes narrowed as he forced himself to his feet to glare at the bird. "I'll still eat you, Mr. Chicken."

"Ha!" Griffon laughed. "Good luck with that, small fry!" Shadow appeared at V's feet, growling as her shoulders tensed. Griffon squacked, flying backwards into the kitchen and knocking off a dozen containers, empty boxes, and about everything else that he could. "Don't take his side!" Shadow growled again, stalking him around the countertops. She hadn't lunged yet, and Vergil silently hoped she wouldn't.

V sighed. "Go." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll deal with them."

"I could certainly use some rest." Ashira said with a rather innocent, but also unmistakably coy smile.

"Sleep." Vergil said with a soft hum. "That does sound enticing."

"Well," Ashira said. "Considering you're going to be a grandfather soon, you'll probably need lots of it."

He twitched at that, but buried the slight bought of nerves by resting his head on her shoulder. "You'll be a grandmother too, little flame."

"Gah we're old."

He snorted. "Technicalities."

"We could just stay 20 forever, you know."

Another twitch. That was younger than Nero. "30."

Suddenly, Shadow lurched off of the floor, landing on the countertop before swiping at Griffon. Calcifer shrieked as he tumbled backwards. V caught him and reached for Shadow, but she and Griffon were already darting circles around the room. Ashira glanced at Vergil. "Can we just…"

"Yes." He swept her into his arms and carried her away from the chaos. They could deal with that mess later.


	4. (G) Youth, Love, and Dreams

Fluffy, childhood chapter! Shorter than the other ones, But I love it all the same :D (It is also an extension of Vergil's memory from CH 32 in BT. Again, not needed to fully understand the story, but helpful if you've read it.)

_**Youth, Love, and Dreams**_

* * *

While Vergil met his mate many years ago, when they were only children, his memories are limited to vague dreams and childhood wishes. Maybe, if things had been different, then his story would have had a different ending. But at least she's there now to show him the joy in the future he's found himself in.

* * *

It was two days after Vergil's fifth birthday when he first met the girl who would later become his wife.

His mother had already pulled him aside before he went downstairs. And while Eva had been calm and happy about the potential friendship, she had also cautioned him. "Don't think of this friendship as a duty," she said as she brushed through his hair, likely fixing it. And, as smart as young Vergil was, he didn't know what she meant by that

He wasn't nervous, per say. His mother was excited about the meeting, so surely this unknown person was someone Eva thought was worthy of his friendship. He might have been a little excited himself if he was willing to acknowledge such things. Someone who played the piano and clearly enjoyed the same music as him? A friend that Vergil could have without his brother?

That, at least, was a reason for him to humor his mother.

But, as much pride as older Vergil had, younger Vergil was still figuring himself out. So, instead of waltzing into the basement as if he owned the place (and, technically, he did), he stopped at the bottom of the steps, violin case in hand, and peered around the corner.

The first thing he noticed was the long, dark blue and golden hair that was braided down the girl's back. Multiple, golden feathers were weaved into her hair, and he thought they were pulsing with some kind of energy he couldn't explain. She was humming as she played, her legs kicking back and forth as her feet didn't reach the ground. And he could feel her demonic side similar to what he felt from Dante; no transformation yet, but a half-breed nonetheless.

His heart lurched into his throat. Why? He felt something… strange with this girl. A comradery, maybe? It wasn't the same as what he felt with Dante, but they were twins. He didn't know this girl, yet something within him felt like he did. He felt a tug on his chest, begging him to introduce himself. And, for a brief moment, Vergil considered walking right back up the stairs and ignoring her completely. Surely this feeling wasn't normal. Did his mother know this would happen? Did his father?

The girl stopped playing and glanced back at him before he could begin his half-hearted escape. "Hello." She said as she awkwardly turned toward him - the bench was much too big for a five year old - and tugged at her braid until it fell in front of her shoulder. She was nervous, clearly. "Don't worry." She said. "My name's Ashira."

Vergil blinked at that. Don't worry about… what exactly? Did that mean she felt the same thing he did? Or was his hesitance to introduce himself that obvious? Of course, now that she had shared her name willingly, his childlike pride pushed him to do the same. "Vergil." He said, dropping off the last step as he tried to stand as tall as possible. _You act like a wierd king. _Dante had told him once in disapproval. _All… serious and stuff. Like you own the world. _But that observation hadn't changed a thing. In little Vergil's head, pretending like he "owned the world" was his way of emulating his father (though even Sparda had begun acting more like Dante in the past few months).

"I know." She said, hopping from the bench. She was shorter than him, though not by much. And while she seemed to have Dante's enthusiasm, it was more controlled. Her voice was calm, despite her nervous jitters, and she met his gaze without hesitation. It was then that he noticed her eyes; one blue like his own, the other gold like her feathers.

He tilted his head at that. While he hadn't seen many demons, he knew from his father's stories that very few manifested such strange qualities. Especially half-breeds, who usually took some aspects from their human parent. But, he couldn't imagine a human looking like she did. "Did my mother tell you?"

"Ah… well…" She pulled more on her hair, brushing her fingers along the feathers. They shimmered under her touch, and Vergil felt the spike in energy even from across the room. "My Papa did, because he's good friends with your father." She pushed her hair back and clasped her hands together. "Have you met him? Bright red hair? Talks a lot? Looks only kind of like me?"

"No."

"Awww…" Ashira said again. "Well that's okay. I haven't met your father either. Or your mother. I got sent down here pretty quickly… so…" Her eyes fell to the case in his hand. "Do you play?"

Vergil bristled defensively. He hadn't shown it to anyone but his mother. Even Dante hadn't heard him play it (which was some kind of miracle, if Vergil was honest). But he remembered his mother's words - _If there's a time to show off, now is it - _and pushed his anxiety away. "Yes."

For a moment, neither said anything. Vergil was calm, even if his insides were twisting in on themselves. Ashira, however, was now pulling at her fingers. He heard a few of them pop. Then, a small, golden flame appeared on her fingertips. Vergil stared at it before she squeezed her hand closed and sent it away.

"Would you like to play with me?"

Now intrigued, Vergil nodded.

* * *

Over the next three months, the two of them built some kind of routine. She visited three times a week - sometimes four depending on whether or not her father wanted to meet with Sparda - and they often did the same thing. Sparda would whisk Dante away with promises of a good fight (though Vergil was certain his brother was starting to catch on to the deception). Then, Vergil would meet Ashira downstairs, play music for awhile, sometimes talk (she usually did that more than he did), until her rather… eccentric father appeared to whisk her away. Then, Eva would distract Dante with promises of sweets while Vergil hid his violin, and everything returned to normal.

And, very slowly, Vergil began to enjoy their time together.

So, when Sparda offered to take him to _her _home instead, it had taken everything within him to pretend that he was not the least bit excited, and was only going to satisfy his father.

Looking back, it was likely that Sparda saw right through him. But younger Vergil was none the wiser.

"Where's he going?" Dante whined as Vergil met his father in the kitchen that morning. Sparda was more dressed up than usual, as Vergil rarely saw him in his long coat around the house, and his monocle was golden instead of black. Vergil too was dressed up a bit more than normal. He had found the black pants and white dress shirt waiting for him when he woke up, ironed and pressed (by his mother, no doubt).

"Your brother deserves to spend time with his father as much as you do." Eva said as she sat a plate of eggs and sausage in front of Dante.

And, while his brother's eyes lit up, he still looked at Vergil with suspicion. "He's been disappearing a lot lately." He jutted his finger out accusingly. "Don't think I haven't noticed! You're hiding something from me, big bro."

Vergil didn't like lying, even as a child. Instead, he simply shrugged and said, "My hobbies are much different than yours."

"Not true!"

It was completely true, but Vergil didn't argue.

Sparda laughed, ruffling the younger twin's hair. A feeble attempt at distraction, but one that worked all the same. "Don't worry." He said. "We'll be doing all the boring things."

Dante's face twisted in horror. "You mean like…" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "_ Going to the library _?"

"And the bookstore."

Dante's nose wrinkled. "I'll stay here." Vergil resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Dante wasn't gullible, per say (his older self even less so), but any mention of "books", "reading" or even "the theater" was enough to dissuade him from further questions. It was rare enough that they went on such trips anyway, so Vergil was grateful his brother wasn't insistent on such things.

"Ready?" Sparda said, adjusting his monocle for no apparent reason. Vergil nodded. "Then off we go!"

* * *

Ashira's home was both similar to Vergil's, and incredibly different. At first, he assumed it was as secluded as theirs, but then he realized that it was even _more _hidden. This place was in a literal bubble in what felt like a completely different world. And, when he voiced the question to his father, all Sparda said was, "welcome to the Underworld. At least, a nice part of it."

And that had stunned Vergil. His father had adamantly refused them any chance to go to the Underworld, despite the twin's shared curiosity on the matter. Vergil always assumed they would go when they were older, probably after their first transformation, and when Sparda could guarantee that none of his enemies would notice.

But here he was, in a clearing of an impossible forest, standing outside an impossible, black wooden house, in the middle of the Underworld that felt much like the human world.

Sparda knocked twice. It was Kai that ripped the door open, breathless. "Welcome!" He said. "Just Ash and I today. Lilly went to visit her parents." Kai beckoned them both in, disappearing into a back room. _Ash. _Vergil thought. He hadn't thought of such a nickname for his friend, but the more he mulled it over, the less he liked it. Maybe he could come up with something better.

Kai reappeared in the doorway. "She's outside in the back." He said to Vergil. "If you're quiet, you might get to see her practice."

"Practice?" Vergil echoed. "You have a piano outside?"

Kai chuckled, but it was Sparda who nudged him. "Go on." He said. "We've got a few things to discuss anyway."

Vergil glanced up at him. Something to discuss was usually a code word for "something you will probably understand and I don't want you to worry about". But with his curiosity torn between what his father had to say, and Ashira in the backyard, Vergil quickly chose the latter, as it was unlikely that his father would change his mind.

And, while Vergil would never admit it, he had missed her. But only a little bit.

Behind the house, a good distance away, was Ashira sitting in the grass. Beside her was a small black lizard. But even that was less interesting than the fire that dance around Ashira. A mixture of blue and gold radiating off of familiar feathers. While she had summoned her fire once by mistake, Vergil had assumed it was a weird manifestation of her demon half. Both he and Dante accidently threw spectral swords around in the heat of battle (and his, of course, were far superior). So he had thought her fire was something similar: a spectral manifestation of something she hadn't discovered yet.

I'm hindsight, that didn't make much sense. But at the time, it had been the only way to wrap his head around their inhuman abilities.

"You're getting better." The lizard said. While he couldn't see Ashira's face, he could imagine her grinning at such a compliment. She lifted her hand, twirling her fingers in tight circles. The flames followed suit. When she snapped her fingers, the feathers came together in the shape of a fan and dropped into her lap. The flames dispersed, vanishing before they touched anything.

"Just imagine what it'll look like when I have Papa's powers." She said as she rubbed the lizard's head. "But not for awhile, I hope." Ashira's voice turned sad "I don't want to lose Papa yet."

"A thing must die if it is to be reborn." The lizard said.

An older Vergil might have wondered how such a young child knew of such a concept, or how Ashira had processed the knowledge of such a tragedy when she was only five. But older Vergil would have experienced his own tragedy by then and, to some degree, would have understood the necessity for demons like himself to be familiar with such things.

Younger Vergil didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Nor did he get to ask, as she whirled on him so fast he was surprised she didn't fall flat on her face. "Vergil!" She said with a wave. She was the only person who called him by his full name, claiming that it was "too interesting to shorten". And he'd always taken some pride in that, even though he had no involvement choosing it. "Papa said you might be here today."

Suddenly, Vergil felt very awkward. She had this… knowing grin. As if she expected him to know something that he most certainly didn't. "I'm…" he started. "Afraid father has not told me of anything special."

He expected her to be upset. Instead, she laughed. "It's my birthday, silly." She snapped her fingers and a small, golden flame appeared. "But I have a gift for you." She held it out to him. He eyed it warily. Fire and him had never been friends, considering how often Dante burnt Vergil's food trying to "make it fancier". Of course, Dante never tried that on his own food: that would be impractical. "It won't hurt you." Ashira said. "Promise."

"How do I… take it?"

"However you want." She said. "You can scoop it into your palm, touch it with your fingers until it jumps to you." She pursed her lips in thought. "That's usually how Papa does it."

Slowly, Vergil reached his hand into the flame. As she promised, it didn't hurt. In fact, it was soothing as it ran down his fingers and along his arm. He stared at it, flexing his hand if only to watch how the flames danced along whatever was moving. A moment later, it sunk into his skin, and he was unable to hold back a gasp when he felt energy surge through his body. For a brief moment, he felt stronger than ever; capable of taking on the world. But it slipped away a few minutes later. "How did you do that?"

"Those flames heal." She said. "But I was asked to try it on you and see what happened." She pulled at her hair - upbraided this time, but tied back with a blue bow - embarrassed. "Did you… like it?"

"It was… comfortable."

Her smile came back. "Good!" When she wrapped her arm through his, he found he didn't mind it. "Would you like some cake? Mama made it with strawberries!"

"Shira." He said suddenly.

She blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Shira." He repeated. "That's…" He trailed off as he hadn't really meant to blurt out what he was thinking. "Does anyone call you that?"

She shook her head, but her eyes seemed to glitter. "You can if you want. I kinda like it."

Curtly, he nodded.

* * *

Two weeks after Vergil's sixth birthday, Dante escaped Sparda's grasp and found them outside.

"So this is your big secret." Dante said proudly as if he had discovered a treasure trove buried outside of their home. "She is pretty cute." Dante winked at her. "What's your name, princess?

Ashira's face turned red. "-ira" was all Vergil heard as she was too embarrassed to say it.

"Ira?" Dante said. "Strange name, but I'll take it." He held his hand out. Ashira stared at it, but didn't move. "Shy, huh?" Still, Ashira said nothing. "Well that's okay. I'll just start playing with you guys from now on, okay?"

And Vergil had been so angry that Sparda had to break the two up and Kai had taken Ashira home. But, from then on, there was nothing Vergil could do about it. Whenever Ashira visited, Dante demanded to join them. Sometimes, Sparda dissuaded him. Other times it was just Eva who could never say no to her youngest son. Even at six years old, Dante was a shameless flirt. It probably helped that they hadn't seen many girls before her. He talked to her constantly, often breaking in on Vergil's conversations. He asked his mother for a guitar to join them, and usually took over that time too.

And the angrier Vergil became, the longer his brother stuck around. And the longer Dante stuck around, the more withdrawn Ashira became. Very slowly, and probably not on purpose, Dante was taking Ashira away from him.

Vergil hated it.

Three months later, on Ashira's birthday, no less, Vergil had stubbornly grabbed a black marker, taken Ashira's hand, and dragged her (willingly) into the woods behind their house. Dante had slept in that day, thanks to some "medicine" Eva had given him the night before for a cold. Kai also seemed involved, somehow, as he had brought Ashira much earlier than usual, claiming he wanted to talk to Sparda. Vergil didn't care how it happened, as he was determined to make Ashira smile again.

It seemed he and his older counterpart were not too far off in that regard.

"This is nice." She murmured when he found the clearing he was looking for. There was a thin layer of snow all around them, but neither of them were capable of feeling it. In fact, he was pretty certain it was melting around her bare feet as she walked. "But you're… sad."

"No." He said. "I'm not…" He trailed off. He didn't think he was, anyway. Frustrated, maybe. But that had been months in the making. And maybe (probably) he was (absolutely) being irrational. But his brother had taken a lot from him recently. "You're _my_friend." He said stubbornly. "Not Dante's."

Her face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm trying to be nice."

"No." Vergil said. "You don't have to be nice. He's trying to take you away from me. Just like he always does with everything." He tugged on her arm, but he made certain it didn't hurt. She watched him as he uncapped his marker and drew an elaborate V on the inside of her wrist. Once he was done, he put it in his pocket and admired his handiwork. "Now he can't."

For a long moment, she stared at it, confused. All of Vergil's anxiety rushed into him at that moment once he realized what he had actually done. She was his _friend. _Not a book or a violin or one of his practice swords. A person. One who had every right to be friends with whoever she wanted. And he…

"Shira…" He said, quiet.

She shook her head before smiling. "You only write your name on things you like, right?"

Had she noticed that? He supposed he had been doing it more often lately than he used to. "I guess so." He said, unable to hold her gaze. "But I…"

She blew a gentle, but fire laced breath on the mark. His eyes snapped back up to as it dried immediately. "There we go." She said with a grin. "Now it'll stay there for as long as I want it to."

He stared at her, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. "You… you wanna keep it?"

"Only if I get to write my name on you."

Vergil hesitated. That wasn't an unreasonable request, given the circumstances. But he could imagine his brother teasing him over it. "Just keep your coat on." Ashira said. "Then it'll be our secret."

He glanced at his sleeve. Of course. After Sparda had made a smaller, blue coat similar to his own, Vergil had rarely taken it off. And Dante didn't mess with it, having gotten his own, red one soon after. He rolled his sleeve up and held it out to her alongside the marker. Ashira's face lit up as she took it. After a long moment, in which he was too self-conscious to look at what she was doing, she said, "all done!" She put the cap on the marker with a large flourish as she took a step back. There, a bit higher on his arm than his own mark had been, was an "S" drawn with swirls on both ends and a feather connecting them both. How she had done that so fast as beyond him, but the fact she used their nickname was…

He swallowed the strange feelings he couldn't identify and let her dry the mark before he covered it. "Now no one can take you from _me _." She said with a hint of pride.

At the time, as little Vergil contently walked her back to the house for breakfast, he hadn't known how true that was.

* * *

Vergil's seventh birthday is when his memories usually turned to nightmares.

Some nights, he remembered Mundus' attack, and usually woke up to Ashira rubbing his back or whispering his name. Other nights, he saw Ashira's nightmare, where she pleaded for Kai to find him only for Celeste to bury her memories away. If that happened, then he would be the one to wake up first, and help her until she calmed back down. In both cases, the memory ended once their younger selves forgot each other.

But sometimes - very rarely- Vergil would dream. Not of death or separation, but of what life could have been, had everything gone right. If they had grown up together and learned of what they meant to each other. If he and Dante had learned everything from their father. If his mother was still alive, and her mother had never been taken away. Sometimes, he dreamed of a wedding, like the ceremony their mothers had performed on their souls. More often, though, he imagined standing with her, looking over some landscape they had yet to see in the waking world.

But it was in these moments - in these impossible dreams - that he wondered how much would have really changed. Who's to say that his ambitions still wouldn't have manifested until he abandoned her for the Underworld? What if Mundus had found her while he was still young and Sparda or Kai weren't there to save her? Would that have driven him mad? Would Gaius have still gone crazy? Would Kai still be alive?

"I think about it sometimes too." Ashira whispered, surprising him. The two were on a cliffside, overlooking a lake of some kind. This was the first time she had ever spoken to him before either of them woke up. "Could you imagine it? If Kai was right, we'd be together for…" She tilted her head in thought. "Almost forty years? Counting our childhood."

It was difficult to imagine, but not unreasonable. They were, after all, going to live for much longer than that. "But," She glanced back at him. "Nero would never have been born. At least, not as the man we know now."

Vergil said nothing. Of all the things that could have gone wrong - or everything that could have been avoided had they not been separated - losing Nero was the worst one of them all. Everything he had endured due to his own foolishness. The years both of them had lost in the Underworld seemed inconsequential to the life Vergil had unwittingly brought into the world. All the good he had done…

"Forty years." He said. "Is nothing in the span of thousands."

She chuckled as she looked back out over the water. "We survived and found each other again. And that's what really matters."

* * *

Vergil snapped awake, but caught himself before startling Ashira. She stirred ever so slightly, but her eyes didn't open. If she was still dreaming, he hoped it was pleasant. Sharing a mutual dream was becoming a common occurrence now, which made the occasional nightmares tolerable. And considering the way she dozed without a hint of pain, Vergil knew she was fine. But he still wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest, just in case. After a deep breath, he nuzzled against her shoulder blade. The sweet scent of her (and her strawberry perfume, of course) seemed to seep directly into his skin, as if it were her fire soothing him.

Maybe things could have been different, but dwelling on the "what if's" had never gotten him far in life. They were both alive and together. Nero, who had lived just over half the time they had, had already changed the world for the better in more ways than Vergil could count. That alone, along with the family he was building and the people he had saved, made the 20 years he had lost - and the forty years away from her - worth it.

"Go to sleep." Ashira murmured, shifting until his arm was resting on her hip. "It can't be morning already."

He chuckled. "And how would you know that?"

"Because you're brooding."

He scoffed. "I prefer the term reflecting."

"Call it what you will." She said with a tired smile as she tried to glance over her shoulder at him, but failed miserably with her hair strewn about in random directions. "It's not sleeping."

He brushed his hand through her hair, pulling it back away from her face like he knew she preferred it. She hummed in appreciation and nuzzled the arm that he slid under her. "If you're nice, I might be able to make a happier dream."

"Is that so?" He whispered, kissing her ear. "You're awfully demanding tonight."

"My mark was better." She said, as if that decided anything. He would win that fight without any struggle. But she was sleepy, and Vergil never argued with her like this; that would dishonorable.

"Go to sleep." He said.

She snorted, but adjusted herself until she was curved perfectly up against him. "I'm happy with our life," She murmured as she began to drift away. "Despite the struggles."

He planted a gentle kiss to her neck. Her soul tugged on his. He let her pull him into a deep and gentle slumber, filled with dreams of things that he could accomplish, if given the time.


	5. (M) Back to the Basics

Swapped the rating to M, starting with this story, but most stories are like G-T so I'll just mark them accordingly.

* * *

Back to the Basics

[M-Rated] Six months since the birth of Nero's twins and Vergil's near death experience, he decides (with a rather unsubtle push from Dante) to try and cheer his wife up with a romantic night together. But six months is a long time to be apart, and Vergil quickly realizes that even he has more to learn. For he's forgotten the true depth of their rather supernatural relationship, along with the relief (and pleasure) it can bring for them both; but only if he'll let it.

* * *

The tension in Devil May Cry was so thick that even Yamato probably couldn't cut through it.

It was rather strange if Vergil was honest. He and Dante had sparred multiple times over the last few weeks, over three hours yesterday alone, so their demons were clearly satisfied. Or at least, Dante's was. Vergil's was still gnawing at him, annoyed by _ something. _ Dante had actually turned Vergil _ down _today, claiming "even he needed a break once and awhile". So, Vergil had stubbornly resigned himself to the couch. Ashira was currently out with Nico and would be returning… eventually.

Considering that Dante was lazily flicking through one of his magazines while Vergil sat stiff as a board and unable to focus on his book, he knew the tension was his problem.

He couldn't fathom why.

Vergil had considered a multitude of options. Things had been calm since the birth of the twins, not counting the unbridled energy of the kids themselves. The demon hunting options were limited, so he had spent time either babysitting with Nero or helping Kyrie around the house. He'd even sparred Nero almost every day, as the latter was not accustomed to so much latent, uncontrolled demon energy. Or children for that matter, but it was easier to blame the supernatural over his own anxiety.

He'd kept his schedule with Ashira, for the most part, but she was always willing (and eager) to stay at Nero's house for the day if they were asked. Unfortunately, her recovery had been a bit slower than expected: a few weeks had quickly spiraled into six months. But that didn't bother him. Ophelia couldn't have possibly predicted the recovery speed of a twice resurrected Phoenix' human body. But they were still close, arguably more so than before it all happened, physicality aside.

So there was no explanation why...

Dante gave a dramatic sigh as he tossed his magazine away. It flew right off the desk, missed the trash, and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. "I never thought I'd say this." He said, crossing his arms as he met Vergil's gaze with a disapproving shake of his head. "You need to get laid."

Vergil nearly dropped his book. "Excuse me?"

Dante snorted. "You don't feel it? I'm shocked Nero has let you over with all that repressed frustration you're radiating."

"Frustration?" Vergil said.

"Pretty sure every demon in a hundred mile radius can feel it." Dante said. "Why do you think so few have shown up?"

Vergil twitched. "Even if I had invited you into such matters," He said. "Your concern is baffling."

Dante tapped his head. "I was there once, ya know. Way back before you kindly put a sword through my gut. The demon doesn't take too kindly to a sudden withdrawal of "primal needs." His air quotes were only slightly less ridiculous than the way he said it. "You're welcome to wait it out for a decade or two, but I quite like my mellowed out, and thoroughly _ taken care of _big brother. Beats babysitting anyday."

Another twitch. "I am _ married, _Dante."

"And Ashira's been out of commission for…" A blue sword pierced through his shoulder, but he continued anyway. "Two months?"

"Stay out of it." Vergil growled.

"Doctor cleared her a few days ago, yeah?"

"I said…"

"And she's been pretty depressed as of late."

"She's recovering from…"

"So, you should up the romance."

Vergil blinked. "What?"

"Don't get me wrong," Dante said. "Your relationship, as far as I know, is pretty damn solid. So kudos to you for managing that." Vergil glared at him, but Dante just shrugged. "Use that charm you've got hiding somewhere to make her love you again."

Vergil stared at him. "But she already…"

"Details aren't important." Dante said as he grabbed another magazine. "Think fast." He said as he started counting down with his fingers. When he reached zero, Vergil heard the fan skid to a stop outside. Ashira's soul was the same as it had been. The scars were still there - those wouldn't heal for centuries - but it had more energy than it had in months. Demon fighting did that for both of them, but especially for her. It let her forget her latent sadness, if only for a moment.

Vergil snatched the envelope out of the air before he consciously realized Dante had thrown it. "Call it a belated wedding gift." His brother said with a cheeky grin as he leaned back in his seat.

The door snapped open and Nico sauntered in. "All done, devil-man!" She shouted, hopping onto Dante's desk. Calcifer, who had been sleeping on her shoulder, tumbled off in a heap. But the dragon only muttered his annoyance, before curling up on the tiny pillow on the corner of Dante's desk - his unspoken favorite spot. "I better see that check by tomorrow."

Dante put his magazine on his head, yanking a wad of cash out of the drawer and tossing it onto the desk. "Keep the change."

Nico cackled as she grabbed it. "50/50, Shy?"

Ashira stepped in much slower than Nico had, before leaning against the wall. It was Griffon who leapt off her shoulder. "We deserve more than that!" He shouted as he as he knocked a massive pile of papers to the floor. Dante looked down at it in horror, but the bird only dashed to the couch and landed beside Vergil. "We saved your butt twice!"

"But we took _ my _ car."

"We can fly!"

"It's fine." Ashira said, her voice quiet. "Give it to Vergil."

Nico tossed an indiscriminate wad of cash Vergil's way. It was certainly less than half, but he tucked it away regardless as he rose from the coach. Griffon darted back into Ashira's arm as he reached her. As Nico and Dante started arguing about… something, Vergil brushed the back of Ashira's hand. She sighed, tired. "_ It helped a bit. _ " She murmured in her Phoenix tongue. _ "Wasn't much to deal with though." _

Vergil glanced at Dante. His brother met his gaze, gave a quick nod, and yelled, "alright alright! I'll let you look at 'em!" He jumped to his feet, raising his hands in surrender as he leapt up the stairs with Nico in tow. "But don't shoot another hole in the wall!"

When Vergil looked back to Ashira, her eyes were closed. With a quick glance at Dante's "gift", Vergil tucked it away and said, _ "I have somewhere I wish to go." _

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise. _ "Oh?" _

_ "Just the two of us." _ He pulled at the bracelet on her wrist, ignoring the dejected shout from Griffon as he dropped it into his pocket. Silence quickly followed - they wouldn't dare come out now. _ "If you'll join me." _

That time, she smiled. _ "Lead the way." _

* * *

Vergil had expected a hotel. What he got was as secluded cabin in the middle of a national park with everything one might expect from a luxurious honeymoon.

Credit where credit was due; it was a remarkable place. Two stories looking over a lake. Big enough for a family, but still comfortable. The fireplace had already been lit. Various fleece blankets were lined up on a couch and loveseat, both a dark blue. The faux wood walls were covered in elegant flower creations and impressive pictures of the park itself. The kitchen was completely stocked, including four of Ashira's favorite juices (Vergil didn't stop the wonder why Dante knew that, of all things) and a generous amount of strawberry ice cream.

At first, Vergil considered pretending he'd planned it all himself. Though that quickly fell apart when he found a literal jacuzzi in the bathroom, a bed even larger than their own (which was already pretty generous) half a dozen, already lit candles, and a million rose petals strewn in all directions. There was even a bottle of wine waiting on a side table, though not one Vergil recognized.

After Vergil described it, Ashira just giggled. "Thoughtful of him."

Vergil hummed noncommittally. He wouldn't lie, sure, but he wasn't about to admit the truth either. "Its ours for…" He glanced at the open envelope. "... a long time."

"Is that so?" Ashira said as she lazily peered over his shoulder. Brief silence followed. "That… is quite a long time indeed."

Vergil tossed it into the garbage can across the room with a quiet huff. He had no doubt that Dante would bring this up again eventually, gift or not. Vergil merely shook his head. "It is… comfortable at least."

She chuckled. "An easy getaway."

A _ private _ getaway. Whenever they wanted. And Vergil hadn't thought of it first. He shoved away the echoes of Dante's smug laughter in his head. The last person who wanted to be thinking of right now was his brother.

"I could go for a bath." She whispered into his ear. "I'm sure staying in your brother's place has left you feeling rather… unclean."

His lips twitched, but he held back any witty retort. "I presume you are feeling better?"

"Somewhat." She said. At least she was honest. Even though Ophelia had cleared her for all "strenuous activities", Ashira had been resting for the last few days regardless, mentally spent. "My body is fine," She said, her voice quiet. "My mind, though…" She sighed. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll all go away soon."

"If you wish to rest…"

She shook her head as her voice shifted again. _ "I have been longing for you, Saina." _

The translation conveyed barely a quarter of the emotions jammed into the actual sentence. But Vergil, who knew the intricacies of her language better than any living person in the world, knew exactly what she meant. And his heart snapped against his ribcage in thrilled anticipation.

He took her hand without a word, tossing his coat on a nearby chair and lead the way. Once the water was on, he kissed her with a tender eagerness he hadn't realized he was holding. Six months was nothing in the span of generations, but the ache in his soul was impossible to ignore. He might have laughed if he were not so absorbed in helping her undress. To think that he, of all people, would crave physical intimacy as much as he did right now, and hadn't realized himself until his brother smacked him over the head with it.

_ "I've missed you." _She whispered as she slid his own shirt off. Just her fingers brushing along his skin made him shiver. He didn't remember being this sensitive. Not since he was young, desperate, and what Ashira had once called "touch-starved". But, they also hadn't been so gentle with each other since they're first time together so long ago. Both demons were usually more than happy with either quick pleasure or an aggressive back and forth until she eventually "gave in" and let him overpower her. It was simple, and took care of their human wants and the demon's demands.

But here… it was their own little world. There was no one for miles. No Dante to catch them. No familiars attached to Ashira's mind. Here, he could let go of everything holding him back. Focus on _ them, _ not just himself _ . _What their human sides wanted. And, surprisingly, his demon simmered somewhere in his head, willing to stay out of it.

He'd think about that conundrum another time. For now, they just explored each other. Hands gliding wherever they wanted. Vergil turned off the water at some point, before pressing her up against the closest wall. Wherever her hands went, the warmth of her flames followed. Everywhere he touched her, he felt within himself.

He pulled away, both of them breathless. Her eyes were sharp with energy, and simmering with lust. And that, along with the desire leaping back and forth between them, was almost enough for him to take her right then and there.

But Vergil was anything but an impatient lover. In fact, he was deeply _ selfish. _Wanting everything she was willing to give, and finding prideful satisfaction when he brought her to that same precipice.

"A bath, was it?" He said. She grumbled in some kind of protest, but followed him into the bubbling water. Ashira groaned when he pulled her into his lap, but he wasn't certain if it was the close contact, or the admittedly soothing bubbles rolling over them both. He didn't have time to ask before her lips crashed into his again. He brushed his hands along her ass, and felt her growl in annoyance when he swept up to her back instead. He chuckled, but it was cut short when she ground her hips up against his. A surge of pride swept from her when he tried to hide his pleasure by kissing along her neck.

"Don't be shy." She said with a coy smile and a wink. "Remember," she said, ignoring his scowl as she leaned in until her warm breath brushed his ears. _ "We feel everything." _

Things shifted after that. The slow, almost hesitant ministrations turned to tender and purposeful foreplay. Vergil couldn't remember the last time they had been so intimate. The last time _ he _ had been so gentle, or Ashira so bold. At some point, she took full control of the situation. And he had simply leaned back, content to watch as she cleaned him with something akin to fascination. Fingers massaged his scalp with sweet smelling shampoo, and he forced down any visceral reaction to that. If he had any kind of weak spot, that was it. And she was always keen on abusing it; one of the few things she had over him. Then she had meticulously massaged the rest of him with an icy body wash, while coyly avoiding what he was starting to wish she wouldn't.

But he had turned that right back on her the second she was satisfied. Everything she had done, he did better, and with significantly more teasing. He meticulously scrubbed down every inch of her skin, while "accidently" avoiding the most sensitive parts of it. He drew his fingers up her thighs, but moved to her stomach when she practically bucked against him. He even kept his lips inches away from her own, but stayed just out of her reach.

She scowled at him then, both weary and amused. "Well played." She muttered. He chuckled at that, but swept her out of the tub as a quick wave of flames dried them both. When he finally pulled her into the bedroom, both were consumed by spiraling desire and growing desperation.

The obvious next step was to shove her onto the bed and fuck her straight into the mattress. Instead, Vergil pulled her back into his lap, smirking when she glared at him. "I'm almost impressed." She said as he grazed his teeth along her neck. "But you and patience have always been best friends."

"And yet…" He drew his finger across her swollen clit, and felt her spasm, both against him, and somewhere in his soul. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

She kissed him again. "No more than yourself it seems." Vergil twitched as her fingers brushed along his member. it took a slow, and admittedly shaky breath to keep himself steady. "How long has it been?" She whispered, drawing her fingers along his spine; her favorite spot on her own body. Wise of her to get that same pleasure through him.

"Six months." He said, fully aware that wasn't the question she was asking.

"We don't use our tether enough." She purred as she shifted her hips to rub herself along his shaft. He growled; low, dangerous, and lustful. She leaned in, humming in that beautiful, melodic tone she had practiced to perfection. _ "What are you waiting for?" _

He flipped her on her back in an instant. Their lips crashed together with a newfound fervor. The smell of her arousal overwhelmed his senses in a heartbeat. And he drank it all in, reaching for that sensitive bud that was already eager for his touch. Her hand wrapped around him at the exact same time, and both groaned against each other. Warmth surged from his soul. Feathers brushed along his back with very little input from her. But Vergil, the ever competitive man that he was, summoned his own demon tail to wrap around her thigh and dangerously close to her soaked entrance. "Two can play at that game." He whispered darkly.

She yanked at his hair in response, and he let her pull him back into another heated kiss. This time, she shifted closer to him. "Vergil." She whined in desperation. A few of her feathers cut through his back in annoyance. The second of pain pulled his demon to the surface of his skin. He felt hers do the same, eager.

He leaned back in, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Her heartbeat alone was almost enough to pull him apart. But he was too greedy for that. And she too eager.

"Please.* She whispered.

Verbally, he didn't respond. But physically, unable to hold back his desires any longer, he pressed himself into her core; agonizingly slow, yes. But gentle as he heard her exhale slowly as she rolled back into the pillows.

Six months was a very long time.

He waited, listening for her heartbeat, and feeling for her soul until it warmed again. She kissed his cheek, no words needed. Eventually, he bottomed out, earning a quiet moan.

This time, he paused to catch his breath. When things went quickly - when they both wanted nothing more than instant gratification - the strength of their tether wasn't noticed. But when they slowed things down, and they let their physical contact simmer until it drove them both close to madness, the connection between them was overwhelming. It wasn't just the intense, physical sensations, though they felt all of that too. But the emotional connection was something he never thought he'd experience in his life. It went far beyond human emotions, demonic dominance, or magic. When the tether was sharp, neither had to say a word.

_ How long has it been… _

Three years. Three years since he'd embraced the actual bond between them. And the tether seemed to shimmer in response.

"I've got you.* Ashira whispered.

He pushed himself up to tower over her. Her nails dug into the back of his shoulders as he slowly dragged his length out. She whimpered when he stopped just shy of leaving. She bucked into him, but didn't plead beyond what she already had. Her eyes flickered with defiance. "My prideful, little flame." He murmured. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

When she pulled him down for another kiss, he pushed back into her. She hissed quietly, and he kissed away the small tear in her eye as an apology. "I'm alright." She said. "Just been awhile."

He hummed in agreement, setting a slow pace. Once she adjusted again, he started moving with purpose. With every thrust, he pushed as deep as he could, looking for that spot where he could feel her own pleasure rolling down his spine. When he finally found it, a ripple swept through him. He dropped his head back into the crook of her neck, biting down a groan. She didn't limit her reactions as he did, even as he thrust again and again; faster and more precise. His body was engulfed in flames, both metaphorically and whatever golden ones she'd been sending back. And he knew his pleasure was looping right back in on her. Only their demon halves kept their minds from fraying. "Vergil.* She whispered, desperate as she pushed back against him. "Vergil." She repeated it. Once. Twice. The warmth in his chest blossomed outward.

But hearing her plead for him when they were both so close, triggered the greed within him. His pride, or maybe his ego, begged for more. With a great amount of effort that even he wasn't too happy about, Vergil stopped. He lifted himself up before teasingly thrust back into that sweet spot one more time. She stared up at him, a mix of annoyance and admiration. "Yes, my little flame?" He said with a smirk.

To his surprise, Ashira's eyes narrowed, flickering to that of her Phoenix form. _ "We will not beg. Not when you desire us as much as we do you." _ She said. _ "We are equals. Son of Sparda. At least, for the moment." _

His own demon growled at that, but Vergil was intrigued. Ashira had been more comfortable with her Phoenix side since confronting it. But, she had yet to channel it like this. Never had she "defied" his dominance beyond light teasing and the occasional exploration. But this newfound confidence was something he hadn't considered.

This was a chance to help her escape the grief that had gripped her heart. A rather unorthodox way to show her that she was just as strong - If not more so - than she had been before.

But, Vergil hesitated. Not because he didn't want to help her - far from it - but because his demon actually recoiled at the implications. Ashira always gave herself so freely; the only woman in the world who could reach both sides of him. The primal, aggressive, and dominant lover that her demon craved. But also this gentle, slow, partner that they both needed.

And yet, no matter which "Vergil" he was, he had never given himself to her in the same way. He was always in control. Always dominant. And, as much as he loved her, defying his own nature was difficult.

He closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath. She stirred beneath him, confused but silent, aware of the conflict in his head - even if she didn't know exactly what he was thinking.

This was a sacred moment. A world of their own. No one would ever disturb them. Something they would only share with each other. A piece of himself that he would only give to her. One that she would cherish much longer than this.

"Vergil…" She said with her own voice. "I…"

When his eyes opened, he wrapped his arms around her back. In one smooth motion, he pulled her on top of him instead and held her at a comfortable distance as her brain caught up to his actions. Her reaction caught somewhere in her throat as her eyes met his in pure confusion. "Go on." He said, surprised at how calm he felt. Then, with a slight smirk, Vergil realized why he didn't feel as bothered as he expected. A willing submissive was a rather powerful dominant. _ You're only winning because I allow it. _

Of course, that ignored the idea that Ashira may have realized this a long time ago, but he wasn't about to ponder that now.

While her skin flushed a bright red, he felt her demon purr somewhere in his head. But her human side was clearly distraught, despite the fact that he was buried halfway within her. "I've never…" She trailed off. His tail, which he hadn't bothered to send away away, wrapped around her back. Ashira's body relaxed at that touch alone, a fact Vergil found rather amusing. Even when he gave her almost complete control, she still relied on him.

"Or maybe," she muttered. " I just really like the tail."

He blinked, but his thoughts were cut short as she pushed his shoulders back into the pillows and kissed him. Their teeth almost collided, but he adjusted for her. Both were eager to get back to that precipice. And it didn't take too long. Her hands running circles on his chest practically did it on their own. But he felt her frustration when she tried to follow what he had done. Her movements were surprisingly uncoordinated considering how she usually was. "Shira." He said, guiding her with a gentle thrust of his own. "Breathe."

She laughed at that. "This is why I leave this part to you." But even as she said it, her rather jerky movements shifted to a more comfortable roll. Eventually, he could feel her own iminente orgasm somewhere in the back of his mind. But something was holding her back.

"I… need…" she bit her lip in frustration as she grabbed at one of his hands. "You… help."

He let her broken request slide. She could learn to articulate her desires better on another day. He didn't have the patience to deal with it now.

Vergil reached down without hesitation. His thumb rubbed mercilessly at her clit. She groaned as she adjusted to some kind of pace with him. Fingers and feathers drew all over his skin, yanking him right back to that edge.

He let himself go, grabbing her hips to push himself as deep as he could. His release was a rapture of sinful waves that pulsed through every muscle in his body. His orgasm triggered her own. A momentary feeling of weightlessness caught him off guard, yanking him back to that precipice, only to shove him right back off. The two swirled together in a literal symphony of pleasure; one he'd never be able to truly explain. Nor did he care to.

One soul, sharing all the pain, and all the pleasure, as long as they wished it to.

After what felt like an eternity, their bodies simmered into some state of comfort. Ashira beside him, wrapping her ankle up with his tail. He rolled his eyes but didn't move it. "You're exhausting." She muttered.

"You lack stamina."

A flicker of gold shot along her arm as she gave him a light glare. "Any more and you'd have to explain to Kai how I died."

He chuckled, but pulled her closer. Her content radiated between them, and he swore he heard the flicker of a thought. _ I love you _. The tether shimmered as a strip of gold appeared permanently in the center of the blues.

"Interesting." He muttered.

"I told you we don't use it enough."

In a split second, he had her pinned again. Her squeak turned to a quiet sigh as he nibbled on the soft flesh of her neck. "I have plenty of energy to spare.* He whispered before biting her. It was rather tame, considering, but one that had her pliant beneath him all the same.

"I humbly request that we rest for the night." She said with an amused look in her eyes. "Oh kind and generous husband of mine.*

He pretended to ponder it as she rolled her eyes and herself to the side. "I suppose that is acceptable." He kissed her neck one more time, before slipping in behind her, arms around her waist, tail flipped somewhere over her legs, and her curled up perfectly against him.

_ I don't deserve you. _

Vergil paused, staring at the back of her head for far too long. Then, with a quiet sigh of resignation, he closed his eyes and thought, _ "you're the only one worthy enough to hold my heart." _

She stiffened in surprise, but he nudged her back to comfort. Finally, Ashira dozed off with a genuine smile on her face. And Vergil brushed at her hair, content.


	6. (M) Solitude and Solidarity (Part One)

Author's Note: I was debating for way too long how to post this particular story to fan fiction (as I cross post with AO3 under the same penname, and every story is a separate story on that one). But I didn't like the idea of breaking everything up since this is technically a series. So, even though this story takes place six months _before _the previous story, I decided to go ahead and post it now (all three chapters) and go with it (as I've decided I'm likely writing out of order anyway).

Apologies in advance for the triple e-mail notifications coming out today, but I didn't want to keep ya'll waiting when I have the whole thing done. Hope you enjoy!

**Solitude and Solidarity**

**(M-Rated) As Kyrie prepares for the birth of her twins, her half-demon doctor is worried things might not go as well as planned. Meanwhile, Vergil faces a crisis of his own as Ashira's painful memories come back to haunt them, and threaten to take away a future neither of them realized they wanted.**

**Chapter One: Dusk**

Six months into Kyrie's pregnancy, which had gone pretty well so far considering the nature of the twins, Ashira - of all people- was the first one to catch Vergil completely off guard.

"Do you want another child?"

If he had been anyone else, both his prized "Best Dad" mug Nero had given him for Father's Day, and everything he had just drank from it would have unceremoniously hit the floor. Even he had to catch himself as he glanced up at her as casually as possible. But she, the ever observant wife she was, was not fooled. In fact, she looked seconds from teleporting back to their room and locking herself inside.

Honestly, he hadn't meant to be flustered. While he certainly hadn't been expecting it, he had spent months (and months... and months...) making himself comfortable with such open communication. Only with her, of course. And Nero, sometimes. But that particular question had never come up. "I haven't thought about it." He said.

"Me neither." She said as she drifted into the kitchen like an aimless ghost. She looked tired. Vergil knew she had been having more nightmares as of late; ones that he hadn't been able to help her out of. Not because he couldn't, but because neither of them knew how long they'd be out if he did. And with him being the only one who could get Kyrie to her doctor at a moment's notice, they weren't willing to risk it. But that didn't make him feel any better.

"Are you..." He glanced at her soul. There weren't any protrusions like their were with Kyrie, but he knew from Ophelia that he wouldn't notice in the early stages. But Ashira would. Or, at least, her demon would know the second it happened.

"No, no." She said almost embarrassed.

"Then why...?"

"All these appointments with Kyrie have me thinking." She said slowly as she found her way to the counter and leaned against it. Vergil twitched as she started drumming her fingers, but didn't stop her. "Not necessarily about having kids. Because 20 years ago I didn't think I had a soulmate much less the capacity to be a mother." She crossed her arms with a shaky sigh. "But more... that something might be wrong."

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Not to be crude," She started. He already knew where this was going. "I like to think we have a rather healthy relationship."

Vergil resisted the urge to snort. That was probably an understatement, given their demonic nature. It didn't help that they'd been living together all of two years after so long apart. But, he understood. "You wonder why you haven't gotten pregnant yet."

She sighed again, though she looked more ready to rip her hair out. "It doesn't make sense, right?" That's when she started pacing. He stopped in front of her to make sure she didn't hit the oven and Shadow (wise of Griffon and V to stay out of it) curled up on the other side to block the table. "By human standards I'm probably past my prime. I get that. But as an immortal half-demon? Surely something should have happened by now. But nothing in two years?" For a moment, her expression was caught somewhere in between confusion and frustration. "But I haven't like... considered it in the slightest. Being a mother at this point feels... I don't know." She spun to face him. "Do you kind of understand?"

Vergil tugged on her hand, pulling her close enough to rest his own on her hips. Her tension dissipated somewhat. "Yes." He said simply.

"So..." She trailed off. "Either way, I should talk to Ophelia."

"That seems like the most prudent option, yes."

"But what do you want?"

He hummed at that, pondering. Did he want another child? Logically it seemed a bit odd. How would Nero react to a sibling 25 years (or more) younger than him? Did he want to raise a child? A part of him said no - that's a terrible idea. Look how I turned out - but then he thought about her instead. "You'd make a good mother." He murmured, almost without thinking.

Ashira blushed. "I don't know about that, Vergil. I'm too... scatterbrained."

He frowned. "Keeping yourself busy does not make you scatterbrained."

"But I don't know the first thing about raising a Reaver."

Reaver. "Is that a guarantee?"

"Reaver-ness if you will is a dominant trait. As is being a demon, technically." She pursed her lips. "He'd be a Phoenix."

"He?" Vergil said with a slight smirk.

She paused. Slip of the tongue? Possibly. But then she looked up at him with a very genuine and endearing smile. "Of course. A little you would be adorable."

He blinked. "I'd prefer a... younger you."

"I'm boring."

"No." He said with a slight scowl. "Besides, I almost ended the world. Twice."

"You got better."

He rolled his eyes. "I have Nero. Ours would be a girl."

Her head tilted in thought. "What would we name her?"

Vergil pulled her a bit closer, watching as her eyes flickered with a hint of amusement. "There's a few I could think of."

"We could name her after one of our mothers."

"But then the other one would be upset."

"So something completely unrelated?" She said before kissing him rather gently - and maddeningly - on the lips. "Victoria?"

"Samantha." Vergil said.

"Vanessa?"

"Samara."

"Valentina?"

"Sarah."

She giggled. "I'm sensing a pattern here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vergil said.

Her smile faltered just slightly as her eyes flickered away. Vergil pressed his fingers reassuringly against her back. "You're going with Kyrie to see Ophelia in a few weeks, yes?" She nodded. "Ask then."

"I don't want to interrupt her time..."

"Kyrie won't care." He said. "If it brings you peace of mind."

She looked back at him. "What should I ask in particular?"

For a moment, he said nothing. But he didn't need to. They just watched each other in that comfortable way they sometimes did before life yanked them back out of it. Fingers ran along his arms, up to his shoulders and back down in an endless motion. He wasn't certain if she was nervous or pensive. Either way, he leaned in and whispered, "I wouldn't mind a family with you, if that answers your question."

The way their lips crashed together not seconds later told him exactly how she felt about that.

* * *

Ashira didn't think she should be nervous. She had been to Ophelia's clinic numerous times, as had Kyrie once her human body was ready for demonic travel. Kyrie had described the woman's rather odd form; green snake for the bottom half, but blonde female for the top ("full human forms are boring" Ophelia had told them once). Her little bubble was no different than Kai's. More accessible to humans with a full link to both worlds. But Kyrie and Ashira always took Vergil's portals, as it didn't seem wise for a random demon to spot the literal Phoenix and a woman bearing Sparda's bloodline. Vergil himself had usually gone out to check for any rampant demons, and would come back whenever Ashira pulled him without question.

Today, she almost, almost wished he had come with her. But that would intrude on Kyrie's privacy. And Nero would be very upset, as he was stuck working in the human world until the actual delivery day. But Ashira wasn't sure she could find the right words, despite the obvious nature of it all. Especially not when Ophelia slithered into the room, her soul flickering in what Ashira thought was sadness. Honestly, Ashira hadn't heard the snake be anything but upbeat and energetic in the months they'd been visiting.

Something was wrong.

Kyrie, as usual, greeted her with enthusiasm. "Hello, Doctor." She said. Ashira heard a sharp breath and quickly pressed on her friend's shoulder to keep her from sitting up. Honestly, Kyrie should be resting all the time at this point. But she, ever the optimist, had continued her volunteer work until they ran out of shirt sizes for her baby bump. Even then, she had fielded phone calls like a champ until Nero asked Lady and Ashira to rotate through the house and make sure Kyrie stopped working, if only for a little bit.

The sound of a clipboard hitting a desk made Ashira flinch. "They're maturing a bit faster than I expected." Ophelia said. Ashira already knew this. The souls had detached from Kyrie's a few days prior; a sure sign that they were eager to get out. But it was two months too early, and the hesitance in Ophelia's voice was palpable. "They may try to force themselves out soon. And your soul shows signs of preparing for it."

That was the kind of thing that Ashira couldn't read. Ophelia had told her a few times that her "soul vision" (as she called it) would improve over time, as the Phoenix was a naturally strong healer. But no matter how many of Ophelia's books V read to her on the subject, or how many times she stared at Kyrie's soul, she didn't see anything special. "What does that mean?" She said.

"There are two possibilities." Ashira heard Ophelia slither away from her. "We can wait for the next few weeks, and induce labor if they get restless, or we can jump straight to surgery and hope for the best."

"You don't think we can wait a bit longer?" Kyrie said. Her bravery was commendable.

"I'm afraid if we let them choose when to come out, they may do so too eagerly. For a demon it wouldn't matter, but for a human..."

She didn't have to finish that sentence. But, ever the calm one, Kyrie just said, "So what do you recommend?"

"Rest for now." Ophelia said. "Any sign of contractions and you come to me immediately, no questions asked. If nothing happens by the end of the month, come back anyway and we'll go from there." Finally, Ashira felt Ophelia relax as the flickering of her soul slowed. "Don't worry about a thing, Kyrie. You're in good hands." Her snake tongue flicked the last syllable a few extra times.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Kyrie said.

"Certainly."

"Can you check Shy?"

Ashira's heart surged into her throat. "What?"

The calm radiating off of Kyrie's soul was almost unnerving. "I know you've been worried about something." She said, her voice firm. "And it's only gotten worse the longer I've been pregnant."

"That doesn't mean there's a problem with..."

"Nero may have knocked a few things out of Vergil this morning." Kyrie said innocently. "He was really distracted during their duel."

Ashira almost groaned. Vergil had been rather thoughtful over the last few weeks, but she didn't think a duel with Nero would get him to slip that easily. If it were Dante this never would have happened. But, acknowledging Kyrie's concerns, she looked to Ophelia. "Vergil and I..." her mouth went dry but she ignored it. "Have been talking about..."

"Having your own spawn?" Ophelia said. Ashira blinked. That wasn't what she called Kyrie's twins. "As is natural." The doctor said. "You are the Phoenix, after all. And he a Son of Sparda. The fact that you haven't thought about it sooner is rather... strange."

"That's the thing." Ashira said. "We haven't thought about it because nothing's happened."

Ophelia paused. "You haven't been using preventative measures?"

She bit her lip. "No..."

"Human medicine?"

"No."

"And you have intercourse often?"

Heat flooded her face so fast she was half surprised she hadn't died and resurrected on the spot. "Often enough." She said.

"I need a more direct answer."

"A few times... a week… sometimes daily...Usually...Oh..." She could feel the panic in her throat. For a moment, she actually felt Vergil tugging on her, worried. She shot back the soul equivalent of a loud 'no' to keep him away. It seemed to work.

Ophelia hummed. "Lyra." She said. The sound of a small door clicking open - one from the wall, she remembered Kyrie telling her - echoed in the room. A moment later, she felt Lyra resonate with her. Unlike others, her mind didn't wander when such a thing occurred. She heard Ophelia's snake language, and Lyra responded in kind. After a long moment, Ophelia muttered a simple, "Odd."

Anxiety flooded into Ashira. "What's odd?"

"There's a crack on your soul." Ophelia said. "A second one, unrelated to your blindness."

"A... small one?"

"Almost invisible." The snake said. "Honestly, if I wasn't looking for it, I wouldn't have noticed."

"But what does that mean?"

"It's hard for me to say." Ophelia said. "You have resurrected, yes?"

"Twice."

There was a short, but clear pause. "In such a short span of time?"

"Unfortunately."

"The second one rendered you blind?"

"Mixed with an overuse of Vergil's power, yes."

"But the first one... you weren't with him yet, right?"

Ashira hesitated. "No... I wasn't."

"Was it traumatic?"

She flinched. "I suspect dying usually is."

"How did it happen?"

Ashira really didn't want to start this. Not in front of Kyrie. No one but Vergil knew what Gaius had done, nor did she want anyone to. But was that really the problem? Was she... broken because of him? "I was..." She hesitated, glancing at Kyrie's soul.

"It's okay." Kyrie said. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

That didn't make it any easier. But she tried to adopt the most serious tone that she could. Act like a doctor would, or something. "I was killed by a half-demon who was unsuccessful in claiming me."

She swore that Ophelia's soul froze, but Ashira wasn't certain if that was possible. "Was that right after his attempt?"

She flinched again. "Yes."

Silence followed. A cabinet opened somewhere and Ashira heard the ruffling of pill bottles hitting each other. A moment later, one landed in her hand. "Take this for the next few weeks." Ophelia said. "I'll have Lyra visit you every day to check on symptoms. I'm going to speak to Vasillias tonight."

"Who?"

"A colleague of mine." She said. "He works with special demons like yourself. Reavers with more advanced problems or transformations. He operated on your grandmother once a long, long time ago. If anyone knows about the Phoenix, it's him."

"What symptoms are we talking about?"

"Hopefully nothing, aside from drowsiness." Ophelia said. "If you get through two weeks, then we'll explore other options, assuming you want a child by the end of next year. But if you have any sudden pain or human-like symptoms, then we may be dealing with something much worse."

Ashira tried to swallow her fear, but her throat was terribly dry. "Two weeks, then?"

"Yes. And make sure you're not alone while you're taking them."

She heard V hum in the back of her head; a rather gentle reminder. "That won't be a problem."

But long after Ophelia wished them goodbye, and they had settled in Kyrie's home, Ashira's mind kept drifting.

_Gaius._

_He's dead._

_I killed him._

_He can't still be haunting me._

"Shira."

Her eyes snapped up to meet Vergil's. His fingers brushed her wrist in a way that no one else would notice. Not that any of them were paying attention. Kyrie and Nero were absorbed in baby planning, as was usual. Dante was off in a corner somewhere having a drinking contest with Trish and Lady. Ashira didn't even know why she and Vergil were still there. It had been hours since the appointment. She hadn't been able to tell Vergil anything, a fact that she knew wasn't lost on him. But still, they had stayed almost till midnight, as if Kyrie was going to go into labor at any moment.

_Gaius._

_What have you done to me?_

"I want to go home." She said.

Vergil watched her for a brief moment before nodding and reaching for Yamato.

* * *

If Vergil didn't know any better, he'd say the pills V were inspecting were the most important things in the known universe. Ashira had been staring at them since his other self had taken them from her in eerie silence. When Vergil had finally gotten Ashira to at least take a shower - which had lasted all of five minutes before she came right back to the living room - V had subtly told him to ignore any non-emergency phone calls for the next few days. That advice was quickly noted when he started to feel Ashira's anxiety pulsing between them every few minutes.

"It's certainty demonic." V said as he lifted the bottle to squint at it under the light. The pills were shiny, yellow, and a bit larger than most medicine Vergil had seen. He could feel some kind of energy off of them, but he couldn't be certain what. At the very least, they were similar to the kind of pills Kai had made for Kyrie. "I couldn't tell you what they're meant to do, though."

"What did Ophelia say?"

"If I'm lucky," Ashira said, her voice soft. "I'll feel sleepy when I take it, but nothing else will happen. I'll go back in two weeks, and we'll go from there." She shrugged, her mind clearly detached from any strong emotion at the moment. "If everything goes well, we could have a child by next year."

Vergil said nothing, even as his heart lurched into his throat. It was difficult to imagine, considering neither of them had even considered it a few weeks prior. But now that the opportunity was there - and now that they might lose it - Vergil wasn't certain what to think.

_Focus on her._ He thought to himself. _What you have right now is more important than what you don't._

"And if you're not?" Vergil said.

Ashira shook her head. "She mentioned human-like symptoms, but couldn't tell me exactly what."

Vergil's eyes narrowed, but it was V that spoke next. "If you trust Ophelia with Kyrie's life, then we can trust her with Ashira's." He glanced at Vergil, and the latter gave a slow nod.

Suddenly, a spike of terror shot between them. Ashira practically crumbled on the couch. Vergil snapped in front of her, taking both of her hands to steady her. "Shira." He said, tightening his grip on hers. She was staring at him, yes, but lost in her thoughts. He reached up to brush a tear away. That was enough to pull her attention back. "I'll be right here." He said. "Through everything. Do you understand?"

"I should wait." She whispered. "I need to be there for Kyrie."

"I wouldn't recommend that." V said. "Ophelia made it sound urgent."

Another tear. Vergil caught that one too; a small thing he was starting to get better at. "But if I can't be there and something goes wrong..." Her voice trailed off.

"You have time." Vergil said. "And if you're worried about yourself, then you won't be able to help her."

She pressed her forehead against his, a bit more aggressively than she probably intended, and shut her eyes. "Three months ago I wasn't even thinking of children. And now..."

"Shhhh." Vergil said, brushing his thumb on her lip. "One thing at a time."

After a long moment, she nodded. V handed Vergil the pills and some water. "Take it." Ashira stared at it in his hand for a moment before she finally did. The room was silent as they waited. Symptoms weren't likely to appear instantly, but the tension was there all the same.

Vergil was an incredibly patient man by nature, but even he wasn't sure how these weeks would go.

"Come on." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "Sleep will make it easier."

"Maybe." She said, but her voice was soft. She fell against him, as if she had lost control of all of her muscles at once.

"That was expected at least." V muttered. "I'll be watching, if you need me." Vergil nodded as his other self vanished. Ashira's eyes closed as she mumbled incoherently. Vergil shushed her again, brushing his lips on her forehead in the hopes of soothing her.

It was going to be a long two weeks indeed.


	7. (M) Solitude and Solidarity (Part Two)

**Chapter Two**

**Darkest**

* * *

Nero thought he had come to terms with his own anxiety. It existed, yes, but he'd been through so much it shouldn't be much of a problem anymore. Running an orphanage? No time to stress the kids kept him busy. Two near apocalypses? Check, and he'd been more worried for Kyrie than himself. But the closer Kyrie got to her due date, the more Nero thought he was going to have a heart attack. A part of him wished he could just sleep for awhile, wake up when the kids were out and move on.

But even if he could, he never would. Kyrie needed him to be strong, and he wasn't about to let her down.

He might, however, pull his hair out at the very least. Maybe the bald look would look good on him.

He took a deep breath as he stood outside their bedroom door. Kyrie had gone to bed early - not entirly willing - so Nero had put the kids to bed. They, too, were anxious for the twins, but more in an "arguing over if they'll be boys or girls" way. Julio, in particular, was convinced they'd both be boys, and he'd finally get to play with kids as strong as Uncle Dante. (Nero did his best to not take offense to that). But getting them to actually sleep was a challenge. Kyrie had it down to a science. Nero just sort of wrestled them for awhile until they got tired and put themselves to bed.

Odd, but effective.

Putting on his best smile, Nero swung open the door. "Brought that ice cream you wanted!" He said as Kyrie glanced over her book. Beautiful as always. He thought. Almost seven months along now, Kyrie was handling herself with the same grace she always did. Only recently had the increased size started to bother her, but she rarely said it. Nero only knew because she hadn't been sleeping well. "Triple Chocolate Brownie. The perfect treat." He pulled up a chair next to the bed as she smiled and sat her book down.

"These little rascals have been craving that all day." She said rubbing fondly at her stomach.

"At least its not shrimp this time."

"But now you know how to cook it."

"I suppose that's worth it?" He said with a shrug as he handed her spoonful. "Though only Julio seemed interested in it."

Kyrie's eyes fluttered closed as she sipped at the ice cream like some kind of soup. She was pale, but no more than usual. Ajura, who Vergil had given them to monitor Kyrie in case of emergency, was curled up on the end of the bed with one of Ophelia's sons, Malik. That particular snake was a bit younger than Lyra, but more than capable of crossing the barrier between worlds to speak to his mother if something went wrong.

After a long, quiet moment, Kyrie asked, "anything about Shy?"

Nero shook his head. "Vergil won't tell me." She frowned, and he knew she had come to the same conclusion that he did. If he won't tell us, then something's very wrong. "If anyone can take care of her, it's him." Nero said.

She looked away with a quiet sigh. "I wish I could help."

"Shy wouldn't want you to worry."

"Difficult not to." She shook her head.

Again, silence fell over the room. Anxiety prickled at him again, so Nero quickly shifted topics. "Could you imagine it though?" He said as they traded the spoon again. "Raising the twins up with my brother?" He shook his head. When Vergil had mentioned it, Nero hadn't missed the hesitation. It was almost as if Vergil was asking him if they should have children. It had baffled Nero for a bit. You're your own family. Nero said. Besides, its bound to happen eventually, right? You'll be alive much longer than me.

That had bothered Vergil too, but he hadn't said it. Nero didn't realize until much later that his father probably hadn't even considered that he'd outlive him. And Vergil had brooded over that for a few hours (though he claimed numerous times that he wasn't doing so), until Ashira had called him. After that, it didn't come up again.

It wasn't until a week later, when Vergil told Nero he'd only be visiting for emergencies, that Kyrie had finally told Nero why.

"I asked Nico to go check on them." He said.

"It's quite late."

"Vergil will be awake." Nero was half-convinced that Vergil hadn't slept in months.

Kyrie winced as she tried to sit up. Nero was on his feet in an instant, one hand on her shoulder, the other at her hip. "Relax." He said, smiling to try and hide his own fear. Vergil had warned him this might happen. Every flinch, every pain, every moment that Kyrie wasn't herself, Nero could feel it. Something about his demon senses reacting to his own blood within her. So, when Kyrie sucked in a sharp breath and pressed her fingers against her stomach, his senses snapped into perfect awareness. "Malik."

The snake snapped awake and nearly tumbled off the bed. "Mama, mama!" He yelled as he slithered to the ground. "I'll go tell Mama!"

He disappeared into a portal he summoned in the wall as Nero took Kyrie's hand. "Hold on." He whispered as he brushed his hands through her hair. She smiled weakly, but said nothing.

* * *

The first of Ashira's symptoms was a fever.

If she were human, it would have been a breeze for Vergil to manage. Alice alone had all the information he needed for that. But even the all-knowing robot didn't know the exact temperature to keep a Phoenix at before her own fire burned her alive. Cooling her by natural means was impossible. Every drop of water fizzled the second it touched her tongue. He tried a bath, but it boiled. He'd had to buy a fire-proof blanket to wrap her up in to keep the apartment from burning down.

By the end of the week, with no sign of the fever breaking and Vergil wondering if he was going to have to drop them both into the ocean, Lyra appeared out of the wall with a box full of vials and a needle sitting on her head. "This will help." She told him before he had a chance to ask how she got there. Vergil had taken it from her without question, leaving V to carry the snake up the stairs. He snapped to Ashira's side. It took him less than a second to set everything up - he was coming to appreciate how desperate his younger self had been for knowledge of any kind, demonic or otherwise - and injected it without incident.

Then, with Ashira's hand in his own, he waited.

After an eternity - 15 minutes V told him without Vergil asking - the gray in her eyes retreated somewhat. Her skin cooled to a manageable level. "Now you can treat it like a human fever." Lyra said from the bedside table. "Warm bath and some soup. If her fever doesn't break by morning, give her another shot."

Vergil said nothing as he carried Ashira into the bathroom. V and Griffon had already started downstairs, and Vergil was silently grateful that Dante had the sense to keep Calcifer away. As far as he knew, the dragon was distracted by all the extra jobs Dante was taking. A silent agreement between the twins. Not once had Dante complained, earning a quiet thank you from Vergil himself. He'd make it up later after this was all over.

As Vergil closed the door, Shadow appeared behind him with a quiet purr, blocking it from any intruders. The panther had become quite protective of Ashira over the last year. Even Griffon couldn't get by her, a fact Vergil had come to appreciate. Right now, she radiated a strange aura of calm as he pulled Ashira's nightgown off and settled her into the tub. While she was more awake than before, she was clearly still out of it. Her silence was the worst part. Vergil had tried asking her more than once to tell him how she was feeling, but all she had given him was a blank stare. Only V had been able to tell him anything, but not much Vergil didn't already know. Ashira's mental state was beyond both of them at the moment.

"Hold on." He murmured, almost unaware of it. Her head tilted slightly, and it was clear she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Vergil rested her head on the edge of the bathtub as he started the water.

Bang!

He twitched, glancing at the door. V's soul appeared behind it. "It seems Nico has let herself in."

"V-man!" Nico yelled as the sound of her boots hurrying up the stairs echoed through the house. "Nero sent me to check on ya!"

"That wasn't necessary." Vergil muttered. Shadow growled as Nico kicked at the bathroom door.

"I can help you know."

"I don't need it."

"...She alright?"

That time, Vergil said nothing. He heard Nico sigh. "You can trust us, you know." She said, her voice much quieter than Vergil had ever heard it. "I may not be a demon like ya'll, but I know how to take care of a human."

Vergil glanced at Shadow. The panther growled again, but vanished nonetheless. "It's open." He said.

Nico came in, slowly for once in her life, and closed the door behind her. If she was determined to help, then Vergil would make use of it. "This is the first time I've been able to wash her off in a few days." He said simply. The why wasn't important. "But she is incapable of holding herself up."

"You hold her, then." Nico said. "I'll handle the rest."

Vergil glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow, but Nico was already reaching over him for the shampoo bottle. "Hey Shy." She said as she gently cupped some water onto Ashira's head. "Don't you worry about a thing. Me and V-man are gonna take good care of ya."

Vergil swore he saw a very, very slight smile. Ashira's eyes closed and, for the first time in three days, she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Less than an hour later, with Nico's admittedly welcome help, Vergil had Ashira wrapped up in their bed with Shadow and Lyra hovering nearby while he took a moment away. "You look tired." Nico said as she sipped on a cup of coffee V made. Vergil, once again, said nothing as he stared out the window. "Nero's the same as you, you know. I swear that boy has stopped sleeping completely."

"He needs to sleep." Vergil said idily. "Nightly." He ignored his hypocrisy for the moment.

Nico shook her head. "So do you."

"I'll rest once the twins are born."

"What's wrong with Shy?"

"She's sick."

"Vergil."

He glanced at her, surprised. That was the first time she had ever used his full name. "You're stronger together, yeah? So if you're tired, then she's tired as well?"

"I have more power than she does."

"When you're at full strength."

"I'm handling myself just fine." He said, barely catching himself before he snapped. "You should be with them."

Before Nico could respond, a loud thud startled her. Again, Vergil only twitched. Somehow, his brother's presence never surprised him anymore. Ashira's power had seen to that. He was, however, surprised to see his brother ripping open the sliding door in his devil form, only swapping when his eyes fell on Nico. "Verge." He said. No smile. Not even an attempt at a hug that Vergil hated so much. Calcifer glided off of Dante's shoulder and rushed up the stairs. V vanished, likely following him. "Nero needs you. Now."

Alarm shot through him. If Dante was flying out here in the middle of the night. It was bad. "Where?"

"We got Kyrie to Ophelia's place with a lot of extra snakes and some demon magic, but Nero…" Dante faltered, and Vergil knew it was bad.

But, as much as he hated himself for it, Vergil hesitated. "Ashira needs constant attention." He said. "And a human won't be enough."

"Why do you think I didn't call?" Dante said as he pushed passed him. "Does V know what she needs?"

"Yes."

"Then I will look out for her."

"Dante…"

Dante whipped around and grabbed Vergil's shoulders with the strength to crack them. Vergil winced, even as Dante loosened up just enough to let them heal. "I will take care of your wife." Dante said, shaking him. "I promise. And if shit hits the fan here too, then I'll fly her to Ophelia's myself. But your son needs you right now!"

V reappeared in the kitchen, startling Nico again. "Calcifer and Griffon are resonating with her at the moment." He said. "Lyra can show me how to administer the medicine if you don't make it back in time."

"We got this." Nico said. "Promise."

Vergil blinked up to his room and slid his arms under Ashira. Calcifer, who was sitting on her chest and well into resonating, didn't move. Griffon was nowhere to be found.

"Vergil."

He froze as she spoke in barely more than a whisper. "I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"Are you going to see Kyrie?"

"I believe so."

Ashira's arm shook as she lifted her hand out in front of her. She snapped a few times, drawing on mere remnants of her power. Finally, a golden feather appeared. Her soul flickered a bit, and Vergil gave her a small bit of his energy back to stabilize it. "Give this to her." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "And please tell her…" Her eyes fluttered as her cheek fell to his chest again. "That I'm sorry."

She was asleep before he could respond, tears streaming down her cheeks. But he replied anyway, certain that she would at least feel it. "I promise, my little flame."

* * *

Ashira dreamed of fire.

As to why Griffon of all things was there with her was another problem entirely.

"That little dragon took my job." Griffon squaked, ruffling his feathers as he settled on her shoulder. His wing had hit her in the head at least twice now, but she wasn't angry. Her dreams had been empty the last few days. At least, she assumed it had been a few days. Everything had gone by in a blur since she took that stupid pill. Without Vergil to dream with her, she had wandered aimlessly in fire of all colors. Griffon was a welcome change, even if he wasn't too happy about it.

"And what was that?" Ashira said, walking idly. The fire bent around her feet, shifting colors between her own two, and a very familiar red. But when she reached out with her soul, she felt nothing.

"I was supposed to resonate with ya, princess!" Griffon snapped. "But noooooo. Mr. Baby Dragon over there had to show up and do it!"

"If you weren't resonating with me you wouldn't be here."

"... Maybe."

Ashira sighed. Calling herself tired was an understatement. Even in the confines of her own mind she felt exhausted. Her movements were sluggish. Her muscles were practically boulders dragging her down. Every breath was like trying to find the last hint of air as she was punted out into space.

"And they call me a drama queen." Griffon huffed.

"You don't feel it?" She said.

He hopped off her shoulder to dart out in front of her, only to swoop back in and nearly smack into her before speaking again. "Shakesphere's had it the worst, having a human body and all. Though maybe not as bad as Boss. Who's to say?" He darted around her once, before plopping back on her shoulder. "We're in your head, princess, remember?"

"Of course I do." She scratched at his head earning a mix between a surprised squawk and some kind of strange purr. Could birds purr? She'd never tried it herself. Just thinking about it in her Phoenix language seemed wrong.

"Focus!" Griffon said. "We've got bad guys."

Ashira froze, eyes snapping up as red flames surged out around her. She summoned her own to block it, but it pushed her back all the same. A red Phoenix - Kai - rose from the flames, wings outstretched. But his eyes were all wrong. The normally red hue of one eye was darker. The gold had turned black. He looked sad, hovering a few inches off of the ground. Flames radiated off of his feathers as his eyes met hers. "Ash."

"Father?"

"I told them to wait." He said. "That you have every right to be upset." He flinched. A pulse of orange flame crackled off of him. Griffon yanked Ashira backwards before she could react. The flame turned arrow buried into the ground where she had been standing.

"Kai!" Ashira pushed herself to her feet, but Griffon's talons dug into her shoulder.

"I don't think that's smart!" The bird snapped.

"Elisandra…" Kai said, his breathing heavy. "Koytan, her father, and I are fighting for you. But the others… the others believe you are too weak for this. That you are risking your life and our legacy over nothing."

"I'm fighting for our legacy!" Ashira yelled. "I'm trying to…"

"Ash." Kai said. More flames crowded around him. The different colors seemed to be fighting each other, but Ashira couldn't tell who was winning. "I'm here because you're my daughter. Because I love and believe in you almost as much as your soulmate." He chuckled at that, but it was strained. "But I will not be able to hold them off forever."

He collapsed. "Father!"

"Next time we meet," Kai said. "You'll have to fight." More flames in various colors shot in all directions. Ashira could hear the sounds of the other Phoenix' calling for something she didn't understand. "They won't believe in you if you don't believe in yourself."

His voice shifted to the collective Phoenix. "We will not tolerate such weakness."

Kai howled in anger, and his eyes snapped back to his own. A red ball of fire slammed into her. Ashira crashed into Griffon, and both shot an impossible distance away. Heat wracked her body. She heaved in pain. Blood splattered all over the ground. Dizziness swept over her as she struggled to drag herself to her feet. Other flames snaked toward her, only stopped by matching colors. The various Phoenixes fighting over her. Her soul twisted at the implications.

We will be watching you, young one.

Ashira stumbled to her feet and took off. Shadow appeared by her side as Griffon swooped down. Another flame shot at her; this one was yellow. Shadow jumped in the way, howling as it knocked her down. Her body vanished, but Ashira didn't have time to stop. The familiar was still there, that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Hold on." Griffon said. "Boss won't be too happy if I lose you now." His talons dug into her jacket, yanking her off of the ground she couldn't see. He carried her into the nothingness above.

She felt the flame before she saw it.

"Griffon!"

It slammed into him. Both tumbled out of the sky as Griffon vanished, retreating to the mark on her arm. Ashira scrambled, reaching for anything. But her own Phoenix half didn't come. Flames rose higher. Colors mixed together. A wave of mismatched flames tumbled through the sky. They twisted into a hand, reaching for her. She tried to fight back, but her power slipped, dissipating before she could call to it.

A black flame shot up in front of her. For a brief second, Ashira saw a woman. One she didn't recognize, but her soul knew all the same. Grandmother. The woman glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Be strong. Her voice whispered. It will be okay.

The flames faded as Ashira fell. She heard V's voice, but his soul was too far away. Stones rose around her- a building of some sort- but she didn't have time to see it before her body hit the ground, and her dream was no more.

* * *

Vergil found Nero pacing in the furthest back hallway of Ophelia's clinic. His face was red. His eyes puffy. There were clear bags under his eyes and he was clenching his teeth so hard Vergil expected them to shatter. Stress. An emotion Vergil had come to loathe and understand all too well.

He paused, hand on Yamato to calm himself. If all had gone well, Kyrie should have gone into labor or surgery two weeks after Ashira's medicine "treatment" (or torture, as Vergil was beginning to call it) was over. Clearly, that, among many things in the last week, had not gone to plan. "Nero." He said, but quickly cleared his throat when his voice cracked halfway through. At least he could keep himself together; one of them had to. Vergil was more than willing to do so.

Nero didn't look at him, but slowed his pace. "Contractions started two hours ago." He said. "But the twins are restless. Ophelia said surgery is the only option. They're prepping her now." His voice was clipped, an attempt to calm himself.

"She's in good hands then."

Nero spun on him in a surge of misplaced anger. His wings appeared, but he held them back. Good. Vergil thought. The quicker Nero learned to control that half of himself, the better. But that wasn't important at the moment. "She will survive."

"You can't be certain." Nero snapped. "Even Ophelia couldn't…"

"Your grandmother went through the same thing." Vergil said. "And I guarantee you Dante and I were much more aggressive then your children will be." Sparda used to joke that the twins were fighting from the day they were conceived to see who would come out first. Nero's twins had been significantly more docile in comparison. But Nero didn't look convinced. So, Vergil continued. "Do you trust Ophelia?"

"I should."

"But do you?"

Nero was silent for a moment. "I don't trust anyone." He said quietly. "Not with her. But I don't have a choice." Vergil almost missed the tears in his son's eyes before Nero turned away. "All these years," He said. "She… no, we have begged whoever was listening for our own kids. Kyrie's wanted to be a mother since she was old enough to understand what it meant. And we love the kids at the orphanage. Adore our foster kids. But it didn't change how we felt." Vergil had to bite his tongue before his logical side informed Nero that was likely related to his demon nature. Not the right time for such things. "And now…" Nero's shoulders shuddered. Vergil heard a quiet sob.

"Why are you here?"

Vergil blinked. Again, he stopped his initial thought - Dante sent me here - as that would probably make things worse. Instead, he said, "I'm here for you, Nero."

Nero's shoulders sagged forward. He still didn't turn around. "It's all going to hell."

"As is natural for demons, I suppose." Now that had slipped out before Vergil meant it to. But Nero's head rose a little higher. Whether it was from anger at the words or a moment of calm, Vergil wasn't certain.

Finally, Nero turned toward him. And Vergil's heart sank. Nero was crying. His wonderful, strong, compassionate son, was crying in front of him. Not once in two years had he ever shown such rare emotion (anger aside) in front of him . And Vergil had done the same, as if there was some unspoken rule between them. Vergil assumed that side of his son was left for Kyrie, just as his was for Ashira. But neither woman was available at the moment. For all Vergil knew, neither would be by morning.

"Tell me it's going to be okay." Nero said. "Just… tell me she's gonna live. Please, Dad. Just…"

Unwilling to acknowledge his own doubt, Vergil's mind shut off as he appeared by Nero's side and yanked him into his arms. Nero froze, as did Vergil when his mind caught up to his actions. But then, Nero's face buried into his chest as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. "She's strong, Nero." He said. "You'll both get through this."

Nero said nothing, and Vergil let him cry, ignoring the strange sense of honor he felt at this moment. He knew Nero trusted him, though it had taken some time and a lot of duels. But this was more than Vergil ever expected.

Another thing he'd have to thank Dante for.

Eventually, the two sat down in silence, and stayed that way for a long time. Neither looked at their phones - not that it mattered since they were in the Underworld - both just stared at the wall, waiting for anything.

Finally, a door opened. Ophelia slithered out. "She's ready." Ophelia said. "I will allow you to accompany us, Nero, but you will have to stay out of the way."

Nero nodded, slowly. All emotion was gone, replaced by an almost blank expression. But Vergil knew that look, for he saw it in himself often; Nero's heart was hardened for the moment. It would come back when he knew Kyrie was okay.

"Ophelia." Vergil said, reaching into his pocket. "Ashira sent this… for her."

The snake gasped when he handed over the feather. "She made this in her current state?" Vergil nodded. Ophelia took it with reverence. "The blessing of the Phoenix." She whispered. "It will remain by her side until the surgery is complete. You have my word."

As Nero stood up, a crash echoed from the other side of the hospital. Screams followed shortly after, a mixture of human and the snake attendants. Vergil and Nero snapped away from each other. "Go." Vergil said as he shot down the hallway. He nearly smacked straight into Dante before he realized his brother was even there. His eyes shifted to the figure in Dante's arms.

"She stopped breathing." Dante said. "Nico did what she could but…"

Vergil ripped his wife from his brother's arms. He reached for her soul, channelling whatever he could without killing her. But he felt barely anything. No thoughts. No familiars. She was seconds from resurrecting, and Vergil didn't know what to do.

"This way." A half-man, half-snake he didn't recognize yelled from the same hallway he had come down. "Fifth door on the right."

Vergil ran into it. The doctor, he assumed, was quick to follow. Two smaller snakes appeared as the door shut behind him. The man hissed a series of orders as Vergil lay Ashira on the bed. One snake crawled onto the bed and rested on Ashira's chest, his eyes glazed over as he resonated. The second one slithered to the other side, dragging over a wheeled cart full of IV bags and needles. The doctor himself grabbed a mask off the back wall. "Lift." Was all he needed to say for Vergil to do so, and the mask was fastened over Ashira's face. "Just oxygen." He said as he reached for the first syringe. "Demon blood." He injected it even faster than Vergil had, and the latter might have been impressed if he didn't feel his own soul slipping away.

"She's dying."

"I'm well aware." The second snake shuffled up a pole, dropping two bags of unfamiliar liquid on a hook. "Fluids." He said as he stretched Ashira's arm and felt for a vein. "The other is a mixture of demonic medication. Reaver designed to help maintain her soul. You are doing a great job of it yourself, but I'm not taking any chances." The second he put the needle in, Ashira gasped for air. But her eyes were glazed over, and her soul only flinched.

"The medicine…" Vergil said.

"The pills Ophelia gave her force the soul to reveal any problems or cracks that are hidden within the shell." He said. "Reavers often focus so much on the souls of others that they inadvertently bury their own problems." He slid his hand under Ashira's soul and lifted it. Vergil's eyes widened when he turned it upward. Gone was the crack in her soul he'd gotten used to. Instead, the entire bottom half looked like it had been brutally torn through by a set of claws.

Gaius. Vergil thought. "She had a veil after her first death."

"Probably a necessity." The doctor said. "She was too young for her soul to heal properly."

Vergil's fingers intertwined with hers. He had thought that part of her life, of their life, was over. The idea that demon was still dragging her down. Still tearing at her soul… it angered him more than anything had in a long time. Their dreams had been so peaceful recently. No Mundus. No Gaius. Even their childhood memories had softened. But this…

If Vergil could kill Gaius - cut him to pieces and watch him bleed out- he would without hesitation. And his demon was quick to growl in agreement.

The doctor pulled him out of his thoughts. "Has she fully accepted her demon half?"

"I'm uncertain."

"Do they speak to her?"

"In the past yes. She hasn't mentioned it recently."

"She is the thirteenth Phoenix." The doctor said. "The collective memories and powers of the previous twelve are all within her. If she has yet to accept who she is, and take their burdens into herself, then pushing her this close to death has likely started a war between them."

"But why?" Vergil said. "They've been sarcastic, not hostile."

"Self-preservation." He said. "A third death so soon will destroy her. There will be no rebirth."

Vergil's heart stopped beating. Literally. If he were a human and in need of such a thing, he would have collapsed on the spot. The doctor continued, "Usually a Phoenix controls their rebirth, giving their power and soul time to reform naturally over a few days. Violent resurrections, however, do not allow that. The soul breaks, but the power rushes to bring them back. It's a defense mechanism, as leaving their ashes unprotected near someone willing to kill them…"

He didn't need to finish that sentence, nor did he care to. "One every few centuries isn't ideal, but not unbearable. Two in less than a hundred." His eyes met with Vergil's. "She can survive this, if she is strong enough. And if she does, you cannot let her die again. Not until her soul is ready for it. You're the only one who can protect her."

Before Vergil could respond, a black blur shot out of thin air. Griffon slammed into the wall, dazed as he slid to the floor. "It ain't looking good Boss." He groaned. "I tried to help but I'm not…" His voice trailed off as his body twisted in on itself, leaving a blue ball behind. Shadow appeared beside him, but she could only whimper as she, too, retreated into her comatose state.

V shimmered into view, stumbling. "I can't reach her." He said as his body slid down the wall. "I'm sorry, Vergil." As he hit the ground, all three of them vanished, the shadows merging back into Ashira's arm.

The doctor hissed something that could only be a swear. "You need to resonate with her. Now!" He scooped up the first snake, which squeaked in surprise. "Feel for her…"

"I know how to do it." Vergil said, yanking a chair to his side as he pressed his hand to Ashira's chest.

"I will keep her stable for as long as I can."

Before Vergil could nod, his soul slipped away.


	8. (M) Solitude and Solidarity (Part Three)

**Chapter Three**

**Dawn**

* * *

The surgery was going well as far as Nero knew, but his knowledge of such things was limited at best. All he did was watch her peaceful face while Opehlia and her helpers worked. There was a blue sheet between them, one Nero didn't dare look behind. The last thing he needed was to see his wife's body cut open in an attempt to save the children he had given her.

He closed his eyes and shook his head quickly to remove the image from his mind. She would be fine. Ophelia knew what she was doing. One of the children had already been removed, but Nero had yet to see it, for she had sent it away immediately for treatment in another ward of the hospital.

It was the second child that was giving her trouble, and Nero didn't know why.

So, he waited, listening to the snakes hiss between each other. Kyrie's heartbeat was all that existed otherwise, both the beeping of the monitor and her actual heart vibrating in his ears just by holding her hand.

So, when it started to slow, he noticed immediately.

"Ophelia."

"Not now." The doctor said.

Then, Kyrie's heart stopped

Nero's mind went blank, nor did he remember what happened after that. He remembered a few of the snakes screaming. Ophelia yelling for someone. Dante appearing in demon form to drag him out.

And the smell of blood. His own. Kyrie's. Others he didn't recognize. It was everywhere. All consuming, and driving his demon into a frenzy.

_ Kyrie. _

_ Kyrie. _

_ No. _

_ Nonononono… _

The next thing he knew, he was crashing through a series of trees in the Underworld. HIs mind snapped back when he hit the ground, seconds before Dante's demon pinned him, hand wrapped around his neck. Nero howled in fury - when had he triggered? - but Dante only pressed harder, digging his claws into the dirt beside him. His other hand stopped a swing from one of Nero's wings, and he was half-surprised the older devil didn't simply break them. "Let go of me!" Nero hissed.

"I can do this all day, kid." Dante growled. There was no sarcasm, teasing, or some kind of strange, playful banter. Something within Nero recoiled in a bizarre sense of terror. Vergil had mentioned this before… something about a power difference…

Why was he thinking about that now? It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

_ Kyrie. _

"Don't make me knock you out." Dante said. "Verge doesn't need the extra stress, and neither do you."

At this rate, Nero was convinced that Dante was ready to keep him there, pinned to the earth with his breathing halfway constricted, to the end of time. And maybe he would. If not him, then Vergil probably…

Vergil

Ashira.

Kyrie.

He shuddered as his demon half dissipated. "Why?" He said. "Why is this happening?"

With a monstrous sigh, Dante released Nero and fell back as he let his own trigger go. But Nero didn't move; just stared up at the red moon with no real intention to leave. "LIfe sucks." Dante said. "You of all people know that. All the power in the world can't change the way things are."

"She's not… she can't…"

_ She can't leave me. I'm not ready.  
_

"Calm down." Dante said. "I get why you're angry. Trust me. Half our family is teetering on a knife's edge and I don't have a fucking clue what to do about it." He sighed as he leaned back on his hands. "But going on a rampage won't help anyone." Nero said nothing, and Dante seemed content with the silence.

_ You'll both get through this.  
_

He swallowed a lump in his throat. No tears came, and he was glad for that. He needed to think. Needed to breathe. Kyrie would be okay. The kids would be okay. Ophelia knew what she was doing. He repeated that, over and over, but struggled to believe it. Nero tried to imagine Vergil telling him the same thing in that no-nonsense tone that Nero hated most of the time, but would appreciate in the moment. But Vergil wasn't here.

His breath caught when he finally realized what Dante said. "Half of our family?"

Dante was quiet for a moment. "Verge and Shy are linked, remember? Soul bound, yeah?" Nero only nodded. "So, if Shy dies, so does he."

"But they'll both…"

"Resurrect?" Dante said. "Afraid not. Three strikes, and they're both out."

Nero shut his eyes. The tears he wished to suppress burned everywhere within him. "This is all wrong!" He yelled, slamming his fist against the ground. "We're supposed to be… We were trying… a family!" His mind was as fragmented as his words.

"We will be." Dante said. "But not if you give up on them."

Nero turned away, curling just slightly to try and drive out the pain in his heart.

* * *

Ashira woke up in a pile of rubble, a splitting headache, and stunned that she was all in one piece. She opened her eyes slowly, and knew immediately that she was still in her dream. A demolished cathedral made of gray stone rose an impossible distance into the sky. There was no roof, aside from a few, broken pieces clinging to the edges. The sky was black - no stars, or moon, or anything to orient her in what world she might be in. Around her were feathers made of stone, and pieces of marble wings scattered along the walls.

Ashira winced as she pushed herself up and summoned a golden flame to soothe the ache in all of her muscles. But the power was only enough to help her stand up straighter. As something tugged on her soul, she trudged toward it, trying to reach for her familiars. But nothing responded. There was no Shadow to soothe her or Griffon to call her names. Even V was missing and Vergil…

_ There's no tether. _

Ashira was alone.

How long it had been since she felt so hollow. Honestly, she had begun to take them for granted, but that was inevitable considering their circumstances and lifespan. Now that they were gone, she realized how much safety they brought to her. How much warmth she felt in her chest, or comfort in her mind. Their restless voices were soothing, while the silence was deafening.

_ Vergil… _

Ashira stopped in the doorway, her eyes drifting upward. The second room was massive, and reminded her of Vergil's descriptions of the Fortuna Church when he first broke in. Twelve, stained glass windows - six on each side - lined the walls, with pillars made of stone feathers between them. At the far end was a pristine statue of the Phoenix; wings outstretched and head held eye. Ten orbs hovered above it, each one containing a colored flame.

They were all here now, watching.

_ You'll have to fight. _

As if responding to her thoughts, the statue came to life. Stones broke away, revealing rainbow plumage beneath. It was chaotic, disorganized, but also missing a few key colors. Kai's red. Elisandra's black. Her great-grandfather's orange, and his progenitor's pink. She knew all of these colors, even if she didn't know the names. "Ashira." The Phoenix said. "You are running out of chances."

"Why do you condemn me so?" Ashira said feeling for her power. It was there, sort of, but no feathers appeared. "I have been through more in 40 years then some of you have in thousands."

The bird laughed, a mixture of bitter voices, amused chuckles, and scandalized horror. "Bold of you to assume such a thing."

"I've seen your memories."

"You've seen what we allow you to see."

"Then show me more."

"Your mind cannot comprehend…"

"But that's what you want, isn't it?" She snapped. "For me to accept you? Even though I clearly have."

Its head snapped forward with a loud shriek. Ashira flinched - it was much louder than her own - but held her ground. "You deny us, child! You claim we are separate beings, that we are nothing more than your "other half", while ignoring the truth. We are you, and you are us. Yet, you dare risk our life like this?"

"What have I done?" She said. "My soul is damaged through no fault of my own."

"You were careless!" It snapped. "And now we all pay the price."

Ashira froze. Her mind went blank. _ Careless. _The word rattled around in her head, incomprehensible, yet hurtful all the same. She could practically feel her soul retreat into herself. They were wrong, and she knew it. But her defiance didn't come. There was only grief. Guilt. A reminder of who she was letting down. "I…"

"How dare you!" A woman's voice echoed behind her. Ashira jumped as one of the windows shattered, and black flame shot out in front of her. It had no tangible form, but flickered in pure rage. "How dare you put the blame on her. It was our duty to protect her, and we failed."

The Phoenix' head tilted. "Elisandra." It muttered. "I suppose you of all people would defend her, considering your history. Ironic that your failure linked us to Sparda and his kin."

"Yet we are stronger because of it."

Another twisted laugh. "We used our Soulmates to our benefit. Now, she is useless without him."

"That's not…" Ashira started.

"Then prove it." The Phoenix snapped its wings forward. Every window shattered. Their flames rushed to the Phoenix. Elisandra's flame vanished with a pained scream, dragged down with the rest. They all circled together until Kai appeared. But his expression was deadpanned. His eyes blank and mismatched. Feathers of all colors rotated around him, except for red, and Ashira realized that was the only window that remained in tact.

Anger surged through her, and her flames responded. "You condemn me," She said. "Yet most of you are spineless cowards. Using my father's body like that."

This time, the voice came from Kai. "You'll respond to this likeness. We know this." His hand shot forward. She snapped to the side, and the strange mix of ancient, Phoenix fire slammed into the wall behind her. The stones ignited, bathing the room in an eerie and continually shifting glow. But before Ashira could think about it, Kai was already launching at her. Her feathers appeared just in time to intercept his own, and a shield of fire saved her from theirs. "You are nothing, child."

"I am you." She said. Confidence was difficult for her, but she did her best to channel it. To imagine what Vergil would do, and fight back. And she would win, if only for him. "Or have you already forgotten?"

Kai jumped back, but his feathers snapped into her shield. It shattered, but she flipped out of the way and threw her own feathers back at him. They went in all directions, just like they had when she was first learning. All control was lost, despite everything she had taught herself since getting them back. Now, she was certain they were messing with her mind. Blocking pieces of her power for reasons she didn't know. It wasn't a fair fight.

But she would fight all the same.

She leapt forward first, summoning any blue fire that she could. Kai was tossed backwards, but caught himself before slamming into the Phoenix. Ashira followed him, throwing her feathers. Once again, they went in random directions, digging into the wall ahead of her. "What's wrong, child?" They said. "Lost your powers so soon?"

Feathers cut through her arms. Multiple buried themselves into her stomach. One went straight into her heart. Ashira screamed as she was thrown backwards, skidding on the ground. When she moved to rip them out of her, fire burst from each one. Her hands burned, but she tossed them away in time to grab at her wound. "You never wanted me to win." She said, her eyes blurring through the pain. "You're not even giving me a chance."

The bird's eyes narrowed. "Baseless accusations."

"You are weak."

"We are strong."

"You are scared."

"We are unstoppable."

Ashira summoned any fire she could. He responded in kind. The two collided somewhere in the middle. Ashira fought through her pain, even as the Phoenix tilted its head and hummed in amusement.

Then, Ashira's fire vanished.

His slammed into her before she could respond. The second she hit the wall, it crumbled. Rocks fell around her. Bigger pieces began to fall.

A blue light shot through the room, carving the rocks to dust. Vergil's demon appeared in front of her, Yamato in hand and energy pulsing off of him in furious waves. "Vergil." She said, relieved as her soul instinctively pulled energy off of him. His tail flicked in something like annoyance, but he said nothing as he stared the Phoenix down.

But it only sighed. "You are nothing without him, and that's all you'll ever be."

* * *

"Wake up, my child." Celeste's voice echoed in Kyrie's head. "You're safe here."

Kyrie opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a beautiful full moon. She was lying in an open field with white and black flowers that she didn't recognize. But they were entrancing, and she ran her fingers along the closest one. Celeste's wolf form sat a respectful distance away, watching. "I never thought I'd see you again." Kyrie said.

"You currently sit on the bridge between life and death." Celeste said. "I felt your soul, but something else brought you here."

A gentle, golden glow appeared over her. When Kyrie lifted herself, her mouth dropped when she met the eyes of the Phoenix. Its feathers were pure gold, with no hint of Shy's glittering blue. Yet, its eyes were identical to the friend she knew so well. "We're sorry, Kyrie." The Phoenix said. "We wanted to be by your side, but it seems it was not meant to be."

"Shy?"

"That is the easiest explanation, yes." With a single pulse of her wings, the Phoenix landed beside her. She stretched her beak out to brush Kyrie's cheek. The latter sighed at the soothing warmth. Tentatively, she put her hands on Ashira's feathers and leaned in.

"We're both here for each other now." Kyrie said.

Ashira hummed at that. "Your child is dying, Kyrie. But I think I can save him, if you will allow me."

"Of course." Kyrie said. "Please. I'll give anything…"

"You will not give your life." Ashira said.

"But you can save him?"

"I believe so. Though it will come at a price."

Without hesitation, Kyrie said, "do it."

There was a long pause. Then, "Be strong, Kyrie. We'll see each other again soon."

* * *

The hum of Vergil's demon was the only sound in Ashira's dream. She tried to pull off his emotions, but felt nothing. That wasn't unusual. His emotions were practically non-existent while triggered. But she wasn't certain what he was planning to do. Sure, he could defeat the Phoenix, but what good would that do? It wouldn't change their minds on her. If anything, it would only prove their point. But if he didn't intend on that, then why the devil form?

When he glanced back at her, his tail flicked again. Then, it clicked. _ You're protecting me, not fighting my battle. _Vergil nodded once, satisfied, before looking away. Ashira pushed herself to her feet to stand beside him. Neither Phoenix or Kai had moved, but whether it was fear of Vergil, or something else, she wasn't certain. "What's the point in fighting amongst ourselves?" Ashira said. "What do you hope to gain?"

"We have protected humanity for thousands of years."

"But?"

Kai's eyes closed for a moment. When they opened again, they were his own. "They're afraid, Ash." He said.

"Of what?" She said. "I know I'm not as experienced but…"

"You're the first half-human of our kind." He said. "You have incredible potential. But you are fragile, especially now. And if you die, so do all of us." His eyes flickered back as the Phoenix voice returned. "If you had given birth to a child, we would have a body to move on to. But that is no longer an option."

Ashira's heart broke. She blinked back tears. Vergil's tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her a bit closer to himself. Why did this bother her so? Children had never been on her mind, but she also hadn't thought about a successor. It was too soon - she needed at least a thousand years before the memories would move on - and it was impossible to know how long she and Vergil would choose to live for. But now that it was gone…

Vergil's low growl reverberated through her. Not threatening; probably an attempt to pull her attention back. _ We'll deal with that later. _ She could imagine him saying. And he would be right. The Phoenix was a much greater issue. But what could she do? How could she convince ancient demons that she was worthy of their legacy? That she could hold onto such immense power?

_ It's not us you have to convince. _ Kai's voice whispered in her mind. _ It's yourself.  
_

So she had to fight. Defeat him and prove herself. But, how could she do that when…

_ My feathers.  
_

Twelve of them, all embedded into the far wall. Each one pointed directly at an orb of fire. She swore she saw a hint of a smile on Kai's face, but it was gone too quickly to tell. "We grow tired of this." He said, pulling his feathers back to him. "Send your soulmate and be done with it."

She shook her head as Vergil's tail pulled away. "I know I'll never be as strong as him." She said. "And maybe I'll never be as strong as any of you were. But I am a Phoenix all the same." She held her hand out, drawing fire into her palm. Neither the Phoenix or Kai saw the flames flickering along her feathers. "Accept that fact, and I will prove you all wrong."

Kai lurched forward. Ashira pulled on her feathers.

The Phoenix shrieked as every orb shattered. Kai froze, mere steps away from Ashira, before his body vanished in a burst of sparks. The last window broke as the remaining flames rushed forward. She crumbled when they slammed into her, biting back the shriek of agonizing pain. Memories, emotions, dreams, nightmares… they all flooded into her. More condensed and chaotic than ever before. The Phoenix' feathers began to turn gray, shifing back to the stone it originated from. The more she saw, the faster it spread. Ashira was burning, but her progenitor remained still, watching as he pulled his wings in.

"There is hope, Ash." Kai's voice echoed around her. "In time, your soul will have the energy to heal you. But you will have to wait. You have to live, or none of this will matter."

Ashira jumped when Vergil roared behind her. His tail snapped back around her stomach, pulling her straight into his arms. Kai laughed. "I know, I know. You'll protect her. These other geezers have never liked the idea that soulmates can be stronger than us. Personally, I'm all for it." Memories of Sparda and Kai flickered through her mind. Spars and lectures. Nights out with Kai in the background, and days touring the world with Kai's nose in a book and Sparda charming everyone they saw. The images flickered, melding with her dreams. "Take care of yourselves." Kai said. "You are just as important as anyone else."

His voice went silent as the Phoenix turned to stone. Every muscle in Ashira's body gave out. Her vision blurred as the scene faded away. Behind it was blue, a bit darker than the sky, but they were standing within it. An endless void, yet more comfortable than the darkness she had become accustomed to. Even so, she shut her eyes, trying to bury her emotions. Between their memories and her own pain… it was all too much.

"Vergil…"

Half a second later, he was sitting, legs crossed, as his tail pulled her into his lap. Ashira stared up at him, but he didn't look back. Instead, he pulled his wings around her; a cocoon of his own making.

Grief crashed into her. She let it go, curling against his chest as she let herself cry. "I'm sorry." She said, even though he would disapprove. She didn't even know what exactly she was apologizing for. At that moment, nothing mattered. Ashira let herself cry, shielded from everything else. And he waited. His demon form never faltered. And she knew what he wanted to say without him needing to, for he had already said it once before.

_ Through everything, I will be with you. _

* * *

The next three days went by in a blur. Vergil remembered waking up at some point, but only long enough for the doctor to explain the surgery he wanted to perform on Ashira. And, with the familiars still resting and Vergil the only one who could control Ashira's other form, he coaxed her to transform, despite her exhaustion, and slept again to keep her there.

And the two had dreamed. Pleasant ones this time. Kai and Elisandra met them in their dreamscape, proud that Ashira could finally speak to them on her own terms. And they had told story after story; some about the underworld, but mostly about his father. Still, when he felt V tugging on his soul, Vergil felt they had only scratched the surface of everything Sparda had accomplished, and looked forward to speaking to them again when Ashira was strong enough.

The second time Vergil awoke, it was to a capocony of smooth blue feathers. Ashira's body that he had curled into at some point. At least there was no one there to see it. Her long Phoenix neck was curled so her head lay in his lap. The plumage on top formed some kind of crown and brushed along his chin. He took a deep breath and leaned back, listening for her heartbeat. It was slower than it had been in weeks. Relieved, he absentmindedly brushed the feathers along her neck. "You did well." He said. She gave him a quiet hum, but only tilted her head slightly toward him. Vergil glanced at her soul, satisfied to see that the ridges were gone, replaced by something akin to scars. Fire flickered along his fingertips, stronger than it had been before.

_ "We are stronger now." _ She murmured in her Phoenix tongue.

"Then you have accepted them."

_ "They are quiet now." _ She said as her eyes cracked open. _ "But I meant us, Saina." _ She started to lift her head, but decided against it. _ "But I still feel… empty inside." _

"Grief is natural." Vergil said. "As much as I try to avoid it."

She chuckled, but it was weak. _ "I wanted to give you a family." _

"We are a family."

_ "You know what I meant." _

"It's for the best." He said. "This life is long, Shira. We've got plenty of time."

_ "I want to be as strong as you, one day." _ She said. _ "Maybe then…" _ She trailed off as her eyes drifted closed again. _ "You are here. That is enough." _

The door opened. Ophelia arrived with a wide grin. "You're awake."

_ "Mostly." _ Ashira said.

"I'm afraid I've never had the pleasure of learning your language." Ophelia said. "But I ask that you stay this way for at least one more day. Then, your human side will be ready to heal on its own."

"Will it take long?"

"A few weeks." She said. "Nothing strenuous during that." Her snake tongue flicked at Vergil in amusement. "And I mean nothing, Son of Sparda."

He scoffed at that, only barely managing to hold her gaze. Embarrassment was not something he expected to feel at the moment. At least he could hide it. _ "Kyrie." _ Ashira said. _ "Did she make it?" _

When Vergil translated, Ophelia's smile widened. "Ask her yourself."

She pulled the door open and waved in. Nero came first, a baby girl wrapped in a bright, pink blanket in his arms. His expression shifted to pure relief when his eyes met Vergil's. "We all made it." Nero said. "I wish I could say it was a cakewalk but…"

Behind him, Dante pushed Kyrie's wheelchair inside, and Ophelia left, closing the door behind her. Vergil's eyes widened when he saw the child in her arms. Ashira's head lifted and she shifted it forward, beak close to the child. And he knew what she was seeing; a perfectly divided soul. One gold, and one purple. _ "What is this?" _ She said. _ "How is he…" _

"Angelica was easy." Nero said as he ducked under Ashira's neck and held the child out to Vergil. For a moment, the elder demon could only stare at her. His granddaughter… so small and frail. What right did he have to hold such a delicate creature? These hands, that had done nothing but…

Nero rolled his eyes. "Stop brooding and take her." Despite his eagerness, Nero didn't move far after settling the white-haired newborn into Vergil's arms. His breath caught as her bright, blue eyes opened, staring up at him in some kind of wonder. When he moved to brush her cheek, her hand wrapped around his finger, and his heart melted. This beautiful, wonderful, child was his granddaughter.

"What about the other one?" He asked, glancing back at the second child.

Ashira bent her head forward, pressing it against Kyrie's. The woman laughed quietly. "They're calling him our miracle child." She said as Ashira pulled away.

Above her, Dante pulled out a gray feather with a goofy grin. "Your gift came in handy."

Vergil felt the shock in Ashira's soul. _ "He's a Phoenix, Saina." _ She said. _ "He inherited… the feather... " _ Her speech meshed into a jumble of words that he couldn't quite decipher.

"His name is Kaiden." Kyrie said. "Kai for short."

If Ashira were human, he was certain she would have broken into tears. _ "If anyone was chosen to take care of my potential heir… I'm glad it's you."  
_

When Vergil translated, Kyrie brushed the feathers on Ashira's head. They turned gold just for her. "We're all a family, Shy." She said. "You included."

As Ashira pulled her head back, Vergil - somewhat regretfully - returned Angelica to Nero's arms. "Rest, Kyrie." Vergil translated. "Your soul needs some time to heal."

"Only if you do the same."

Ashira chuckled as she put her head back in Vergil's lap. He ignored Dante's laugh before Nero put Angelica in Kyrie's free arm, kicked Dante out of the room, and pushed Kyrie himself.

_ "Dream with me, Saina." _ Ashira said. " _ I want to learn more." _

"I suppose." He said, leaning back against her.

_ "Your soul is quite eager for someone so disinterested." _

"Quiet." He muttered.

She nuzzled against his chest as an amused chuckle echoed in his head.

* * *

_ Three Years Later _

Life was never dull in Kyrie's household, though she supposed it had been like that long before the twins had joined. Thankfully, Nero and Dante had taken the children outside for some harmless roughhousing. Good practice for Angelica, who already possessed more strength than her human siblings. And Kaiden too, but he was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the ground as Kyrie put their birthday cake in the oven.

While the two had matured far faster than any human child Kyrie knew, Kaiden had always been the quiet one. Angelica was brusque and wild who loved wrestling with Uncle Dante and jumping on her Grandpop's whenever the opportunity presented itself. Kaiden, however, was shy and reserved. He preferred time with his grandmother, the only one who could speak his special language, and practiced more manners than even his Uncle.

But the last few days, he'd gone from quiet, to completely silent. And Kyrie didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to stay in here with me." She said as she sat beside him. Kaiden looked up at her for a moment, but just shrugged and looked away. Nero had tried to speak to him a few times, but all Kaiden had done was furrow his brow in frustration. On other days, he retreated to his room to stare at his three, purple feathers: the first of ten he needed before he could use them like his grandmother did. With Kyrie, though, Kaiden stuck around. It was clear that he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to do it. "Are you waiting for your grandmother?"

He nodded slowly. "Well," Kyrie said. "She'll be here soon."

Almost on cue, Ashira landed in Kyrie's back yard, well out of view of the others as she shook the wings of her Phoenix form before transforming back. Griffon landed on her arm, mumbling something about her "cheating on their little race", before vanishing. Vergil landed beside her, transforming before his feet hit the ground. She kissed his cheek with a sly grin. He scowled at her, but Kyrie didn't miss the fond brush of his hand on her arm before he teleported away.

How much they had changed since their near death experience. After Ashira recovered, the two had spent a good amount of time away from home, returning with Yamato every once and awhile to check on their grandchildren before leaving again. Kyrie didn't know the details of those trips, nor did she ask. Dante seemed to know something, as he often mentioned "that one beach trip". Vergil would calmly mention "that interesting conversation" and Dante would always sulk away, unwilling to share Vergil's story at his own expense. Even Nero had been left in the dark on that one, but he didn't seem to mind. _ I'm glad they're finally enjoying their lives. _ He had told her. _ I've got enough to worry about.  
_

Ashira stepped into the back door with a warm smile. Her hair was braided back with feathers interwoven within the strands. It was a look Kyrie knew Vergil liked, as he had asked her how to do it a year ago. "A birthday gift." He had called it, but Kyrie hadn't missed the slight awkwardness in his tone. Angelica had been thrilled to help teach him, and Nero had returned home to Vergil's hair tied with tiny bows, an absurd amount of glitter, and Kyrie dying of laughter.

And Vergil had calmly thanked Angelica, and returned home to his wife. And, as much as Kyrie wanted to know how Ashira had reacted to _ that, _ she never asked. Their private life was practically sacred, and everyone - even Dante most of the time - respected it.

But Kyrie knew one thing for certain - both Vergil and Ashira were smitten with their grandchildren.

"How's he doing?" She said.

"Same as usual." Kyrie said. She had already told Ashira of the situation, but the two had decided to wait for his birthday. Kyrie took a step back as Ashira knelt by him. She whispered in their language - Kyrie loved listening, even if she didn't understand a word of it - and Kaiden nodded again.

"Mama!" Angelica yelled as Vergil stepped inside. She was already on his back, something Vergil had begrudgingly (so he claimed) accepted. He was never upset. Annoyed, maybe, but Kyrie had begun to see through that act. It helped that Angelica adored him, claiming that "Grandpapa Vergil is better than Uncle Dante" more than once.

"Inside already?"

"I want some cake!"

"Angelica." Vergil warned.

She blushed and mumbled. "Please."

"It's not quite ready yet." Kyrie said. "Do you want to wait outside?"

Angelica glanced at her brother. "He's been really quiet, Grandpops."

"So I've heard."

"Will Grandmama help him?"

"Yes."

Kaiden's skin turned pale as he glanced at them. "It's alright." Ashira said as she tapped her ear. "You can tell me, and no one else will know."

Kaiden glanced at Vergil. "I've got it!" Angelica yelled and slapped her hands over Vergil's ears. The latter gave a very gentle eye-roll, but didn't stop her. "Go on Kai! Uncle Dante wants to play."

Twitching, Kai leaned in and whispered something beyond Kyrie's mortal hearing. When he backed away, his cheeks were flushed. But Ashira beamed at him. "It's a beautiful name." She said. "And I'll cherish it as long as I have to." She tapped his head, returning to their other language. Kaiden relaxed and responded with his own, before hopping out of the chair.

Angelica pulled her hands away and leaned forward to stare at her brother. "Would you like to play, sis?" Kaiden said.

Angelica beamed as she yanked herself off Vergil's back. "Of course!" She grabbed Kaiden's hand and yanked him toward the back door. "He's up a point now, and we can't let him win!"

Once they were far out of earshot, and Kyrie heard Dante's thunderous laughter at Angelica's bold challenge, Kyrie sipped her coffee. "May I ask what was wrong?"

"He dreamed of his soulmate." Ashira said, glancing at Vergil. "And he needed to tell another reaver." She looked apologetic. "It's an instinctive thing, I'm afraid. He won't be able to tell you or Nero even if he wanted to."

Kyrie stirred her coffee. "Does that mean his soulmate is… nearby?" She wasn't certain how to ask about reaver things, but it didn't stop her from trying.

"It's difficult to say." Ashira said. "Kai spoke his soulmate's name when he was a child, but she wasn't born for another 3000 years. I was born three months after Vergil, and met him at Kaiden's age."

"Can I help him?"

"Once he meets his soulmate, he'll be able to tell you." Ashira smiled. "Don't worry, Kyrie. It's just one of our reaver quirks."

She laughed. "Nero's already started fireproofing the house."

Ashira nodded. "How many feathers?"

"Three."

"Around the same time as you then." Vergil said.

"He'll likely get the other seven sometime in the next year." Ashira said. "I'll teach him right away." She tilted her head. "How are you doing?"

"Great." Kyrie said. "The kids are happy. The orphanage renovations are done, and I'm finishing my degree soon."

"Congratulations." Vergil said, his voice way too even for the word he was saying. But Kyrie grinned nonetheless; that was just Vergil being Vergil. Besides, she could see the pride in his eyes clear as day.

"What about you?"

Before either could respond, Angelica's "evil laugh" as she had begun to call it echoed from outside. "We've done it!" She cackled. "We've defeated Uncle Dante!"

Dante groaned in a clearly sarcastic and overly dramatic way. "I have been vanquished."

"... what does that mean?"

Ashira chuckled. "Should we go save him?"

"No." Vergil shrugged. "His partner is welcome to save him if she so chooses."

Kyrie had heard mentions of Dante's new "partner", but Dante had been uncharacteristically evasive when the topic had been brought up. Nero was certain it was some kind of strange, budding romance, but he only saw the swords the unknown demon turned into, and not who they actually were.

One day, Kyrie would get him to talk. For now, she was biding her time until she could catch him off guard with a perfectly cooked pizza.

"I'm glad you're here." Kyrie said with a genuine smile. "I know how busy its been."

"No busier than your life, I'm sure." Ashira said.

"Demon hunting is much easier than parenthood." Vergil said.

"Verge!" Dante yelled from outside. Vergil twitched, but didn't move. "Angelica demands that I duel you as her reward."

"But I wanted to see Grandmother…" Kaiden said.

"Later!" Angelica yelled back. "Grandpops first!"

"But you always say that."

"How about…" Dante said in a rather loud hushed whisper. "I fight them both."

Kyrie heard the kids gasp. "You can do that?"

"Of course!" Dante laughed. "I am your fearless Uncle. They don't stand a chance against me." That led to a fierce, overlapping argument between all three of them, with Nero eventually joining in claiming that _ he _would be a better opponent, which both of the kids scoffed at.

Kyrie chuckled. "You don't have to…" She trailed off, as fire had already sprung to Ashira's fingertips.

"Two on two?" She said.

Vergil glanced at Kyrie. "With your permission."

She laughed and waved them off. "Have fun."

The two nodded in sync, and vanished. Kyrie moved to the window as the children started cheering. Nero and Dante took one side, arguing with each other about who was better, while Ashira and Vergil stood across from them. Nothing needed to be said between them, nor would it be. "Bring it on, old man!" Nero yelled once he had Dante had come to some kind of agreement. He paused before saying, "And Shy."

"Excuse you, deadweight!" Griffon said as he appeared on Ashira's head. "You know challenging them means challenging all of us, right?" Shadow appeared by her side, growling in agreement. V leaned on Vergil, arms crossed with a chuckle. "It's only fair."

Nero just stared at them, but Dante laughed. "Five on two? You might have a shot then Verge."

"Kid-friendly, Dante."

"Oh you're one to talk."

"Watch out, Mama!" Calcifer yelled as he hopped off Dante's shoulder and chomped down on a red sword. "I'm gonna take down Mr. Chicken all by myself."

"Bring it on, ya lizard."

Now Kyrie's human children had joined, and all five of them were chanting for a fight. "Lively as always." Ajura said from the windowsill before climbing onto Kyrie's waiting arm.

And Kyrie wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. (G) Dastardly Red Fiend

Author's note: This was meant to be a halloween story... but then I didn't think I'd finish... and then I got inspired the day after Halloween... so... now it's a Twins birthday story. Same difference. Totally fine! Going back to some wholesome, wacky family goodness for this story (and probably the next one). Enjoy!

* * *

_**Dastardly Red Fiend**_

_On the forth birthday of his grandchildren, Vergil finds himself roped into a costume party against his will. And between that, Dante's schemes, and the dozens of kids driven to sugar madness, his chances of making it through the night (sane) are slim to none. But when Dante's "challenge" comes to fruition, its up to Vergil and Nero to rescue their family from the "Dastardly Red Fiend". In a 'Family Friendly' way, of course._

* * *

The moment Nero asked Vergil to a duel, after not doing so for over a month, Vergil knew he was going to have an… interesting weekend. Because as much as Nero loved to spar with his family, he usually only asked when he wanted something from his father. That was a good start when dealing with "sensitive topics". While Vergil controlled what he said around Dante, Nero could beat secrets or promises out of him no matter who was winning. In fact, Vergil couldn't remember the last time they had fought each other where Nero _hadn't _asked him for something _. _Whether it was for advice (a rarity) or a request that Vergil would never agree to otherwise (much more likely), Nero always found a break in the combat to ask.

Vergil stubbornly refused to admit that his son succeeded because he was one of only three people in the world that Vergil could rarely say no to and actually mean it. And Nero had likely caught on by now, but blissfully kept that to himself.

A small blessing, Vergil supposed.

So, when the two pushed each other back for the fifth time, Nero dropped his request. "We could really use your help this weekend."

Vergil twitched, narrowing his eyes to hide it. He knew what Nero was asking for, but he was stubborn enough to make him say it. "For what?"

Nero glared at him, but explained it regardless. "Angelica asked to have a costume party for her birthday, and we've decided to invite all the orphans to give them some time away. Kyrie's out with a group right now I think. Choosing their costumes or something. But we need more chaperones."

Vergil had been a "chaperone" in the past, but had managed to keep himself outside, guarding for "demons" or something. Ashira was usually the one inside, as Kaiden gravitated toward her in stressful situations. But Vergil had a feeling that wasn't what Nero was asking of him this time. And the idea of willingly subjecting himself to a party full of children made Vergil uncomfortable. He liked his own grandchildren, the foster grandchildren… and that was about it. "I don't think that's wise."

Nero rubbed at the back of his neck. "You'll be fine."

"With my grandchildren, maybe."

"Well, Kai's real nervous about it. I don't think he'll go if Shy doesn't."

Vergil scowled. Clever. That meant Shy _had _to go. Which meant Vergil didn't have much of a choice. And there was absolutely no way she would say no to Kai. The kid was practically her son given his Phoenix soul, but Kyrie had both asked and insisted that she get to do all the parenting.

That was probably good for all of them, Vergil included.

Begrudgingly, he sheathed Yamato and walked past Nero, the battle tension dispersing in an instant. "I'll talk to her." He said."But I am not wearing a costume."

"Well, actually…"

Vergil glared at him. "What?"

"We were hoping you would match with the costume Kyrie bought for Shy."

Vergil froze. "I thought you hadn't asked her?"

"Well, Kyrie's mentioned it to her once or twice…"

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Dad." Nero said. "It'll be fun. And I promise you will look much better than what Kyrie's making me wear."

"Nero…"

"And Dante mentioned a challenge." Nero said. "He'd probably announce himself the winner by default if you don't show up."

Vergil's eyes narrowed. "What kind of challenge?"

Nero threw his hands into the air. "Beats me. He was gloating about it "being enough to defeat you" in front of the women this morning, but I don't think any of them had a clue what he was talking about either."

Vergil inwardly sighed. As much as he didn't want to give Dante any credit, he knew what he was doing. Even if there wasn't a "challenge" (which there probably would be. Something foolish, Vergil assumed, given the fact that they would be surrounded by children), the idea that Vergil would _lose _just by default was enough to trigger his ego. And said ego would never forgive him if he lost, by default or otherwise.

If Vergil was the type of person to curse, he would have in that moment. Instead, he merely shook his head. "Fine."

Nero's beaming smile almost made it worth it. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

"Doubtful." Vergil muttered, but Nero had already darted away, whooping with strange delight as he dialed something into his phone.

_Curse you, Dante. _

* * *

The twin's birthday came too quick and was passing far too slow. Virgil had been sitting at Nero's house for almost six hours now. And, considering all of the children had their costumes on by the time he got there, he was convinced that they had slept in them. The three older boys were in some kind of turtle costumes (ninjas, they called themselves, but Virgil didn't understand why that required a turtle shell). Three-year-old Kaiden was staring out the window in a blue dinosaur costume. His sister, Angelica, was crawling all over Vergil's lap in a dress that was three times her size. A majority of the others were upstairs, except for Nero and Nico who were off preparing for the party.

And as much as he wanted to be annoyed by the whole thing (honestly, leaving _him _to babysit? They could have at least left Ashira downstairs), he couldn't be when Angelica kept staring at him with those big, blue eyes and goofy child smile.

"Grandpapa?" She said as she poked his cheek.

"Yes?" He said glancing at Kaiden - he was transfixed by that new feather and perfectly content- before turning his attention back to her.

Angelica's eyebrows furrowed. "Where's Grandmama?"

"With your mother, I believe."

When she tilted her head, her plastic, golden tiara slipped. Vergil adjusted it back without thinking. Angelica didn't seem to notice. "Is she putting on the pretty costume Mama made?"

_Pretty? _Angelica's definition of "pretty" was a wide variety of things. Ajura was pretty, while Calcifer was cute. Cats were pretty, but dogs were nice. She'd even called his coat pretty, while Ashira's clothes were cool. He had tried to pry that information out of Ashira herself, but both she and her mind had been silent. But Angelica…

"Do you like her costume?"

Angelica spun around and plopped over his knee. "Yes!" She said. "It's…" She stopped, eyes widening as she stared at him. "You tried to trick me!"

Caught, Vergil forced a shrug and said, "Of course not."

Angelica scowled. "No tricks without treats!"

Ah yes. Kyrie's rule to keep the kids (and Dante) from ruining the house with progressively elaborate pranks during Halloween. Two years ago, when the twins were old enough by demon standards to understand their Uncle's schemes, Dante had planned one of these tricks on Vergil. That had been a disaster, where Ashira had ended up covered in pizza sauce after pushing Kyrie - and not Vergil who's demon senses would never fall for Dante's stupidity- out of the way. After that, Calcifer, Griffon, and Shadow had chased Dante far beyond the property lines. Kyrie had not been amused by the mess, and the rule had been in place ever since.

That, of course, put Vergil in an awkward spot, as Angelica was now staring at him expectantly, waiting for a treat he didn't have. And if he didn't find one, he'd be in trouble with Kyrie, which would make this already miserable party even worse. "I'm afraid all of my treats are at the party." He said slowly. Angelica's eyes narrowed. She wasn't buying it. Of course not. She was his granddaughter, afterall; intelligent and stubborn.

"Mr. Vergil!" Kyrie yelled from upstairs. He had never been so relieved to hear her voice in his life. "I have everything ready for you."

Angelica's eyes widened as she grinned. "Kaiden!" She said as she hopped off Vergil's lap. "Grandpapa's gonna be…"

"Shhhhh." Kaiden said with an angry glare. "We promised Papa we wouldn't say anything."

Angelica pouted as she plopped down on the floor. "Fiiiiine." She glared at Vergil. "You better hurry or Mama's gonna be sad."

Vergil chuckled as he rose from the couch. As he reached the base of the stairs, a blur of red snapped down from the top. Vergil stepped to the side as Dante appeared with a grin. "Well look who it is!" He said as he put his hands on his waist and puffed his chest out. "I knew you'd come around."

"... What are you wearing?"

His brother looked ridiculous. His red coat had been replaced by a black and red cape and a tuxedo that was fancier than anything Vergil had worn himself (not counting Nero's wedding, but Dante had dressed up for that too). An elaborate black mask covered the top half of his face and the tophat was a massive and obnoxious accessory.

Dante gave a hearty laugh. The grin on his little brother's face told Vergil that he had been preparing for this for (possibly) his entire life. And that probably wasn't a good thing."I'm the Dastardly Red Fiend." He said with a curious twinkle in his eyes. "Taking names and stealing hearts everywhere I go."

"... What?"

Dante spun around, throwing his cape to the side. "I'm on babysitting duty now." He announced. All five kids went quiet as they stared at him. Vergil rolled his eyes as he went up the stairs, ignoring Dante's indignant cries of "I'm more fun than him!" as he went to find Kyrie.

Vergil's eyes drifted into one of the open doors, and the woman inside stopped him in his tracks. Ashira was there, staring into a trio of mirrors. Her long, sparkling blue dress perfectly accentuated her curves, flaring out slightly at the bottom.. A glittering, blue cape swept off the back of the dress, obscuring a tactful amount of skin, barely more than she ever allowed. Matching, thin sleeves covered to her wrists, where the ring he had given her sparkled more than it had in months. Her hair had been braided in front of her shoulder with her usual feathers, and a silver tiara was pinned to her head. When she turned, Vergil saw the slit on the right side that stopped just above her knee.

_Entrancing. _That was the first word that came to mind. But even with her standing right in front of him - and the quiet hum of her mind forever in the back of his own - he couldn't say it.

After four years in the human world, Vergil still struggled to put his feelings into words. He didn't think he'd ever be particularly good at it either. He was a man of action, not conversation. Only countless hours with Ashira had pushed him to express himself more readily around her. It helped that their tether was getting stronger over the years, but it didn't help his communication with everyone else.

But moments like this. Watching her as his grandchildren laughed with his brother downstairs and his son was off changing lives reminded Vergil why he put up with all of this. Seeing them happy was worth the awkward parties and the costumes and the children he didn't know. It was worth being teased by his brother and pulled around by his son if it meant that the people he cared about were safe.

"Mr. Vergil!"

He jerked away before Ashira turned completely. A soft chuckle in his head told him he hadn't escaped her notice. Kyrie waved at him from the last room with a smile. Her outfit was much simpler; short black dress with purple along the sides and wrapped at her waist. Black leggings, small heels, and a black and purple witch hat finished the "adorable witch look" she had mentioned to Ashira. "This way!" She said.

He blinked forward. Kyrie jumped in surprise. "Apologies." He said.

She laughed, but he heard the attempt to catch her breath. "I'm still getting used to it." She waved into the room. "Let me know if you need anything."

Vergil ducked inside, hoping to hide how far his thoughts had already wandered. He felt Ashira tug at the tether, and he let her. _It'll be alright. _Her voice echoed in his head. _Promise. _

Maybe this night wouldn't be so miserable after all.

* * *

_...Or maybe it will be._

Thirty minutes later, it was Vergil left to stare in the mirror contemplating his life choices."It'll be worth it." Ashira said from the doorway. He glared at her, but she simply walked in and kissed his cheek to dissuade the half-hearted hostility. "You look great." Vergil scoffed and she laughed. "Its like you stepped out of a fairytale."

She wasn't wrong, but that didn't make it any better. The only reason Virgil was letting it slide - aside from the fact that he had promised Nero - is that Kyrie had actually made the damn thing. He knew she picked up sewing after the twins were born, as it was a lot cheaper than buying clothes for children that grew out of them so fast. But she had actually put together an entire suit (_ how long had she been working on this thing? _) that fit him ( _Curse you, Dante). _And it was impressive. The blue fabric matched Ashira's dress with epaulettes made of gold. The buttons and seams were a matching gold, and she had even pinned a dragon's wing on his chest, a perfect match for one that had appeared in Ashira's hair while he was changing. It even had a clip along the belt for Yamato. But it was stiff, warm, and would likely tear if he fought in it.

And that damn crown. That was sitting on the windowsill, and he briefly considered forgetting it. But Ashira's eyes fell on it before he could drag her out. "Aww it's a matching set." She said as she plucked it off the windowsill and placed it on his head. He narrowed his eyes at her, but succumbed to another, genuine smile. "You're my prince charming."

He snorted. "King, Shira."

She hummed in amusement. "Angelica will be the Princess then. And Kaiden the court dinosaur."

"I don't think that's how that…" He trailed off when her eyes met his. He felt her tug at his soul again, but her thoughts were faint. "What is it?" He said, his voice low.

She gave him a dramatic and humorous sigh. "We need to strengthen the tether again I see."

Vergil's cheeks flushed before he could hide it. He pulled her to him with a low growl. "That would be better than this obnoxious party."

She snorted as Dante's voice bellowed from downstairs. "Hey lovebirds! Time to go!"

Ashira wrapped her arm with his and smiled. However, her voice shifted to her Phoenix tongue and she said, "_ I snuck the violin and Nero's bass guitar into our studio."_

He raised an eyebrow. _"What?"_

She shook her head with a small smile. _"Just go with it." _

* * *

The ballroom Luca had loaned them was a completely separate building from the dance studio. Vergil had seen it once or twice, but they rarely went inside. Between competitions, weddings, and parties like this one, it was rare to see it empty.

By the time they got there - well before the children who had been piled into a bus with Dante, Lady, and Nico - Nero and his small team had turned the place into the twin's wonderland. Half of it was dedicated to Angelica, with a pink happy birthday sign, and pink balloon archway over a table with a two tiered pink cake and an egregious amount of candy. Behind it, flowers were plastered all over the wall. The other half was purple, Kai's favorite color, aside from blue (which Angelica had been against because "that's grandpapa's color") with a matching balloon archway over a purple cake, more candy, and a blue happy birthday sign (they'd given him that, at least). Behind that was an impressive amount of dragons and dinosaurs cut from sturdy paper. Vergil even spied a few of Ashira's feathers, a stand in for Kai's as he wouldn't be able to resummon any that were lost. Even the floor had been divided, with blue lights on one side and pink on the other. Vergil was certain that wouldn't separate the kids in any way, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless.

Honestly, he was impressed by the whole thing. While he had been there for some of the planning - mostly to distract Angelica while Ashira worked with Kaiden - actually seeing it was… something else. He never thought he'd be proud of decorations, but Nero and Kyrie had pulled it off spectacularly.

Then he saw Nero for the first time that day and couldn't decide whether he should laugh or walk away from his son's own shame. Except Nero didn't seem to know what shame meant at the moment, and spun toward Vergil with a grin. "Hey!" He said as he waved his rather large cat paw at them both. His full body, black fur suit had to be much warmer than Vergil's outfit, but he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Someone had even drawn whiskers on his cheeks, because clearly the tail and ears wasn't enough. "Glad you're here."

Angelica giggled on Vergil's back. "Daddy's Mama's cat!"

"Ah." Vergil said. That time, Nero did blush.

"I warned you." He said as he waved them away. "You got off easy. I'm surprised the tail is still attached with how often the kids keep pulling on it."

"I like it, Papa." Kaiden said, his voice quiet. Nero blinked as his son seemed to wilt, burying his cheek into Ashira's chest. "I mean… if you don't…"

"Of course I do, little guy!" Nero said as he coaxed Kaiden into his arms. "But you're going to have to protect me."

Kaiden's eyes widened. "From what?"

On queue, Calcifer barged into the room, flopping around in his overly sized puppy outfit. "Rawr!" He yelled as he skidded to a stop at Nero's feet.

Angelica huffed. "That's not what puppies say."

"I can't make the noise!"

"Its not hard." She said. Vergil winced as his granddaughter did her best impression of the only dog they knew - Luca's squeaky chihuahua. Calcifer physically recoiled, stumbling over his costume's long legs before hitting the ground with a thump.

"Calci!" Kaiden said as he jumped down to the little dragon. Calcifer whimpered as Kaiden swept him into his arms.

"What perfect timing." Vergil muttered.

Ashira snorted. "Shameless."

"Hey!" Calcifer whined. "I'm hurting, Mama."

"Indeed."

He stuck his tongue out at her, but purred when Kaiden brushed his finger along his head. "He understands." Calcifer said with what could only be described as a smug grin. "Come on, little birdie. Lets go get some candy."

Angelica's head hit the back of Vergil's when she snapped upright. He winced, glaring at Nero because he was the only person within sight. His son shrugged with a smile. Angelica didn't seem to notice. "Candy?" She said. Vergil barely had time to lower himself before she hopped off his back and grabbed Kaiden's hand. "Candy!" She yelled as she dragged him toward the tables, ignoring his protests.

"Not too much." Nero yelled.

"Kay!"

Nero rolled his eyes. "I'll take them from here."

As he chased after his kids, yelling at Angelica to "get off the table", V appeared beside them. Vergil was only mildly surprised to see him in a massive, black witch hat that in no way matched the rest of his outfit. But he shook his head when it purred at him. "Yeah, yeah." Griffon said as he appeared on Ashira's shoulder. "Laugh it up. The kitty up there was way too excited for this."

A growl rumbled from the hat. "I ain't lying!" One of Griffon's wings hit Ashira in the head. The broad side of a feather knocked him off his perch. "Hey!" He said as she fixed her tiara with a scowl. Griffon grumbled - "_ at least your acting the part now, Princess" - _but he flew back up onto her shoulder. In the distance, Vergo; heard the excited shouts of the children, mixed with Dante who had made up some kind of strange song about ghosts and jack-o-lanterns. Ashira's eyes flickered toward the noise. "How long do you think it took him to come up with that one?"

"I'm not convinced he's thought it through at all."

"Making it up on the spot?"

"Likely."

Vergil glanced at Nero. The kids had tackled him now, engaging in some weird wrestling turned tickle fight. Kyrie was standing nearby, talking to a volunteer as she kept glancing at them with a calm smile. Vergil couldn't imagine being that kind of father. Ashira would probably keep him from being too strict, but throwing himself on the floor as "play time" (or dressing like a cat which would never _ever _happen _ever) _seemed rather absurd.

But it worked for them, so who was he to judge?

Outside, he heard the breaks of the bus squeal. "Inside!" Dante yelled. The chorus of children's excited squeals echoed all around. As the door snapped open. Vergil instinctively yanked Ashira away, knocking Griffon off his perch. Except he hadn't realized how close he was to the wall, and had to swallow currently unwanted feelings when they quite literally crashed into each other.

Ashira laughed. "If you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked."

He scowled at her, and it only deepen when Dante rushed in before the kids and started laughing. "Family friendly, Verge."

The urge to stab his brother had rarely been stronger.

* * *

An hour later, after the kids had devoured most of the candy and were now doing something that could maybe be considered dancing, Vergil and Ashira settled close to Kyrie. Ashira was on the ground with Kai in her lap, speaking low in her Phoenix tongue. Vergil understood all of it, but pretended not to. He was certain Kaiden knew he could speak it, even though he had never done so in front of him. But his grandson was much more open when he thought no one could understand him. And right now, the amount of people in the room combined with the music had little Kaiden on edge. Kyrie had already helped soothe his soul. Now, Ashira was helping him understand _why _everything was so overwhelming, just as Vergil had done for her so long ago. Angelica, however, was in the middle of it all, dancing away with Nero who had been dragged in at some point during the night.

Then, the lights went out.

Some kids screamed. Others laughed. Vergil felt some demon dart around the room almost as fast as him.

Except her knew this demon, and Vergil could already feel his blood boiling.

Kaiden was the first to disappear with a yelp. Vergil didn't miss the hand of flame that grabbed the demon for half a second, until it said, "Just go with it" and Ashira begrudgingly let him go. Next was Angelica, who yelled "Am I getting kidnapped!? Awesome!" Then the demon came for Kyrie. Vergil spun around, hand clamping on Dante's neck. "What are you doing?" He hissed under his breath.

"Having fun." Dante said with a lazy grin. "The kids are gonna' love it!" Vergil's eyes narrowed. His brother winked. "Wouldn't be a party if we didn't _fight _a little, right Verge?"

Vergil glanced at Kyrie who looked as calm as she always did. When she gave him a curt nod, he let go. Dante grabbed her immediately, but his hold was loose at best. Kyrie could practically walk out of it if she wanted to. Instead, she pretended to faint in his arms. Dante barely caught her in time before chuckling. "See?" He said to Vergil. "She gets it."

Vergil growled at him, but said nothing. The whole thing was too idiotic to respond to. At least his brother had been smart enough to leave Ashira out of it. Vergil was fairly certain his demon would have been furious at _anyone _being that close to its mate, family or otherwise.

The lights turned back on, Dante had moved to the stage where he carefully put Kyrie behind the kids. Kaiden was quick to crawl into her lap, both confused and a bit terrified. Angelica, however, was bouncing in her seat, eyes wild. _Like Uncle like Niece._Vergil thought. The children's eyes snapped to the kidnapped family in a heartbeat. Nero's mouth was wide open, confused. When he met Vergil's gaze, the latter shook his head. His son relaxed, sighed, and rubbed at his temples as Dante started to speak.

"Greetings ladies and…"

Then Kaiden burst into tears.

The entire party, kids included, stared at Dante as Kyrie tried to calm the poor child down. "I want my grandma." He said, wiping his tears through his suit. "I can't… Mama." Angelica rubbed at his back, glaring at her Uncle.

Dante sheepishly looked to Ashira. "Can you uhh… go pretend to be kidnapped for me?"

Ashira snorted, but walked to his side all the same. "Oh no." She said in the most sarcastic tone imaginable. "I've been kidnapped. Whatever shall I do?"

Dante grinned. "You're the best." He spun around before she rolled her eyes. "Greetings girls and boys! I, the Dastardly Red Fiend, have kidnapped our four special party guests. And I'm afraid they're gonna stay that way, unless a particular _prince _is willing to play my little game."

Inside, Vergil groaned. Outside, he merely crossed his arms. Half of the kids had caught on by now - he did stand out like a sore thumb at this point - while the younger ones seemed more interested by the candy.

"Now hold on a damn minute." Nero said storming up to jut his finger out at Dante. "You're putting my family on his shoulders?"

Dante laughed. "I'm afraid you're not quite cut out for this, kiddo."

"What?" Nero said. "I am more than capable of dealing with you."

"But this is _kid friendly _." Dante shrugged. "You just don't have the talent."

Although he kept himself facing Dante, Vergil's eyes drifted to Ashira who had called Luca over and whispered something about "the speakers being ready". Luca nodded enthusiastically with two thumbs up, and everything clicked. _Ah. _Vergil resisted the urge to smirk. As usual, Dante was in way over his head. This "victory" would be short lived.

Nero and Dante were still arguing. "... You're a mor…"

Vergil put his hand on his son's shoulder, cutting him off. "Go on then, Dante." He said. "You have the stage, after all."

Dante grinned and a guitar appeared in his hands. Nero blanched in horror. "You brought her? I swear..."

"Relax, kiddo." Dante said as he strummed a rather loud note. He had all of the kid's attention now. Good. That would give Vergil time to get what he needed. "Let the adults work here."

Nero's eyes turned murderous. _Even better. _Vergil thought. Now Dante was well and thoroughly beaten; he just didn't know it yet.

As his brother started whatever song he was trying to play (he was probably making it all up at this point, but the kids didn't seem to care), Vergil glanced at Nero. "He did warn you."

"He's an idiot." Nero muttered.

"And we'll put him in his place."

Nero's head whipped around so fast Vergil expected it to pop off. "We'll what now?"

Vergil smirked. "You've been practicing, yes?"

"Practicing…" He trailed off. "My bass? Barely."

"Background noise is all you need to accomplish."

"But I…"

Vergil dropped his voice to a whisper as Dante started making strange noises to accompany his routine. The kids had swarmed the stage by now, so he wasn't paying them any mind. "A loyal feline never abandons his mistress."

Nero scowled at him for a brief moment, before grinning back. "And a Prince doesn't abandon his Queen."

Vergil twitched. "I'm not, _son _."

"Neither am I, _father _."

Satisfied with whatever that was, Vergil left out the front door and teleported away.

* * *

When Vergil returned with Nero's bass and promptly vanished again, Nero's anxiety kicked in harder than it ever had before. He chastised himself over it - he was performing for the children for Hell's sake - but Dante had completely won them over. And Nero knew some notes, sure, but nothing compared to _that. _How Vergil would be able to improvise with whatever Nero was going to come up with was beyond him.

_Why am I shaking? _He thought as he plugged the instrument into a speaker Luca had dragged out for him. _This is so… I'm in a damn cat suit. _Nero sighed as he glanced up at Kyrie. When their eyes met, the smile she gave him made him blush. _You got this._She mouthed. Nero took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders back, and returned her smile. _Hell yeah I do. _As Kyrie's attention turned back to Angelica, who had tried to jump out of her lap at least three times now, Nero looked around for Vergil. But his father had literally vanished. Nero swallowed his anxiety again. Vergil wouldn't abandon him. Not when Dante had brazenly challenged him in front of everyone. The brother's competitiveness would never go away, even for children.

Nero had never seen Vergil actually play anything. He remembered something about a violin. But, like his dancing, he kept that to himself.

As Dante hit the last note, dropping to his knees in a dramatic way as he threw his hands back. Sparks shot from nowhere (Nero would never know how he pulled that off) and the kids broke into furious cheers. He wondered if Vergil was watching, and if he felt as confident as he had been before.

_What I am talking about? Of course he is._

Dante's guitar vanished and his finger snapped at Nero. "Alrighty kiddo. You're up."

Nero took a deep breath and threw on his best cocky smile. "Bring it on."

His first few notes were a little shaky, but he saw Dante nod encouragingly. _For the kids, huh? _Nero thought. _Bring it on. _It took a bit, but he found his rhythm. A simple tune. Something he had been working on for some of Kyrie's faster songs. It wasn't much - honestly, it sounded so much better with her beautiful voice - but he was pulling the kid's attention regardless.

Then the violin started.

Nero almost stopped playing at how… incredible it sounded. It was loud, but not overbearing. Interesting enough to yank all of the kid's attention away from Dante, whose mouth dropped open. And strangely entrancing. Nero might have laughed, watching his father sitting on the banister overlooking the ballroom with his legs crossed. But he looked so professional. So _into _the music that he couldn't.

"See?" Angelica said to Kai. "I told you Grandpapa would come for us."

"Papa is too." Kaiden said.

"Well… yeah."

Nero rolled his eyes. When he looked back to Vergil, he was practically gliding off the banister- _how in the world was he pulling that off? He wasn't even using his wings _\- and landed right in the middle of the children. Most of them gasped. Even the younger ones had stopped digging through the candy to stare at him. Vergil glanced at Nero and tilted his head just slightly. "Change the tune." V said, startling him enough to falter. "Something faster is preferable."

Unlike Nero, Vergil didn't flinch as he leapt onto the stage. Dante actually shuffled back a few feet before that lackadaisical grin returned. "I'm impressed." He said. "But there's no way they'll pick you over me."

Vergil said absolutely nothing, and Nero swore he started playing faster, teetering the line between human capabilities and demon skills. Nero adjusted as quickly as he could, finding that he - like the rest of the kids it seemed - was enjoying it.

He always knew that his father was secretly a bit of a dork. But even as he and Dante started this rather interesting spar where Dante tried to block him and Vergil kept casually darting out of the way, he was calm, cool, and collected. Never missed a beat. No fear. No embarrassment. Just pure competitive confidence. It even spurred Dante back to action as he resummoned his guitar in a direct challenge. The kids cheered. Kyrie was laughing. Angelica's eyes were wider than Kai's, and Ashira eyes were trained firmly on her husband.

One big happy family.

At some point, the feud between the brothers reached a point where Nero was able to just stop and watch it play out. The kids started cheering back and forth for who was better. Dante started trying to trip Vergil, who dodged each one with such refined grace that Nero almost laughed. The music never stopped. The dance between them was almost predatory.

"It's nice," V said beside him. "To see him let go, isn't it?"

Only took six years and near death, but…

"Yeah." Nero said. "Though I doubt we'll see this again anytime soon."

V chuckled. "Unlikely."

Then, Dante stumbled (though Nero wasn't certain if it was an intentional admission of defeat or an unfortunate accident). Vergil went for the kill, knocking him over with his foot so subtly that Nero almost missed it. Dante tumbled off the stage, his guitar vanishing as the kids cheered. Vergil finished whatever song he was playing - Nero would have to ask him later - and held his hand out to Angelica. "It seems," he said. "That the fiend has been vanquished."

The kids in the crowd went wild as Luca turned the regular music back on. Both Angelica and Kaiden leapt into Vergil's arms. Ashira helped Kyrie stand up as Nero set his bass aside and picked her up.

"Told you." Kyrie said with a kiss on his cheek.

Nero blushed, but laughed. "That was all him."

Suddenly, Angelica gasped. "This means that Grandpapa saved his queen!"

Vergil blinked, more confused than Nero had seen him in awhile. Ashira, who was moving off of the stage by now, froze and glanced back at them. Angelica looked between them both with a mischievous grin on her face. "You know what that means!" She pointed at Ashira as Kaiden shyly found his way to Nero. "Now you have to kiss her!"

Vergil's face flushed a shade of crimson that Dante would probably never let him live down. Ashira stared at her granddaughter, just as embarrassed. The other kids, gripped by sugar madness and a mob mentality, broke into a loud chant. _"Kiss her. Kiss her." _ Dante quickly hopped up and joined right in. "Kiss her!"

For a second, Nero thought both of them would simply disappear. Not that he blamed them in the slightest. Kissing Kyrie around people was hard enough, and the kids had seen them together for years.

Come to think of it, had Nero ever seen them kiss before?

Did he really want to?

"Hey kids!" He yelled. The crowd went silent as they looked up at him. "If you aren't careful, the Dastardly Red-Fiend might strike again. And Ms. Kyrie will be in danger."

Very, _very _slowly, they all turned on Dante. His face went pale as he slowly moved towards the entrance. "Hey now." He said. "I know when I've been beaten."

"Get him!" Angelica yelled.

Dante snapped out of the front door as the mob sprinted after him. Many of the chaperones rushed after, but Nero knew Dante wouldn't let them go far. Nero glanced at Vergil who gave him a curt nod and a look of pure relief. "That was for my benefit, old man." Nero shrugged.

Vergil chuckled. "Of course."

Even as he looked away, he didn't miss the small kiss Ashira planted on his father's cheek. "Go on." Nero said over his shoulder. "We've got things from here." Vergil nodded, and both disappeared. With Kaiden in one hand and Kyrie in the other, Nero moved to the window. Dante had the kids all running in circles, but Nero didn't miss the smile on his face. "Go on." He said to Kaiden. "They won't be able to catch him without you."

Kaiden shook his head as his as wrapped his arms around Nero's neck. "I've gotta protect Mama and Papa."

Nero laughed. Kyrie brushed through her son's hair. He beamed up at her, but nuzzled closer to Nero's chest. "We should probably save him." She said as the shouts of the children had yet to quiet down.

"Nah." Nero said. "He's got this."

* * *

Vergil and Ashira didn't go far. Not because they couldn't - honestly going home at this point sounded amazing - but because they didn't quite want to. Even though Nero had sent them away, Vergil wanted to stay nearby, wait for the kids to make it home, then figure out what they'd do with themselves.

Instead, they waited in their studio, listening to the kids chase Dante around. Vergil was fairly certain that one of them (probably Angelica) had managed to tackle him. The image of dozens of costume clad children piling on his brother was something he almost wished he could see, but not enough to show themselves again.

"See?" Ashira said, leaning back on the railing. "I knew you'd be alright."

Putting his hands on hers, and this pinning her to said railing, he leaned in and said, "You could've told me."

"I'd say that warning was pretty fair." She said with a huff. "Dante said it was an automatic loss if I told you. But he never said I couldn't hint at it." She tilted her head with a smile. "Of course. If you're upset with me, there are a few ways I could make it up to you."

"Is that so?" He brushed his lips along the thrumming pulse in her neck. He felt her twitch, despite her efforts to hide it. "What do you have in mind?"

She chuckled. "Why would I tell you here? Too many sensitive ears. Just think of what your brother might say?"

His voice dropped a full octave almost without him thinking about it. "My brother is well and thoroughly beaten." He said. "It's only fair I take the prize he so graciously set for me."

"Hey now." She said with a laugh. "I walked up there willingly."

He nipped at her throat. "It's all the same."

The door burst open. Ashira jumped. Vergil's eyes snapped backwards, swallowing his demon's protective reaction. How he hadn't sensed his brother coming was beyond him. But instead of the teasing glance he expected, Dante pressed himself against the wall, breathing heavily, and clearly disheveled. Vergil heard the kids running down the hallways, but not in their direction. "Okay, okay." Dante said. "I've saved you. Now send these rascals away."

"Saved me?" Vergil said. "You brought this on yourself, brother."

That time, Dante snickered. "Maybe. But you sure didn't waste any time, did you?"

His grip tightened on Ashira's hand as he glared at his brother. "Leave, Dante."

"Oh?" Dante said as he sauntered toward them with his hands on the back of his head. "Why's that, Verge? What are you hoping to do that I can't watch?"

Vergil growled, but Ashira slipped her hand toward Yamato. "Angelica." She sang as she unsheathed it. "Your Uncle's back here. Waiting just for you."

Vergil heard his granddaughter rally the kids. Dante glared at her. "You little…"

She waved rather cheekily as Vergil summoned a portal behind them both. "Good luck." She said as he pulled her through it seconds before the wolves descended on his brother.

_Yes. _Vergil decided. _This night could have been much, much worse._


	10. (G) 'Til the End of Time

**Author's Note: This story takes place After Solitude and Solidarity (not counting the post three years), but about a week before Back to the Basics. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**'Til the End of Time**

(G) Five months after the birth of the twins, everyone - Kyrie and Ashira especially - are tired and on edge. But when Kyrie and Nico decide to throw a wedding at Vergil's expense, all of them find a reason to be happy despite the sadness still weighing on their hearts.

* * *

If Ashira heard the word wedding one more time, she was going to rip somebody's head off. A demon's, of course, she wasn't a monster. But Nico was dangerously close to crossing that line and oblivious as always.

"It's simple!" Nico said with a girn. "You and Verge have been together for what… three years now? A wedding would be lots of fun! Especially with everything that happened a few months ago."

Ashira side-eyed a nearby demon. But it was dead already, thanks to her husband, who was out of the van and not dealing with this nonsense. "You just want a reason to party."

Nico sighed. "Trust me, Shy. If our family wants to party, they'll find a way."

"Then find another reason."

"Why are you so against it?"

To be honest, Ashira didn't completely know herself. For all intents and purposes, she and Vergil were already married. They didn't need some fancy ceremony or validation for it. They just... Were. Demons were a lot simpler in that regard. Mates in one world, spouses in the other. It was all the same.

A part of her knew that she was being stubborn about it. But Ashira was tired. She had been that way for weeks. Months even. Since the surgery and the Phoenix and the twins. Depression, Kyrie had called it. Ashira wasn't sure why. Life was fine. She and Vergil were closer than ever. The twins were healthy. Her power was fine and more controlled than it had been in years. There was really nothing she thought she should be sad about.

But the world itself was exhausting. People talked too loud. Time moved too quickly some days, but at a snail's pace on others. She wished she could just keep going on missions with Vergil and their familiars, something that was more commonplace since she became a "full-fledged half-demon". It was easy to forget everything with them.

But his family needed his attention too. So here she stayed, wandering the streets in Nico's van, listening to the woman attempt to plan Ashira's own, unneeded wedding.

"Kyrie's been really worried you know." Nico said quietly.

"Don't bring her into this." Ashira muttered. For she could never say no to Kyrie. Nor could Vergil for that matter. She made a mental note to keep Vergil away from Nero until this all blew over. That man would agree to anything if his son asked nicely enough.

"She just wants you to be happy, Shy."

"I don't need a wedding to be happy."

"But it would be a day just for you." Nico said.

"Takes two to get married."

"Yeah but the wedding is the bride's day." Nico's eyes seemed to glitter. The van drifted to the left.

"Nico." Ashira said as she spotted two souls in front of her.

"You'll get to wear a nice dress and have everyone fawn all over you."

"Nico." The souls were getting closer.

"And Vergil will have to concede the entire day to you…"

"Nico!"

The woman slammed on the breaks. Ashira teleported out toward the souls, scaring both away. The van skidded to a stop so close to her that the breeze it caused snapped by her. Ashira sighed. "Just in time…" She muttered. Shadow appeared at her feet, growling in pure irritation. Griffon, who had been surveying for them the entire time, landed on Ashira's head. "Watch the road!" He snapped. "You could've killed someone."

"What are those people doing here anyway?" Nico said.

"Does it matter?" Griffin said.

"I didn't see 'em!"

"You were still going to hit their car."

Ashira was not surprised in the slightest when Vergil blinked into existence. "What…" He trailed off, glancing at the van. His face twisted into a scowl, and Ashira was certain it was at Nico. "What are you doing?"

"I got… distracted." She said.

"Distracted."

"It's fine." Ashira said. "Nico being Nico."

At least the wedding discussion was over, especially when Nero arrived and chewed Nico out after Griffon blurted what had happened. But Vergil was giving her that look. The one he used when he knew something was bothering her, but didn't want anyone around them to notice. That half frown with a worried-but-not-actually-because-I'm-Vergil look in his eyes. "I'm fine." She said. "Just… the usual."

_ Tired _ is what she meant, and she saw his subtle nod. _ Good. _ She knew they couldn't _ quite _share thoughts yet, but they would get there eventually.

"Alright, alright!" Nico said. "I know I messed up. But that's not important right now."

"What?" Nero said. "This is…"

"I need your answer, Shy!" She said. "Kyrie and I can start planning everything tonight."

Ashira wanted to cry, and she didn't know why. Vergil's head tilted. "Nico I've told you…"

"We'll have Nero babysit the kids so we can go pick your dress."

"It doesn't…"

"Then we'll head to the flower garden so you can pick all your colors."

"Nico…"

"And I know a perfect photographer that will bring everything together."

"What's the point?" Ashira snapped. "In case you've forgotten. I'm _ blind. _No picture, or flowers, or dress, or wedding in the world is going to change that." She felt her demon growling beneath her skin, pushing her emotions farther than she wanted.

"We're just trying to help you…"

"If you really wanted to make me feel better, then you would have already let this go."

Silence fell around her before she realized how loud she had been. Frustrated and beyond the point of caring, Ashira turned away from them all as both Griffon and Shadow moved out beside her.

"Shy wait."

Ashira said nothing as she triggered, swallowed her emotions, and flew away.

* * *

Vergil found Ashira on the far edge of Redgrave, staring over the Qliphoth dead zone in her Phoenix form. Griffon was flying somewhere above her, maybe watching out for Nico. Shadow was a good distance away, and watched him as he landed on the roof and slipped out of his devil form. He wasn't surprised when she didn't do the same, nor did he blame her. Things were easier to deal with while transformed. Demons didn't care about complicated emotions or annoying friends or technicalities. But she had been triggering more often lately, and he knew it was draining her more than she cared to admit.

Honestly, Vergil just wanted to see her smile again. Ophelia had yet to clear her for anything beyond triggers and minor demon fights to control her excess demon power. He'd stayed nearby as much as possible, just in case, but they hadn't had a chance to be intimate in a long time. And he knew that bothered her. Not because they couldn't, but because it was a reminder of what she no longer had.

Of course, neither of them told anyone else about it. Kyrie knew. The two had a special connection after Ashira's power saved Kaiden, but no one else did. All of them assumed she had simply been sick and that was the end of it. But Vergil knew what they had lost, and how much she mourned it, whether she was aware of it or otherwise.

"Shira." He said as he stepped up beside her and ran his fingers along the feathers of her neck. Ashira's head shifted slightly to look at him, but she said nothing. "You are upset."

She hummed. _ "Seems so." _

"Do you know why?" A question she asked him once and awhile. His hesitation was less emotions and more an inability to express what he was thinking. Hers was genuine confusion as her human emotions often tangled with her new, more powerful demon half.

_ "I have an idea." _

"It's not the idea of a wedding."

_ "No." _

"Or your lack of sight."

_ "... not entirely." _

Vergil shifted his hand to her beak, pulling it gently to face him. Her glassy eyes were brighter in this form, but she almost seemed to be staring straight through him, lost in thought. _ "You've seen my dreams." _ She said. _ "Better than I have." _

"Not always."

_ "Why am I so upset?" _

"You are mourning."

_ "I shouldn't be." _

"I believe you are the one who encourages me to embrace my feelings." He heard a soft chuckle from somewhere within her. When she blinked, her eyes met his. "Does that not apply to you?"

There was a soft sigh. _ "I'm trying, Vergil. But…" _

"I know." He said. "It's alright."

She sighed. _ "A wedding though. Seems…" _She trailed off.

Vergil was silent for a long moment. A part of him agreed. Neither of them were interested in hosting some grand party for something they had already acknowledged. Kyrie's wedding had been a whirlwind of plans within plans and appointment after appointment. And he'd been able to avoid most of them, but he was certain that wouldn't happen a second time. Nero alone would probably drag him around and demand he "be more involved in his own wedding". And all of it would end uncomfortably standing in front of people they didn't know, paraded around for who knows how long. Then, they'd both be forced into the center of an adult centric party with lots of alcohol he had no interest in and awkward dancing she'd rather avoid.

But Ashira hadn't had a day just for her. They didn't have a day just for them, for that matter. They'd never celebrated a birthday (he made a mental note to never tell Dante about that or he'd probably get impaled). Nero had asked about their anniversary once or twice, and Vergil had never had a direct answer. They just… lived their life and worked with what they had.

_ "What do you want, Saina?" _

A million different thoughts crossed Vergil's mind as he brushed at the feathers on her cheek. "I want you to be happy." He said finally. That wasn't the most dramatic thought in his head, but it was the simplest. Her head tilted, and he saw her soul flicker in surprise. Had he not told her this recently? Maybe not outloud. Vergil didn't always remember what thoughts he kept to himself and what he expressed to her. So, he took a slow, deep breath, and continued. "What happened with you," he paused. "With us, does not change who you are." Her feathers ruffled, but she said nothing. "Nor does it change how I feel."

She lifted her head to stare out over the horizon for a moment. A single tear dropped from her feathers. Then, she let her devil form go and landed in his arms with a quiet sniffle. "Why does it still haunt me?"

He pulled her close. "You're recovering." He said. "It'll take some time."

A pulse of demonic energy hit him from a good distance away. "It appears that Nero is on his way." He said. Ashira sighed, pushed her face into his vest for a few seconds, then pulled away. She didn't smile, but she was calm. When Nero landed on the rooftop, neither of them were surprised. "What is it?" Vergil said.

"Kyrie asked me to show you this." Nero said as he dropped his devil form and held out a piece of paper. It took Vergil a second to realize it was a photograph from Kyrie's wedding. One of him and Ashira seconds after they had let go of the lantern. Surprised, he looked up. "When did you get this?"

"Our photographer is practically a ninja." Nero said. "Got plenty of shots like that of everybody." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "But that's not the point."

"Then why…"

"Shy can see what you're holding, right?"

Vergil blinked. Had they told anyone about that? Not as far as he could remember. A confused pulse from Ashira's soul told him she didn't remember that either. Nero seemed to notice Vergil's bewilderment, for he said "Kyrie picked up on it a few months ago when she saw you guys reading a book to the kids."

_ Ah. _Vergil and Ashira had spent a good amount of time at Nero's house since the twins were born, both to help Kyrie and to make sure the kids were okay. (Or dote on them, as Ashira called it, but Vergil stubbornly said they were simply keeping guard). Angelica was enamored with Vergil, and would fall asleep if he simply held her. But Kaiden was more complicated. He needed Ashira (and usually a feather) to calm down. So, the two had developed a solution for them both. A single book, split between them. Vergil would read until Angelica fell asleep, and Ashira would translate the rest in her Phoenix language until Kaiden followed.

Vergil hadn't realized they'd been caught. And by Kyrie, no less.

"It's complicated." Vergil said. "She can see items, yes, but not anything around me."

"Can she see you?"

"Yes. And the familiars."

Nero whistled. "That's handy."

"Yes but…"

"Show her that."

Vergil blinked again (how did his son surprise him so easily? It was honestly quite absurd) before turning to Ashira. She stepped up without a word, and peered down at it. For a long moment, she said nothing. Vergil felt her soul lurch in a mixture of shock and happiness. Shakily, she reached for it. Prickles of tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "It's beautiful." She murmured. "I didn't realize how…" her breath caught on her words. "Why did I never consider pictures?"

Vergil didn't know, as he hadn't thought of it either. "I know Nico came on a little strong." Nero said. Vergil appreciated how his son was speaking slowly. Not as if he was speaking to a wounded animal, but clearly making an effort to say the right thing. "Even I wouldn't have agreed to that nonsense." He shook his head. "But the idea wasn't to throw some wild party." Vergil almost snorted, and Nero chuckled. "Though I'm sure something will happen knowing our family."

"Then why…?" Ashira said.

"Kyrie wants to make you a scrapbook." Nero said. "She didn't want me to tell you but… well… here we are."

"A… scrapbook?"

Nero nodded. "She's already started with pictures from our wedding, some candid shots Nico's gotten from devil hunting, the camping trip, the twins…" He trailed off. "The wedding was her idea."

Ashira's eyes closed. "I didn't…"

"Nah." Nero said. "Nico asked ya all wrong."

She looked up at Vergil, and her eyes were the brightest he had seen them in a long time. So, with a small smirk and a tilt of his head, he said, "Is the idea of marrying me so terrible that you'd go to such lengths to avoid it?"

She stared at him. Then, she burst into genuine laughter. The sound was music to his ears. Even Griffon swooped down to land on her shoulder and peck at her cheek. "Wow." He said. "I thought Princess forgot how to laugh."

Vergil scowled at him, but Ashira wiped away a tear and scratched at the bird's beak. "I did as well." She sent the bird away and took Vergil's hand and kissed his cheek, despite the fact that Nero was standing four feet away. Vergil realized he didn't care as she finally gave him a small, but undeniable smile. "If you're willing."

He nodded, squeezing her hand gently before looking back to Nero. "I'll leave it up to you, then."

Nero grinned. "I won't let you down."

* * *

Three weeks went by, and Vergil might have forgotten about the entire conversation if Nico hadn't almost run him over. Nero had jumped in the way of that one, digging his claws into the van before the woman ended up killing herself on the debris in the streets. Or destroying the van by colliding with Vergil.

Honestly, he had no idea how Nico had managed to live this long.

"Dammit, Nico." Nero said.

"Don't worry, devil-boy!" She yelled as she hopped out of the car with a literal pile of photographs in her hand. "Need V-man's help."

Vergil stabbed through a demon that attempted to ambush him (_ Foolish creature) _before raising an eyebrow. "For… what exactly?"

Ashira hopped out of the passenger seat, sheepish. Her hand ran along the van to keep her from running into it. Shadow hopped up on a rock for a brief moment, and disappeared after Ashira made it around. "I told her to wait." She said. "But you know Nico."

Nico held the photographs up with a grin. "Hold these. One at a time."

Nero rolled his eyes. "I'll deal with the demons." He said as he walked away with a dismissive wave. Once Vergil heard him start yelling at Dante (_ "How can you be this slow? I could have killed those assholes faster in my sleep…) _He looked back to Nico. "And they are…?"

"Dresses!" She said, shoving them into his hands. "And no peeking."

He glanced at Ashira whose face had turned a crimson red. "I've already suffered through it." She said. "This is but a small sacrifice for you."

"... I see." He said with a shake of his head. But he held them up nonetheless, surprised at how difficult it was to not just look at them himself. Why? He wasn't an impatient person. Maybe it was just the idea of Ashira in something other than his coat…

He quickly looked away to avoid Nico's gaze. Ashira didn't react, absorbed in the pictures. Every few seconds, Nico would say some version of "nope" and rip the picture out of his hands. Ashira's expression stayed relatively the same. Every once and awhile, her eyes would narrow, or her frown would deepen, which was always followed by a "no way" by Nico and another photo jammed into her pocket. And it went like that for awhile, photo after photo. Vergil couldn't imagine how long it had taken for Ashira to try on every, single dress Nico was showing her now. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He said, glancing at Ashira.

Her eyes flickered to him, amused. "I… suppose?"

"Stop distracting her." Nico said with a glare.

Vergil rolled his eyes. Ashira laughed quietly before looking back to the pictures. It was close to the end when her eyes widened in surprise. Nico looked at her, then back at the picture, then back at her. "Shy?" Ashira's mouth opened for a moment, but closed when she found nothing to say. Nico grinned as she threw her fist into the air. "That's the one!" She ripped the rest of the photos from Vergil's grasp - he'd almost forgotten to let her as distracted as he was by Ashira - and practically dragged his wife back to the van. "Thanks V-man!" She yelled back. "Now we'll have to pick the crown."

The horror that crossed Ashira's face made him chuckle. "Good luck."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's gonna help."

* * *

Two weeks later, Vergil was surprised to find a text from Kyrie.

Apparently she was trying to be discreet about the whole thing. Nero was with the kids. Nico had taken Ashira on yet another appointment, this time to pay for the wedding cake. Vergil had been dragged into the initial meeting for that one, as it was much easier to hold sketches than take a million pictures and have her look at them later. Though that, at least, had been moderately enjoyable, as they had been by themselves for the most part. Ashira had poured through endless photographs of previous wedding cakes, and he had been rather surprised to find himself as invested in the whole thing as she was. Granted, Nero had demanded that Vergil at least pretend to enjoy himself ("It lasts like an hour, you can get through it"). But then he and Ashira had gotten into a heated discussion with the baker about dragon wings and feathers and somehow that had ended in a cake design so grand that even Nico had been impressed.

Of course that now meant they would _ have _to throw a party to have any chance of getting rid of it within the next century. But they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

But this particular trip surprised him, as Kyrie had invited him to a flower shop.

He remembered Nero mentioning something about flowers during his own wedding. The two had apparently debated on it for hours, trying to decide between Roses, Lilies and something called a Sweet Pea. As far as Vergil remembered, they hadn't actually gone with any of those. But he was the last person who should be flower shopping. But his daughter-in-law waved him over with a smile so genuine that he couldn't help but sigh and follow her inside.

"Thank you for coming." She said as her eyes wandered the greenhouse. This particular flower shop was massive with a full greenhouse on one side, and the actual shop itself on the other. Vergil was convinced demons were involved in some capacity, as he had heard rumors of flowers growing completely out of season and seemingly within a few days, but he had nothing to back it up. "I have a bunch of ideas, but I wanted to talk to you first." She stopped by a pile of blue roses and took a deep breath with a grin. "It smells so nice in here."

He might have agreed, but his demon senses were more overwhelmed than anything. Not unbearably so. He was long past the days when the smells of the human world bothered him. But there were at least 100 different flowers and the fragrances all just blended together. "What exactly can _ I _help with?"

"We've decided on a blue and gold theme for obvious reasons." Kyrie said as she moved onto the next set of flowers. "Most of the decorations are taken care of. Blue table cloths, golden centerpieces with faux feathers and scales, things like that." She hummed to herself as she peered at another set of light blue flowers. "But I don't want anything that will bother Ashira."

"Don't worry about her sight." Vergil said. "She's refined it enough that the colors don't blur anymore."

Kyrie sighed in relief. "I was wondering how that worked."

"She sees people's souls, as well as colors of living things without them." He said. "That's a rough way to explain it, anyway."

"So she'll see the flowers?"

"She won't see a defined shape."

"I'll make sure to take lots of pictures." She said. "Should I avoid strong smells?"

"One isn't an issue."

"Got it." She was practically glowing now, wandering through the rows of flowers with Vergil a respectful distance behind. He was half surprised that his brother wasn't here, considering Nero was busy. They all trusted him now (as far as he knew), but he'd never been alone with Kyrie. He tried not to feel too awkward about it, as this entire trip was more for Ashira than either of them, but it was still a bit strange.

If Kyrie felt the same way, she wasn't showing it. "I'm glad you guys are happy here." She said, her voice quiet. Vergil sensed she was thinking of something much deeper. But he said nothing as she selected a mixture of dark and light blue flowers. Uncertain if he should ask what she was thinking, Vergil stayed back, pretending to examine other flowers that were in no way related to the wedding.

"Have you considered travelling?"

Vergil glanced at her. "Not particularly."

"Nero and I thought about it ourselves a few years ago." Kyrie said. "We go out once and awhile, but not very far. We're too invested in the orphanage to leave for too long. And now with the twins," she laughed. "No vacations for us any time soon."

"Ashira and I could always help out."

Kyrie grinned, but shook her head. "How much of the world have you seen, Mr. Vergil?"

He paused. "Not much." He said honestly. After the loss of his family, Vergil had spent most of his years in or around Fortuna. Travelling was a luxury he couldn't afford, nor was he interested in. He'd seen plenty of the Underworld, some against his will, but he'd read more about the human world than he'd actually seen.

"And Shy hasn't either, right"

"Correct."

"So why don't you two go on a tour?"

"A… tour?"

"Yep!" Kyrie handed him an array of flowers before wandering toward the yellow ones. "You might enjoy travelling like us humans do." She chuckled. "Before we became foster parents, when Dante was back and could take care of the demon hunting for awhile, Nero and I went on a three week tour across the ocean." She sighed with nostalgia. "It was beautiful, Mr. Vergil. Seeing all those different sights and learning about the history and the culture…" Her eyes were glittering now. Nero had mentioned Kyrie's passion for history, but Vergil had never heard her speak of it. "Of course you'll have to take a lot of pictures for Shy, but I think you'd enjoy yourselves."

Vergil said nothing, as he wasn't sure how to respond. Kyrie, unbothered, began humming one of the songs she had been singing to the children. _ Travelling. _The idea hadn't even crossed Vergil's mind. His family was here. Their lives revolved around the demons in Redgrave, the apartment in Corona, and the Fortuna household. Now that the twins had been born…

"If you're worried about Angel and Kai," Kyrie said. "Nero and I are happy to figure it out as we go."

Again, Vergil said nothing, because a sudden realization actually silenced him. _ I don't know anymore about raising demon children then they do. _ In fact, Vergil thought he knew even _ less _than them, as they had at least been around human children. "Kaiden needs Shira." He said.

"Maybe." Kyrie said. "But there are a million ways for you guys to make it back with ease." Her eyes flickered to Yamato for the briefest of moments before returning to the flowers. "I'm not asking you to leave forever, but you should take time for yourselves too."

"We have plenty of time." Vergil said.

"The world is always changing."

_ True. _He thought. "I can't imagine." Kyrie continued.

"Travelling?"

"No…" She trailed off as she turned toward him with a new set of flowers. "Knowing that you'll live for so long." She pressed her lips together, clearly trying to process what she was thinking. "So many lifetimes. Watching people live and grow and pass away. Or seeing how cities grow and change or fall apart." She dropped to one knee to cup a full bloomed lily in her hands. "Does it ever… scare you?"

He sat down on a bench across from her, contemplating. "I have known of my… immortality since I was a child. But I do think about it from time to time." He closed his eyes for a brief moment, but he doubted she even noticed. "When I was younger, I convinced myself I would be happier alone, especially with my father's power. Now…"

"You can't imagine it without your family?"

Slowly, he nodded. "I imagine I would feel very empty."

"Would you go back to the Underworld?" Kyrie said. "If you were alone?"

"I do not believe that is possible for me."

"Going back?"

"Being alone." He corrected. "But if it was… I can't honestly say no." He looked down at his hands as thoughts of Mundus flickered unwanted through his mind. "The power of the Qliphoth would be all I have left. Though I doubt I would live very long."

"Do you get to choose?"

Vergil thought he was starting to understand why she was asking these questions, but he didn't want to push her. "Theoretically, all demons can choose when they die, half-breed or otherwise. I've learned over the years that it doesn't matter how much demonic blood one has. It's existence alone gives an extended life-span. Most of us can be killed, but stronger demons like myself, Dante…" he paused to meet her gaze "Nero and Shira would have to decide when it's time to pass on."

"And the twins?"

"Likely the same. This is especially true for Kaiden. But it's difficult to say with them so young." He tried to relax his posture, but with over a dozen flowers in his hands and the fact that his back refused to do anything but remain stiff as a board, he failed rather spectacularly. Nonetheless, he gave her his full attention. "What is on your mind?"

Kyrie was quiet as she stood, lily in hand. After a bit, she came and sat on the opposite side of the bench, staring at the flower. "I've known for a long time that Nero will outlive me." She said. "And I used to worry about what would happen to him once I'm gone. But after a while... I just stopped thinking about it."

"Then the twins…"

She nodded. "At first I thought I would be scared. Not for them, but for myself. I thought seeing them grow so fast and learn their demonic powers and all that would remind me too much of my own impending end."

Flowers still in hand, Vergil shifted toward her. Fatherly instincts, he supposed. "You're still young." He said. "Don't let a future that's still so far prevent you from enjoying the present."

She smiled at that. "I'm not scared for myself, Mr. Vergil. Not anymore." She looked up toward the ceiling. "I think of everyone that has to live after I'm gone." Her face flushed suddenly as her eyes snapped to him. "I don't mean that in a selfish way!" She said suddenly. "I mean more like…"

"You hope they have lives they want to keep living."

Kyrie blinked. "Yes I..." She sighed. "I'm afraid. Afraid that everyone will be so attached to our little corner of the universe that if something were to happen, no one would know how to move on. And something will inevitably happen, whether we're ready for it or not."

"Shira and I have spoken of travel before." He said. "A long time ago." _ They want me to find other reavers. _She had once said, but nothing had ever come of it. Protecting his family was more important. But how long did they wait? How long did Vergil stand by and watch over his son before he addressed the issues he and Ashira had been avoiding for years? Even with Yamato… he would be leaving them.

"Don't worry about us." Kyrie said.

"Nero won't like the idea."

"He wants you to have your own life, too." Kyrie said. "I think he'd be relieved to see you start enjoying it sooner rather than later."

"Kyrie…"

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm happy. Healthy. A demonic, talking snake visits me every day to keep me from getting sick ever again. Ophelia said I might even live a bit longer than the average human." She chuckled, but her face fell again. "I'm sorry. I hadn't really planned on talking to you now but…"

"You said what you needed to say." He said. "Never be ashamed of that."

"Promise me you'll talk to Shy?"

The sincerity in her eyes was so strong that Vergil could only nod. Kyrie beamed at him as she leapt to her feet. "Would you like to see the bouquet? I helped make it myself!" Again, Vergil only nodded as she seemed to skip away, free of her burdens for the first time in…

_ Months. _ Vergil thought. _ Not since the birth. _

He'd felt it with Ashira. Her sadness. Her questions about the future and her fears of change. Hearing similar things from Kyrie… it was more than enough to make him think. To make him understand the important things.

"I'll talk to her." He said, surprising her. "After the wedding."

She grinned back at him. "I'll speak to Nero for you."

* * *

The day of the wedding, after being involved in almost every step of the planning, Ashira had no idea what to expect. She had seen pictures of things, but didn't know how it all came together. Even her own dress felt heavier than she expected it to, and it took Kyrie promising that Nico hadn't messed with it before Ashira realized she was legitimately nervous.

_ Why? _

How could she possibly be nervous to marry her own husband?

_ What am I doing? _

She was alone in a room somewhere, as Kyrie and Nico had left to set everything else up. At some point in the last however long, as she had no sense of time in this bubble, she had begun staring at the tether. It was tempting to just pull on it now and have Vergil whisk her away. She didn't know what they would do. Ophelia had made her promise to wait one more week before doing anything else. But they wouldn't be here. And, in the moment, that seemed preferable to whatever she was about to walk blindly into.

But Kyrie and the others had put so much work into this. And Vergil was actually _ there. _ Waiting and willing and going through with it. Even Griffon and Shadow were off somewhere, as Kyrie had promised them a part in the ceremony. Only V had remained behind at Ashira's request, as she wasn't quite ready to be alone.

"To see a world in a grain of sand and heaven in a wild flower." He said. "Hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour."

"If I were more clever, I would send you to him with a poem."

"Nero would catch on." V said as he wagged his finger. "No contact until everything is ready."

"Except with his human self. That's totally fine."

"Technicalities." V shrugged. "You'll not be waiting for much longer."

"Where will you be?"

"Wherever you wish."

She looked away. "How strange would it be to ask you to be your own groomsmen?"

He chuckled. "No different than asking me to watch over my own self's wife on her wedding day." He paused. "That sounds strange when put that way, isn't it?"

She snorted, but a knock at the door stopped that conversation. Kyrie entered a moment later, and V excused himself and disappeared. "Everyone's ready." She said. "Remember what we're doing first? Pictures. Then ceremony, then…" She lowered her voice with what Ashira imagined was a cheesy grin. "Then I'll come rescue you both."

Kyrie laughed and Ashira felt her hand on her shoulder. "Nero told Vergil that if he didn't show his emotions when he sees you, that Nero's going to knock him senseless when this is all over."

Ashira giggled. "That won't go well for either of them."

Kyrie helped her up, placing a bouquet of some kind (blue and gold, or so she'd been told) into her hands. A moment later, she felt Kyrie lifting the train of her dress. "Ready?"

Ashira nodded and let Kyrie lead her carefully down the stairs and into the ballroom where the reception would be held. Nico and Nero had taken care of all of that. All they had to do was the obligatory first dance and then Kyrie would smuggle them out as everyone else flooded the dance floor and made a mess of everything. From that there was the lobby, but Kyrie directed her away from the murmurs of the early guests. The actual ceremony was outside, as they had been blessed apparently with a beautiful day that was so rare they had changed plans completely on the fly and set it all up within a number of hours. As Ashira caught the smell of flowers Vergil had told her about, Kyrie coaxed her further away. Now she was unequivocally lost, but trusted her friend all the same.

Eventually, they turned another corner and her breath caught in her throat. She was surrounded by the souls of her friends and her two familiars hovering nearby, but her eyes were glued to the back of her husband. Nero was with him, a distraction, clearly. And Vergil was letting himself fall for it, as everyone else would likely maul him if he didn't. "Here comes the bride!" Dante yelled. "About damn…"

Ashira heard the smack of a hand on his arm. "Kid friendly!" Lady snapped.

"What? The kids aren't even…"

Ashira tuned him out as Kyrie eased her forward. She saw Vergil twitch, and silently praised him for such self control, but she felt herself blushing all the same. He looked handsome, even looking away. Hair slicked back as perfectly as always. Blue suit that fit with such perfection she wondered if he'd been hiding that in their closest somewhere.

Ashira froze, suddenly self-conscious as she imagined those piercing blue eyes staring directly at her… in this dress… that she hadn't seen since the day Nico bought it. What would he even think? Why was she here again? This was such a...

"Don't worry." Kyrie whispered. "You look beautiful."

Ashira swallowed her anxiety and took a deep breath. She assumed Nero gave his father some kind of signal as he wandered back to the group. Kyrie nudged Ashira's shoulder, and she was surprised to find herself walking forward in the soft grass (thank whomever that she had vehemently shot down Nico's demand that she wear high heels). Kyrie stopped her a few feet away from Vergil, and she felt her messing around with the train (_ need good pictures!) _before she finally stepped away. "All yours, Mr. Vergil!"

Ashira's heart was pounding in her ears. "Well…" She said quietly. "I…"

She lost her voice when he turned around. His eyes actually widened just a bit, and even that was more than she was expecting. But she felt something between them. An emotion from him that she couldn't quite put into words. "Vergil…?"

Her voice retreated a second time when his fingers intertwined with hers and his hand brushed her cheek . And, for the first time, he ignored their audience completely and kissed her. She vaguely heard some kind of cheer, but it didn't matter when his hands slid around her and leaned her back just enough that her hand (and bouquet in it) dropped to her side. When he pulled away, it was so slight that she felt his breath on her lips and his forehead pressed to hers. Nothing needed to be said, and Ashira nearly burst into tears.

_ It was all worth it. _ She thought. _ For this moment alone. _

She swore she heard him hum in agreement.

* * *

Everything else went off - shockingly - without a hitch. Even Dante maintained a modicum of respect and self control throughout it all. He stood in the groomsman line with a goofy grin on his face. Vergil could handle that, and was deeply grateful that the minister Kyrie requested had actually followed through. He couldn't imagine what Dante would say if he were the one directing it all.

Ashira would probably have killed him. And Vergil likely would have let her.

As everyone else moved to the reception hall, Kyrie led them both away, expensive camera in hand, as Griffon held Ashira's train in his talons. It took awhile, but she eventually led them to a small stairwell about as far away from the party as humanly possible. "No worries if you don't want to join us." Kyrie said as she draped Ashira's train and veil at a comfortable angle. "I'll keep them distracted." She hugged Ashira before handing Vergil the camera and leaving with a wave. Griffon vanished, but Shadow curled herself up on the rest of Ashira's dress and fell asleep.

Vergil hadn't noticed a cameraman during the ceremony, but he had been understandably distracted. "Those flowers are beautiful." Ashira whispered as he paused on a picture of her bouquet. And he had to agree. The dark blue roses were made of silk, and mixed with large, white tiger lillies speckled with blue. The whole thing shimmered, and there were small feathers of gold sprinkled throughout. "Kyrie planned this well." She leaned in eagerly, her arm wrapped around his own. "What else?"

He kept cycling through, genuinely curious. There were pictures of the reception tables with the homemade centerpieces; three jars painted dark blue with candles on top. White table cloths. Blue and gold flowers on the back of every chair. Next picture showed the lights mingled with fabric hanging in waves from the ceiling and toward a golden chandelier. After that were all the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The women in knee length, matching blue dresses holding white and gold bouquets. The men in gray suits with matching blue ties. His own a dark blue. All perfectly planned, just for them.

"She did." He agreed.

After cycling through hundreds of pictures of everything under the sun, he stopped on the very last one. The "reaction shot" as Nero called it. Or, more accurately, the kiss that followed.

Vergil still wasn't sure what had possessed him to do something so intimate in front of everyone. They'd gone to great lengths to avoid that since settling in the human world. Between Dante and Nico's teasing and Nero's unspoken embarrassment, both he and Ashira thought it better to keep their personal life to themselves.

But seeing her in that dress… in his completely unbiased opinion, it was more beautiful than Kyrie's had been. Her sweetheart neckline had long lace sleeves with delicately sewn roses. The white, satin was accented by a shimmering, blue belt at her waist, and the fabric fell perfectly from there with small hints of glitter on the top layer. He didn't even mind the rather ridiculously long train. In the picture, Kyrie had laid it perfectly behind her, like a river of silk leading straight to his beautiful wife.

_ After all that I've done… the world still gave me you. _

"Vergil?"

He blinked. How long had he been staring at her instead of the camera?

_ It doesn't matter. _

He kissed her again. It was more gentle than they probably both wanted, but it was all either could manage at the moment. _ One more week. _Ophelia had told them. They might have delayed this wedding if that timeline was certain. For now, he was content with this. A moment between them. It had been such a long time since they had taken any for themselves. Ironic that it took wedding party to finally find some peace and quiet.

"Hey."

Both looked up to see an uncharacteristically embarrassed Nico twitching with a box in her hands. "I don't mean to interrupt… well I kind of do." She chuckled. "I won't keep you long." She cleared her throat. "So all of this has me thinking. And I felt really bad for all the arguing. So I thought maybe I could help you out. I wasn't sure how but… well it took some time." She held the package out toward them as if it were seconds from exploding. When Vergil grabbed it, she took a large step backwards. "I know the whole point of this was to give you pictures to look at," She said. "But I thought I could make ya something even better."

Inside were two pairs of glasses. The lens were thin and seemingly transparent, though Vergil's keen eyesight realized it was made of some type of crystal. The frames were black and the glasses themselves were light. Ashira stared at them, confused. "Glasses?"

"So, Nero made a devil arm of that crystal girl, right? Mira?" Nico said. "Well, he was able to call her back for a little bit, with Dante's help, and she gave me a generous amount of crystals to work with. Nero and I tried a bunch of things out and I think we finally did it." Her nervous smile widened with excitement. "Try it?"

Ashira glanced at Vergil before slowly putting them on. For a brief moment, she said nothing. Just blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. Nico was practically bouncing with nervous energy. "Well?" She said. "What'cha think?"

Then, Ashira burst into tears.

Startled, Vergil reached for her hand. "Is it…" His voice trailed off as she drew her hands along her dress and stared at her bouquet with wide eyes. Then, they snapped up to him, and he froze. She'd cried before around him - she was much more comfortable with her emotions than him - but this was such a conflicting wave of emotions he didn't know what to do.

"I can see." She whispered. "Four years… Four years and I…"

She buried her face into his suit and wept. He glanced at Nico, but the woman was already walking away. So, Vergil wrapped his arms around his wife and gently kissed her forehead. Pure happiness swept through the tether, and he couldn't help but smile.


	11. (G) Inheritance

Author's Note: A bit of a shorter story than normal, but I wanted to write this for Dadgil week, so here it is! The next one I'm working on will be a multi-parter like Solitude was. If its too long, I may have to split it into its own story (but it shouldn't be). As usual, you can follow me on twitter ( LuxZenith) for updates on those kind of things.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Inheritance**_

(G) Nero has a rather simple question for Vergil. What he gets out of it is… unexpected to say the least. But not unwelcome.

* * *

Nero had been sitting on the simplest question for almost eight years. Even then, after everything they've been through, he still had no idea when to actually ask it.

_ Can you teach me how to use Yamato? _

He'd repeated this thought in his head over and over, in multiple different ways. But he had yet to find the right time to say it. In retrospect, there had probably been many suitable moments, but Nero always talked himself out of asking the question.

_ I've used it before. _

'Poorly' would be a fair ending to that sentence. He had used it like a sword… and that was about it. Of course, at the time, he thought he was quite proficient with it. Yamato sliced through demons like butter and was clearly stronger than Red Queen. But he was also young, dumb, reckless, and never considered that the Yamato could be anything more than a fancy sword that somehow buried itself into his demonic arm.

_ I did that portal thing once. But, I still don't know how I did it. _

Nero had thought about that day many times for a variety of reasons. Destruction of Fortuna aside, (which still haunted him to some degree, even though the city was well into its reconstruction) the creation of that portal - the only portal he had ever made in his entire life - had virtually been an accident. He had just… done it. He didn't even know why he had tried. It shouldn't have worked. But he had been tired, frustrated, and overflowing with an egregious amount of demonic energy that he hadn't reached since. Months later, he realized he hadn't even been _ thinking _during it. It just… happened.

_ I know it means a lot to you. _

That was probably Nero's greatest hurdle in this conundrum of his. Yamato was almost everything to Vergil. A relic of his father passed down to him. A piece of his power, and a way to channel it. Nero would even argue it was a strange type of security blanket, though he would never _ ever _say that to his father's face. As long as Vergil had Yamato, he was invincible.

Of course, Nero would argue that he was invincible regardless, as his father's devil half was absurdly strong. But Yamato, while demonic, was for his human side. A weapon he could use without triggering. In fact, Nero was certain it fused with his demon half, as that version of Vergil relied more on spectral swords and doppelgangers to do what he needed. He could summon it, but it was his human half that clearly preferred it.

_ I promise I won't use it for long. You can stay right here until I give it back. _

That was probably the worst line he had thought of in all of these years. It sounded like something he would say when trying to take the remote from Angelica or inspecting one of Kai's feathers like Ashira asked him to. Not a comforting sentence to utter to a grown man that could fairly easily put Nero in the dirt if he wanted.

But Nero understood what he was asking. Even Ashira - Vergil's closest companion in every sense of the word - had only handled the blade a single time. And that had been in a life or death situation, and had completely rendered her blind within a few minutes. Dante had used Yamato for a time, but Nero had never heard him bring it up no matter how much he teased his brother. For Dante having it meant Vergil didn't, which brought up unwanted memories for everyone involved.

_ You know, just in case I need it. _

That was the lamest of his reasons. If Nero ever needed Yamato, then Vergil was either incapacited, imprisoned, or dead. And even if that did happen - and Vergil could somehow give Yamato to someone - he would probably give it to Ashira. Not because he wanted to spite Nero or anything (never that. Nero trusted his father as much as anyone else now). But because of their whole soulbound "my life tied to yours" thing. If he made her stronger, they'd all have a better chance. At least, that was Nero's logic, and he wouldn't blame Vergil for doing so.

And he didn't need Yamato. Not at all. So he didn't know why he wanted to use it so badly.

Maybe it was because he still felt a strange connection to it. That hint of power that his younger self had felt, but never tapped into because he didn't know what it really was. Maybe he wanted to show himself that he _ could _do it. That he was as strong as his father, even though their relatively even sparring matches already proved that. Maybe his demon side wasn't as strong as Vergil's but…

The shriek of a demon yanked him out of his thoughts. He reached for Red Queen, but stopped himself when he met his father's quizzical gaze. "Distracted?" Vergil said as he ripped Yamato out of the demon's chest. Nero found he didn't have a good answer. His eyes flickered to Yamato as Vergil sheathed it without looking. Then his cheeks flushed when he realized what he was doing, and he spun around and stabbed another demon (_ that one was already dead you idiot) _and tried not to think about it.

"Nero?" Vergil said.

"Yo! What's up?" Nero said as he side-eyed his father with a way too large nothing-is-wrong-I-promise grin. The arch of Vergil's eyebrow alone told him that ruse had failed spectacularly. "All done here?"

Vergil watched him for far too long. "I cleared the last portal ten minutes ago."

_ Oh. _"Then what are all these guys doing here?"

If it was possible, Vergil's eyebrow raised even higher. "You demanded that you take care of them."

Nero rubbed at his neck sheepishly. "Well there you go. Taken care of."

Vergil's eyes narrowed. Nero shrugged and whipped away from him again as he reached for his phone. "You're free to go home if you want. Nico and I…"

"What's upsetting you?"

Nero flinched, but stifled his groan. A part of him was oddly proud. Eight years ago (Hell, even two years ago if Nero was completely honest with himself) Vergil never would have asked such a question. As strong as his father was physically, he wouldn't recognize emotions if they smacked him in the face. Or, in Ashira's case, were projected directly into his head, and even then he sometimes missed them. For him to notice that something was off with Nero was a big improvement. "Not upset." Nero said. "Honest."

"But something is on your mind."

"That's usually the case, yeah." Nero glanced back, but immediately looked away when he realized Vergil was _ glaring _at him now. He could practically feel his father's demon half growling in annoyance. Here Vergil was trying his best and Nero was avoiding the question.

But what could he say?

"Ashira and I will be leaving soon." Vergil said.

That pulled Nero back. "Again?"

Another quizzical eyebrow. Nero thought he should just keep it that way. "It's been two years since our last trip." He said. "And there have been rumors of a corrupted reaver that we cannot ignore."

_ Of course not. _Nero thought. "Well I hope that works out for you."

"But you…"

"I'm fine."

"I don't..."

"Honestly, Dad." He said. "I'm…"

"It is unwise to…"

"I want to use Yamato again."

Silence fell between them seconds after Nero realized what he had said. Of all the different ways he thought this conversation would go, blurting it out because his father had managed to fluster _ him _for once (without trying) and not the other way around was not one of them. But the look on Vergil's face was also not something Nero had envisioned. He looked… baffled. Was that a hint of panic in his eyes? Surely not. Vergil never panicked about anything. Except when Angelica broke her arm messing around in a tree, but even then he had controlled it. Nero almost wanted to laugh, but he was too caught in his own anxiety. Vergil looked frozen in time. Lost somewhere between this world and whatever one his brain had thrown him into.

Seconds later, he blinked once and everything returned to normal. Nero exhauled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "That's understandable." Vergil said.

"...What?"

"You did use it for quite some time."

Now it was Nero's turn to be confused. Was it that simple? Was Vergil… considering it? Okay with it? Had pondered it himself? "I never used it well though." Nero said. "At least… not like you do."

His father's gaze was almost deadly, though Nero didn't think it was directed at him exactly. Vergil was always like that; wilting people's self-esteem with his eyes alone. But he was unusually tense. Twitchy, even. It was subtle, but there. "Dante's teaching was clearly inadequate."

"He didn't really tell me anything. Just said he wanted to 'keep it in the family' or whatever."

"Thoughtful."

Was he… mad now?

_ What the hell's happening? _

"You are well past the age I suppose." Vergil said.

"The age of…?"

"I should have given you an inheritance by now." He looked weary at the thought. Nero didn't miss the way his father's hand tightened on his trusty scabbard. "My father gave me Yamato when I was very young."

"Wait, wait, wait." Nero said. "I'm not asking for it. I just…"

"Though I'm reluctant to say that I can do the same myself at the moment."

"Dad?"

"But I had not considered…"

"Vergil!"

His father blinked. "Yes?"

"It's fine." Nero said. "I just wanted to… I don't know… learn how to do what you do. Just in case."

For a long moment, Vergil said nothing. The eerie silence was painful. Nero felt the sudden urge to apologize. For what exactly, he didn't know. But deep within that stoic expression of Vergil's, was a weird hint of pain. As if _ he _ thought _ he'd _ done something wrong. Then, very slowly - almost hesitant, if Vergil ever did so - he unsheathed Yamato and held the hilt out to Nero. "There's still a few demons left."

When Nero took it, however, he nearly dropped it. It had been over a decade since he had last held Yamato, but he knew without a doubt that it felt different now. Before, the energy had been like a gentle wave that drifted mostly between the sword and his demon arm. But now the power within it crashed into him like a tsunami, overwhelming his senses. His demon roared in his head, and Nero barely shoved it down. A flame burst on his hand, but Vergil ripped Yamato away before it did any lasting damage. "What did I do?" Nero said. "That was…"

"Yamato's power comes from its wielder." Vergil said. "More specifically, her power is drawn from their soul."

"Her?" Nero said with a quiet snort.

Vergil's eyes narrowed. "Yes." He said simply. "And she has been linked to myself for quite some time."

"I didn't have my own trigger last time." Nero said.

"True." Vergil said. "But you have that under control and Yamato would know it."

"Then why…?"

"I believe my connection to the Phoenix has made this more complicated than I thought it would be." When Nero only tilted his head, Vergil continued. "I feel Ashira's flames within myself at every moment of the day. Yamato is the only non-reaver weapon that can channel it, and she has been doing it for so long that the flames are an intrinsic part of her power." He snapped the blade to the side. Blue fire seemed to surge off of his fingers, consuming the blade in an instant, before vanishing completely. "Using Yamato now requires controlling the flames themselves."

Nero thought he should be hesitating. _ Phoenix fire. _That was something very few people could survive touching, much less controlling. But his excitement was all-consuming. This was his father's power. Sparda's blade mixed with Phoenix magic. If he ever hoped to match his father, this is what he needed to overcome.

Nero held his hand out with a grin. "Teach me then, pops!"

Finally, Vergil's lips twitched into some semblance of a smile. "Very well. Rest tonight. We'll meet here in the morning."

Nero heard the honk of Nico's van in the distance. He glanced back with a small sigh. "Bright and earl…"

But Vergil was already gone as the remnants of a portal snapped shut.

* * *

Nero was out the door by sunrise, much to Nico's annoyance. "You could've warned me." She grumbled, hunched over at the wheel with a look of pure disdain. Her hair was a mess, frizzy and curled in all the wrong ways, and she hadn't bothered changing out of her pajamas; an old pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Professional enough." She had muttered more than once.

"I did warn you." Nero said.

"At midnight!"

"That's when you came home!"

"I have a phone, devil-boy."

Nero rolled his eyes. "All the jobs are yours today. Shy's agreed to take a 25% of the cut instead of the usual 50."

Nico perked up at that. "You got a list?"

"Check your phone." He said with a lackadaisical grin. She shot him a glare as they turned the last corner toward the dead zone. Nero was only a little surprised to see Vergil and Ashira already there, sitting on a rooftop murmuring about something. Nero had grown accustomed over the years to seeing his father with her. He'd never been particularly bothered by their relationship. He wanted Vergil to be happy with someone else, as that would probably keep him on the right track long after Nero had moved on. He respected her as his father's wife, but the two had agreed that calling her his "step-mother" wasn't needed.

Nico hit the breaks a bit too hard, nearly throwing Nero through the windshield. "Will you stop that?" He said.

She grinned back at him. "Just checking your reflexes."

Nero rolled his eyes as he hopped out of the car. He swore that Vergil gave Ashira a small kiss, but Ashira appeared in front of him so fast that he didn't think about it too much. "For you." She said, handing him a golden feather. He nodded, crushing it in his hand and shivering just slightly at the surge of energy. Nero had gotten to use her feathers once or twice before, but it was a rare occurrence. "Have fun."

"And good luck!" Griffon said as he appeared on her shoulder. "You're gonna need it, deadweight."

Nero stopped himself from strangling the bird as Griffon broke into a loud cackle and leapt into the sky. V appeared as both he and Ashira climbed into the van. "Call me when yer done!" Nico called. Then, she slammed on the accelerator, whipped the van around into a wide arc, and took off in the other direction.

Nero shook his head. How that thing had survived over a decade with her behind the wheel was anyone's guess.

When Nero looked up to greet his father, Vergil spoke first. "You're late."

Nero balked at him. "Late?" He said. "The sun's barely awake." Then he realized his father was actually _ smirking _as he hopped off the rooftop and walked away. "Was that a joke?"

"Make haste, Nero."

Nero glared at his father's back, but simply sighed and jogged after him. "So what's first?" Nero said. "Controlling the fire? Teleporting? Making a doppelganger?" He could practically feel his eyes light up.

"You don't need Yamato to learn that."

Nero stopped dead in his tracks. "I… don't?"

Vergil hummed in thought as he kept walking. "Maybe not in your current form. Though I am uncertain how you would go about obtaining a new one like Dante and I have." He stopped as he glanced over his shoulder. "We will start with the basics."

"Basics?" Nero said. "What like my posture?"

"Yes."

"But…"

Nero almost toppled over as Vergil appeared in front of him. "Your fighting style works for your weapon, but you will be unable to reach your full potential with Yamato if you use it in the same fashion." His head tilted just slightly. "You wanted to learn how to fight like I do, did you not?"

Nero rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah it's just…" He trailed off, unwilling to finish that sentence. This was Vergil's weapon. His teaching. And if Nero wanted to learn, he'd have to do it the way Vergil wanted it done. "I can't even hold it yet."

"It won't take long." Vergil walked away again, cutting right across the dead zone without a care in the world. Nero remembered when just looking at it made his father uncomfortable (though he would never admit it). There was nothing here but the occasional demon drawn to the remnants of the Qliphoth tree that would likely never go away. There was very little past it; just a cliffside overlooking a lake with a small farming community somewhere on the other side. Why they had to go there of all places was beyond him. But Vergil was clearly moving with purpose, and all Nero could do was follow close behind.

By the time Nero caught up, Vergil was standing on the cliffside, Yamato in hand. "You will not be able to use the flames within Yamato like I can." He said. "Your goal is to control it so that it stays on the blade without consuming you."

"Consuming me?!"

"I've ensured that only her golden flames will manifest today." Vergil continued. "But the feather will ensure that it does not burn you if something goes wrong."

"And what exactly _ could _ go wrong?"

"If the flames turn blue, you are to return her to me immediately." He held Yamato out, scabbard and all. Unlike yesterday, he looked calm and ready to let it go. Nero wondered what had happened overnight to change that. "Take it." He said. "But keep it sheathed until you get used to the energy within it."

Nero took a deep breath and nodded as he took Yamato. Again, he felt the Phoenix flames like a pulse of electricity under his skin, but it was duller than it had been the day before. Even so, his demon growled in the back of his mind. It wanted to come out. To use that power for itself. But Nero pushed it back. "Focus on the flames for now." Vergil said. "Separate them from the power of your demon, and focus on containing them within the blade."

Nero wasn't sure how to do that, but he focused entirely on the power pulsing within him. It reminded him of his time with his demon arm, long before he had a full devil form. That thing had been a constant stream of energy. At first, it had driven him close to madness. He couldn't sleep. Couldn't relax. He ate more food in a day than most people did in a month and fought every demonic thing in a fifty mile radius. He trained with Credo every day to try and channel it into something productive, but he couldn't exactly ask the church for help.

It had been Kyrie, of all people, that had figured him out. "Meditate." She had said. "Breathe, relax, and remember that everything is tied to your arm."

And she had been 100% right. And she still was, even now.

So, Nero plopped on the ground, put Yamato across his lap, and focused entirely on it. He heard Vergil chuckle very quietly, followed by a quiet thump beside him. Nero ignored him for the moment, but felt a slight heat in his cheeks. He pretended that was simply the Phoenix flames under his skin and not pure embarrassment.

For a long time, neither of them spoke. A part of Nero felt self-conscious. How long had it been since he had spent time with just his father? If they happened to go demon hunting together - which was rare nowadays- Nico, Dante, or Ashira were always around somewhere. They sparred sometimes at the house, but since the kids always begged to watch, they had to go easy on each other. Less stabbing more batting each other away (which Vergil was quite good at with the scabbard alone). When they did find time to fight away from everyone, Dante was there, either for a triple free-for-all, or to drag Ashira into battling him. But they had never spent time like this. And Nero wasn't going to let him down.

Taking a deep breath, Nero clicked Yamato out of the scabbard. The power surged just slightly, but it didn't hurt as it had before. Slowly, he pulled the sword the rest of the way out, and only opened his eyes once he did so. Gold flames flickered off the blade. Some ran along his fingers, but it didn't hurt. "Good." Vergil said with a satisfied nod. "Now to fix your posture."

Nero scowled at him. The flame pickled his fingers as if in annoyance as he stood up. "Lay it on me."

* * *

Nero didn't know how long they stood out there, Vergil criticizing his every movement for hours on end. If Nero learned anything today, it was how an insect felt under a microscope. Everything was under scrutiny. The exact angle of his knees. How high he held the sword compared to his elbows. How tight his shoulders were (or sometimes, how loose he let them get). And Nero had bit his tongue more than once. The last thing he wanted was to snap at his father. Vergil was doing everything right, just in his own way.

Besides, Nero started to enjoy himself the second Vergil let him actually start fighting with it. Nero had offered him Red Queen, but Vergil simply relied on Fumetsu instead, and had clearly been practicing with it. Yamato was theoretically stronger in the hands of someone more coordinated. But, over time, Nero felt faster. Stronger. For a brief moment, he thought he was moving as fast as Vergil could (though he doubted that). He'd even managed to willingly summon the flames once or twice, though Vergil had absorbed that to keep it from setting the grass on fire.

Vergil had been right though. Fighting with Yamato the right way was a challenge. Red Queen did better when he was throwing himself into fights with reckless abandon. It could take a beating, clear everything in its path and make it out without a scratch. And while Nero didn't doubt that Yamato would survive the same amount of punishment, it was a weapon built for finesse and speed. Eventually, Nero found himself shifting to that new style. It was a bit clumsy - and likely would be forever unless he practiced every day - but it was refreshing. Already his mind was racing on how he could use these new techniques in his own fighting. Maybe Nico could build him something new…

A blade snapped past his head. Nero swung Yamato up, but Fumetsu slammed into it. Vergil's hand grabbed Nero's wrist, twisted Yamato out of it, and knocked him away. Nero hit the ground hard as he stared up at the sky. Then, he burst into laughter. "I deserved that."

He heard Yamato click back into its sheethe before Vergil plopped down next to him. "You did well."

Nero sat up with a grin. "You think so?"

Vergil nodded. "You take to it well."

"Maybe." Nero said. "Not nearly as good as you."

"That is expected."

Nero rolled his eyes. "Humble as always."

Vergil's lips twitched in a small smile, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Nero…" His voice actually trailed off. That wasn't normal, but he cleared his throat and kept talking before Nero could say anything. "I have something for you." He paused for a moment, possibly hesitating (twice in one day? Impossible), then reached into the pocket of his coat. A moment later, he pulled out a golden chain. In his palm was a red crystal surrounded by gold in a rounded, diamond like shape. Both it and the metal shimmered as if he had made it himself the day before. But Nero had seen it before, long ago, back when it and its silver brother were hanging in Dante's office.

"Your amulet." He said.

Vergil nodded. "Dante used both to make the Devil Sword, but we were able to remake my half last night."

"How did you manage that?"

"Time, patience, a few demonic books, and some luck." He shrugged as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "It doesn't matter." He held it out to him. "I want you to have it."

Nero's mouth dropped before he could help it. "You want _ me _ to have it?"

"Yes."

"But that…" He had heard the stories. The amulet was all Vergil had kept when he had fallen into the Underworld. And even though he had lost it to Dante after his enslaved self had been defeated, it had still been one of his greatest treasures. But if that were the case… why hadn't he tried to retrieve it until now? Had he simply accepted that it was gone? Found something new to take its place? "Are you sure?"

"I know I've been gone more as of late." Vergil said.

"And I'm happy for you." Nero said.

"Regardless," Vergil said with a small smile. "I have often pondered what would happen if I needed to leave for an extended period of time."

"You'd be…"

He stopped talking as Vergil held his hand up. "Take this as a promise from me." He said. "No matter how far away I go or how long I'm gone, I'll always come back for you. For our family. And I…" His voice caught, but he shook his head and continued. "I'm proud of you."

Nero stared at him. His mind went blank trying to process how he should respond. A thank you didn't seem like enough. He wasn't someone who cried over things like this, something he had picked up from his father. But he didn't want to just sit there looking like a fool.

So, he half hugged, half tackled Vergil instead.

Looking back on it, Nero realized that moment had been a culmination of decades of mixed feelings. In that moment, he was almost a child again. That same, young boy that had once wished for parents to love and bond with. He had grown out of that over the years. Even when finally meeting Vergil, Nero's life was already at a point that he made his father proud just by existing. So he'd never really gone out of his way to do it.

But right then, Nero let himself imagine a life where he had grown up with this man as his father. Not the vindictive 19-year-old who had been twisted by grief and fear. But this caring and genuine man who had moved passed all the bullshit the world had thrown at him. And Vergil would always be "Vergil"; calculative, prideful, and sometimes oblivious whenever emotions were involved. But now, after so, _ so _long, Nero could proudly say that he didn't care. Vergil was his father, and he was happy about it.

"I love ya, dad." He said.

Vergil, who had practically frozen after the hug - as he usually did. That was something that would never change - relaxed and finally hugged Nero back. While he said nothing aloud, Nero knew what he was thinking. And that's all that really mattered.


	12. (G) Reminisce

Author's Note: Second Dadgil week story. Mix between Grandadgil and Dadgil but I think it works.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Reminisce**_

(G) Vergil's grandchildren may sometimes be a hassle, but he's determined to never let them down. Sometimes, though, he wonders how life may have been if he'd been there for his own son from the beginning.

* * *

When the twins were on the way, Vergil swore that he would never babysit. Especially not on his own. It wasn't because he didn't want to help out, nor did he want anyone to think he was being selfish. In all honesty, Nero and Kyrie had figured out by now that Vergil would teleport to the moon and back if they asked him too. But Vergil didn't think he was capable of babysitting well, nor did he think he should. And, at first, the twin's unbridled energy and babbling proved him right. Both (but especially Angelica) were overwhelming, and Vergil found it surprisingly difficult to split his attention between them.

However, Vergil did love them. Some people would say he adored them. But he was scared, a sentiment Vergil rarely felt anymore. He didn't want to mess their lives up the way he had his own son's. Nero had been lucky in that regard. He'd found a family with Credo and Kyrie that put him on the path that Vergil probably wouldn't have been able to do at the time. Vergil had no doubt that he would have been a terrible father at 19. Maybe now he'd be better at it, but it didn't matter. He'd failed his son then, so what right did he have to try and be a grandfather now?

Vergil had pondered this many times for almost two years. And he had been for them whenever asked, but never alone.

So why he agreed to babysit today, of all days, was beyond him.

Of course he wasn't quite alone (never. That would be foolish). Nero would always be an arm's length away. But everyone else was gone. The women had taken Kyrie out on a weekend retreat as she hadn't given herself a break in months. Dante was out with his partner dealing with an unusual spike of demonic energy in another city. And, at the moment, Nero was sleeping upstairs as Vergil had demanded he do so after Kyrie mentioned his son hadn't had a good night's rest in months.

If Vergil was going to sleep almost every day, then he was going to make his quarter-demon son do the same.

Even so, the strange feeling in the pit of Vergil's stomach as he watched Angelica and Kaiden play with a simple set of blocks confused him. Sometimes, he caught himself almost admiring them. Kaiden looked like a smaller version of himself; tall for his age and slim with white hair that he always asked to have slicked back because he hated it when it got in his eyes. He was calm, quiet, and had already started reading really simple books (though he often came to Vergil or Nero to do that as he didn't quite understand all of the words yet). Angelica was the exact opposite. Her white hair was long with bangs that went right to the top of her eyes and she only let her mother put it up on special occasions (and only for a few hours at a time). She disliked anything calm. Even now she was babbling away to Kaiden about the colors of the blocks and what they were and how she knew it.

It was Kyrie, with some help from Lady and Trish, who had taken charge of the children's education. The twins couldn't go to a traditional school, nor did Vergil think they ever would. By human standards, they were barely two years old. Demonically, they were a bit closer to five. Their minds would advance far faster than the average human when given the freedom to do so. Physically, they would be likely a year or two ahead of the standard. Vergil wasn't quite certain how an eighth blooded demon would compare to a half demon like himself. Kyrie had said that Nero had always seemed a few years older than her, maturing a little after she did rather than years later as expected.

_Would I have homeschooled Nero? _He thought. _Not back then. _

Vergil sighed. He was thirty years too late for that train of thought and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Grandpapa?" Angelica said as she grabbed at his knee. He hadn't actually noticed her move from her spot and cursed himself for not paying attention. What if something had happened? What if she had fallen or hurt herself or…

"Grandpapa!" She said again, this time in a sing-songy voice. "Come play with us!"

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Play… what?"

"With the blocks!" She said. "Papa does it all the time." Her head tilted and her hair fell unceremoniously to the side. "You just have to put them in that." She jabbed her hand out toward the box as if it were the most obvious thing in the world (it was). "But you have to say the right color or it doesn't count." She started giggling at that, her blue eyes glowing with pride.

"Did you ask your brother?"

She pouted before throwing her head backwards and yelling, "Kaiden! You want to play with Grandpapa?"

Kaiden seemed to wilt at her call. "I guess so."

Angelica's head snapped back up so fast she almost smacked straight into Vergil's knee. "See?" She said. "He wants to play too."

Vergil frowned as he watched his grandson. Kaiden had been more quiet lately. Even more so than usual. "What do you want to do?"

Kaiden's eyes lurched to Vergil's in surprise. Odd. Vergil knew from observing that Nero and the others always asked what Kaiden wanted to do. Angelica was the more aggressive of the two. She knew what she wanted and she often wanted it right then and there. Kaiden rarely had a say in what the two did without adult intervention, something that Vergil knew Kyrie and Nero were both trying to help with. Vergil was certain once Kaiden gained a little more courage, he'd be able to stand up to his sister more often.

That was, afterall, what changed the relationship between Vergil and Dante when they were younger too. By the human age of four, Vergil was more than capable of keeping Dante from dragging him around like a ragdoll.

Regardless, Kaiden seemed relieved that Vergil was talking to him instead. "I wanted to read a book."

Angelica groaned. "That's all you ever want to do." She plopped back down on the floor and crossed her arms with a huff.

Kaiden glared at her. "It's fun."

"It's _boring._"

"Says you."

"Uncle Dante thinks you should play with me more."

Kaiden's face flushed as his eyes dropped to the floor. "I like reading." He said, his voice quiet.

Vergil slid onto the floor between them. "Reading is perfectly find." He said glancing between them both. Kaiden didn't look at him, but Angelica was scowling. It wasn't malicious - the girl rarely was - more, disappointed. Vergil made a note to "talk" to Dante about his handling of the kids another time. "You need to respect your brother's wishes as well, Angelica."

"I do sometimes." She said. Then, she sighed dramatically. "Fine." She spun in her seat, pulled her legs up to her chest, and looked at Vergil expectantly. "Why doesn't daddy have any brothers or sisters?"

Vergil blinked, clenching his jaw before it popped right open. "What?" He said surprised he hadn't stammered.

"We want more uncles!" Angelica said. "Right Kai?"

He perked up at that. "Would they be like Grandmama?"

"Of course!" Angelica said. "Grandpapa already made Papa, so they'd all be like Grandmama."

Vergil was both kind of impressed and utterly baffled at her logic. "That's…"

"And they'll be twins!" Angelica said. "Just like us."

Vergil rarely panicked over anything. But in that moment, he was completely lost for words. Where was all this coming from? Had Nero and the others actually brought the idea up to her? And why? Sure Vergil hadn't told them that was impossible but...

"But Grandmama isn't Papa's Mama." Kai said.

Angelica looked horrified. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "She's not?"

That time, Vergil froze. "Who did you hear that from?" He said trying to avoid admitting to it outright. If she was just guessing he'd rather not…

"Uncle Dante." Angelica said, pleased with herself. "He said you and Grandmama met right before we were born."

Another reason to calmly "talk" to his brother on another day. But what did he say to that? He didn't want to lie to her, nor was there really a reason to. But he wasn't quite certain _how _to handle this conversation. If she were an adult, she would (probably) be asking such a thing with a purpose in mind. But, considering she had blurted it out in the first place, Vergil didn't think she really had any motive behind it. The worst part was the way Kaiden's eyes were starting to waiver.

"Grandmama isn't my grandmama?"

When the tears started, Vergil finally admitted that he might be in a little over his head. "She is." He said.

"No she isn't." Angelica said.

The urge to glare at her was strong, but he held it at bay. "She is, Kaiden." He repeated. "Why do you think you have feathers but no one else does?"

Kaiden's eyes widened. "From Grandmama?"

This time, it was Angelica's turn to sniffle. "So she's not _my_ Grandmama?"

He shoved down the urge to simply disappear. "She is." He said again, lamely. "She's…"

Now they were both crying, but for different reasons. And Vergil could only stare between them. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his brain had short circuited. Maybe he should have just taken them outside. There was a park that he could teleport them to that Nero recommended. Or maybe the library if he promised Angelica ice cream. But their cries only got louder, and Vergil was seconds from pulling his wife back from wherever she was to deal with it.

Then, he heard Nero sigh. When Vergil looked back, his son was leaning against the wall leading up to the stairs, fully dressed as if he were headed out on a job. His hair, however, was a mess. Clearly he had not gotten to that part of his routine. "Are you two bothering Grandpa again?"

Angelica looked scandalized. "I just asked him a question!"

"We've talked about this, Angel."

"But Dad…"

"Grandmama isn't your Mama?" Kai said.

With another quiet sigh, Nero moved to sit on the opposite side and pulled Kaiden in. Angelica followed, sitting on his lap. For a moment, Nero was silent, and all Vergil could do was stare. The adoration on his children's faces was… staggering. And not that he didn't expect it - despite their jokes, the twins adored their father - but he hadn't seen just the three of them like this. Both of the kids gravitated to Dante or Kyrie or Vergil or… anyone really. And Nero didn't mind, as he was often out working regardless and wanted them to bond with Kyrie. But the love in all three of their eyes…

Vergil could almost imagine being in Nero's shoes. A young Nero on Vergil's lap, staring up at him with those same, loving, childlike eyes. Maybe he'd be wearing the t-shirt and cargo shorts that Kaiden was. Maybe he'd be more interested in vests and fancy pants like Vergil had been. His hair would probably be similar, maybe with a bit more hair gel.

And he'd be… happy.

Right?

_Could I have made you happy, Nero?_

"Do you know why your Grandma is part of our family?" Nero said, arms wrapped around his kids.

"Because she's with Grandpapa?" Kaiden said.

"Because Grandpapa says so!" Angelica said.

Nero chuckled. "You're half right." He scratched both of their heads, earning a giggle from Angelica and a blush from Kaiden. "Your grandpa loves her very much, so that makes her a part of our family."

"But she's still not your Mama." Kai said.

"Maybe not by blood." Nero said. "But we don't have to be related to her…" He hesitated, his eyes flickering to Vergil for a moment, before they returned to his children. "For her to be like a mother to me."

Now Vergil was staring directly at him. Nero was blushing, and not meeting his gaze. "But you two are tired, aren't ya."

"A little." Kaiden said.

"No." Angelica said in the middle of a wide yawn.

"Time for a nap?"

Angelica groaned, but Kai nodded enthusiastically. "I can leave you down here if you want." Nero said to her as he gently pushed her off his lap and stood with Kaiden in his arms. "But we'll have to put all of the blocks away, and keep the television off, and…"

"Fine!" She said. "But only if he takes me." She poked her finger out at Vergil.

Nero glanced at him, but Vergil had already swept her into his arms and was halfway up the stairs, Angelica giggling the entire way.

After about ten minutes, in which Vergil was forced to do his best impression of way too many of Angelica's stuffed animals because she demanded to know "if he did better than her Papa" (which Nero had merely scowled at) the twins were asleep. Vergil had told Nero to go back to sleep, but his son wasn't having any of it. Instead, the two were (somewhat awkwardly) sitting on the couch, staring at a blank television. Nero looked exhausted, so Vergil wasn't sure why he was refusing to sleep. But Vergil also wasn't sure what conversation his son desired at the moment. So, he resolved to say nothing. At least, not until Nero clued him in on what he wanted to talk about.

"They were tired." Nero said.

Vergil blinked. That was one of the last things he expected Nero to start a conversation with. But it was something, so he went along with it. "I hadn't realized they had a… nap time."

"Probably about an hour ago." Nero said, glancing at the watch Kyrie had given him for their anniversary. "I should've told you, though."

"It's alright."

Nero sighed. "Angelica's been very… interested in a lot of things." Nero said. "Hell, I don't think that's even the right word. She asks about _everything. _Which is fine, except she doesn't recognize what things she shouldn't be asking, you know?"

"It was a fair question." Vergil said.

"Maybe." Nero said, but he shook his head. "Two years old and they're already acting like they're at least five, if not older."

"As was…"

"Expected, yeah, yeah." Nero said as he waved his hand dismissively. "It's just crazy to see, you know?" He tilted his head back and gave Vergil a tired smile. "I've watched our foster kids grow up too, but the youngest was six when he joined our family, so I've never seen… this."

"They're a lot different than human children."

Nero snorted. "Perfect for our family." He looked up at the ceiling. "I just hope I can be… a good enough dad for them."

"You will be." Vergil said, his voice soft. _Much better than I ever would have been for you. _

"You're brooding again."

Vergil scowled as his eyes flickered to his son. Nero laughed and shook his head. "Yes I know. It's _pondering. _But that's bullshit and you know it." Then, Nero's smile slipped away as he leaned forward, arms on his knees, and stared directly at Vergil. "What's bothering you?"

Vergil hesitated, but recovered as gracefully as he did most things. "It's a good thing, I believe, that you did not have me as your role model when you were younger." Nero blinked and Vergil didn't miss the way his lips twitched as if they were about to say something, but couldn't. So, Vergil continued. "I wouldn't have been a good father for you."

"You had other things to deal with."

"Unimportant things, in retrospect."

"But they were." Nero said. "To you, at least. We've talked about this before, yeah?" Vergil nodded, and his son continued. "You've proven to all of us that you're different now. Though I think you get caught up in your own head sometimes. _Pondering_," He smirked for a brief moment. "The past- specifically-more than you should."

"It's a rather large part of my life."

Nero snorted. "For now, sure. But give it another decade and it won't be. After a century it'll only be a small piece of who you are. And don't get me started on how you'll feel in a thousand years." He tilted his head slightly. "Damn I can't imagine a decade, much less a millennia." He shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"It's… difficult to imagine forgetting it." Vergil said.

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't." Nero shrugged. "Maybe one day, you'll build a brand new family yourself. Be an old, demon dad like your old man was and get that second chance you're looking for."

Vergil shifted uncomfortably. Nero seemed unbothered, but Vergil saw many, sad implications in that statement. Already, Nero couldn't imagine a life where he was there if (or when) Vergil started this "new family". Maybe he already saw Vergil and his wife as separate from himself. They were all family, sure. And they would be until Nero passed along (Vergil didn't want to think about that). But, as unfortunate as it was, they _would _live on without him. It was impossible to think that Vergil would never build a second (or third, or however many) life in the thousands of years he'd be alive. But for Nero to feel that way, right now, when he still had decades - if not more - left in his own life…

"I'm sorry." Vergil said.

Nero's eyes snapped to him. "What?"

"I'm… sorry." Vergil said again, slower this time. Apologizing was still painfully difficult for him, but at least now he knew when it was necessary. "For not being there for you. For not being the father you needed."

"Vergil…"

"I understand now that I would have been a miserable dad." He said. "And I know the man I am now doesn't make up for that. You don't need a father anymore."

"That's not true."

It was Vergil's turn to be caught off guard. "You're…"

"A grown-ass man?" Nero said. "Yeah, I am. But that doesn't make you any less my father." He leaned back again, relaxing his shoulders. "To be honest, I think I need you now more than ever."

"Why?"

"The world is still a mess and a half." Nero said. "To put it lightly. And I couldn't imagine Dante and I trying to deal with it all by ourselves. Especially not all that reaver crap that's mucking everything up."

"Yamato is rather useful, yes."

Nero scoffed. "_You_ are 'rather useful', dumbass." The sarcasm in his voice was thick enough, Vergil would need Yamato to cut it. "All these trips and demon kills and everything else you're doing, and you still find time for this." He waved his hand out over the room. "For us. For me. And I don't have a clue how you do it."

"Yamato is…"

"Stop it." Nero said, punching Vergil's shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to break anything, but he felt the bruise heal just after. "The grandkids adore you, by the way. If you haven't managed to figure that out yet." Vergil glared at him, but Nero just chuckled. "Especially Angelica. All she can talk about is "Grandpapa Vergil and the cool blue swords". Dante has not been taking it well."

"How unfortunate for Dante." Vergil said with a prickle of amusement.

_Grandmama isn't Papa's Mama. _

Vergil often wondered how the children kept him on edge. Maybe it was because of how blunt they were. Dante's lack of filter was often annoying and vulgar, but never quite that scathing. Dante knew when to stop pushing Vergil's buttons (even if he often pushed himself right up to that edge to see how far he could get). Angelica, and even Kaiden, to some degree, weren't trying to anger him. And that single line - that simple, undeniable fact - had his mind wandering directions he never thought it would go.

"Do you want me to find her?"

Nero, who had started a whole different conversation about missing the wives or something (Vergil, regrettably, hadn't been listening), stopped short and said. "What?"

"Your mother."

Vergil expected Nero to be surprised. Maybe excited, though he doubted it. His son had never shown any true interest in seeking out his mother. And Vergil didn't blame him. Just thinking of the logistics behind that task was daunting. But instead Nero looked… almost sad. Contemplative, maybe, but Vergil didn't think that was quite it. When his son spoke again, it was quiet, "Is it bad of me to say that I really don't know?"

Vergil paused. Then, he shook his head. "It's a difficult thing to consider."

"A part of me does." He said. "Whatever happened with her, whether she left me behind willingly or lost me or whatever… I know I'd forgive her. I mean," He glanced at Vergil again. "If I could forgive you of all people." Vergil's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as Nero continued. "But another part of me… doesn't want to know."

"Why?"

An honest question, one important enough to give Nero pause. "If she's alive… I don't know what I'd do. Show up one day with the grandkids? Pretend like everything's fine? Maybe I could with this bleeding heart of mine and all."

"But."

"What if she's dead?" Nero said. "What if she's… gone? How would I feel then? Would I regret never seeking her out? Would I be…" He flinched. "Happy about it? Makes my life… easier I guess."

"No." Vergil said. "You're not that type of person."

"Then why am I hesitating?" Nero said. "If anyone could track her down, it'd probably be you. But I just…"

"You don't have to decide now." Vergil said. "It would take some time regardless of your decision."

"You're going to look for her, aren't you."

Vergil hesitated. "I don't know." He hadn't forgotten Olivia. At least, not completely. But it had been over thirty years since he had last seen her. Three decades since he'd abandoned her with his child and never come back. The chances of her remembering him were slim. And if she did, what good would finding her do? All he could imagine was her resentment. He'd abandoned her. For all intents and purposes, he'd forgotten her completely. And while it had taken him thirty years, he had moved on. So, there was no doubt in his mind that she had too.

Why bring that pain back into her life now? What was the point of reminding her of what she had lost, especially when he was now the happiest he had ever been? What good would it do to show that kindhearted soul that he not only found a life without her, but that their relationship had been doomed for the start for reasons even he didn't know yet?

"If I did," He said. "It would be for you."

Nero sat up, slower this time. Silence fell between them, but the two maintained eye contact; an actual sign of growth between them. Vergil used to be the one to look away first out of some silent shame he could never quite express. But he was well beyond that now, and showed Nero the same amount of pride and confidence he showed anyone else. Anything less would be disingenuous. "I know if she is alive that I don't have much time left." Nero said. "But…" He trailed off and sighed. "If you happen to find something, let me know. But if you don't… Then we'll both accept it. Agreed?"

Vergil nodded. "Agreed."

"Papa!" A groggy Angelica yelled from upstairs. "Kaiden summoned a feather again."

Nero rolled his eyes. "And?"

"It's floating around the room."

Vergil was up first. "Let me."

Nero practically sunk into the couch, but Vergil didn't miss the teasing smirk on his face. "And you're worried you won't be a good grandfather."

Vergil stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I never said…"

"Grandpapa!" Angelica yelled. "There's two of them now!" A gasp. "Three!?"

"I'm coming, Angelica." Vergil said. His lips twitched into a smile as Nero's laughter followed him all the way upstairs.

_I may have failed you then… but I won't now._


	13. (G) Never Alone

Author's Note: This will (probably) be the last short story before I start another mini-series (like Solitude and Solidarity). And this is my first flash fiction I think... ever.

So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Never Alone_**

The darkness of his past never really left him, no matter how far he goes or how little he remembers it. The nightmares are always there, threatening in the weakest moments of his life to tear Vergil apart. But there are those who will never let him fall.

* * *

It is dark.

So very dark.

He never used to be afraid of it, even as a child. In fact, he often found solace in it. The dark meant no distractions. A chance to reflect. Sometimes, he'd curl up in a corner with nothing but a book and a flashlight; peaceful and alone.

But that darkness had been limitless. He was just as bound to it as it was him. He might have even called it comforting. This darkness- this void of nothing in his mind and no sight to comfort him - is painful. Stifling. Too tight. Too rigid. The armor pressing down on his skin is suffocating him every second it remains.

With every breath he takes, the small remainder of his humanity wonders if it will be his last.

But what right does he have to think such things? He is a human with no heart. A demon with no name. He is nothing but a piece in someone else's game.

His lungs scream for air. His mind, even through its haze, begs for something, or someone, to save him.

What good would that do? No one is coming. No one will ever come for him.

He is no one. Nothing but a suit of armor clinging to some ragged body that will never be the same.

_ To Mercy, Pity, Peace, and Love _  
_ All pray in their distress; _  
_ And to these virtues of delight _ _  
_Return their thankfulness.

That voice…

It was familiar, but not. A man he thought he knew, but not his tormentor. _ What do you want? _He tries to say. No words come out.

He can't breathe.

Can't think.

Even his desperation is slipping away.

_ I'm nothing. _

_ For Mercy has a human heart, _  
_ Pity a human face, _  
_ And Love, the human form divine, _  
_ And Peace, the human dress. _

What is the point of this? His humanity is lost. Ripped from him over and over again.

The armor is too tight.

Suffocating.

He might wish for death, it if it hadn't eluded him all these years.

_ Then every man, of every clime, _ _  
_ _ That prays in his distress, _

_ Enough. _The remnants of his human self pleads to no one. The last of his breath rushes from him. The armor clenches tighter, digging deep into his skin. A name that is not his own is muttered somewhere in the distance. And he has no choice but to follow. But to listen. To do what he is told.

"Come on boss." Another voice says. It's accent is heavy, and while he recognizes it, he, once again, cannot pinpoint who its from. "Wake up already."

Wake up? He is awake. He can feel it. He is…

"Princess sent me here." The voice said. "Couldn't reach you herself."

_ Princess? _He knew that title. Knew the one that used it. Knew the one the voice spoke of.

"You ain't gonna let her down now, right?"

Two flames flicker before his eyes; one gold, one blue. A second later, the blue bursts, blinding him. Screams of others- some he recognizes, and some he does not - echo all around him. His knees try to buckle, but the armor holds him up.

"Just remember already!" The voice says, annoyed. He swore he heard wings flapping somewhere close by. "Tomorrow's a busy day! And I ain't carrying her sorry butt around if you drain all of her energy for this."

A part of him understands. A flicker of memory breaks through the haze. A black and blue bird. A panther. Another him. A woman. Their names prickle his tongue, but never quite make it out.

The gold flame waits in the chaos.

Waits for him.

_ Prays to the human form divine, _ _  
_ _ Love, Mercy, Pity, Peace. _

The armor begins to melt.

Air rushes into his lungs.

_ Griffon. _

The voice snorts. "About time."

He reaches out. For what he isn't sure. But he feels the armor slipping away. Hears the chunks clatter on the ground. A low purr echoes at his feet. _ Shadow. _The panther's tail flicks in satisfaction. But it isn't enough. They aren't enough. He keeps reaching for that flame.

_ "I'm here." _ Her voice whispers in his head. _ "Come back to me, Vergil. It'll be alright." _

His hand wraps around the flame…

Vergil's eyes snap open, but a weight on his chest keeps him pinned to the bed. A smaller version of Shadow, purring against his heart. He lays his head back on the pillow and stares at the ceiling. _ Home. _ He thinks. _ Safe. _He hears the ruffle of feathers somewhere on the edge of the bed, but the bird remains quiet. Asleep? Maybe.

_ Alive. _

It takes him a minute to feel the woman curled up beside him. His shifts his arm a bit beneath her, satisfied when some feeling returns to his fingertips. Asleep, Ashira shifts forward, nuzzling his chest. Her fingers relax, leaving behind deep wrinkles from clutching his shirt so tightly. He listens for her heartbeat, relieved when it slows to its usual pace.

_ Free. _

His eyes flicker to the window where V sits, flicking through their favorite poetry book. He doesn't meet Vergil's gaze, but the latter doesn't miss the smile on his other self's face. "I was reading to her." He said simply, flicking to another page.

"Convenient."

V chuckles, but says nothing. Vergil lets his head roll back into the pillows and closes his eyes. This time, there is no sensation of the armor suffocating him. No loss of memories or himself. Nothing but two heartbeats and a soft purr lulling him back to a welcome and peaceful sleep.

His nightmares may never go away.

But he's not alone.

Never again.

_ Where Mercy, Love, and Pity dwell, _ _  
_ _ There You are dwelling too._


	14. (M) Divergence (Part One)

Author's Note: So this is the point where Fan Fiction's format gives me a bit of trouble. Divergence is meant to be a bit of a "break", separating the reaver lore into its own story, while TTA continues the family content until they'll eventually culminate in the official sequel to BT sometime next year. I considered posting this as a second story, but I don't want anyone missing out as it is rather critical to both sides of the tale (and has been hinted at in Solitude and Solidarity).

That being said, future Reaver stories (especially if they got 5+ chapters) will likely stand on their own. Though I am open to comments on how exactly you'll prefer this setup. I can continue to put them all here in TTA. If you want to make things easier, consider following me on Twitter! (LuxZenith) I always use this to post updates to my various projects which may make things a bit easier)

Regardless! This story is set before the epilogue of Solitude and Solidarity but after the bulk of the story itself (About 3 years after the end of BT). So I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

_**Divergence**_

When Dante forces Vergil to join him on a road trip of a mission for Vergil and Ashira's anniversary, Dante doesn't expect to find an old partner of his own. Unfortunately, Lucia does not seem to be the same woman she once was, and its up to Dante to learn why before its too late. Meanwhile, Vergil and Ashira are caught in the mysterious deaths of Reavers by a demon only known as the Shade, targetting those who escaped the Underworld. And as things turn for the worse for everyone, Vergil realizes that this new threat may jeopardize everything he's built for himself and his family, even if they do defeat it without losing one of their own.

* * *

_Chapter One_  
_One Small Job_

It was quiet in Devil May Cry.

Unusually quiet.

Suspiciously so.

Vergil glanced over his book at his brother. Dante had plopped down at his desk over an hour ago and had been counting money for about as long. He looked relaxed, leaning back so far in his chair that Vergil was surprised the legs didn't snap out from under him. His feet were propped up on the desk just inches from Calcifer's pillow, but the dragon had long given up fighting Dante over it and had simply gone to sleep. Ashira had been dragged to the shop today too, as Dante had asked them both to watch it in case a particularly unruly client returned. No one had shown up, and now her head was curled up on a pillow in Vergil's lap. Surprisingly, Dante hadn't teased him, or made some offhand comment about it, or… anything really.

Vergil's eyes narrowed. "_He's up to something." _

He heard Ashira chuckle in the back of his mind. _ "You're being paranoid." _

Vergil twitched. He'd grown accustomed to their ever-growing mental connection. Just a few weeks ago, he'd made a genuine effort to strengthen it, as silent communication was quite useful around foes (and his nosey brother). But in moments like this, when he was already on edge for reasons he didn't know, the reminder that she could tap into his thoughts didn't (always) help. _ "It's been approximately six months since he has asked me to duel or attempted any of his so-called pranks." _

_ "We've been busy." _

_ "That hasn't stopped him before." _

_ "I'm sure it's…" _

"So!" Dante yelled in a voice much too loud for a man who thought Ashira was sleeping. Vergil felt her twitch, but her eyes stayed closed as she merely buried her face further into his stomach. A groan echoed in his head (_ Dammit Dante), _but Vergil didn't have time to savor the victory. For Dante kicked a foot against the desk, pushing himself back and knocking Calcifer to the floor in one rather jerky motion.

"Hey!" The dragon yelled. "I was sleeping!"

Dante ignored him. "Do you know what's happening this weekend, Verge?"

Vergil blinked. Ashira thought a quiet _ oh, _which was more infuriating than helpful. "If it involves you leaving for a few days, I'm all ears," Vergil said as he turned the page of his book despite not having read any of it.

Dante's hand slammed down on his desk as he jumped to his feet. Calcifer yelped, tumbling off back off just seconds after he'd managed to crawl his way back up. Ashira snapped upright, narrowly avoiding slamming the back of her head into Vergil's chin. He grabbed her arm before she toppled off the couch. Both glared at Dante as he burst into laughter. _ Prick. _Ashira muttered in her Phoenix tongue.

"Hey now," Dante said. "I don't know what you said, but I can hazard a guess." He hopped over the desk, before swiftly leaning against it. Except the desk slipped backward at least a foot, and only his demon reflexes saved him from landing straight on his ass. But, to his credit, he recovered somewhat gracefully by doing an awkward spin so that he landed against the closest wall, arms crossed with a grin on his face as if that was what he meant to do all along. "Do you remember what happened exactly one year ago this Saturday?" When Vergil said nothing, Dante's hand smacked against his own forehead. "Don't tell me."

Vergil scowled at him and returned to his book. "Happily."

"You have celebrated other anniversaries though, right?"

Vergil's fingers tightened on his book. _ Oh. _He thought. Their actual, human wedding anniversary was Saturday. Surprising how that of all things had slipped his mind. Though Ashira hadn't brought it up either. "Other anniversaries," Vergil said.

Dante's jaw hit the floor. "You haven't celebrated… anything?" He pushed off the wall and stalked toward Vergil with a look as if he wanted to strangle him. "What about the day you met? Or the day you officially started dating? Or, hell, the day you decide to start fooling around with each other?"

Vergil glared at him as Ashira's own embarrassment radiated off of her soul in nigh overwhelming waves. "That is highly inappropriate." She sputtered.

"You've at least celebrated her birthday, right?"

Silence followed. "We've…"

Dante's dejected groan cut him off. "You can't be serious, Verge. What have you been doing with your life?"

"They're just days, Dante."

A second later, Dante's hands clamped down on the collar of Vergil's coat as he attempted to shake him. But Vergil's tense muscles stopped him from moving too far. "Dante." Ashira said reaching for them, but a quick glance from Vergil and a silent _ "no" _ held her back. "Please don't…"

"I won't let this injustice stand!" Dante proclaimed. "Shy deserves better than that!"

"Why are you offended for her?" Vergil said as he grabbed Dante's wrists. If this turned into a real fight, Vergil was already in a better position, whether Dante acknowledged it or not. "And why does it matter to you what we do on _ our _…"

"Oh come on!" Dante said. "You're actually the worst." He jutted his finger into Vergil's face, and the latter growled. The air crackled with energy, both his own and Dante's. Their demon forms would destroy the place in an instant. And, as much as Vergil disliked the shop, it _ was _Dante's home, and wrecking it would probably bring Dante to his own doorstep.

"Yes," Vergil said his voice as deadpanned as possible. "Because your strategy for wooing women has worked so well."

Dante glared at him, but the energy around them dissipated. Vergil heard Ashira breathe a quiet sigh of relief "Some of us don't have people born just for us, bro." Dante said.

"Technically," Ashira said. "We could have just been friends."

Both brothers looked at her with varying levels of confusion. "How is that important to this conversation?" Dante said.

"Just correcting you." She muttered.

Dante sighed. "_ Too _ perfect for each other."

"If you have a point to make…"

"I'm taking you on a vacation," Dante said as he let go of Vergil's coat and walked away with a dismissive wave. "A job for me, time off for you, and some kudos points from the sister-in-law." Vergil didn't miss the way his brother's eyes flickered towards Ashira in some kind of strange triumph as he said it. He also felt great amusement when she stared back at him in pure, exasperated annoyance.

"You want us to celebrate our anniversary on a vacation…" Ashira said. "With you."

"Well, you sure as hell aren't going to do it on your own with this hardass now are you?"

Vergil twitched, but it was Ashira who sighed. "We had plans."

"Liar," Dante said. "You're just trying to get him out of trouble."

"I'm just…"

"And the fact that he hasn't even celebrated your birthday. Honestly, how do you put up with…"

"Quiet." Ashira hissed as a hint of blue flame sparked on her fingertips. Vergil swallowed a chuckle. Regardless of how amusing the entire situation was becoming, the last thing he wanted was to bring down the fury of the Phoenix on himself. For the moment, at least, they were allies in whatever game Dante was playing.

Dante raised his hands and took a step back. "Real talk." He said glancing between them. "This job is supposed to be pretty simple. Go in, deal with some demons, talk with some clients, and leave. The worst part will be the trip itself, seeing as we can't open a bunch of portals and hope for the best."

Vergil bit back a sigh. His brother wasn't wrong. The barrier between the human and demon worlds had become weaker over the last few months. The last portal he had opened on a whim had actually broken it, and it had taken nearly an hour to cull what spilled out and close it again. He hadn't opened one since. "But if something goes wrong," Dante continued. "I wouldn't mind having some back up there, capisce?"

"You're not expecting anything to go wrong."

"Of course not!" His expression turned to a grin. "But how long has it been since you've been to a beach?"

Vergil glanced at Ashira, but she didn't look back. Instead, she looked… surprised. "I've never been to one."

"Bet you a pizza that Vergil hasn't either."

No, he hadn't, but he wasn't going to give Dante the satisfaction. "What's the job?" He said as he (regretfully) abandoned his book for the time being.

"You're not going to believe it."

"Just get on with it."

Dante's hands traced an imaginary rainbow through the air. "Demon sharks."

This time, Ashira did meet Vergil's gaze, perplexed. "Demon… sharks." Vergil said as he looked back at his brother.

"According to our client, anyway," Dante said. "We'll be going to a place called Turtle Cove. Lovely weather this time of year." He plopped back down behind his desk and swopped a grumpy Calcifer up onto his shoulder. The dragon sagged against Dante, glaring at all parties present. "There are two other towns we'll have to stop along the way for more information. It'll take us about two to three days, assuming Nico averages 20 miles over the speed limit and doesn't make a million stops." He reached for the magazine on his desk, leaning back in his chair. Calcifer nearly tumbled again, but managed to haul himself back onto Dante's shoulder with a huff. "I'll meet with the clients, you deal with any demons. Keep an eye out for clues as well. When we get to the actual spot, you can check into our hotel, do whatever it is young-and-in-love people like you do, and we'll go from there."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ashira said. "You're bringing _ Nico _ along?"

"Yep," Dante said. "She needs the money. And considering we don't have a clue what we're dealing with, I'd rather not waste the demon forms."

Vergil scowled. His logic was sound, but bringing a fourth person on this excursion ignored his entire reason for dragging them along in the first place. But, with a sigh of resignation, he said, "And what are the towns along the way?"

"Nico knows the names. I forgot to write them down myself. There have been a few unusual demon sightings, but I'm more concerned about the people who have gone missing."

"Seems a bit more important than demon sharks," Ashira said.

"From what I can tell," Dante said. "They've all moved into these places recently, but the informants were hesitant to give any more information over the phone."

Vergil sighed, resisting the urge to rub at his temples. It was incredibly unlikely that Dante would be able to handle this mission on his own. He wasn't incapable - especially when combat was involved - but he wasn't the best at interpreting information. Virgil would likely be the one to figure out what they really needed to know. It helped that Ashira could catch people in a lie before they'd even said anything, something Vergil himself was still working on.

_ "Then we have to go," _ Ashira said. While she didn't look too happy about the prospects, he felt her concern. Demon sharks were one thing ( _ What would that even look like?) _missing people were a much bigger issue. And if anyone could track souls down, it was them.

Finally, Vergil pushed himself off the couch with a curt nod."Tomorrow morning, then."

"Yep," Dante said.

"Then our services here tonight are no longer required."

Dante rolled his eyes but didn't look up. "Get that stick out of your ass before tomorrow or it's going to be a miserable drive."

Vergil shot a blue sword into Dante's shoulder and a second into one of the already fragile, legs of his desk chair. But even he was caught off guard when the chair actually _ shattered _, throwing Dante to the floor. Calcifer squeaked, digging his claws into Dante's shoulder to keep from falling. Dante erupted into a series of angry and almost nonsensical swears and failed to notice the golden feather slipping out of the floorboards and back into Ashira's cloak. Vergil smirked as she turned to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes

"It seems we have some impromptu packing to do, _ dear." _ She said. "See you tomorrow, _ brother-in-law. _"

"Might want to swing by early to blow off some steam," Dante grunted. "Or this little trip will _ definitely _not go well."

* * *

Vergil wasn't sure what was more baffling; the fact that Nico was awake and _thrilled _to be there, or that Dante was carrying a literal pile of board games into the back of her van."You like chess, right Verge?" He said, tossing a wooden box on top of two backpacks.

"Be careful with that!" Nico yelled. "Nero ain't gonna forgive ya if it comes back broken."

"Yeah, yeah." Dante said as he hopped back down and held his hand out toward Ashira. When his eyes caught their luggage, he grimaced, "A single suitcase between both of you?"

"That's right." She said, holding the handle out to him. "We like to travel light." Graciously, she did not inform Dante of the fact that she was only wearing Vergil's second coat because they had gotten into an argument over whether or not he would need it. For surely Dante would only have one, and somehow- in his tired and exasperated mind- taking two coats meant achieving victory over his brother in some capacity. Which then lead to them arguing over who the more mature brother actually was. Vergil won that by a landslide.

In his defense, neither had been too thrilled about this trip in the first place. The guise of an anniversary vacation seemed more like an excuse for "Dante guilt-tripping Vergil into helping with a job." But, as most of Vergil and Ashira's fights went, they made up within a few hours and poured their excess energy into researching what Dante was dragging them in to. After all of that, both had acknowledged that they could find plenty to do together if Dante kept his end of the deal and they actually got some time alone.

Considering the mound of games, multiple suitcases, and a literal tower of records for Nico's jukebox, Vergil wasn't holding his breath.

"Nice to see you two up so soon!" Nico said as she unraveled a large piece of paper that had been folded about six times too many. "We've got the GPS, but I'm afraid the little towns ain't showing up on it." Nico spun around and smoothed the paper over the hood of the van. "This is Turtle Cove." She said pointing at a four times circled-in-red-and-starred marker on the map. The name "Turtle Cove" was written twice, once in extensive cursive script, and the other sprawled out as if a five-year-old had found a red marker. "The first town we're passing through is called Dunsborough where we'll meet a devil hunter named Steven who says he has some information on the demon attacks nearby"

"The second is Bridgehop, where a few folks have gone missing." She yanked the paper away before Vergil had finished looking at it and rolled it up as she practically skipped to the driver's door. "We'll be staying at a motel there. We should make it to Turtle Cove by tomorrow night!" Vergil heard the door slam. A moment later, she appeared in the window of the passenger seat. "You're with me for now, Shy," Nico said with a grin. "Dante's got a challenge for V-man."

As Nico slipped back into the driver's seat, Dante slapped Vergil's shoulder. "I'll go easy on ya." He said with a wink before hopping into the back of the van.

_ "And here I thought this was for our anniversary." _Ashira's voice echoed in amusement as she looked up at him.

_ "Did you expect much else?" _

_ "No." _ She replied with a subtle shrug. He didn't miss the hint of disappointment. _ "Maybe he'll surprise us." _

"Let's go!" Nico yelled. "I'd like to get there sometime this year!"

"Vergil," Ashira said as she tugged gently on his wrist. He glanced at her as she sat something cold and metallic in his palm. She tilted her head with a small smile. "Happy Anniversary."

He glanced down, hiding it from the other two (who were too distracted arguing over drinks in the car to care). There sat a feather charm made of gold with a line of sapphire down the center. It was attached to a blue ribbon of sorts, though it looked sturdier than anything a human could make. "I enchanted it." She said. "With Nico's help, so it shouldn't break on you."

He met her gaze, trying to hide his surprise. That was often an exercise in futility, considering how freely he let her tug on his soul. "Then you've been working on this for quite some time."

"It wasn't meant to be an actual anniversary gift." She said as her cheeks flushed a light red. "But I had it ready today, so…" She laughed as she rested her hand over the gift. His skin prickled with quiet desire when her fingers brushed his skin. "It's for Yamato." She said. "Assuming it doesn't get in the way."

It took Vergil a few seconds to fasten it to the bindings of the hilt. "Not at all." He said, eyeing it as he resheathed the blade. Her eyes beamed with excitement, and Vergil couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Shira."

She leaned in close enough that his own breath hitched as he felt a warm puff of air on his lips. "You're welcome, _ Saina." _

The honk of the van made them both flinch. Vergil sighed. "It seems our company is in a hurry."

Ashira chuckled. "Another time then." She squeezed his hand once before hopping into the passenger seat. Within seconds, Nico launched into an excited rant about the trip, distracting Vergil enough that he almost missed Dante sneaking up behind him. Vergil spun out of his brother's grasp, swiping a sheathed Yamato across his chest. Dante caught himself before crashing into the van. "Relax," Dante said. "She's not going anywhere."

"I can walk," Vergil growled.

Dante rolled his eyes as he hopped into the back. "Tic Tac Toe first!' His brother proclaimed as Vergil followed after, resigned to his fate. "You remember that, right?"

"... of all the games in the world. _ That's _your first choice?"

"It's that or checkers."

"Are you telling me that's all you brought?"

"Hell no!" Dante said. "Nero let me borrow the Shift." He waved around a rectangular piece of technology that Vergil didn't recognize. "We even brought the TV." He said, hand waving toward a large flat screen. How the ancient van was powering that thing was beyond him. "But you don't stand a chance at beating me in that."

The competitive smirk on his brother's face was enough to trigger Vergil's ego. And, as childish as it all was, he found himself dragging the makeshift table between them as Dante triumphantly dumped the checkerboard and all of the pieces onto it. "You sorely underestimate me, brother," Vergil said.

Dante plopped down across from him with a grin. "Bring it on."


	15. (M) Divergence (Part Two)

Welcome to the chapter where things get dark.

Yep!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter Two  
Poor Lost Souls

Vergil wasn't sure when he lost track of time. Maybe it was in the fifth round of checkers, as neither brother was satisfied when the other won and had to keep playing to "even the score". That feud had been halted by a particularly large bump on the road, which had scattered the pieces to every corner of the van. Both of the twins had begrudgingly called it a draw and moved onto another one of Dante's games. That too had ended when Nico narrowly avoided a deer crossing the road, throwing four packs of cards into Vergil and two open bottles of water into Dante's lap. A little while later, in which Vergil and Ashira shared a quiet conversation while Dante swore up and down about trying to get dressed in a bathroom barely bigger than himself with Nico's crazy driving, Dante turned on the television.

Admittedly, that was probably the moment that time got away from him. The blasted television had facilitated an ungodly amount of cart races, virtual duels to the death, and some kind of board game party that even V had joined in on.

And it was during the second of these "parties" that Vergil found himself nearly smacking into the back of Ashira's chair as Nico slammed on the breaks for the third time that day. Dante, who was rarely as attentive in these situations, was not so lucky, smacking into the side door head first. Ashira was gone, and it took Vergil a moment to realize she had teleported straight out of the car, Calcifer in hand, and was staring back at it as if Nico had just performed a miracle.

"We're here!" Nico yelled as she kicked open her door and hopped out with a whoop of delight. "Dunsborough!"

_ "Six and a half hours," _ Ashira said wearily. _ "And Nico talked for all of it." _

Vergil wasn't surprised in the slightest. "So the saying's true." Dante groaned as he fumbled for the handle. When it opened, he fell out limply, landing flat on his back with his arms outstretched as he basked in the sunlight. "Time flies when you're having fun."

Vergil stepped over him as V returned to Ashira's mark. "I believe I win this round." He said, glancing down at his brother.

"We had two turns to go!"

"I was up by two scales, and you already failed in your attempt to steal them from me."

"I still had a chance."

"Hey!" Nico said, kicking Dante in the side. He grunted as his head fell to the side to squint at her. "Client's waitin'."

"Yeah yeah." He rolled to his feet and brushed the dirt off of his jacket. "Let's go Cal."

The dragon pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Afraid so, little-dude," Dante said. "Still can't see souls and I like to know what these people are thinking, capisce."

Calcifer growled, muttering something along the lines of _ "stop using such a stupid word, red-guy" _ but headbutt Ashira's cheek and hopped off her shoulder. The second he landed in Dante's hand, the latter waved Vergil off. "This shouldn't take more than an hour." He didn't wait for a response, nor did Vergil give him one. Instead, he listened to the small prickle of concern from Ashira as she stared into the trees beyond the town itself.

"What's wrong?" He said, voice low.

"I'm not sure." She said with a frown. "Something feels… off." She slid off her glasses, blinking a few times as her sight readjusted. Ashira had grown accustomed to Nico's gift over the last year and only took them off in heated demon fights (as she had already broken a pair that way) or when she needed to focus on souls instead of the physical world. "Griffon." She whispered.

The bird appeared on her shoulder in an instant. "I don't like it, princess." He said.

"Then you feel it too." She looked up at Vergil "There aren't any souls there… but it feels like there should be." She pressed her hand to her chest as a flicker of confusion slipped between them. "My Phoenix half can feel… something. But I'm not sure what."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do about it!" Griffon said as he hopped off of her shoulder and darted into the trees. "Bet ya I'll beat ya there, Boss!" He cackled with laughter that echoed far further than Vergil thought it should have.

Ashira sighed. "All these years and I still don't know who's worse: him or your brother."

"Hopefully my brother," Vergil said. "As we can get away from him."

She chuckled at that. "At least you don't have to listen to…"

A terrified bird screech echoed from the forest, cutting her off. "Griffon!" Ashira shot forward in a blaze of golden fire, her panic nearly knocking Vergil right off his feet. He blinked after her with little effort, and the two dodged the trees, with Vergil slicing through whatever they couldn't be bothered to go around. Ashira burst into the clearing, feathers drawn…

And froze.

"It ain't pretty." Griffon murmured as he moved to Ashira's arm. It was the first time Vergil had heard the bird this somber. But the moment he raised his gaze from Ashira's horrified expression, he saw them. Four human-esque bodies- two men and two women- hanging from the trees by something akin to fishing line. It was a family of some sort, younger than Vergil but likely the same age or older than Nero. All had dark brown hair and lifeless green eyes. Their faces were frozen in terror, and their simple clothing had been torn to shreds, revealing the pale blue skin beneath.

"Demons," Vergil said.

"Reavers," Ashira whispered as she took a step closer. "They're not strong enough to be full demon princes, and regular demons rarely adopt human forms like this."

"You're not certain, though."

She shook her head. "Not 100% but…" Vergil felt something between them. Not fear, as Ashira rarely feared anything when he was there. But an agonizing sadness that tore at his own chest, far more painful than any physical wound. Her arm shook as she reached towards the closest woman and pulled aside the tattered remains of her shirt. Vergil bit back his shock. For there was a cavity in the woman's chest, and empty air took the space where her heart should have been. He glanced between the others as a grim realization settled over him.

"Someone stole their hearts."

"And their souls," Ashira said as she took a few steps back. "The bodies haven't been here long. If a reaver had dispelled the souls, I would still see traces of it, especially having died like…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes closed. "Could this be related to Dante's job?"

"We need more information."

"I doubt anyone knows they're here."

"Might be best to keep it that way."

Concern prickled between them. "We can't just leave them here."

"Listen, Shira," Vergil said. She bit her tongue and looked away. "It's safe to assume that no one knows about this."

"So we either find someone who is looking, or a reason why they haven't been noticed."

"Exactly."

"And if we don't."

"This road only goes two ways."

"Nero…" She said quietly.

"I doubt they went to Redgrave," Vergil said. If it was human, Nero had nothing to fear. If the killer was demonic, the chances of it being strong enough to threaten Sparda's kin were low. But it was better to be safe than sorry. "I'll call him."

"Lady and Trish were staying with them for the weekend, yes?" She asked. Vergil nodded, and Ashira sighed as she turned away. "Warn them as well. Worst case, you can go back."

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "And leave you here?"

Ashira stopped, but she didn't look back. "They're reavers, Vergil." She said. "I can't…" Her voice broke, but she cleared her throat and started again. "I can't leave them like this."

"Go," V said to Ashira as he and Shadow materialized beside Vergil. Griffon hopped to V's arm without a word. "We'll take care of this."

"Are you certain?"

"I am not as weak as I once was," V said. "And this is not my first foray with death."

Vergil knew that, but hearing it from V was no comfort. "Return to us at any sign of trouble."

"Of course," V said. "But I would…"

A rustle in the trees drew all of their attention. Vergil's secondhand reaver vision snapped into focus, and a soul flickered in view. More than a dozen feathers snapped to Ashira's side. "I know you're there." She said, her eyes slipping into their demonic forms. Vergil reached for Yamato, but waited. It wouldn't be hard to handle an aggressive demon, but he didn't want to scare away a potential ally.

After a long, tense moment where only the wind whistled between them, a deep, shaky voice echoed from deeper in the forest. "My masters are gone." It said. "I can't… I can't follow him."

Ashira's eyes returned to normal as she pulled her feathers back. "One of these?" She said.

"No." The voice said. "They…" A painful wheezing sound cut him off, followed by a broken, "...away."

"Where?"

"Find them." The voice said. "Please." Vergil heard a light thud, possibly a limb flopping on the ground. It was difficult to tell without knowing what it belonged to. "He took… cove..."

A pained sigh echoed out, and the voice went silent. Ashira's eyes closed for a moment. When they opened again, a series of feathers sliced the bushes in front of her. Griffon swept through, blowing the leaves away before returning to V's arm. Vergil heard Ashira's quiet gasp no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Demon shark." She murmured.

"Yes," Vergil said, his voice quiet as he gazed at the dead demon in the grass. If he wouldn't have had the idea of "demon shark" in his head already, he wasn't certain that was what he would call it. To a human, it certainly looked like one, forged out of a silvery, blue metal with glowing, white lines along each side. There were four small limbs, one much larger than the others that dangled from its body, cut clean through. Vergil could imagine that all four limbs could have been equally as large, and the "shark" could have moved on land with ease. Its teeth were shark-like, but curled toward the back of his head. It's tail curled upward, stiff as a board, and its fin had been cut in half. "They left his heart."

Ashira knelt by the creature and pressed her hand along the cleanest part of its side. "On purpose?" She said. "Or was it not the type they were looking for?"

Vergil said nothing, as voicing his fragmented thoughts on the matter wouldn't get them anywhere. As the question fell between then, golden flames pulsed off of Ashira's hand. It snaked over the shark's skin, and Vergil could see tendrils slipping deep into the soul itself.

Then, the soul turned red.

Ashira shrieked as that same red magic crawled back up her arm like blood headed straight for her heart. "Shira!" Vergil grabbed her arm, igniting his own fire to block the other creatures magic. It only slowed its progress. More red veins curled around Ashira's eyes. She was staring at the creature, but Vergil was certain she was caught in its memory. "Shira!" He said again as he tried pulling her hand away, but nothing moved. The soul in her palm grew brighter, eating away her own golden flames. More tendrils snaked up around her shoulder, glowing even under his coat.

Vergil slashed Yamato out, drawing enough blue fire to slice straight through the soul. It burst instantly, and Ashira's own fire rushed to cleanse the other demon's magic. Her eyes snapped back to normal and she tumbled backwards. Vergil blinked behind her, sheathing Yamato before catching her. Her heart thundered in his ears, accompanied by her lungs wheezing for any air it could find. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Vergil pulled her closer, turning her away from the bodies and into himself. "Breathe." He said. When she finally did so, he pushed down the remainders of his panic and focused on the task at hand. "What did you see?"

She shut her eyes, but no tears came. His thumb brushed idly on her cheek, patient. This was how their partnership worked. She handled the emotions and allowed herself to be vulnerable when they needed her to be. He was the logical one who made sure to pull her back if she ever fell too far. Though Vergil much preferred to be forewarned of such things.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to resonate."

"It did something to you."

"A reaver trap." She said with a small shake of her head. "It's been so long since I've dealt with other reavers it didn't cross my mind."

"Like what Gaius did"

"Similar, but this one wasn't meant to kill me."

Vergil wasn't sure about that, but he kept that thought to himself. "What did you see?" He repeated.

She took another breath before meeting his gaze. "Unfortunately, the memories he gave me were too fractured to make any sense of." She pulled back a bit, resting her hands on Vergil's arms. He brought them both to their feet with ease, but watched Ashira closely as her eyes looked back to the bodies. "They were killed by something. Two people escaped. I couldn't see their faces, but its safe to assume its the two masters he mentioned."

The second time she went quiet, it took his fingers pressing into her shoulders and a quiet, "Go on" to get her to speak again.

"I heard a name. Not one I recognized, but one they all knew." Her hands squeezed his fingers, likely without thinking. "Azalea."

Vergil frowned. It wasn't a name he recognized either. If it was a reaver, then he wasn't surprised. But if it was some kind of demon… one strong enough to cross between worlds…

"Go." V said. "There is work to be done."

* * *

The moment Dante met Margaret, he knew they wouldn't get along. There wasn't really a single reason why. It was more of an avalanche of bad taste in clothing, her gaudy home, and that permanent aura of superiority that desperately clung to her like Scrooge to his money. Then there was the way she looked at Nico as if her very presence was an insult to mankind. Dante thought that might be jealousy, as Nico was nearly five inches taller than Margaret, even without her work boots, and didn't give a damn what anyone thought about her. Snooty, old ladies or otherwise.

"So, Mr. Morrison sent _ you _ , did he?" Margaret spoke. Her obviously fake drawl nearly made Dante fall asleep. "I was expecting more… _ refined _company."

"We do have more refined company," Dante said with a shrug. "But they aren't exactly people people, if you get what I'm saying." That was only a half truth. Ashira had no issues talking to strangers, and Vergil usually left that part of the job to her. His mere existence was intimidating enough to keep clients in check without speaking a word.

But Ashira also had no qualms about calling people out on their bullshit, as they weren't exactly desperate for jobs. So keeping them both far, _ far, _away from Margaret was probably best for everyone.

"Besides," Dante said with his usual charming grin. "You wanted the best in the business, and here I am."

Nico snorted. "I bet your brother's feeling a chill right about now. Hell, I think devil-boy's even got you beat on that one."

Dante rolled his eyes with a dramatic sigh. "You young folk have no respect these days."

He had hoped for a laugh. What he got was a glare that could shatter mountains. "Clearly," Margaret said as she attempted to cross her arms. Except that her awful, pee-colored robe (Dante refused to think of it as Golden silk, regardless of what Margaret claimed) was about four times her size, which lead to her awkwardly grabbing onto the sleeves to keep it from sliding right off her arms. She raised her chin, and he was half surprised a crown didn't simply materialize on her gray and wrinkled brow.

"You get what you get with us." Dante said. "And I can promise you whatever information you've got will make it to the right people."

Margaret visibly relaxed after that, so much so that her sleeves sagged partially off her shoulders. "We never used to have demons around here." She said. "A few that wandered through the forests, but nothing our hunters couldn't take care of. But after that damned tree rose…" She sighed.

"Did the vines travel all the way out here?"

"Near enough." Margaret said. "The demons were drawn to it. The stronger ones were more brazen, charging into our town. A few of our people went missing. We never found out if they were kidnapped, lost, or drawn away by some kind of magic."

"And after the tree fell?"

"Our town rebuilt." She said. "We were secluded enough that the hunters were able to deal with the few creatures that fled out here. After nearly a year, the attacks stopped completely. We all thought we were safe."

"Didn't work out that way, did it?" Dante said quietly.

Margaret shook her head. "About a month ago, a new family came into town seeking shelter. I felt as if there was something off about them, but they were friendly enough and took care of themselves, so I didn't think much of it. The demon attacks started about a week after they arrived. To everyone's surprise, the family dealt with them easily. Much better than our hunters had. The citizens quickly took a liking to them."

"But I was still suspicious. The demons only started showing up after they came to town? And why were they so well prepared to dispatch them? A short while later my husband passed away…" Her voice broke there, but she took a deep breath, shook her head, and picked her chin back up. "The youngest one, a teenager named Alice, came to me the morning after he died asking to see the body. She told me that his soul was trapped in the house and she wanted to free it."

"Did you let her?"

"Yes." Margaret said. "Not because I believed her, but because I was curious as to what she wanted to do." Her eyes closed, and Dante saw a softness in her features that hadn't been there before. "I don't know what she did, but I heard him that day - my husband. He told me he loved me and that we'd talk again soon." She shook her head very slowly. "I wanted to know how she did it, but when I went to speak with her a few days ago… the family was gone"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Gone?"

"All six of them." She said. "We tried looking for them with no luck."

"There's something else though, yeah?" Nico said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Morrison said you mentioned something about the forest."

"That's right. There is something wrong on the eastern side of our town." Margaret said. "Since the family went missing, anyone who walks in there comes back out within minutes, and none of them remember turning around. We avoid it as much as we can., There is no issue with the rest of the forest, but anyone who reaches that specific area comes right back out in the same place they went in with no memory of it."

"Could be some kind of demonic energy." Nico said.

"We can take a look." Dante said.

The door behind them opened. "That won't be necessary." Vergil said as Ashira leaned against the entrance. "The issue has been dealt with."

Margaret raised an eyebrow, but Dante swore he saw a _ smile _. And here he thought she was physically incapable of such a feat. Ironic that it was Vergil of all people who inspired such a reaction. "Is that so?" She said. "Then you have my thanks."

"Come, Dante. Nico." Vergil said. "We have important matters to discuss." He swept his coat to the side (_ dramatic much, Verge?) _and exited Margaret's cozy cabin. The massive door slammed shut, and Dante could feel the vibration it caused in his bones.

"Well that's that." Nico said.

"One more thing." Margaret shouted after them. "A woman came by yesterday. She claimed to be a demon hunter like yourself and was looking for information on something called Azalea. She mentioned that she was heading to Turtle Cove."

"Another demon hunter, huh?" Dante said. "Did she give you a name?"

"Lucia, I think." Margaret said.

Dante nearly choked on air. "Lucia?" He repeated.

Margaret's eyes narrowed. "That's what I said." She shooed him off. "Now leave."

Nico rolled her eyes, but left without a word. "Thanks for your help." Dante said, but he knew his voice sounded hollow as his mind had already wandered. If Nico wasn't tugging on his arm he was certain his legs would have stopped moving. And when they did reach the van, he didn't miss that expression on Vergil's face - the one he gave when he knew Dante was hiding something. But the red-twin said nothing as he took the passenger seat with no complaint from Ashira.

_ Lucia. _ He thought as Nico made her way back onto the road. _ How long has it been? _

_ Too long. _He could hear her saying. But even the remnants of her voice made him flinch. All he imagined Lucia felt for him now was tired resentment. What were the chances of her wanting to talk to him after all these years...

Dante swallowed his guilt. If they were both working the same job, maybe it wouldn't matter.

"You okay?"

He blinked once before his eyes met Nico's. "'Course." He said with a grin and a solid thumbs up. "It'll be a few hours to Bridgeshop, yeah?" He saw Vergil's piercing gaze in the rearview mirror for the briefest of moments before he turned his attention to Ashira. "Sounds like we have a lot to discuss."

Nico looked doubtful, but only nodded as he helped light her cigarette. "Seems like it."


	16. (M) Divergence (Part Three)

Author's Note: I think next time I have another long story, I'm going to have to seperate it xD This ones probably going to be like... six chapters... I think.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three  
Conflicting Encounters

* * *

The closer they got to Brigehop, the more Vergil knew that something was wrong with him. But he couldn't pinpoint what, and it was already close to driving him mad.

"So they didn't simply vanish, huh," Dante said with a quiet sigh.

"Unfortunately not," Vergil said trying to hide the way his fingers were latched far too tightly on the sleeves of his coat. He was not usually a man bothered by temperature. In fact, Ashira always said he was always cool to the touch regardless of how he felt. But right now, even with Nico blasting the air conditioner in the front seat, he felt as if he was burning alive. Yet, there was no sweat nor any outward sign of his discomfort. A small blessing, he supposed, but not enough to make him feel any better.

"But why their hearts?" Nico said. Her driving had slowed over the last hour, as the sun had gone down and even she wasn't crazy enough to risk barrelling through the wilderness in the middle of the night. Dante was pretending to be sleepy beside her, but his heart rate had been elevated since they left and showed no signs of slowing down.

Vergil shouldn't have known that. Not without focusing on it directly. But everyone's heartbeat, breathing, and every little sound they made was grating. He couldn't tune it out. Hell, he could barely think through it. When was the last time his senses had gotten this out of control?

He felt Ashira's hand rest on his thigh and recognized the concern between them. _ "Breathe," _She said, but he could practically feel her heart plummet when he flinched at the sound. Even her voice, usually quiet (and soothing, though no one but her would ever hear him admit it) was too loud. She might as well have been yelling.

"Some kind of demon ritual?" Dante said with a yawn.

"I can't recall," Vergil said. He didn't miss the way Dante's eyebrow rose at his tone. Vergil hoped that his brother would think he was merely frustrated by his lack of knowledge on the matter. And that wouldn't be too far from the truth if he wasn't so on edge. If anyone knew demon magic and rituals, it should be him. And there was some part of him that thought he _ might _know something, but he was too caught up in whatever misery was going on in his head.

Thankfully, Ashira was well aware of his distress and responded for him. "Whoever killed them has to be a reaver, or be working with one.

"Because the souls are missing."

She nodded. "Taking the heart, by itself, doesn't remove the soul. It's not a tangible object, nor is it attached to anything in particular. It takes someone very familiar with the inner workings of a soul to remove one cleanly." Vergil glanced at her, partially out of concern, and partially for a distraction. While she was sitting as proud as ever, wrapped up in his coat like it was the last thing holding her together, he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Death always hit her hard, even when it was expected. He often wondered if all reavers were like her, or if her human empathy had something to do with it.

"Maybe it was a coincidence," Nico said. "One demon killed them, a reaver took their souls?"

"Maybe," Ashira said. "But we didn't find anything in the area, and Griffon scouted pretty far."

That was a bit of an understatement. Knowing they hadn't had much time, Ashira had given him one of her feathers. And the energy the bird had gotten from it was enough for him to circle miles outside of the town, searching through a massive chunk of the forest before he returned and collapsed at Ashira's feet.

"The townspeople hadn't seen any recently either," Ashira said. "If we had any information on why…" Her head tilted for a moment, then her eyes widened as her gaze snapped to Vergil. "Pythagoras."

Dante burst into laughter. "You think that old prune will talk to either of you again? Even if he did, where the hell are you going to find a door?" The one in Fortuna had been destroyed along with most of the city. Vergil hadn't bothered tracking down another one. Not because it wasn't useful, but mostly because Dante was 100% right. The chance of Pythagoras wanting to speak to either of them was minuscule at best.

"It's worth a shot." She muttered.

"Good luck with that."

A low growl echoed in the back of Vergil's head, but his demon was otherwise silent. It had been a long time since Vergil had thought of his other half as... well... his other half. The two were parts of a whole and had been for years. If anything, it was his human half that felt more alien before meeting Ashira and reconnecting with his family. But at that exact moment, he realized it was upset and searching for something. Except Vergil didn't know what, and his demon wasn't talking.

Ashira squeezed his thigh ever so slightly. _ "It's okay. We'll figure it…" _

Nico slammed on the breaks. Vergil snapped outside, Ashira in hand, before realizing that he had picked her up at all. _ "Vergil." _ This time, her voice was barely more than a whisper. _ "Your eyes." _

"Do you have to do that _ every _time?" Dante groaned as he slammed the passenger side door.

"Brakes don't always work if I don't," Nico said with a grin. When her eyes met Vergil's however, it vanished. "Uhh… V-man?"

"What?" He snapped but stopped himself before anything else came out. His stomach was churning with… something. Not anxiety. Not fear just… something. But when Vergil tried to shove it back down, it only got worse.

"You've got a bad case of demon eyes."

Vergil looked away, not missing the fact that even Dante was staring at him. "Motel?" Was all he could force out. Everything was wrong. His skin felt warm and clammy. His heartbeat was erratic. It took everything within him to actually _ breath, _something his demon half only did out of luxury.

"Up the road," Nico said. "You can stay in the van if ya want. She's pretty warm, considering." She jabbed her elbow into Dante's stomach. "You can come to get them later, yeah?"

Vergil heard his brother hesitate, but kept his eyes firmly, and stubbornly, locked with Ashira's. Though the sheer amount of worry that stared back at him was almost as difficult to handle. "Yeah, sure."

"Get some beauty sleep," Nico said. "We might see that Lucy person tomorrow."

Vergil felt his brother's skin heat up. _ How? _ He thought. _ Why? _

"Not with my luck," Dante said. The crunch of his boots on the ground made Vergil want to rip his ears off. But that would require dropping Ashira, and- despite everything that was going wrong - nothing within him was asking for that. "Lucy though? She'd probably kill me if she heard you say that…"

"Saina," Ashira said as she reached toward his neck. Her fingers alone shot electricity through him. She froze, waiting, but he didn't want her to. That feeling was a somewhat pleasant distraction, given the circumstances. "It's okay." She whispered as she slid one hand along his skin, eliciting the smallest of shivers. His knees nearly buckled when she pressed the pads of her fingers against the nape of his neck. The sensitivity of his skin was both unprecedented and borderline unbearable.

"Something's…"

"Shhh," Ashira said. "It's okay." She pushed the front of his coat aside and pressed her hand against his chest. Her golden flames slipped right through the clothing, dulling his senses. She'd done this before, usually after nightmares. But neither of them had seen him like this. And while it was working to some degree, it wasn't enough.

"Let's rest." She said. "Can you manage that?"

He tried to say no, but his mouth went dry. Rest seemed like a lifetime away, but the more flames that coursed along his skin, the more he thought maybe he could. For how long, he didn't know. So he forced himself back into the van and let her slip out of his grasp long enough to pull out one of the beds, find a couple of pillows, and grab a blanket. But he didn't move again until she pulled gently on his wrist. "Do you want me to keep guard?" She said.

Another growl, followed by a sudden desire to pull her as close as possible and…

He shook his head. _ It can't be that simple. _"Are my eyes still…"

"Yes." She said as she slid his coat off his shoulders. They both let it drop to the floor before she began pressing on his wrist. "Is he speaking to you?"

"No."

"Your soul says otherwise."

Vergil frowned. "How?"

"Your soul shifts colors when in your demon form." She said. "It's very subtle, but I've been admiring it for quite a while." Vergil might have smiled at that if the muscles in his body weren't permanently stretched to their limit. She didn't seem to mind as her thumb pressed toward his palm and eventually pushed its way up under his fingers. "It's mixed at the moment like it usually is in combat."

"That doesn't…"

His heart slammed against his chest. Vergil winced as he started to reach for it, but Ashira's hand held him back. Instead, she pulled it to her own chest. "Can you feel it?" She said.

At first, Vergil didn't know what she was talking about. Then everything - the overwhelming noises, the smell of the trees and the town and every animal in a twenty-mile radius, and his demon seemingly trying to claw its way out - honed in on her. Her pulse reverberating in his fingers. The sweet smell of her shampoo that she'd used hours ago. The lingering fabric softener in her clothes from last night's wash. His own scent clinging to her skin.

How did that not drive anyone else mad?

_ "Mine." _ His demon hissed. _ "No one else's." _

"Shira."

"I hear him."

"Somethings wrong," Vergil muttered. "But I..." _ I don't know what. _He didn't want to admit it aloud, but it made no difference.

"And we'll get through it." She said. "Like we do everything else."

That earned her a pained smile. "You are awfully calm."

"Trying my best." She said as she pushed him gently onto the bed and let her own coat slide off. The second time she pressed her thumb against his palm, his fingers finally unclenched. This time, it was he who reached for her, resting them on her hips as he pulled her closer. She fell seamlessly into his lap and kissed his cheek. "I think he wants a fight." She whispered.

"Maybe." Vergil murmured. She said nothing after that. Just brushed through his hair and waited.

After a few excruciating minutes, in which his own heartbeat finally retreated from his ears, she spoke again. "Talk to me. Anything you can think of."

Vergil closed his eyes, forcing his way through the haze and back to those long hours in the library when demon rituals and power was all he cared about. Surely one of those books had something that related to this. He pictured himself wandering the various libraries; the forbidden section of Fortuna, where the books were organized by the first letter on the first page to make it impossible for outsiders to find anything useful. Pythagoras' library, where he'd considered getting lost more than once, confident that he could get out, but had never tried it. He cycled through as many books as he could, grateful that his memories had held through his imprisonment.

_ A ritual… _

When he opened his eyes again, he felt the tension in his body slip away. "Better?" She said.

"For now." He didn't want to admit that he could still feel his demon half simmering beneath his skin. He had it back under control and, for the moment, that was all that mattered. "I'm certain there is some kind of ritual, though I cannot recall what," he said. "But considering the power human blood gives demons, it's possible ingesting the heart could have a similar effect."

"But why not drain the bodies?"

"Might not have had time."

She didn't look convinced. "It's possible they were worried they'd get caught."

"The real question," Vergil said. "Why take both? Reavers don't sustain themselves off of blood as regular demons do, and a regular demon has no use for a soul"

Ashira sighed. "We don't have enough information."

Vergil paused again, continuing through his admittedly long list of books. The first few he could think of were useless. Human attempts at demonic rituals that didn't exist, most of which involved pointless sacrifices. But there was one book… a single tome in Pythagoras' library that had been so convoluted that even he had given up on it.

"We have to find him," Vergil said. "Somehow."

"There is a library." She said. "Isn't that how you found him before?"

"In Fortuna," Vergil said. "I doubt a resort town would hold the same importance."

"Every library is bound to have something different, right?" She said. "Surely he's visited all of them at least once over the last 3000 years. And I don't believe he can cut between words as seamlessly as you do."

"As far as I know."

"It's worth a shot." She said. "Dante's informant may have some information too."

Vergil's hands ran up her back absentmindedly. "Is this what you felt like?" He said.

Her head tilted. "Before accepting the Phoenix?" He nodded. "It's hard to say. I can hear your thoughts and latent distress... but not everything you're feeling. But our demons are very different creatures, so its difficult to say." Her thumb brushed absently along his jawline. "But you're not rejecting each other, and this only started the further we've traveled, yes?" When he nodded, she hummed in quiet thought. "Maybe there's a demon we missed?"

"Impossible." The only demon that had caused this kind of reaction was Mundus. But even that had been different. He hadn't felt anything like this the first time they met, and the second was clearly more driven by a fear of failure than… whatever this was. "No demon could cause this."

Her expression turned solemn. "Haven't seen any reavers since I killed Gaius either."

Vergil had no response to that.

Then, his demon growled again. This time, however, his senses snapped into perfect, eerily calm awareness. Everything before had been chaotic. Now, it only focused on a single sound. Footsteps on a gravel road. "Demon," Vergil said, his voice caught somewhere between his different forms. _ Kill it. _ His other half roared. _ He cannot have what is ours. _"Shira."

"Reavers." She said. "Two of them, with a third demonic soul."

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before both they and Ashira's cloak vanished from the van.

* * *

It took everything Ashira had to keep herself in human form. It shouldn't have been that difficult, as she hadn't had issues controlling her demonic form since the twins were born. But Vergil's power was nigh overwhelming her in a way that it never had before. It was difficult enough keeping that information from him, as he clearly had enough to worry about, but Ashira wasn't sure what to do if he did lose control. That had never been a possibility. Even as a child, his powers had been well under control, and she'd seen plenty of his memories to know that he had only lost that when someone else forced it from him.

She hoped this excursion would help somewhat, though she wasn't certain what would happen if they didn't find anything. Calling Dante to help "blow off some steam" was a legitimate option. Though even he had looked concerned when Vergil's eyes changed, and Ashira wasn't sure if they had any real answers to give him. Especially since Vergil's eyes had only changed back for a few minutes, and with an excessive amount of healing flames to soothe him.

A small part of her wondered (and worried) if all of this was related, but she didn't have time to think about it. Not with three unknown souls currently running from them. They were fast and had about a four-mile head start. But Vergil, fueled by whatever was going wrong with his demon, was on a mission: nothing in either world would come close to outrunning him like this. Ashira was certain he wasn't even moving at full speed, as only her Phoenix form had a hope of keeping up, and neither were too keen on showing that around souls they didn't know.

Not with a reaver killer on the loose.

The three souls were close now. Two were clearly reavers; one pink and white, the other green and white. A clear sign of twins or very close siblings. The third was bright orange-red demon soul, not dissimilar to Dante or Vergil, but comparatively weaker. There were a few, gray lines cutting across it, but that wasn't abnormal. Real-world trauma was often difficult to heal without reaver involvement, and it wasn't nearly as bad as Vergil's has been when she found him again. It also wasn't as damaged as Gaius' or corrupted like her brother's.

_ Why is everything so wrong? _

A white feather caught her eye. Ashira jerked backward, throwing one of her own. Vergil appeared in front of her, slicing Yamato through the barrage that followed. The orange soul was close now, darting around them. The other two were still running. If Ashira didn't have her reaver vision, they'd be long gone.

"Go," Vergil said. "I'll deal with this."

Ashira nodded and took off in the other direction. A shower of feathers shot after her, but Vergil was faster, knocking them all down long before she had to worry about them. She felt another demon behind her but didn't bother looking back. "Wait!" She yelled as she threw herself between the trees. One soul, the pink one, hesitated. The green one didn't, only looping back on itself, likely grabbing the other's hand. Frustrated, Ashira tossed her hand forward. "Griffon." She said. The bird appeared and shot forward without a word. Shadow appeared beside her, but Ashira could feel her apprehension. "I know." She said. "But we have to try."

Shadow growled but kept running. "Get back here!" She heard Griffon yell from a distance. A girl's cry rang out, but Ashira was certain she was unhurt.

"Leave her alone!" A boy yelled.

"Lir wait…"

Frustrated, Ashira finally gave in, snapping into her half-demon form in a heartbeat. Shadow retreated back into her as she arched above the trees before diving straight at Griffon. She slammed down in front of him, shifting back as she swung her feathers out. They stuck into the ground at the man's feet, and he stumbled backward, barely managing to keep his footing.

"Leave us alone." The boy snarled as he reached for the sword on his back. Ashira said nothing, only glanced between him and the younger girl cowering behind a tree a few feet away. Both looked younger than her with blonde hair and eyes that matched their souls. The boy was somewhere under twenty if she had to guess. The girl in her mid-teens. Their brown cloaks were tattered and covered in dirt. The clothes underneath didn't fare much better. But it was the light blue ting of the small amount of skin she could see that drew Ashira's attention.

"Your partner sent me." She said. "Told me to find you on the way to Turtle Cove."

The boy faltered, but his eyes narrowed. "How should I…"

"Alice?" Ashira said, looking to the girl. The girl's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Ashira didn't blame her, given the tension. "I'm here to help."

"Bullshit," The boy said. "I'm not afraid of you."

_ You probably should be. _She thought. Ashira would never hurt them, but she couldn't say the same for Vergil if they attacked her.

"You're a reaver." The girl said quietly as she slowly moved out from behind the tree.

"Yes."

"Did you escape too?"

"I've been out of the Underworld for a while," Ashira said. "I helped kill Mundus four years ago."

Both of the sibling's eyes widened as they glanced between each other. "Impossible." The boy said though Ashira could hear the hesitation, despite his attempts to hide it. "The demon king killed him."

_ Demon king? _How much did they know? Or, more importantly, how much should she share? Ashira wanted to trust them. They were such young reavers, fleeing from someone who had murdered their family and desecrated their bodies. But Ashira didn't know them or their family. For all she knew, her instinct was wrong and they weren't related in the slightest. Her own appearance had been hidden by Celeste when she lived with them, and she didn't doubt that other powerful reavers could do the same. But debating on it would take too long, and she could already see Alice retreating back into herself. So, Ashira simply asked, "Where is the demon that was with you?"

"She went to intercept you."

A demonic roar echoed from behind her. _ Not Vergil. _Ashira spun around and barely caught herself before chasing after him. "Come with me." She said to the reavers. "I can protect you."

"That woman was protecting us." the girl said.

"Quiet, Alice."

"She's a reaver!" The girl said. "And her soul is strong, Lir. She can help us."

"I said…"

"Vergil!" A male voice erupted in the distance.

Ashira's heart froze. _ Dante? _

"Get out of the way." Vergil's own demon echoed back.

"Like hell."

Ashira held back a swear. "Come with me." She repeated.

"We have to help her," Alice said. "She's been protecting us since…" Her voice trailed off as she wiped a tear away. "Please."

"Well, then you're just gonna have to come with us, pipsqueak!" Griffon said as he landed on Ashira's arm. "Cuz neither of us are leaving without ya."

Alice glanced at her brother, but Lir was still glaring at Ashira. "If you endanger my sister's life," He said. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

_ For Hell's sake. _ She thought. _ One Vergil's more than enough. _

It was Griffon who scoffed, though Ashira wasn't sure who exactly it was directed towards. "Good luck with that."


	17. (M) Divergence (Part Four)

Author's Note: More Sadness incoming :( It'll lighten up a little (kind of) soon.

* * *

Chapter Four

Broken Hearts

Dante sensed his brother's power from miles away. And, while he didn't know how or why, he knew he had to find him. Maybe it was the way that Vergil's eyes flickered to his demon's more than once - an unusual loss of control given Vergil's history. Maybe it was because Dance sensed something else entirely. A second demon, likely weaker than Vergil (most things that weren't him here). But surely not one that required that much of his brother's energy.

_ He's losing it. _

That scared Dante just a bit. Vergil was clearly struggling with something, and Dante didn't have a clue what it was. And sure, his own demon seemed a bit grouchier than usual - likely because Vergil's wouldn't _ shut up _ \- but he was in complete control of it. Vergil was not.

All the more reason to track his brother down now before he did something stupid. And it was a good thing he did too, For when he did find Vergil, Dante was both thrilled and horrified to see the white, angel-like the demon that he was fighting.

"Vergil!"

His brother didn't look at him as he shot at the demon. It shrieked, throwing a variety of feathers back at him. Vergil dodged around them all and pulled Yamato back, summoning Ashira's very dangerous blue flames as he did. Dante triggered and barrelled into his brother without thinking, knocking him across the clearing. That clearly surprised both of them, as Dante very rarely caught Vergil off guard. But his brother's devil eyes - a light shade of blue with thin slits - were glowing. _ Shit. _Dante thought. That was a murderous gaze he hadn't seen in his brother's eyes in years.

"Get out of the way," Vergil growled, his voice caught somewhere between forms. How he kept himself from triggering was anyone's guess. With the amount of energy radiating off of him, though, he might as well have.

"Like hell," Dante said. The second demon floated behind him, and while Dante couldn't see any discernible emotion, he could sense her surprise. He resisted the urge to throw his head back and grin at her, as his demon wasn't quite capable of expressing such a thing. "She's on our side."

Vergil's snarl was the only warning Dante got before his brother transformed and dove at him, claws aiming straight for Dante's neck. He jerked out of the way and reached for Vergil's arm. His brother vanished. Dante spun around summoning the Devil Sword just in time to block Yamato. He could feel the air crackling with energy, fueling them. Both roared as they knocked each other back and charged again. The fight quickly turned into a frenzy. Sword struck sword, sometimes sneaking through and hitting scales. Vergil's summoned weapons were flying in all directions, some predictable, but others went wild as if Vergil wasn't even certain where they would go. Flames sparked in all directions, igniting nearby trees, the grass at their feet, and even clinging to Dante himself. "Stop this, Verge." Dante roared. Vergil said nothing. Dante wasn't even sure he could hear him.

"Vergil!"

His brother faltered at the sound of Ashira's voice and Dante yanked his sword aside. Unfortunately, The blade still caught Vergil's shoulder; the minuscule piece that wasn't covered by his scales. Vergil jerked away and slipped back into his human form. The wound healed instantly, but not before blood stained his coat and splattered to the ground The sheer amount of guilt in Dante's head was enough to rip him from his demon form. It hadn't been a serious wound, but he hated to imagine how bad it could have been he hadn't caught himself in time.

"Dante."

He whirled around, throwing up the best grin he could possibly manage. It wasn't until Lucia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow that he realized he was merely clenching his teeth in some kind of weird grimace. "Lucia!" He said as he threw his arms out. "It's good to see you again." She hadn't changed much since he'd last seen her. Same fiery red hair, braided over her shoulder and a bit longer than it used to be. She wore similar leather clothes, but with a long, gray shirt under he white cape instead of the short, midriff revealing piece she had favored back then. While it was likely due to the cold, Dante thought she looked uncomfortable. _ Is she paler than usual? _ It bothered Dante that he couldn't remember.

Dante's already aching heart plummeted when she didn't smile back. "It's been a long time."

"Just a few years," Dante said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing big."

Her frown only deepened. "It's been nearly a decade."

Dante couldn't decide if she was upset, tired, or if he was overthinking everything. "What can I say?" He said. "It's been… busy." He glanced back at his brother. Vergil was staring at Ashira now, his eyes back to their human forms. But they were glazed over, as if he was trapped in his own thoughts, or - considering the way she was holding his hand - hers.

"That's him, huh."

Dante turned back to Lucia. "That's my brother." He said. "Vergil, the…"

"The demon king."

Dante's words caught in his throat as he forced his mouth closed. "That's… debatable." Vergil had only been to the Underworld once since their escape, and he had made it very clear that he had no interest in ruling it. And Dante believed him, as Vergil had fully committed to his family and had never strayed far from home.

"You're the demon king?" The boy shouted, his fists clenched much too tightly at his sides. His look was positively murderous, and Dante wished he could have laughed at the situation. Vergil blinked a few times as his eyes cleared, before glaring at the kid. But the boy either didn't know whose ire he was drawing or didn't care. "This is all your fault!"

Vergil scoffed. "I don't even know you."

"Lir…" The girl said.

He didn't listen. "He killed my family… burned down our home…" Tears pricked his eyes, but it only seemed to make him angrier. "All while looking for _ you." _

"Hold on," Dante said as he moved between them. Lir was a scrawny kid, clenching a sword that would have been much too big for a human of his size. His hair was a mess, and Dante didn't know how he could see anything through those unkempt bangs. Clearly, he wasn't lacking in confidence, staring them both down with the fury of a man who had lived much longer than he had. Dante could respect that, albeit wearily. "You've gotta fill us in on the details, because the only demons we've met so far are you guys."

"Not here," Lucia said. "There's too many of us in one place, and your brother's calling enough demons to him already."

Vergil scowled at her. "I'm doing no such thing."

Lir snorted. "Great." He said. "Finally found our _ king _and he's an idiot."

Vergil's eyes flashed again. He jerked forward, but Ashira pushed back with a burst of flame. Vergil slid less than a foot away as she hissed something in their language. He glared at her, but it was only for a moment. Instead, Dante heard a quiet, but frustrated growl as he stood up straighter. "Who is it?"

"I said not…"

"Who," Vergil growled. "Is the prince?"

Lucia sighed. "He calls himself the Shade, real name unknown. He's one of many princes that have been fighting for the title of "Demon King" since Mundus died."

"They can have it."

"It's not that simple," Lucia said. "You of all people should know that."

The silence that followed told Dante that Vergil _ didn't _know, but wasn't willing to admit it. Lucia continued, "when Mundus died, every demon in the Underworld felt it. But no one has the power to take the title of the demon king. It's pure chaos, and many innocent people are dying because of it."

"Reavers," Ashira said quietly.

"Bingo," Lir said with venomous sarcasm. "Serve or die. Some have escaped, but most have been killed. Their power is too valuable to let go."

Ashira looked away. "Other demons are suffering too," Lucia said. "Half-demons especially. But the fighting has been deadlocked for almost five years now. Then the Shade learned who ate the Qliphoth fruit."

"Kill the King and take his heart," Lir said.

Vergil flinched, but by the way his eyes flickered to their demon forms, Dante didn't think it was at what the kid said. "We have to go." Dante said.

"I think it's best for all of us if he leaves," Lucia said quietly, her eyes shifting to Vergil.

"What?" Dante said. "There's some asshole Prince out there after my brother and you want him to leave?"

"He's close to a frenzy, Dante," Lucia said. "And it won't get any better."

"I have to kill the Shade," Vergil growled.

"Not alone," Ashira said.

"I can't exactly stay here." He snapped before taking a shaky breath. Dante swore he heard a mumbled apology, but Ashira's answer was in their own language, so he didn't bother trying to figure that mess out.

"If we could all just get to Turtle Cove," Dante said. "That's where all our information is."

Vergil's laugh was dark and hollow. "Yes, Dante. Because I _ clearly _should throw myself into a city full of humans like this."

Dante grimaced. "Man your demon's much bitchier than I remember."

Vergil glared at him, but he didn't disagree. "I will survey the area." He said as he pulled away from Ashira. "From a safe distance."

"Vergil…" She said. He glanced back at her, and the two just stared at each other for a moment. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

"Care to let us in on it?" Dante said.

"No."

Vergil was gone before Dante could think of a suitable response.

* * *

Ashira had volunteered to go to the van, both because she couldn't handle the random pulses of Dante's demon-half, and because Alice asked her to. Lir had been firmly against it, but Dante had talked him down, assuring him that Alice would be safe. Nico eventually joined them, claiming that the other three were talking too loud for her to nap. "We'll be leaving in the morning," Nico said as she kicked back in the passenger seat with a loud yawn. "Dante and I will track down our informant, and you'll do whatever you need to help Vergil."

Ashira glanced out the window. Vergil's rather dramatic exit had accomplished what they wanted. Dante and Lir had shrugged it off, and they, along with Lucia, seemed to be having a productive conversation without him. Ashira had left V for that, though he had chosen to keep himself hidden, just in case. V, like Vergil, didn't trust Lir, and Ashira was the last person to question them on it. Vergil himself was only a short distance away, close enough that she could feel him, but far enough that he would catch any demons that strayed toward them.

So far, none had done so.

"Ms. Shira?"

Ashira glanced down at Alice and struggled to smile. Every time she looked at the girl, her heart threatened to break. She hadn't cried yet as far as Ashira was aware, but there was a large scar on her soul. Not physical like Ashira's was, but emotional. The kind of scar that only appeared on those who suffered a terrible loss. Vergil and Dante both had one, but their souls had grown around it over the years. Alice's hadn't yet, and Ashira wasn't sure how long it would take. "Yes?"

Alice fidgeted a bit in her seat. "Thank you for bringing me here. I…" She trailed off as her breath caught. Ashira was certain she swallowed a sob before speaking again. "Everyone's soul is so loud."

Ashira understood that better than anyone. "How are you doing?" Ashira whispered, leaning in to keep from waking Nico.

Alice looked away. "I'm… fine."

"You don't have to lie to me."

The girl said nothing and Ashira suddenly wished she hadn't said anything. The only children she had talked with recently were Kaiden and Angelica, the latter of which always went to Vergil over her anyway. Kaiden had dealt with a few reaver things by now but was much too young to truly understand things. And neither of them had dealt with what Alice was. She tried to imagine what her younger self would want to hear, even though she had no clue if Alice would respond like her.

"How about this," Ashira said as she slid to the floor. She rolled up her sleeves, revealing her bracelet and V mark. Alice stared at it in surprise, and Ashira made a point of tracing over it. Alice gasped when Shadow appeared on the floor beside them. The panther looked up at her and flicked her tail in interest. "You can cuddle with her, and ask me any questions you like."

"Is she your companion?"

She heard Griffon grumble in her head. _ What am I chopped liver? _But she ignored him. "In a way." She said. "Remember that dragon that Dante has?" Alice nodded. "He traveled with me a long time ago, but he's with Dante now." And the two were finally friends, despite Calcifer's insistence that they weren't.

Finally, Alice slipped to the floor beside Shadow. The cat moved without hesitation, resting her head in Alice's lap. Alice hesitated at first, but she eventually rolled her hands along the panther's spine. Shadow purred in pure content. Alice's shoulders relaxed, and Ashira saw a small smile. "Prometheus was my mother's." She said. "I used to call him Sharky." She giggled at that, but then her face fell again. "He got hurt protecting me…"

Ashira was silent for a moment. "He asked me to find you." She said quietly. Alice teared up again, and Shadow nuzzled her leg in support. "I was able to move his soul on, if that helps."

Alice nodded slowly. "Thank you."

SIlence fell over the van again aside from Shadow's purring. Ashira didn't keep track of the time. Finally, Alice met her gaze and said, "How old are you?"

Ashira chuckled. "I turn 52 this year."

Alice's eyes snapped open in shock. "What? You look like Lir!"

Ashira grimaced at that, but hid it quickly. "I don't age as most people do."

Alice looked amazed. "Mom is…" She trailed off and looked away. "She was your age, but she looked a lot older."

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

Ashira blinked. _ Ten? _ She knew that demons grew up faster than most. Her own grandchildren proved that. But _ ten? _And she was handling this with more courage than any other child she had ever met. But she stayed quiet, as Alice seemed to be contemplating her next question, and Ashira had no intention of interrupting.

After a few minutes, Alice looked up at her again. "What do souls look like to you?"

Ashira paused. Did they look different to other people? She had never bothered to ask Leo or Celeste. Kyrie had called them "wisps", but Ashira assumed that was similar to what she saw. "Flames." She said. "Any scars or scratches are on the bottom, but the energy radiates upward."

"I see flowers," Alice said. "The more petals they have, the stronger they are."

"How many do I have?"

"Lots," Alice said. "But not as much as the other two." Her gaze dropped again. "When they were fighting, some of the Demon King's petals fell off."

Ashira fought to keep calm. "What does that mean?"

Alice shook her head. "It happened to my mother and father, but they never seemed any different… and I never saw more than a few. None of them saw souls like me, so I was never able to figure it out."

Ashira pondered it for a moment, as Alice was staring at the floor again. _ Petals. _She tried to compare it to her own knowledge of souls. The closest equivalent was how flames would lose some energy when the owner was tired. But both Dante and Vergil's souls had been overstimulated, their flames much brighter than usual. Maybe after the battle..

"Is… the Demon King your soulmate?"

It took Ashira a moment to realize that Alice was speaking again. "Why do you think that?"

"I saw the tether." She said. "It's… really strong."

_ Impressive _. Ashira thought. While reavers could often sense Soulmates, it was rare for them to actually see the tether, especially at Alice's age. Ashira hadn't seen the one between Leo and Helen until she was eighteen, and that had only been for a moment. "Yes," Ashira said. "He is."

Alice sniffled, wiping away a tear. "Do you trust him?"

"Always."

Alice hesitated, before wiping the tears bubbling in her eyes. "Mom told me I would meet mine soon, but I never believed it."

"You're still young."

"I don't think I'll make it that long."

That time, Ashira took her hand without hesitation. And while Alice jumped in surprise, she only squeezed it tighter. "I know you're scared." Ashira said. "And I know you're sad. No one in their right mind would tell you not to feel that way."

"Lir did…" She whispered.

_ Jerk. _ She thought. "Lir cares about you, and that's his way of helping you overcome the situation. But being sad is natural. Just remember that we will protect you." She said. _ I'll protect you. _"We'll all get through this, Alice. I promise."

This time, Alice let the tears go. "I… I still feel them… still hear them."

"Feel them?"

"Their souls." She said. "He took them away before I could save them. I don't know how… he's not a reaver."

"You're certain."

Alice nodded. "I… I can show you what happened."

Ashira blinked, surprised. "Show me…?"

"How they..." She trailed off before taking a deep breath. Her courage was inspiring. Ashira couldn't help but think of her own life after Gaius'. Their situations didn't compare (and they never would), But Alice was determined to fix it, just as Ashira had wanted to be. "I saw the Shade."

Ashira stared at her. While she had been hoping to get information eventually, she didn't think it would be so soon. But the girl was clearly terrified. Maybe even desperate. "It's okay if you're not…"

"You don't understand!" Alice shouted as tears filled her eyes. "I have to be strong. I can't let them… They can't have died for… for..."

She burst into tears and buried her face into Ashira's chest. Her heart shattered as she wrapped her arms around the girl and let her cry. _ It's okay. _ She thought, but knew she couldn't say it. _ You're going to be alright. _That was probably more accurate, but Ashira wasn't certain if either of them would believe it. "I'm…"

The door to the van ripped open, nearly falling right off. Nico jerked awake, smacking her head against the window. Lir ripped Alice from Ashira's arms so fast she barely had time to let go. "What are you doing?" He snapped. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go with you."

Fury flared within her, but she held her feathers back. She had yet to be called the Phoenix, and if they didn't know who she was, it was probably best to keep it that way. "Stop acting like a child." She snapped. "Or I will have no choice but to treat you like one."

She felt a tug on her soul. _ Vergil. _Ashira took a deep breath as Dante and Lucia approached, the latter much more worried than the former. "I'm going for a walk."

"A walk." Dante said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said. "I have much to contemplate."

His eyes narrowed for a moment, before he relaxed and shrugged. "You do you, Shy. Though don't take too long. We decided to head out tonight."

"What?" Nico said, her glasses offset. "I ain't ready to leave."

"That's why I'll be driving," Dante said with a grin as he thumbed towards himself.

"No!" Nico said. "You'll ruin her!"

"I can't be much worse than you!"

"But she's my baby!"

"That I helped you buy!"

While the two argued, it was Lir's mocking snort that caught her attention. "He ain't coming back, huh? Figures. He left us all to die too."

Ashira clenched her fists as she felt her fire surge just beneath her skin. _ No. _ She thought. _ I will not cave to you. _"I am not your enemy." She said.

_ And I suggest you keep it that way. _

She shook her head, exhaled and smiled at Alice. "They'll take good care of you, okay? I won't be long." The girl nodded, but her arms had yet to unwrap from her brother's waist. She felt a second tug, more urgent than the first. She was half surprised he hadn't just pulled her to him. "I'll be back soon."

Lir's eyes bored into her, and she felt his hatred even as she walked away.

_ He knows something. _V's voice echoed in her mind.

_ If only we knew what. _

* * *

She found Vergil near a cave only a few miles away. It hadn't taken long - clearly, he had no intention of hiding from her - but the hesitance on his face implied that he might have wanted to. "We need that information." He said.

"I need Lir to go away." She muttered. "Alice wants to share it, but she's too scared when he's around."

Vergil shook his head. "Later then." His eyes were fully demonic now, and Ashira swore she could see small bits of scales along his neck, nearly hidden by his collar. The mumblings of his demon were frantic and confusing, but quieter than before. Her heart broke when she realized he was hiding it from her. They never hid anything from each other. "Vergil..."

"It's for your own good." He said, his voice clipped. Ashira flinched away and, while she felt the apology in his soul, his demeanor didn't change. "I need you to go to Turtle Cove and find Pythagoras. Take the girl if you have to."

Ashira fought to hold herself together. He needed her to be strong, especially if his demon was affecting him like this. "Even if her brother lets me, what good will that do?"

"She sees souls differently than you." Vergil said. "That may interest him."

"I can't take her to the Underworld like this." She heard his demon growl in her head, but she pushed back. "And I can't just leave you."

"And I can't be near anyone like this."

"Vergil…"

"He wanted me to kill Dante." Vergil said. "And the kid, for that matter. Your intervention is all that stopped him, and I doubt it will work a second time."

"You didn't hurt them." Ashira said. "You wouldn't…"

Suddenly, Vergil snapped at her, shoving them both towards the rocks. His eyes flickered for half a second, and he grabbed her before actually slamming into the cave wall. But his second hand shot by her, shattering the rocks with nothing but his palm. A spike of fear struck her, quickly followed by shame. Vergil would never hurt her. Not even like this. She shouldn't be afraid of him.

"He _ wants _ to hurt you, Shira." Vergil said, his breathing suddenly pained and ragged. How desperately she wanted to soothe him. The inner turmoil in his own head, no matter how muted he tried to make it, made hers spin. She tried to focus on his soul, but it was flickering as erratically as his own thoughts. There was nothing she could do to stop it. "He's demanding that I claim you. That I make you mine _ again _. And not in the human way. But…" His eyes closed. "If you had any inkling of what he's thinking… of what he wants me to do, you wouldn't be here."

Ashira reached out, brushing his cheek with the tips of her fingers. He didn't flinch away. "If that's what you need…"

Vergil scoffed. "Don't be foolish."

This time, it was her own frustration that pulsed between them. "Demon things, remember? We promised each other that we would do whatever we needed to do. It's part of who we are, is it not?"

"This is different."

"I trust you, _ Saina _. I've always trusted you."

"You shouldn't. Not right now."

"Why? Because you don't trust yourself?"

Vergil went silent. His fingers clenched, further cracking the rocks. His eyes had turned completely silver now, and showed no signs of changing back. "Go to Turtle Cove. Find Pythagoras. I will look for the Prince myself."

Ashira reached for his hand. "Vergil please…"

Vergil tore himself away. "Just do as I say!"

They both froze at that. This wasn't him. This wasn't even his demon. It had never acted like this around her. As far as Ashira knew, he and the Phoenix thought of each other as equals. Surely a single Demon Prince wouldn't ruin everything between them?

She took another slow, but shaky breath. "And if the Prince comes for me?"

"He won't."

"You don't know that." She said. "Do you truly believe I'm safe without you?"

Vergil growled at her, but caught himself and took a long step back. "You've been borrowing my power for years, and have my familiars to help you. Why do you doubt yourself now?"

"He believes he can kill _ you _, Vergil." Ashira said. "He knows who you are, which means he probably knows what I am. And how better to get to you than through me?"

"Enough."

"What happened to trusting me?" She snapped. "To fighting everything together? This is the first major issue in eight years and you're running away?"

"I'm not running." He said. "And life doesn't always work the way you want it to."

Her blood was practically boiling by now. "The way _ I _want it to?"

"I can't always be there for you." He said.

"I never said…"

"And I can handle this demon on my own."

"Drop the act, Vergil." She snapped. "You're leaving because you're _scared. _" His eyes narrowed at that, but something else tugged at her. Her own anger, however, was overwhelming, bleeding between herself and the temper of the Phoenix. "Or am I simply not a good enough partner for you anymore?"

"Shira."

"And if that's the case, then I apologize for getting in your way, _ your highness _."

The second the words actually left her mouth she regretted it. When she tried to apologize, nothing came out. And in the silence, Vergil watched her. Unblinking. Unmoving. Inhuman. _ Unnatural. _And it hurt. Not just because he wasn't himself - they would find a way to fix that. But because he was retreating further into himself before her eyes, and nothing she said could change his mind.

Her anger diminished, replaced by insurmountable grief. If he felt it, he didn't show it. "I want to help. Please let me…" Her voice trailed off... For the first time in a very long time, Ashira felt alone. They always shared their pain with each other. At least, that's what they were supposed to do. _ Until death do us part _, whenever that might be. Yet, his thoughts were silent. His emotions were gone. His demon was pulling him away, and he was letting it.

_ I'm sorry, Saina._

After what felt like an eternity, Vergil turned away. "Your anger is justified." He said, his human voice slipping back for the briefest of moments. "I'm not abandoning you, Shira."

She couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice any more than the sadness in her heart. "It sure feels that way."


	18. (M) Divergence (Part Five)

Author's Note: So I have figured out this story is going to be eight chapters including an epilogue. Why I didn't just make it its own story is beyond me at this point xD. The goal is to have it done by the end of the week because I have plans for Christmas and would hate to break it all up!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five  
Blooming Hearts

* * *

The drive to Turtle Cove was more awkward than Dante thought it would be, especially considering that four of his five passengers were passed out in the back. Though he supposed whether or not Ashira was sleeping was debatable. But her weird "staring off into space with blank eyes" look creeped him out too much to worry about it. Vergil hadn't come back, and Ashira had curtly told Dante that he wouldn't. And he might have worried about it, but they had all agreed it was better off this way.

Vergil could take care of himself. At least, that's what Dante kept telling himself.

For now, however, he was more concerned about the fifth passenger, who was currently staring at the window. Lucia hadn't said a word to him that wasn't mission-related, and Dante wasn't sure what to say himself. The last time they met had been to take down Balrog, a demon-arm which still resided somewhere in his mind. Surprisingly, since the demon had proclaimed to the heavens that he would battle Dante again when he was stronger. Or maybe it wasn't so surprising after Dante had absorbed the Sparda. But Dante didn't know, nor did he care. Lucia had been… happier then, right?

_ It's been almost a decade. _

He'd been gone ten years last time as well and she had seemed okay with that then. Though, admittedly, he hadn't asked her about it either. Dante rarely did ask about that type of stuff. He was (somewhat) aware of his own oblivious nature, but he'd also never been good at reading "emotions" and "feelings". Usually, he just "faked it 'til he made it", a trick that his brother had not picked up on over the years.

But even he knew something was off. She was too quiet. Too distant. Too… unlike herself. And it was really bothering him.

_ Why _was it bothering him?

"So…" He said in the most charming voice he could manage. "How have you been?"

She didn't look at him. "Surviving. Taking jobs here and there. Though once you came back, there wasn't much for me to take."

Dante chuckled. He hated how strained it sounded. "Sorry about that." He said. "We may have overdone it."

She shrugged. "I've kept myself busy."

Silence fell between them again, but his mouth went dry when he tried to break it. She sounded miserable, but what could he say? _ Hey, sorry I forgot about you. Things have been so complicated with Vergil and Reavers and the Phoe- _

"Did you know about reavers?" He said. "You know, back then?"

This time, she turned to him. "I had heard rumors over the years, but nothing concrete. I'm not really surprised. Some of them have been in hiding for generations." She glanced at the sleeping Lir and Alice in the backseat. "Their parents were 500 years old and had been living underground since they were born. Who knows how far back it actually went?"

"Probably when Mundus took over."

"Maybe longer." She said. "Did you know that some of them can read people's minds through their souls? What potential ruler wouldn't want that on their side?"

"Someone who doesn't want their mind read."

She smiled ever so slightly at that. "That does sound… maddening."

"Verge and Ashira can hear each other," Dante said. He often wondered if Vergil liked that part of their relationship, or had resigned to simply accept it. Dante couldn't imagine what it was like knowing everything his partner was thinking. Or the knowledge that said partner knew everything _ he _was thinking, which sounded like the worst part of the whole deal. "Cal here sees souls like she does, but with everything she's been through, I can't imagine what she sees now."

"So she is a reaver."

"Yep." He said. "One of the best!"

Lucia raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

The words were out before he could stop them. "She's the Phoenix."

Lucia blinked as her jaw set, likely trying to hide her shock. "She's the Phoenix?"

"The one and only!" Dante said. "Or the most recent of like thirteen. I don't know all the details."

If Dante didn't know any better, he'd think that Lucia stopped breathing entirely. "What are the odds?" She murmured.

"What?"

"The few reavers I've met talk of two potential saviors of their kind," She said. "The Demon King and the Phoenix. None of them mentioned that they were together." She shook her head. "I don't think any of the Princes know that either."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Dante said with a shrug. "They keep to themselves for the most part. Hell, I probably wouldn't even know if we weren't family. "

She chuckled softly at that, and Dante couldn't help but smile. _ I can still manage that at least. _"You've always been rather oblivious."

He glanced at her for a moment until he realized he was slowly drifting off the road and snapped his gaze forward to correct it. She'd said that before, hadn't she? At least, he thought she had. His memory was a bit fuzzy on the details. He didn't think he'd known what she meant back then either. "I guess so."

Her frown returned and she returned to staring out the window. "You should be more careful who you tell these things to."

"I trust ya," He said. "Always have."

"Maybe." She said. "But you never know who's listening."

* * *

By the time they reached Turtle Cove, the sun had come up. And while the small town was lively and the weather was beautiful, Ashira was more miserable than she had been in a long time. But she had a job to do, and the last thing she wanted was to get caught up in her emotions. The tether was still there. Vergil was still alive. She'd left on horrible terms, but they'd survived worse.

_ In theory. _She thought. They'd had their arguments, but never like that. Ever since Nero had told Vergil to "never go to bed angry" (which was quite silly considering that they could stay up for weeks if they wanted to) Vergil had taken it to heart. Disputes between them were usually solved within the hour and they both moved on. Life, in their case, was too long to stay mad at each other. Eight hours of unresolved conflict was new territory, and Ashira wished she could fix it. But if Vergil heard her thoughts anymore, he didn't come, and Ashira knew she wouldn't be able to find him. The tether might still be there, but it vanished only a few feet away. She didn't know when he had learned to hide it from her, but she wasn't surprised.

_ Stop it. _ She chastised herself. _ You have a goal. Focus on that. _

But finding Pythagoras in a remote location seemed almost as difficult as finding a reason for him to speak to her.

And Lir, who she was slowly coming to loathe, was not helping.

"You are not taking my sister with you." He said.

"We need information." She said trying to channel her inner Vergil. Unfortunately, she was incapable of glaring people into submission and had a feeling that Lir would only get angrier if she tried. "Pythagoras is harmless, and she will be safe with me."

"She isn't safe with anyone."

"Lir…" Alice said. Ashira had a feeling this is how things always were between them. She'd come to learn, with V's help, that Lir was nearly a decade older than Alice, and firmly believed that he was the only thing keeping his sister alive. And, if Ashira really thought about it, she couldn't blame him. He was as much of a survivor as Alice was, but his "protectiveness" was becoming a detriment.

"You're not going," Lir said. "And that's final."

"But I want to go," Alice whispered. "I want to help."

Lir hesitated. But before Ashira could respond, it was Nico, of all people, who stepped in. "I can go too if ya like. I ain't afraid of some demon."

His eyes widened. "You would willingly go to the Underworld for this?"

"You mean to stop a crazy Demon Prince for killing us all?" Nico said with a snort. "Heck yeah."

"I can do it," Alice said. "And I'll be back before you know it."

Finally, Lir relented with a sigh. "Then I'll go with you."

"Good idea," Ashira said. What a lie that was. She'd rather he stay with Dante and the others. _ So they can watch him. _V said, repeating what she wasn't quite willing to stay. But she was more relieved that Lir had stopped arguing about it. What did surprise her, however, was when Alice pulled away from him and took Ashira's hand instead. She might have relished the surprise on his face, but was too distracted by the latent fear on the girl's soul. "We're going to be alright," Ashira said. "Pythy's mean on the outside, but he would never hurt you." When she squeezed Alice's hand, the girl nodded with newfound determination.

Words could not express how proud Ashira was of her. But they also couldn't explain what else she needed from Alice; information that Lir likely wouldn't let her have.

_ One thing at a time. _V said.

"Meet at the hotel?" Dante asked. "We'll figure things out on our end."

Ashira nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

The first place they went to was the library. Two hours later, it also became the first time Ashira had ever been frustrated in a library.

"Nothing." She muttered. Because _ of course _there wouldn't be anything. While she had known her idea for finding him had been optimistic at best, she was still disappointed. Maybe it was the hope that something in this mess would be simple. But expecting Pythagoras to be "simple" was the equivalent of expecting a penguin to fly.

At least Lir had cooled off since leaving the others. While he hadn't said much while tracking the place down, she had sensed his anger turn into something akin to resigned reluctance. Though she started to understand that he was simply distrustful. He'd trailed a few feet behind her the entire trip, likely to run if she showed any hostility. It didn't help that Alice seemed to favor Ashira's company over his, as Alice had only let go of her hand once they reached the library, and only because Lir had found her some books to read. Neither of them had said anything to Ashira since, but she didn't mind. If that's what they needed to handle their grief, then let them have it.

To Lir's credit, he had tried to help. But considering he'd only heard of Pythagoras in passing (and hadn't believed he was real), there wasn't much he could do beyond pulling random books and searching for clues. But Ashira hadn't been able to tell him what those clues might be, so he had eventually wandered to a safe corner on the balcony to survey the entire library, including Alice that had settled beside a window.

Ashira had heard her sniffles once or twice, but had resisted the urge to go to her. Instead, she crawled upstairs, miserable and wishing she had better news.

"Nothing I assume?" Lir said, not looking at her. Ashira resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She recognized that kind of bravado, though Vergil had the confidence to pull it off, whereas Lir was clearly faking it. A part of her wished she knew if he was trying to be strong for Alice, or if something else was going on. But all she saw on his soul was a thin streak of grief.

"No," She said. "I've tried everything I can think of."

He looked back at his sister. "What did you expect?"

_ I don't know. _ She thought. _ A magical doorway hiding in the walls? _"It was worth a shot."

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. The hilt of his greatsword made a quiet thud, but he didn't seem to notice. Ashira took a chance. "Inheritance?"

While he tried to hide his surprise, the way his eyes snapped to her ruined his attempt. "My grandfather's," he said after a moment. "Father had his own weapon. A pair of daggers I never quite got the hang of." His head tilted slightly. "You're a reaver, yes?"

Odd question. Her soul should have given that away already. "Yes."

"Must be nice," he said. "protected by the Demon King. Bet nothing bothers you."

"I fight my own battles," She said. That wasn't completely the truth. There were plenty of times that she and Vergil would fight together, but he would inevitably kill more demons than her. It wasn't for lack of trying on her part. He was just faster, stronger, and required significantly less power to access his demon form than she did. Though that did bring into question if using his familiars was the same as "fighting her own battles", but she controlled them so... "And it clearly isn't helping now."

"Why didn't you convince him to come back?" Lir said.

"He knows himself better than…"

"Back to the Underworld," Lir corrected. "He could have helped the reavers. Taken our side in this stupid war. Then families like mine wouldn't have had to run. Wouldn't have had to..." He hesitated before ending with a clipped, "die."

Ashira hoped to hide her own pain. "I was unaware of how bad it was."

Lir lurched off the wall. "How could you not know?"

"I was isolated for most of my life." She said. "I only escaped when I found him a few years ago, and haven't returned since."

Lir's eyes narrowed. "You should have known."

"I didn't."

After a long moment, in which she refused to break his gaze, he looked away. "My parents and their grandparents came over a few centuries before I was born. Father used to tell me they were freed by the Phoenix, but I never knew if he was telling the truth." Ashira's breath almost caught, but she held it together. "I was born in the human world, nineteen years ago. My grandfather taught me how to use this when I was young, but when Alice was born, we have to keep moving." He shook his head with a quiet sigh. "When the Qliphoth rose, my grandfather hoped the new king could be swayed to our side. But we never found him. And when the Qliphoth fell we just… kept moving. And everything seemed fine until..." He paused, and Ashira swore she saw the hint of tears in his eyes. He looked away "Until two weeks ago."

"All of your family…"

"Yes," He said. "Except for Alice and myself."

Flashes of Vergil's memories slipped through her mind. Her losses always felt minuscule compared to others. Maybe it was the two decades in isolation. Maybe it was the fact that she had been responsible for Leo's death… or maybe it was because she rarely thought about the past anymore. "I'm sorry." Ashira said.

He scoffed at that. "For what? You didn't kill them."

Ashira said nothing, as admitting the truth would jeopardize much more than this conversation. But her guilt didn't go away. She should have been there. That's what the Phoenix was meant to do. Bridge the gap between words, give humans, demons, and especially reavers – people like her – hope that no one else could. The other Phoenixes had done so until it was no longer safe to try. Until Mundus took control and sought them out. And even then they have risked their lives to save who they could, some fighting right under Mundus' nose. It was the reason Kai was still alive; because his mother had managed to show Sparda what humans needed the most. Ashira had assumed that Mundus' death would fix things, and that reavers could come out of hiding and make their own way in whatever world they chose.

Clearly, she'd been wrong.

"Ms. Ashira?"

Both of their eyes snapped to Alice who had somehow climbed up the stairs without either of them noticing. "I see something." She said hesitantly. "A weird soul. It's not… It's not a flower. I've never seen one like it."

"Show me," Lir said, pushing past Ashira with that same faux confidence he'd shown before. Ashira held back a retort as all three of them rushed down the stairs. Outside, Ashira caught sight of the soul Alice spoke of; an artificial soul. One she had only seen once before.

She took off in a rush, not glancing back once she heard Lir's footsteps thudding behind her. The soul kept running, turning around buildings just as Ashira reached a spot she might have seen who it was. She charged through people, holding her flames back. Eventually, the soul led her out of town, but vanished by the time she reached the beach. Ashira bit back a swear as Lir stopped beside her, Alice latched onto his back.

"This is beautiful," Alice whispered.

Ashira took a deep breath as she stared out over the water. It was quiet here – _ how far did we run? – _aside from the rolling of the waves. There wasn't a soul in sight aside from her companions. Nothing else to look at but the glistening water under the uninhibited sun. Ashira thought she should be excited. She'd seen pictures of the ocean, but nothing like this. But all it did was add to her sadness, as the one person she wanted to be here wasn't speaking with her.

"Mistress Ashira?"

Ashira whirled around and her sadness melted into pure relief. The puppet women with golden, yarn-like hair and a spring dress said bowed at the waist. "My master wishes to speak to you and the girl." She said as she turned toward the cave. "But the boy is to stay out here."

Lir bristled at that. "I will not…"

"It's okay," Alice said. "You can stay out here and keep the demons away."

Lir's eyes softened in a way Ashira hadn't seen yet as he let his sister go. "Promise me you'll come back if you think you're in danger."

Alice nodded, taking Ashira's hand again. The puppet bowed as she pressed her hand to the wall, and both walked through the door that opened. As she entered the library, a low grumble greeted her. "I shouldn't have let you in," Pythagoras said, back in his egregious red cape and gaudy, purple robe. "But this is a… special occasion." He snapped his fingers and a second puppet appeared, this time with a strange, green Teddy Bear with spiky ears and way too many fabric teeth. But Alice, mesmerized, took it before following the puppet to the couches by the fire. Ashira moved toward her, but Pythagoras cut her off.

"The bear is made to soothe younger demons." He said, his voice low. "You'll have more luck speaking to her once this is over." Ashira stared at him, but the demon merely huffed and said, "Come with me."

* * *

Dante forgot what pure frustration felt like. It was rare that an informant (or in this case a lack of one, as their informant was completely useless) bothered him so. But it was also rare for his brother's life to be on the line. Or for Demon Princes to wander around in the human world. Or for really any of this shit that was going down at the moment. He'd resolved to forgive his own irritation.

Lucia, however, was strangely optimistic. "If they haven't heard anything useful, then maybe the Prince isn't here."

"Maybe," Dante said trying to hide his disappointment. He felt Calcifer curl up in his pocket, as the dragon's frustration had simply made him tired. Dante wished he could do the same. "But if he's not here, then where else would he be?" Nero's face crossed his mind, but Vergil had assured him that everyone in Nero's household - Lady and Trish included - were on high alert and would call if anything came up. Dante hadn't heard anything, and he couldn't exactly divide his worry between Vergil, Ashira, and the rest of their family all at once.

"Hey," Lucia said as she pressed gently on his arm. Dante almost jumped at the touch, but managed to pull himself together.

"I'm fine," He said with a wide grin and a thumbs up. "Just a lot on my mind." They'd already checked into the hotel, but without Ashira or the kids, there wasn't any reason to stay. Nico promised to watch out for them, as she had other things to investigate, but Dante figured she'd be taking a nap by now.

"Well," Lucia said. "Have you been here before?"

"Can't say I have," Dante said. "Why?"

"There's a beach nearby," Lucia said. "It's a public one, but still fun to walk along."

"Ooooh," Dante said. "I didn't know you were the master of Turtle Cove."

"I'll have you know," Lucia said. "That I have been here once five years ago. So clearly I know everything there is to know."

"Is that so?" Dante said. "Well then, Miss Expert. Where could a guy get some good food?"

"The Lighthouse," Lucia said. "Fine dining restaurant looking over the ocean. If we get lucky, we might get a seat in the next hour."

Dante held his arm out to her. "Lead the way."

She watched him for a moment with an expression he couldn't identify. Then, she wrapped her arm with his. Even with his coat in the way, Dante found himself blushing ever so slightly. How long had it been since he'd been this close to someone? Lady and Trish were friends, and while Lady and he bickered often - usually leading to her slapping him in some capacity - they'd never done anything like this. She was a sister to him. Trish was a good friend. But Lucia…

"Dante?"

He blinked. "Yeah?"

Lucia chuckled. "I must be a pretty boring tour guide if you're that distracted."

"Of course not!" Dante said. "I was just enjoying the sights."

She raised an eyebrow. "You were staring at me."

"Exactly!" He said. Lucia stared at him, before shaking her head with a quiet laugh as they continued along. Dante, however, couldn't help but glance toward her ever few steps. He'd always thought Lucia attractive, but Dante didn't really do commitments. Not because he couldn't, though considering the state of his overdue bills, that alone might be wishful thinking, but because he'd never… tried it. When he was younger, he hated the idea of passing on his father's bloodline. Over time, he'd realized that he actually hated _ himself. _His demon half was a monster he hadn't wanted, but one his brother had forced to accept. Eventually, he had come to appreciate it to some extent, but he had always been wary of actual relationships. Why bother if he'd outlive everyone? Why force a child to suffer the same way he had?

Meeting Nero had shown him how illogical that fear was, but it hadn't changed much else. Dante was wacky. Unreliable. More of a hindrance than a reliable mate.

But then _ Vergil _of all people had not only fallen in love with someone, but willingly married her for everyone to see. Even after everything they'd been through, and seeing everything that had changed, Vergil was the last person Dante thought would end up in a long-lasting relationship. In hindsight, it made perfect sense. When Vergil wanted something, he committed to it without hesitation. And while that had been a bit of a detriment in his younger years (to say the least), it was one of his best qualities now.

But Dante wasn't the same. He failed at things. He failed people. He was better off…

His mind went blank as they stepped onto the beach. The sun was high in the sky. The ocean was like diamonds beneath it. There were less people lounging around than he thought there would be, so their idle chatter was nothing compared to the roll of the waves. Lucia slipped her arm from his and took a step forward. The sun made her skin glisten, and Dante couldn't help but stare. For the first time since they'd met again, she looked relaxed. Happy even, as she held her hands out as if trying to catch the light itself. "It isn't the best beach in the area," she said as she looked to him. "But it's nice all the same."

He chuckled. "You could say that again."

This time, she grinned with an unusually mischievous glint in her eyes. "It isn't the best beach in the area, but…"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Got ourselves a comedian,:

She laughed, but shrugged the comment off as she pointed to a red-bricked lighthouse in the distance. Dante only looked at it for a moment." Best seafood in the area is right up there."

"You know," Dante said as he put his hands on the back of his head. "There are much better things to do than eating."

"Would you like some more ocean facts?" Lucia said as she took a few steps backward. "Maybe we could track down some turtles."

"Sounds like fun," He said. "Where should we look?"

"They usually come out of the ocean around this time of year," She said as she reached down to undo her boots. When she looked back up, Dante ripped his eyes away, certain she'd caught him anyway. So instead of risking meeting her gaze again, he kicked his own boots off with a flourish. "Not too long," He said. "Wouldn't want to worry the others."

"Yes, Dante," She said. "I'm sure they'll be worried sick about you." She stopped at the edge of the water, and Dante watched the water roll over her toes at least twice before moving forward himself.

"How has it really been?" Dante asked. Odd how much of a challenge that was. He rarely hesitated over anything, especially not a conversation. But apparently, a lot of things were going all wrong at the moment. This was probably the least of his problems.

She was quiet for a long time, looking up at the sky. He stepped closer to her, uncertain if he should stand next to her or stay back. Neither option felt right, so he stood somewhere in the middle. "I won't lie," She said quietly. "It's been lonely since you left." She turned toward him, and Dante's breath caught in his throat.

She really was beautiful.

How did he not see it?

"I'm…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry… for not being there."

"It's okay." She said. "Honestly. You're not the kind of guy to settle down. I know that."

"But I…"

"And I'm sure you have someone else in your life by now."

"I really…"

"And I hope that she…"

"I'm single, actually," Dante said.

Lucia stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. For some reason, that was infectious enough that he cracked up to. Within seconds both were clutching their stomachs, with Dante nearly doubled over. At some point, they'd wandered further toward the water, and the waves splashed up to his knees. The leather clung to his skin, but he didn't care. This is what they had come for, hadn't they? Though he had imagined Vergil and Ashira out here, enjoying each other's company, while he was off sleeping away in the hotel, mission completed hours ago.

That stopped him in his tracks. What was he doing? His family needed him. They needed…

"Dante," Lucia said. Her hand moved toward his, but she hesitated. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out."

He said nothing for a while, just stared out over the ocean. Then, with all of the confidence he could manage, he reached out and took her hand. "Absolutely," He said with a wide grin and a wink. "There hasn't been a mission I've failed yet."

A scream in the distance yanked them both away. Dante took off without hesitation, and Lucia was by his side almost as fast. The few on the beach ran in the opposite direction in a panic. Dante dodged them all, forgetting to apologize to the one that crashed into him.

He stopped short when he found the bodies. Two humans, he assumed. One male, one female, both in swimsuits and both with holes in their chests. "No hearts," Dante mumbled feeling suddenly lightheaded. How recent was this? Had he missed it? He didn't recognize either of them, so...

"Dante," Lucia said quietly, her eyes drifting down the sand. And if Dante hadn't dealt with demons his entire life, he might have lost whatever was left in his stomach the second he saw the third body. It was mangled, almost beyond recognition. A massive gash crossed across its chest, so deep that it was missing some of his organs. His clothes were torn completely to shreds, much more than the other two. His face was cut in all directions, and Dante swore there were small flower buds growing within the wounds themselves. In fact, when he looked closer, there were plants growing throughout _all _of the wounds, but he suspected that wouldn't last long.

Most notably, the body wasn't missing a heart. On the contrary, the heart had _vines _growing from it, attaching to the skin in seemingly random patches, as if trying to pull it back together.

"It's still beating," Lucia whispered.

_ Impossible. _Is what Dante wanted to say. But he could hear it too, and every beat spread more blood along the vines. "Hey, Cal…"

The dragon pulled himself out of Dante's pocket and moved quickly to the bodies. While Dante knew the dragon wasn't squeamish, he was surprised at how serious Calcifer was. Not only was he silent, but he was being very thorough, crawling around the first two bodies as if he were an investigation dog, before gliding over to the third one. On that one, he paused, and Dante could almost imagine Calcifer frowning. "Their souls are still here, red-man."

That didn't make sense. Hadn't Vergil said the others had been stolen? He might understand if the third soul had been left behind, but the other two? Why take the hearts and not the souls? Or maybe they had the first one all wrong…

"Anything else?"

Calcifer paused for a moment, glancing between the second and third bodies. "Those two are reavers." He said. "But this one," he looked back to the third. "This one is human."

"How horrible." Lucia murmured as she moved closer. Dante followed and crouched beside Calcifer before Lucia could. A part of him wished she didn't have to see this, but his brain was quick to remind him that she had seen much, much worse.

"What's the point?" Dante said.

"Experimentation."

Dante whirled around, meeting the glowing, silver eyes of his brother. Though he was still in human form, all Dante could feel was his demon. Memories of that night on the Temen-ni-gru flooded him. A time when his brother had cared only for his power. When he only listened to the demon in his head who thought the Underworld was where he belonged. But Dante swallowed his weariness. Vergil had come to him. Not to fight. Just to talk. The idea that he had been hovering close by was almost endearing, except Dante didn't know how long Vergil could hold himself together. "As Calcifer said," Vergil continued. "These are all different from the ones Ashira and I found."

"You mean other than the creepy plants?" Dante said finally.

"That one isn't as important at the moment," He said. Cold, calculative Vergil. How much he had changed, and how much he had to lose if they didn't fix this. "He's right. The souls are still here." Vergil walked up to the first two, unsheathing Yamato. For a second, Dante thought he was going to slice them in two. Instead, he summoned a hint of Ashira's flames and sliced through the air over the top of them, murmuring something in their personal language before resheathing it.

"He sent them away," Cal said as he moved back to Dante's side and hopped into his hand.

"Where is Ashira?"

"Went after Pythy as far as I know. But haven't heard anything yet."

"And you haven't seen the boy or Alice since?"

"No, but we haven't really looked."

Vergil shook his head. "I've circled the area numerous times, and have yet to sense anything that would qualify as a demon prince."

"I'm certain one left the Underworld," Lucia said.

"I don't doubt that," Vergil said. "It is likely he is hiding his soul. Maybe even moving between worlds, given the state of the barrier."

"It's gotten worse?" Dante said.

"Much worse," Vergil said. "You could jump between them if you wanted to. Though I wouldn't recommend it."

"Have you?"

If Vergil heard his question, of which Dante had no doubt, he continued on as if he hadn't. "If this killer and the last one are the same, then they were likely in a hurry." His head tilted just slightly. "I have yet to figure out how they kill these victims so cleanly. Cutting the hearts out alone should leave an egregious amount of blood."

"You've found others?"

"Reavers?" He said. "No. But humans," He glanced at the third body. Nothing else needed to be said.

"Lir mentioned plants when talking about his parent's deaths," Lucia said. "But I only heard of flowers, not vines like this."

"Azalea," Vergil muttered.

Dante blinked. Vergil hadn't mentioned that word before. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

He was quiet for a moment, staring down at the plant infested body. "I don't know," He said. "But I will find out."

When he turned to leave, Dante grabbed his wrist. Vergil flinched, but didn't tear himself away. "Come back," Dante said. "You don't have to fight this alone."

When Vergil did pull away, it was less aggressive than Dante expected. "Watch the kid. I will remain nearby. And…" He paused. "Protect her, Dante."

"Protect her yourself," Dante said. "You're clearly…"

But Vergil was already gone, as if he hadn't existed at all.


	19. (M) Divergence (Part Six)

Author's Note: One my chapter after this, then Epilogue, then some way shorter Christmas stuff

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**  
**_Heaven on a Landslide_**

* * *

It had taken Vergil less time to find the object of his demon's fascination than it had for Ashira and the others to arrive in Turtle Cove. And while he had tried to avoid it, as he was certain the frequent trips between worlds was causing great strain on the barrier between them, he couldn't stop himself from opening that portal each time he did. His demon's overpowering desire had brought him back no less than six times. And with each visit, its incessant whispers grew louder and louder. And the more Vergil tried to ignore it, the louder it got.

_Take it. _

_It's the power you've always wanted. _

_Sit on the throne and the world is yours. _

_All yours. _

His visit to Dante had been the final straw. He'd barely managed to find him. Barely held himself together long enough to figure out what had gone wrong. His only saving grace had been his demon's sudden interest in the plants protruding from the human victim.

_The plants represent our enemy. _It said to him as he trudged back to its new favorite place. _We must understand them if we wish to conquer them. _

Vergil stopped at the door; a towering thing made of a mix of silver and blackened metal. It, like the rest of this hells forsaken castle, was smooth and devoid of anything to identify who it might belong to. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered it. It had been different back then, adorned by numerous carvings of Mundus and the heads of his enemies. The palace had been golden - or was it bronze? - and filled to the brim with docile servants and demons trapped in bodies not their own. Mundus had only stayed here a short time and, as far as Vergil knew, the palace had been left alone since Mundus' death. No one had sat on the throne. No one else could. This cursed place, the throne he wanted so badly to ignore, was waiting just for him.

If Vergil weren't so exhausted, he would have laughed bitterly at the irony.

_I'll never escape. _

It was his fault and he knew it, but it didn't stop the agony in his heart.

Slowly, and only somewhat of his own will, Vergil shoved the doors open. They creaked as they parted, albeit quieter than last time. When he stepped forward, they slammed shut behind him. A breeze from the hole in the ceiling caught his coattails for a split second, before dispersing as fast as it came. The throne room itself was massive. The ceilings reached far into the sky, but - like the rest of the palace - they were made of unadorned, smooth silver. It was a giant box of plain metal that could easily house hundreds of demons.

The only object in the room was the throne. It sat proudly over a flight of stairs, just below a solitary hole in the ceiling, shimmering in the moonlight. While his demon wanted him to approach it, Vergil pulled himself away, pressing his back against the door he slumped to the floor. His demon growled at the defiance, but it had yet to overtake him. All he had to do was stay awake. Wait for Ashira or Dante to sort this out, and he would be free.

With a great amount of effort, he lay Yamato across his lap. His fingers brushed the feather Ashira had left for him. Vergil could feel his heart twisting in something akin to loneliness. He had thought it shame once before, but that wasn't true. At least, not fully. He had assumed this time apart would be nothing to him. A few short days to figure everything out. And, when it was all over, he would fix the mess he'd made between them. It wouldn't be that difficult, as he was certain Ashira wanted to do the same. But this separation… that blank space in his mind that he hadn't felt in years was more painful and distracting than he'd ever thought it would be. His soul felt empty without that permanent tug. He felt empty, unable to reach her, and almost unwilling to admit that he may have taken their connection for granted.

His eyes drifted back to the throne. He wished he could destroy it and move on with his life. He wished he could go to Ashira without his demon-half dreaming of her blood on its fingertips. Her skin shredded as it devoured her, savoring every moment...

Vergil shook his head, trying to drive the visions out. The demon's thoughts had grown more wild by the hour, and Vergil could no longer stop it.

_She is a suitable mate. Ours and ours alone. But that's all she'll ever be._

She was more than that to him, but not to a demon. Not to the person he once was.

_Not to a king._

"Vergil."

He twitched at the sound, but his body didn't jerk away as he expected it to. Sitting by his side was V, calm and quiet as he too looked up at the throne before them. How he got there, Vergil didn't know. But when he felt his demon retreat, albeit reluctantly, he was grateful. "She found him," V said as he met Vergil's gaze.

"And?"

V's expression didn't change, but Vergil swore he saw his eyes soften just a bit. "You need me more than she does at the moment."

Vergil lay his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Does she know?"

"She cannot feel your presence."

"And you can?"

"I am still a piece of you," V said. "A piece that may need to return to give you a chance."

Vergil's eyes snapped open. "No."

V raised an eyebrow. "Why not? She has the familiars to protect her. Her soul is healed. My assistance is no longer required."

"I won't…" He flinched at the sharp pain in his head but kept going. "I won't allow it."

"You're losing yourself."

"I'm fine."

"For how much longer?"

"As long as I need to be!" Vergil snapped. It came out as a roar, and his body lurched in response. He shoved his other half back down, but not before his tail unfurled from his back and his wings came down over his shoulders. "Stay with her," He said trying to ignore the numbness threatening to take him over. "You're the only one who can."

V watched him for a long moment. Vergil thought he might reject that notion outright. Force himself back in. Vergil didn't know how he could do it, or if it were even possible. But he didn't have to question it for long, for V simply nodded. "I will return when she needs me."

"V…"

He shook his head. "She is safe with the others. I will stall your frenzy for as long as I can."

Vergil let his head fall to the side as he slumped further along the ground. His muscles were giving out. His breathing was ragged. He was running out of time. But he would keep fighting as long as he had to. He refused to let her or anyone else die for his mistakes. But despite his newfound determination, his voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"Thank you."

* * *

Ashira didn't know how long they'd been walking, but it was long enough that she was certain they'd cut through the entire library and come out on the opposite side of the Underworld. If things weren't so dire - nor her heart so heavy - she might have wondered how Pythagoras moved so fast while waddling in that oversized robe. But her mind kept wandering to Vergil. Wondering where he was and if he was still fighting. She assumed he was, as she was certain his demon would have forced her to its side by now. But Ashira couldn't know for sure, and it was slowly killing her.

If his demon did take control… would she be able to bring him back?

"He has not sat on the throne yet," Pythagoras said as he led her through a series of trees. She'd never been to this portion of the Underworld, and its blue hues and ash-like snow was a far cry from the dry, red place her home had been in. A silver moon hung in the sky, casting an ethereal glow on everything around her. Even Pythagoras seemed to shimmer, but that may be more of his silly crown catching the moonlight than himself.

"How do you know?" She said finally as she pushed aside a low hanging branch. The trees were flexible here but snapped back to their spots like rubber bands the second she let go. Griffon had come out for about half a second, but quickly retreated when one had snapped into his face when he wasn't paying attention. Now she just heard him grumbling in her mind, followed by Shadow's gentle purrs. She wasn't sure who the panther was trying to calm down, but she didn't want to think about it too much.

"The castle is north of here," He said, pointing to the right without looking. She had to trust him, as she saw nothing but blue pine needles. "When the Demon King takes the throne for the first time, his power ignites a symbol in the sky announcing his presence. And I can assure you that hasn't happened yet."

Ashira's heart lurched into her throat. "I need to go to him. I need…"

"No," Pythagoras' voice boomed in the silence of the forest. She flinched but begrudgingly looked at him. "You need to understand what is happening here." He said, a bit calmer this time. "You are the only one his demon might accept."

"Accept?" She said. "But he already…"

"His human side, yes," Pythagoras said. "But his demon was born of the Qliphoth fruit. Its rule has never been challenged since Mundus' death, nor did it have any reason to fight for the throne. Now the Princes are looking for his heart, and he may not think Vergil is good enough."

"He's never had issues with his demon," Ashira said hallowly. "Not since he split himself…"

"Exactly," Pythagoras said. "But we cannot sit here chatting, girl. If you want to save him and everyone else in this cursed world, we must hurry."

Ashira's response died on her tongue when she stepped into the first clearing they'd had in miles. Twelve bodies hung from the trees similar to the first ones they had found. These, however, were clearly demonic, with human bodies but features of animals and other creatures. A few had horns. Some had tails. Another was covered in fur. Their clothes were lightly torn, just enough to show the holes in their chests. Twelve missing hearts, but their souls were still intact.

Except they… weren't. Their flames weren't moving, as if they were frozen in time. Lines of green were curled up in each one, and the colors were turning gray at the bottom.

"What do you see?" Pythagoras said.

Ashira said nothing at first as she summoned a small amount of flame and reached for the closest soul. As her fingers brushed it, the soul turned gray like a stone, before shattering into dust. She lurched back as the skin of the woman turned gray, crawling up to her face before crumbling along with the soul. Multiple, thick green vines erupted from the mound of ashes, but flopped over, dead. Ashira took a deep and shaky breath. "They're reavers," she said. _Were, _her mind echoed, but her throat was too dry to voice it. "How long?"

"Weeks, as far as I'm aware," Pythagoras said. "But time in the Underworld flows differently." He kept walking. "Leave the others for now. If there is anything left of their souls after this long, a few more days won't change it."

At first, Ashira couldn't tear her eyes away. They all looked terrified, and she couldn't help but imagine how they had died. Except, nothing came to her. She couldn't imagine who, or what, could tear out people's hearts so cleanly. Or the kind of agony these people were under when it happened.

Were they alive then? Was that what killed them?

_Could I have saved any of them if I had known?_

"Phoenix," Pythagoras said. "Now."

Numb, Ashira followed after him. This time, however, they only went a few feet before stepping out onto a cliff where an ocean of mist hid how high they actually were. "Glasses," Pythagoras said as he held his hand out. Ashira hesitated, but closed her eyes as she handed them over. When her eyes opened again, darkness had replaced the mist. Instead, among the darkness, she saw leagues of dual-colored souls. She blinked, stunned. "Reavers," She whispered. Hundreds of them. Maybe thousands. It was impossible to tell.

"This is their only safe haven," Pythagoras said. She felt him tap her arm, and she reached out blindly before he lay her glasses back in her hand. "But that will not be true much longer."

After readjusting to her new vision, she looked to him. "Why?"

"More are leaving by the day," Pythagoras said. "Rumors have spread that reavers are turning on each other. And without a ruler willing to protect them…"

"The other Princes," Ashira whispered.

Pythagoras huffed, not happy with the interruption, but continued regardless. "They need a king, Ashira. You have to convince him to take that throne. For them. Otherwise, this," He waved his hand back toward the previous clearing. "Is just the beginning."

Ashira took a step back, not trusting herself near the edge as the world started to spin. "We killed Mundus almost ten years ago." She said. "Why now?"

"Reavers have been hunted for centuries," Pythagoras said. "Mundus' death and rumors of a Phoenix pulled them back together here, but many are beginning to believe that you don't exist."

Ashira reached for a tree, but stumbled. It was Shadow who appeared at her feet, nudging her forward with her snout. Ashira let herself collapse beside the panther, hand pressed against her warm fur. Griffon appeared on her shoulder, but said nothing. Ashira was grateful for their presence alone. "I never knew," She whispered. Tears stung her eyes. "I should've… I could've…"

"Enough," Pythagoras said. "I show you this because of our current predicament. If I had it my way, you'd remain hidden for another few centuries. People would continue to believe in your existence if things weren't so dire. But your foolish mate made his choice, and you both have to live with it."

Ashira's eyes closed. "They need him to take the throne."

"They need more than that."

Her eyes snapped open. "What?"

For the first time since they met almost a decade ago, Pythagoras looked at her with something bordering on reverence. Ashira couldn't quite place what it was. "There is an ancient tradition among our kind," He began. "When a new Demon King takes the throne, he may allow one person, usually his mate, to partake of his blood, marking them as his equal." His head tilted as much as it could considering he didn't have much of a neck. "It is safe to assume that you have never done so, correct?"

"...No." The thought hadn't even occurred to her. Or him, for that matter. At least, as far as she was aware. She always thought it was something intrinsic to their demons. He was the dominant one of the two, even if they did occasionally pretend he wasn't. It didn't matter. In what little she understood about demon dynamics, the weaker one never drank the stronger one's blood. If she had asked maybe but…

Her heart ran cold. "It's not Vergil I'll have to convince."

"No, it's not," Pythagoras said. "And I doubt his demon will be as attached to you as he is."

"But he and his demon…"

"Their minds are currently split," Pythagoras said. "Vergil will not be able to regain control until this matter is settled. Either he takes the throne alone, or with you. There is no alternative"

"Then let him have me," She muttered. "If that's the only way."

"They need someone strong enough to walk beside the King, not under him," Pythagoras said, gesturing to the hidden reavers below. "They need a Queen, Ashira. They need you _and_ him, or nothing will change."

* * *

Dante didn't know what was worse; the fact that Ashira didn't come back until Midnight, or the sheer look of despair plastered on her face. Nico leapt to her feet immediately, looping her arm through Ashira's and practically dragging her away. Dante let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as Lir plopped down beside them, Alice asleep in his arms. "She didn't tell me anything," Lir said.

Dante wasn't surprised in the slightest. "So she found him." Lir merely nodded as his eyes flickered to Alice. Dante sighed. "No use in staying here then," He hopped to his feet before spinning around with a flourish as he bowed and held his hand out to Lucia. She stared at him in bewilderment. He didn't blame her. Most people didn't understand his ability to remain (or pretend to be) cheerful despite the uncertainty. But her eyes softened a moment later as she let him pull her to her feet. "Our room's on the other side," Dante said. "Hadn't planned on having so many guests."

"We'll make it work," Lucia said. "Come on, Lir. The best we can do now is rest."

Dante had no intention of sleeping, but he grinned at Lir with a confident thumbs up. "Maybe we'll even order some pizza! I'm sure someone around here still delivers."

Lir's nose wrinkled at that, but he followed them regardless, Alice sleeping soundly against his chest.

It didn't take long to reach their room, nor did it take long for Lir to fall asleep once Lucia gave him no other choice. Dante waited out on the balcony, looking over the ocean with a small remnant of his demon power. Not enough to call anything to him - that was probably the last thing he wanted at the moment, even though he was more than eager to murder this so-called Prince - but enough to see further than anyone else could. He frowned as he did so, uncertain of what he was actually seeing.

The glass door opened behind him. "I'll stay with them if you need to go," Lucia said.

Dante shook his head. "I wouldn't know where to start. Not without whatever Ashira found." His eyes narrowed. "Is the air sparkling for you too?"

"Yes," She said. "It's the barrier between worlds…" She held her hand out as if trying to touch the barrier itself. Dante wasn't surprised when nothing happened. "It's bleeding into ours."

"Because of this Prince?"She shook her head. "It was already strained after the Qliphoth tree grew, but Mundus' presence kept it together."

Dante sighed. "That's it then," He said. "Vergil has to…" His voice trailed off. He didn't want to say it. Didn't want to admit that their only way out of this mess was letting his brother go. _Again, _his mind whispered.

"Maybe not," Lucia said as she turned to lean her back on the rail. Dante stared for a few seconds too long, and only looked away when her head turned toward him. "Your father sealed Mundus away."

"That he did," Dante said, but his voice was hollow. Is that what he would have to do? Would he have to lock his brother away and keep watch for all eternity? What about Ashira? Would she be abandoned on this side of the void, or trapped with a soulmate that was slowly losing his mind? Would she let herself go if it meant saving Vergil, or would she fight back?

_She's not strong enough. _

He hated admitting that too. Ashira had grown in leaps and bounds over the last decade. She could spar on almost equal terms with him now, assuming he didn't stab her. Her demon form wasn't as strong as his, but it didn't necessarily have to be. Her magic was stronger than all of them. When she gave it her all, channeled every feather she had, and fought like her life depended on it, she'd put up a fight that Dante knew made Vergil proud.

But sparring them was different than an actual fight. Spars were calculated and controlled. Dante never fought her with his full strength, and Vergil never strayed too far away. He'd intercepted Dante more than once, sensing Ashira's loss of strength long before Dante noticed it. If Vergil lost himself - lost that rational, human side that loved her - she wouldn't stand a chance.

"I have to find him," Dante said.

"And do what?" Lucia said. "Defeating him won't change the facts," Her eyes drifted toward the moon. "Unless you intend to take the throne yourself."He bristled at that. "I'll pull him back."

"You can't," Lucia said. "His demon will never be satisfied. It wants to rule, even if he doesn't. It wants that throne, Dante. And if he doesn't take it, then someone else will." She sighed in what might have been frustration. "At least he's someone you believe in."

"He's not in control," Dante said. He'd fought Vergil's demon, long back when they'd called it Urizen because hiding the truth was easier than admitting it. And Urizen hadn't cared about anything. Without Vergil's human keeping it under control, the demon had nearly torn the world apart. And if Vergil lost control again… if he lost this man he'd become… Dante would have no choice.

"I have to do something, Luce."

"We will," She said as her fingers brushed his cheek. He leaned into her, biting back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. "We'll find the Shade and save your brother. He might still be the king but…" She sighed. "At least he'll be himself.

Dante hated that defeated look on her face too.

"You're right." He said, forcing the most genuine smile he could. It wasn't much, and she clearly wasn't falling for it, but it made him feel better. "We'll figure this out, knock some sense into Vergil, save the Underworld, then you can come work with me."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Work… with you?"

"Of course!" Dante said as he half slid, half hopped in front of her. "You're one of best devil hunters I know, and we could always use the help." He winked at her, ignoring the odd anxiety in his chest. "Who knows," He said with a shrug. "You might even get me to pay the pills."

She laughed. "Why am I not surprised."

"You'll have to get used to pizza too."

"Once a week." She said. "And only if you give me a kitchen to work with."

"You cook?"

"I've had a lot of free time on my hands," She said. "I might even make you a cake if you're a good boy."

Dante chuckled. "No promises."

She smiled back. "Of course not."

The two watched each other with relaxed smiles for at least a minute before Dante realized his heart was hammering in his chest. Was this how Vergil felt when he fell in love with Ashira? Or was Dante simply on edge with everything that was going on? He didn't know, and as he tentatively placed a hand on her hip, he realized he didn't care. "Afraid I'm all out of roses," He said.

"Tragic, truly." Her fingers ran along the sleeve of his coat with just enough pressure that the leather alone almost made him shiver.

"I could figure something else out," He said, pulling her a little bit closer. "Maybe a kiss on the cheek?"

Her answer was a gentle kiss on his cheek that was over before he even realized it was happening. This time, her smile turned coy. "Maybe," she said with a shrug. "I've always been more of a flower girl. Don't see many of those on the island."

He brushed his hand through her bangs. "I'll find you as many as you want."

"I like that idea."

Her breath was warm on his lips. He hadn't realized they'd gotten any closer. His head spun. His heart was racing. Air seemed difficult to grasp, but he managed it anyway. Dante tilted his head with a small smile. "I could come up with something now," He said. "To tide you over until we get home."

Her head leaned the opposite way as one of her hands slid over his shoulder. "Now we're talking."

Suddenly, she gasped in pain, her heart dropping to her stomach. Dante grabbed her in a panic. "Lucia," He said as he held her up. "What's wrong."

"I…" her words were cut by a sharp cry as her knees buckled. He fell with her, making sure she didn't hit the ground. "I don't know. Something's…"

"She's going to die."

Dante whipped his head around. Lir stood in the doorway, his eyes downcast, not looking at either of them. "What?" Dante said.

"The poison," Lir whispered. "It'll kill her."

Dante lurched forward. Claws tore through the boy's shirt as he yanked him forward. "What did you do?"

A tear fell down the teen's cheek. "What I had to."

With a roar, Dante threw him back, shattering the glass door between them. He heard Alice shriek, but he didn't care as he spun toward Lucia and forced his demon away. "Hold on," He said as he pulled her into his arms. Her eyes turned glossy as her lips hung open. He couldn't hear her breathing. Couldn't hear her heart. "Lucia," He said, shaking her. "Please don't…"

"You can save her," Lir's voice whispered behind him. "If she were to… become a demon arm… then…"

He didn't want to listen. Didn't want to trust a reaver that must have killed his own kind. Why else would their souls be missing? But as Lucia slowly died in his arms, he realized he didn't have a choice. "Lucia," He said. "Become a Devil Arm for me. You can do that, right?" He recognized the desperation in his voice, but he pushed on anyway. "Please, Luce. I can save us both." He took her hand into his and pulled her up to press their foreheads together. "I know you can."

She shuddered, and for a long moment, Dante wondered if she couldn't hear him. Then her body began to glow. Dante buried his head into her shoulder, feeling for her mind - her soul, he realized - as he had every weapon before her. This wasn't the same as all the others. He hadn't defeated her in combat or had any intention of locking her away. And he prayed that feeling was enough.

He nearly sobbed with relief when she vanished and two, long, curved daggers appeared in his hand. But the second they did, pain shot through every vein in his body. He collapsed forward, heaving nothing as fire burned to his core. Confusion crippled him as the agony only intensified. His demonic side should have quelled it by now. It healed everything. Stabs to the gut. A slice through the heart. Demonic magic. Everything.

Why wasn't it driving this out?

Why wasn't he recovering?

A woman's voice chuckled behind him. "Good," She said. He tried to push himself up. Tried to throw himself at whoever it was. Or trigger. Or do… anything. But his body crumbled to the ground, disoriented. He heard Lucia's voice in his mind, but not the words she was saying. "Go, Azalea," She said. "Stop the girl."

"As you wish," Lir whispered.

_No. _Dante thought. _Ashira._ His lungs constricted, all air gone. The pain was more than he'd ever experienced before. "The poison has already taken root," the woman continued. "And it can only be dispelled by one thing." She chuckled as a hand pressed to his back. "Go, Son of Sparda. Kill your brother, and bring me his heart. Only then will you be free."

His demon roared within him, but it was more a screech of agony than anything else. _Kill him. _It said, frantic. _We must kill him. We must. We must. Kill… _The words repeated in an endless, desperate loop. Dante tried to force it down, but it overpowered his senses. The next second, he was falling into the darkness. The woman's triumphant laughter was all that followed.

* * *

When Ashira reached her room, she held back a wave of tears. _Of course _Dante would have thought to get a special room just for her and Vergil. A single, king-sized bed with the softest of comforters, a shower big enough for half a dozen people, a view over the ocean, and a dozen strawberry-scented candles. And she didn't blame him one bit for it. If everything had gone to plan, Dante would probably be teasing his brother over it right now. But all it did at that moment was drag her to the floor. Shadow appeared, pawing her knees with a concerned purr.

"Hey Princess," Griffon said, his voice quiet as he appeared on the floor. "You know it's gonna be alright, yeah?" Ashira pulled her knees to her chest. Everything within her wanted to say yes, but no words came out. Shadow curled up at her feet, head on her own paws. Griffon hopped onto Ashira's knee. "Well…" He said. "We're here for ya. If that means anything."

A knock on the door pulled her away. "Shy?" Nico said. Griffon titled his head. Ashira just nodded. "Doors unlocked!" Griffon yelled. Ashira didn't look up. Griffon hopped off her knee and nestled in beside her. She heard the lock click after the door closed, and felt Nico settle in beside her. "Long day, huh?" She said. Ashira nodded. Still, no words came. Her mind was blank and her eyes ached. At least her demon self had fought off the inevitable headache. "It's okay," Nico said. Ashira flinched as the woman's arm landed over her shoulder, but didn't pull away. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"I do," Nico said. "Because this family of ours always figures this stuff out. This ain't gonna be any different."

"I need to go to him," Ashira whispered. "I need…"

"You need to sleep," Nico said. "And I ain't leaving here until you do."

Ashira thought she should scoff at that. Only silence followed. "Come on," Nico said tugging gently on her arm. Ashira let Nico pull her to her feet as Shadow shifted to the bed. Griffon did the same, landing on the free pillow. "I brought this for ya," Nico said as she finally coaxed Ashira onto the bed. In her hand was Vergil's coat, the one she had worn for the sake of his argument. How silly it had been then…

She bit back another round of tears as she reached for it. Nico pulled it away with a quiet tut. "Blanket only."

For a moment, Ashira considered her options. Was she strong enough to leave now? She could go back to Pythagoras, find the throne, talk to Vergil (or, more likely, his demon) and convince him to take it. But would that be enough?

_They need a Queen._

_They need you._

Slowly, she fell to her side and set her glasses aside. As soon as Nico threw his coat over, Shadow nuzzled against Ashira's stomach and Griffon next to her head. She let a tear fall again as she closed her eyes. They were warm. They would protect her. He was here… even if he wasn't.

_I miss you. _

"I'm gonna stay right over here, 'kay?" Nico said. Ashira heard a chair creak nearby, but didn't bother looking. Within minutes, Nico's snores echoed throughout the room. Ashira curled tighter, pulling the coat closer to her skin as she waited in the darkness for sleep to take her.

Eventually, it was Shadow's soft purrs that pulled her under, though it was slow and borderline painful. And when her eyes opened again, she was sitting in the grass of their old home, looking over the lake she hadn't seen in years. Exhausted and numb to the world, Ashira stared out over it, trying to remember what things had been like back then. She would almost call it a "simpler time", but certainly not fulfilling. Not like their lives were now.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

And hand rested on hers. "You won't," Vergil said softly.

Tears overwhelmed her. This time, she didn't try to stop them. She lurched into his arms, expecting to fall right through. But he caught her, hands sliding along the curve of her spine, and pulling her as close to him as he could. "I'm sorry, Vergil," she said as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked, and she gave up on speaking.

She felt his lips brush her cheek. "Me too, Shira."

Her eyes snapped open as she jerked upright. Griffon yelped as he was thrown off the bed, but hopped back up quickly, annoyed but unharmed. Nico was still asleep in her chair, arms flopped over the sides. Ashira took a deep breath and look out the window as she brushed her cheek., He had felt so real… like their dreams always were. Was he sleeping wherever he was? Dreaming of her?

Her eyes drifted back to the moon as her sadness shifted to determined resolve. She had to find him. She had to go back into the Underworld and convince him to take the throne. Convince his demon to accept her. She didn't know how, but she had to try.

A surge of demonic power and the roar of Dante's demon startled Nico awake. Ashira moved on instinct, leaping from the balcony before the woman had a chance to stop her. Griffon swooped overhead as Shadow sprinted a few feet ahead. Ashira reached for her flames as she searched for Dante's soul.

Ashira felt Lir before she saw him. She jerked to the left as she threw her feathers up to deflect him. But Lir bulldozed right through, throwing her to the ground. Green vines erupted from the sand, wrapping around her limbs. Ashira shrieked as she tried to yank herself away. The vines tore through her skin as another one shot up around her neck. Blood seeped into the sand as she struggled. The last vine wrapped tighter around her neck. Her vision swam with darkness. Fury swept through her as she let herself fall into darkness. The Phoenix overtook her, burning the vines to dust. She surged forward blindly, reaching for her attacker. A cry of pain echoed back as she slammed the human body to the ground. Her eyes snapped open as she summoned every feather she could.

She froze when her eyes met Lir's. His cheeks were red with tears. His lips blue from the lack of oxygen. He stared up at her in a mixture of anger and terror. His mouth opened to speak, but no words came out.

"Ms. Ashira!"

Ashira jerked backward, dispelling her demon form. Everything went dark as Griffon landed on her shoulder. "Glasses are broken," He muttered. Ashira didn't care at the moment, her eyes locked on the two reaver souls in front of her. Lir was alive, but the line of grief on his soul was now a crack that reached in all directions.

"What's happening?" She said, her voice quiet. "What have you done?"

The crack expanded. His soul would not survive much longer. "I didn't have a choice," Lir whispered. "She made me kill my family… made me hang the others…" His voice broke. The crack deepened. "I had to save Alice… I didn't have a choice."

"Azalea," Ashira whispered.

A sob broke from Lir's lips, but he said nothing more.


	20. (M) Divergence (Part Seven)

Author's Note: Two more chapters to go. Unless something goes horribly wrong in the next few days, this will be done before Christmas, becuase I have a Christmas story to post too. And Christmas spoils a small bit of this sooooo... yeah.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Weight of Tomorrow

Vergil felt his brother enter the Underworld from miles away. _ He comes for us. _ His demon growled. _ To kill us. _And Vergil might have called that thought absurd if he were capable of thinking through the exhaustion. It was V who dragged him out of the palace and to the empty courtyard outside, and V that held him upright when all he wanted to do was sleep.

His brother crashed down in full demon form and roared. Vergil winced. It was so loud so… not his brother. Was he panicking? Was something wrong? Was Ashira…

"Vergil," Dante hissed, but Vergil could hear the agony in his voice. "I have to… I need to…" His brother roared as he tore himself backward and reached for his head. His human and demon forms morphed between each other, but Vergil recognized that crazed look in his eyes. "Frenzy," V muttered. "But why?"

Finally, Dante snapped back to his human-self, forcing himself down to one knee. Two swords were strapped to his back; weapons Vergil had never seen before. "I hate to say it," Dante forced out through ragged breathing. His eyes flickered between glowing red and his usual blue ones. "But I had hoped to be coming to your rescue, not…" He winced. "This."

Vergil felt a surge in demonic power. Dante howled in agony as a portal opened behind him and a woman - no, a demoness with curled horns and sharp nails like claws entered the clearing. She wore a tight, dark purple dress that revealed far too much of her pale skin. "This should be fun," She said as she put a hand on her hip and gave him a feral grin. "I wonder who will crumble first," she put a finger on her chin, drawing a small amount of blood. Vergil whipped toward it involuntarily. The smell was atrocious, nothing like Ashira's, but his demon was desperate to overtake him. A demon woman just might be enough to push him over the edge.

"Just a little longer," V said. "She's coming for you."

Vergil shuddered. "I can't wait that long," he muttered.

"You must," V said. "She only needs a moment longer."

Vergil's breathing was shallow, but he pushed himself upright and reached for Yamato. He didn't know how long he could remain like this, balanced on a knife's edge between himself and his demon. But V was right. He had to fight the madness. Combat always served that purpose for them both. "Come then, brother," Vergil said, snapping Yamato out with as much strength as he could muster. Dante eyed him wearily, but Vergil felt both of their demons snap to attention. The exhaustion that had plagued him for days retreated. It would not last long, but it was all he could do. "If you want this," He motioned towards his chest. "You'll have to take it."

_ But you knew that already. _

Something akin to understanding crossed Dante's face. He shoved himself to his feet and flipped both swords into his hands. There was no smile on his face, and Vergil was certain he understood. Either Ashira figured out how to save them, or this fight would end in death. At least for now, this was all they could do.

_ If it's a show she wants, it's a show she'll get. _

And as Vergil snapped toward his brother, he hoped it would be enough.

* * *

The first thing Ashira did was drag everyone left in their group to Pythagoras, grateful when Nico handed her a new pair of glasses and didn't bother to wonder how she knew. Alice was understandably terrified, and Ashira was grateful that Nico had both the strength to carry her and the understanding to try and soothe her as they ran. Lir, however, was silent, and moving him was like dragging a useless, heavy ragdoll.

But they made it eventually, albeit much too slow for Ashira's liking. She wasn't surprised when the entrance in the cave snapped open without her even touching it. One of Pythagoras' puppets led Nico and Alice to the fireplace as Pythagoras himself beckoned to her from the top of the stairs. "Come on," She said to Lir. He didn't speak, nor did he move. Something in her cracked for a brief moment, long enough to channel some fire into her muscles and throw him to the top of the stairs. He winced when he landed; the first signs of life.

Pythagoras looked at him, before glancing at her. "I see your connection to Vergil is starting to pay off."

She teleported to Lir's side and grabbed his shirt again. "Not the time." For once, Pythagoras made no comment as he led them back to his office where one of his puppets slammed the door closed. Ashira dumped Lir on the couch and whirled on the elder demon. "Please tell me you have a plan."

"His brother's involvement was unexpected," Pythagoras said.

Ashira's breath caught in her throat. "He's here."

"The two are fighting as we speak."

Ashira swore under her breath as she whirled on Lir. "What happened?" She said. When he said nothing, her anger only grew. "I'm not playing games, Lir. If you don't want to tell me, I'll force it out of you."

His eyes flickered to hers, but there was no malice; only pain. "I did what I was told." He murmured. "I planted a bud in the woman's heart, and activated the poison when I knew he would save her."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She growled seconds from grabbing him again. She needed to be calm, but even that was fleeting.

"Azalea," He murmured. "My mother's name. I used it when meeting with the Shade. I had the same powers as her, and the Shade only cared for results."

"Why go to her in the first place?" She said.

"She promised to protect us," He said. This time, however, she heard a simmer of anger in his voice. "If our _ King _ and his little _ Firebird _couldn't do it, then we had to figure it out ourselves."

Ashira restrained herself. Were it up to the furious demon within her, the boy would have been put down for making such an insult. But with Vergil, and Dante to a lesser extent, at the forfront of her mind, she calmed herself. "I understand why you're upset," She said. While she didn't think she and Vergil were entirely to blame for this issue. By demon standards, they were incredibly young. What could they possibly have done to take control of an Underworld which has existed for millennia? Vergil should have known about the consequences of eating the Qliphoth fruit, but it had been a decade. Nothing had happened. No one had come to her or to them. No demon or reaver had ever tried.

But as much as she wanted to snap at him and defend herself and Vergil, she couldn't. The agony in his eyes was too familiar. Too similar to the pain of her own past. All she could do was sit beside him and try to figure out what to say through the chaos in her head. "But she's a monster, Lir. She's killed dozens, maybe hundreds of reavers, and ripped their hearts out. Why would you…"

"She didn't do anything," He said quietly. "I did it all, at her request."

If Ashira were human, she might have vomited. Instead, her flames lurched onto her skin in a fit of pure, animalistic rage. "You murdered and butchered your own people?" She said. "Your own _ family?" _

"I am Azalea," He whispered. "A poison that she… my future Queen promised to use as best she could. But when my family learned the truth…" his eyes closed. "They were horrified. They demanded that we run. Forced me away. Berated me for trusting her. I thought they were being foolish. She promised to protect us once she took the throne. She knew who the king was and she's been working on her plan for years. Why run away?" His hands clenched into fists as tears finally rolled down his cheeks. "She made me kill them. But Iris…"

"Iris?" Ashira echoed. That name was familiar, but she couldn't recall why, nor did she care to puzzle it out at the moment. Regardless, it wouldn't matter if she couldn't figure this out. "Who is…"

"My sister," He interjected. "Half-sister. We used a fake name so that no one would know who she was, nor the power she has." He was trembling now. "She is the only secret I ever kept. I told the Shade that she was a Reaver like me, but that her powers were weaker. Nothing to worry about. She was away when I killed them… visiting some old woman I didn't know. I'd never been so relieved… she saw nothing, so the Shade let her live."

"She did know," Ashira said. "She saw everything."

Lir's jaw went slack as his eyes opened again. They were blank and distant, but the crack on his soul showed all the emotions it needed to. "How?" He whispered. "I planted them when she wasn't there… I…"

"She watched them die," Ashira said. "She watched…" She paused. It was a long shot, but she said, "she watched the plants rip out their hearts."

At that, Lir broke down and Ashira's heart sank. She hoped that part hadn't been true. But Lir's tears proved her wrong. The poison he controlled, the very one that currently plagued Dante, was not nearly as simple as she had hoped. And she had a terrible feeling that she was running out of time. But Lir was inconsolable. "No." He cried. "No… She couldn't have… She… She…"

"Big brother?"

Their eyes both snapped to the doorway where Nico stood sheepishly with Pythagoras' puppet behind Alice - _ Iris, _Ashira reminded herself. The girl's arms were wrapped around the Teddy Bear and, while her eyes were sad, she stood tall and met her brother's horrified gaze. "Your petals are wilting," she said and her lip started to tremble. "You're… dying, aren't you?"

Lir stared at her. "I…"

Iris stepped further into the room. "I…" She choked back a sob, but the tears still came. "I know you didn't _ want _to hurt them."

"Iris…"

"I know you just wanted to protect me."

"It doesn't…"

"Remember the stories Mama used to tell us?" Iris said. "How the Phoenix used to fly through the Underworld just because he could. And sometimes, he'd even leave feathers for the little boys and girls. The ones who will take good care of the feathers, and show them off so that no one would ever forget."

"They're just stories," Lir said, but his voice broke. "The Phoenix is right here, Iris. And she was never there for us. Not when we needed her."

"But we always dreamed that one day she would be," Iris said, tears streaming down her face. "But if she can't save Mr. Dante… if she can't save the King... then all the wishes we made…" She sniffled. "The wishes _ I _made with Mama and Daddy and..." Her voice wavered before she finally broke down. Lir was by her side in an instant, catching the girl before she crumbled. He whispered to her, a repeat of promises and regrets. Ashira swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, trying to ignore the prickle of shame in her chest.

_ She was never there… Not when we needed her. _

"Don't bother," Pythagoras said. "They can blame whomever they wish, but you know the truth."

She closed her eyes. Images of the bodies - the reavers - who had died in this demon's tirade flashed across her mind. She imagined Vergil and Dante locked in an endless battle, maybe waiting for her, or maybe accepting that she was long gone. She thought of the reavers she didn't know, the children who wished for feathers - for _ hope - _that she had never given them.

But dwelling on the past would accomplish nothing.

"I'm here now," She said. Both looked up at her, but she knelt to meet Iris' gaze and held out her hand. Golden light gathered in her palm before solidifying into a perfect feather, like the ones she had made countless times. Both Lir's and Iris' eyes widened as she held it out. "I can fix this," She said. "But I need your help." She made a point to look at Lir, and was relieved when he held her gaze. His eyes hardened. His jaw clenched, and his shoulders tensed the way they had before. But he didn't seem to be angry. At least, not at her. "You said Dante is poisoned, right?" He nodded. "How does it work?"

He took a slow, shaky breath before speaking again. "A seed is placed within the soul, harmless if left alone. But if something… or someone triggers it, it seeps into the body, moves through the bloodstream, and eventually lands in the heart."

"And that's what tears them out?"

"It's more than that," he said. "It drives humans crazy, usually killing them outright." He swallowed thickly. "That one had been a mistake," He murmured.

"And demons?"

"The Shade realized that demons can be controlled," He said. "If you command them to do something, they will feel compelled to obey, no matter the consequences. And if they cannot, or if they take too long, the plant will manifest… and the vines consume their blood, and tear the heart out."

"How?"

"Its something with her power," He said. "I never understood, nor did she ever tell me. My job was to… infect those she asked, and she would take care of the rest." His eyes fell. "I was supposed to infect you, too, but something went wrong."

Ashira's eyes widened. "Prometheus."

Lir nodded. "I'm not sure how, but Vergil took it from you. The Shade thought it would be useful, so it hasn't been activated, but its presence in the soul makes demons frenzy all the same."

"Can she activate it?"

"Maybe, but I don't know what she's waiting for." He hesitated. "I think I can reverse it, but…"

Pythagoras scoffed. "The Sparda twins will kill you long before you get close enough." He looked to Ashira. "But you. You may have a chance."

"What am _ I _ supposed to do?" She said.

"Take him as your demon arm," He said. "Theoretically, whatever he manifests as will be capable of dispelling the curse."

"Theoretically is not good enough," Ashira said. "You're asking me to fight two of the most powerful demons in the world seconds from a frenzy, and you think I'll be able to hit either of them?"

"They're not in the best state of mind," Pythagoras said. "And you will have the element of surprise. All you need is two good hits."

Ashira bit back a bitter laugh. She wanted to admit the truth. _ I barely land a hit when they're going easy on me. _But she couldn't. The stakes were too high. She had to fight. No one else could. At least, not anyone who would try to kill them both. "Maybe if I can fight one at a time," she muttered.

"Remember who you are, child." Pythagoras hissed. "You may be young and foolish, but the power within you is not to be trifled with."

_ You've been pulling off of my power for years… why do you doubt yourself now? _

Vergil needed her. Dante needed her. The reavers needed her. No matter the cost, she had to fight. She drew back her emotions and looked to Lir. "Do you know what we are asking of you?"

When Lir didn't answer, it was Pythagoras who spoke in a huff, "The transformation will kill you. A small price to pay for your mistakes, if I'm honest."

"He's right," Lir said quietly as he moved Iris onto his lap. Her eyes widened along with Ashira's. "This is…" He took a deep breath. "I need to do this."

"Lir…" Iris whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her into a somber hug, shutting his eyes so tightly that his tears stopped. "I don't want to leave you, Iris. But I've ruined your dreams once already… this is my chance to fix them."

Iris buried her face against his shoulder. "Just think," She whispered. Ashira could hear the pain in her voice, but she didn't miss the quiet hope radiating off her soul. "You're going to be helping the Phoenix… You'll be with a real queen." She laughed, but it was amidst sobs. "You're gonna save the world, Lir."

While Ashira wanted to give them time, she knew they didn't have much to spare. It was Pythagoras who spoke up. "We don't have time for this prattle," He said. "They are fighting for the throne as we speak, and I'd rather not lose our only chance at a real, _ stable _, King."

Lir nodded as he pulled away, planting a kiss on Iris' head. "Take care of her," he said as he helped her to her feet and motioned toward Nico. "Please… I…"

"I promise," Nico said. "You help Shy kick some ass. Your sister will be safe."

Lir turned to Ashira as he pulled his greatsword off his back and tossed it aside. "Promise me," He said. "That you'll… that this..."

Ashira nodded as she held her hand out. "Your soul will be free." No soul but Vergil and his familiars survived the flames of the Phoenix. But, despite what Lir had done, and no matter his reasoning, she wanted to give him hope; a sign that his life wouldn't be sacrificed for nothing.

_ If the world can forgive Vergil, I can forgive you. _

"Vergil will take the throne, and the Phoenix will fly for reavers again." She said as fire emerged along her fingertips. "You have my word."

With a nod, he took her hand. Flames burst over him. He grit his teeth but forced himself to hold her gaze. Behind him, Nico had pulled Iris into a hug, but the girl still watched in quiet acceptance. Suddenly, he vanished, and the fire surged back into her. She felt something click in the back of her mind and assumed that's what Dante had meant when he once told her that the weapon "is just there now". She closed her eyes for a moment, placing her hand against her chest. "Pythagoras," She said. "I need a blade."

The demon grinned. "I have what you're looking for." Ashira raised an eyebrow as he waddled away. "Won't be as good as his, but it'll do what you want."

"Ms. Ashira?" Iris said. The feather was sitting in her hand, glowing just slightly. "Take good care of him."

Ashira swallowed her fear and nodded. "I will."

* * *

Vergil wasn't losing to Dante. He was losing to himself, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His only solace was that Dante was clearly fighting himself too. This kept both of them from killing each other, for now. But they had come miserably close. A stab through the chest. A severed artery. Dante had nearly decapitated Vergil twice. The first strike he jerked away from, the second Vergil had parried. But it was getting messier. If this didn't end soon one of them would die.

The demons were hungry for blood.

His was becoming incessant.

_ Just kill him. _

_ She's not coming for you. _

_ She's worth nothing to us. _

He couldn't even respond, and that might drive him crazier than the demon's rambling.

The last time they clashed, Vergil flinched. But so did Dante. This time, however, Dante hooked his foot behind Vergil's and pushed a bit harder. "Listen to me," He said, his voice low. The demoness was still watching, but was sitting far up on the unmade palace; close enough to observe, but not enough to get caught in their crossfire. The two had eventually figured out that she couldn't hear them either, but barking things through the thoughts of demons was nigh impossible.

So, Vergil dug his feet into the dirt and forced himself to pay attention. "We're running out of time."

Dante grunted. Vergil could imagine him saying something like _ No shit, Sherlock, _but even Dante's sense of humor was gone. "If it comes down to it," Dante said. "I'll take a hit."

Alarm should have swept through him, but Vergil felt nothing. Of course not. His demon was far beyond such pesky things like human emotions. But he managed to growl at Dante instead. "What?"

"Whatever that bitch put in Lucia is killing me," Dante said. "I can feel it." His eyes snapped to his demon's. Vergil yanked himself back seconds before his third impalement, and knocked Dante away with a dozen summoned swords. Pain shot through him. He grabbed at his chest as the world spun for far too long. His muscles were screaming. His demon was furious. His emotions were gone. And as his brother charged for what felt like the hundredth time, he barely found the strength to lift Yamato.

A burst of flame crashed down between them. Golden flames encircled Vergil as he hit the ground, absorbing some of the impact. The flames dulled the remainder of his senses. "Shira," He said. She'd already triggered - he didn't know how he hadn't sensed it - but her feathers were a dark blue instead of gold. On her back was a long staff he had never seen before. Its center was a blend of gold and white before fading to light green near the ends. The top looked like a three-petaled, red and gold bulb that had yet to bloom. A much smaller version was fashioned to the other end. Glittering emeralds were made to resemble leaves. A demon arm certainly, but his connection to her was too weak to discern any more details about it.

"Welcome to the party, Shy," Dante said, wincing as he forced himself back to his feet. "I'm afraid this may not be the best time for you to join in." When he tried to push past her, clearly not of his own volition, two vines erupted at her feet. Both cracked against his chest, throwing him backward. He hit the ground hard, and his voice erupted in some strange combination of a groan and a laugh. "I'm getting a strange sense of Deja Vu."

"V," Ashra said, her voice even as she tossed a sword without looking back. Vergil's eyes widened when his other self caught it. _ Yamato? _V examined it with a curious look in his eyes Then, he smirked as he unsheathed it and glanced at Vergil.

"Well, well." He said. "This is an interesting scene." He ran his fingers along the blunt side of the blade.

"I am a piece of you," He said. "Same soul. Same memories. Same power, or near enough." His form shifted, and Vergil could barely remember the last time V had done this. "So maybe," He said, his voice and appearance shifting to Vergil's own. "The throne will accept me instead."

That was absurd. Vergil knew it.

But his demon could not see reason.

He never thought he'd be happy with his demon's own stupidity.

V shot by him without a second glance. Vergil's demon lurched within him, but he forced his eyes to Ashira. She still hadn't looked back. Still wasn't moving. Shadow manifested at her feet with a low growl. Griffon chuckled. "Well then, big guy." The raven said. "We might actually win this time."

"Interesting rematch," Dante said. "Not quite fair for you, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice."

What was her plan? She couldn't fight Dante like this. V couldn't fight him.

_ I love you, Vergil. _She said as she reached for the staff. The bulbs bloomed into a set of five, crimson and gold petals. Golden light and blue fire radiated from the staff, infusing the vines at her feet. Her voice shifted back to one they'd all understand. "Better hurry," She said. "V might just be right."

_ Trust me. _

As Vergil forced himself to his feet, he pulled on the limited human strength he had left.

_ I love you. _

Her smile was more than enough. _ Go. _

Finally, he let himself go. His trigger shot through him like lightning. His demon half rushed after V with a furious roar.

The Shade's low chuckle echoed in his head, but she said nothing more.


	21. (M) Divergence (Part Eight)

Author's Note: Welcome to part one of "I'm finishing Divergence before Christmas even if it kills me (but it won't) because I have Christmas stories I want to share". The epilogue will be up in a few hours!

* * *

Chapter Eight  
New Empire

Dante wanted to be proud.

Really, he did.

But his damn demon wouldn't shut up long enough to let him be.

"You've come a long way, Shy," He said, but his lungs burned with the words alone. _ She is in the way. _His demon growled. "Remember when the Phoenix refused to fight me without Vergil's permission? Primal obligations and all that shit." He stood up straighter and forced a lazy grin. "Now look at you! Confident and menacing… you could give Vergil a run for his money."

That got a small smile, more than he or Vergil's demon halves could pull off. But she didn't move, floating a few inches off of the ground with her gold and blue wings crackling with her fire. Feathers were wrapped around her body like makeshift clothes, and her long tail feathers seemed brighter than normal, as if they were made of pure gold and glittering sapphires. He wondered if her form was changing, or if she was just pushing herself to the limit. "I don't suppose you could surrender and get this over with?" Ashira said.

His demon roared. Dante flinched. "I wish I could," Dante said. "Afraid this moron in my head ain't letting me."

"It was worth a try." She said. Then, her wings extended, fire burst at her fingertips, and she shot at him, all in a matter of seconds. He jerked out of the way and swung back. She flipped over the first dagger, teleported through the second, and launched into the air. Feathers rained down from all directions. He dodged through them, ignoring the few that sliced his skin. Griffon swept in from time to time, but dodging his electric strikes wasn't too difficult. The bird's voice was grating on his ears, however, and his demon had swiped at him at least twice if only to shut him up. He'd missed both times, and Griffon had been happy to mock him over it.

Avoiding Shadow was moderately more challenging, as she bent her form on a whim and predicting her was impossible. He focused more on blocking her with summoned swords and trying to take out their mistress. Ashira spun once and feathers shot into his back, throwing him off balance. He triggered before he hit the ground, inceriating her feathers before charging himself. He swung to the right. She dodged to the left. He threw summoned swords at her feet. She darted upward, batting them out of the air with her feathers. She landed. He dove back at her as she slammed the bottom of her staff against the ground. Half a dozen vines erupted at her feet, batting him away. Two shot at him, be he grabbed both and ripped them from the ground.

_ Kill her. _His demon hissed.

_ She is in the way. _

_ Killkillkill... _

Agony surged through his veins like lightning. But it only half propelled his demon forward. Daggers clashed with her staff, and he saw Ashira wince as she slipped backward more than a few feet. "Whatever you're planning on doing," Dante forced out as they collided again. "I suggest you do it soon."

"I'm trying," She hissed. "But you're not being very helpful."

"Vergil would say I'm like that all the time."

"I'm inclined to agree." A barrage of feathers slammed into him as she shoved him back before teleporting away. Soon the area was filled with nothing but feathers, summoned swords, vines shooting in all directions, and seemingly endless amounts of fire. To her credit, most of her strikes hit. The vines were a nuisance, but most seemed more determined to slap him back than do any damage. Every once and a while, she dove at him, staff extended, but he'd always move out of the way and swung back, forcing her to teleport away and start their awkward dance all over again.

And the Shade was still watching from the rooftop. Wise of her, Dante supposed. She clearly didn't think she could handle Vergil alone, or she wouldn't have forced him to do it. Or maybe she hoped they'd all just kill each other. Either way, it seemed that she had grown bored of their struggle and walked into the palace, presumably to watch the other fight progress.

But maybe if he could figure out Ashira's plan… he could trick his demon into helping. It was a long shot, but it had to be better than hopelessly flying around until he inevitably killed her.

Or she killed him. Who knew at this point. Whatever was in his system was clearly messing with his endurance, as exhaustion was already setting in and he had fought much longer battles before. And she'd been able to spar with both him and Vergil for at least a year now. Maybe killing him was the only option. And if he did die…

_ The staff, Dante. _

His eyes widened as he dodged another strike. Lucia's voice was quiet, but it was the first time he had heard her since she'd transformed. He tried to reach for her - maybe if he could desummon the swords she'd be free and safe - but he swore she retreated further into his head. _ She needs to hit you with it. _

"How do you know?" He said aloud. A vine smacked into his chest, but he instinctively dodged another blast from the staff. Ashira's brows were furrowed now, though he wasn't certain if it was pain, exhaustion, or annoyance.

_ Why else would she be relying so much on a weapon she had never used? _

Made sense. If his mind wasn't a convoluted mess he may have realized it sooner. But was there a way to trick himself into getting hit by it?

Suddenly, Ashira cried out and grabbed at her arm as she teleported away. Dante managed to halt himself, much to his demon's fury. "What's wrong?"

"V," She said. "I'm running out of time." A cry of frustration erupted from within her before she launched herself again in pure desperation. _ Shit. _Dante thought. Desperation meant mistakes, and he doubted his crazed other self would miss any.

_ Unless you make one of your own. _

Dante flipped backward and tried to laugh. It didn't work, of course, but it didn't matter anymore. "Better be ready, Shy!" He roared. "You won't have much time!" He leapt toward her, pulling both of Lucia's dagger's back. Panic settled on Ashira's face as she beat her wings in an attempt to dodge. Dante swung down before she could. The daggers embedded in the ground, narrowly missing her. In the seconds it took his demon to rip them out, a blast of golden light slammed into him. His chest exploded in anguish. His muscles went limp. His demon went silent as he toppled backward. "Dante!" Lucia appeared beside him in an instant, one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. He tried to look at her, but all he could do was stare blankly at the sky as he waited for whatever was eating him away to finish the job.

Then, the pain vanished as quickly as it had come.

He gasped in shock as he lurched upright. Lucia threw herself into a hug, and he swore he heard a quiet sob before he hugged her back. "Don't you dare do that again!" She shouted, but she only pressed her face further into his shoulder.

"Sorry, Lucy," He said. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"The poison is gone," Ashira said, but her eyes were locked onto the staff in her hand. The petals had retreated, and no energy flowed through it. "As is the root used to make it." She put it on her back, solemn. "Head east from here. Stick to the trees and you'll find a demon who will begrudgingly let you pass. Nico and the others are waiting."

"Wait," Dante said as he tried to stand. His legs wobbled beneath him, and Lucia was the only reason he didn't hit the ground. _ Fuck. _"I can't abandon Vergil."

"You have to go, Dante." She said. "They need you."

_ Our family. _He thought. Unless she was talking about humans in general, there was no one else she could be talking about. But that meant…

"We're all leaving together," He said.

Ashira shook her head. "I don't know when we'll see you again."

He felt Lucia tug on his wrist. They had expected this, so why did it hurt so badly? Why couldn't he accept this? "The kids won't be happy," he said, but his voice was hollow. Nero might kill him in Vergil's place. But what else they could do?

"I will take care of him," Ashira said. "And we will find a way to come home. I promise."

He glanced at the staff. "Does he have this poison too?"

"Yes."

"If that's not working."

She shook her head again. "It shouldn't take long to recharge."

"Shy…"

"Take care of them, Dante." She said. While her face showed no emotion, he saw the sadness in her eyes. He heard the pain in her voice. He knew she didn't want this. None of them did. "And Iris. She needs a family, however you can manage that."

"Iris?"

"Alice," Ashira said. "Iris is her…" She trailed off and her eyes widened slightly. "Promise me you'll take her to Kai."

"What?"

"Please, I don't have…"

"Only if you promise to take care of him," Dante said. "And promise to smack him for me for being so stupid." Hell, why was he getting so emotional? They were both more than capable. He'd have to trust them. "Scratch that. Give him a hug, but tell him to imagine me punching him instead."

Ashira smiled sadly. "Promise," she glanced at the palace. "She's in there."

"The Shade."

"Go, Dante," She said. "I _ will _save him."

He moved past Lucia and gave Ashira a bear hug, ignoring both her surprise and the blue flames she hadn't been able to stop. "I know." Then, he grunted as his knees buckled again. Both women caught him, and he burst into laughter. "That's some pretty good poison."

"Come on," Lucia said as she helped him to his feet. When his arm left Ashira's shoulder, she walked away. "You can take a nap when we get home." Dante glanced back at his sister-in-law with his heart in his throat. "They'll be okay." Lucia whispered. "Don't give them something else to worry about."

Slowly, he nodded and let her lead him away.

* * *

_ "Don't worry, my king. You don't have to kill her. _

_ Just be the man she knows you as. _

_ Then, once I've shown her the futility of her struggle, make me your queen. _

_ Then the throne will be ours. _

_ And ours alone." _

* * *

By the time Ashira found Vergil, V was long gone. Likely defeated by Vergil's demon, as she could feel him resting somewhere in the back of her mind. The fake Yamato had shattered, as was expected. Both had done what she needed them to. Now it was her turn. Assuming Azalea would work again. The possibility that its' healing powers might be a one-time use hadn't occurred to her. Though she also expected to fight Vergil the second she walked in the door.

So, when she found Vergil's demon kneeling at the bottom of the stairs- and _ not _ on the throne - with his eyes on the door, everything she had planned went right out the window. Either the Shade had already activated the poison and she'd be dead a few steps in, or he was still holding on. Somehow.

Standing around gawking at him wasn't going to answer either of those questions.

"Vergil," Ashira said. The demon's head tilted, but it didn't respond. Ashira could feel her trigger waning, but she had to wait. Distracting Vergil's demon was her best chance, and it wasn't interested in Ashira. But it was interested in the Phoenix. She hoped she could work with both of them. "It's been a long few days, hasn't it?" She said as she moved toward him. While she tried to stride with confidence, she couldn't ignore how tense her muscles were. But when he didn't move, beyond a flick of his tail, she let out quiet breath.

Ashira swore she heard something like a sigh. "That it has."

So he was still there. Maybe not fully, but enough to respond. When she moved closer, the demon twitched, but his gaze never left hers. The silver glow in his eyes accentuated his sharp pupils and was brighter than Ashira had ever seen him before. The air crackled with energy, much more so than it had around Dante. A decade ago, Ashira would have struggled to approach him, much less call herself his equal. But they had been partners for long enough that her demon no longer felt subservient. Still, she still moved slowly, kneeling before him as she reached out and pressed her palm to his chest. He flinched but didn't move away. "Your brother's gone."

"I know."

"I told him he might not see us for a while," She took a deep breath before her voice cracked and moved her hand to his cheek instead. He tilted into it, his eyes flickering to blue for a brief moment. "They need us."

That time, he growled at her and his wings extended. An attempt to threaten her, maybe. But it was half-hearted at best. "We do not need them."

"One cannot rule without subjects."

The second time he flinched, she was certain it was actually Vergil. But Ashira continued. "I don't want this either," she said. "At least, not in a selfish way. But if not you, then who else?" She pressed her fingers along the inside of his wing toward his back. "I wish I could fix it. Whisk you away to live on an island somewhere and let someone else sort this out." He huffed, and she couldn't help but smile for a brief moment. "But this… this is…"

"A consequence," He said.

"Yes. But we have an opportunity to make the best of it." She said. A prickle of energy radiated off of Azalea. _ Just a little more time. _"Think of all the good we could do for these people. We won't be trapped here forever."

His eyes narrowed. "That world will never be our home again."

"I know that," She whispered. "But that's okay. We'll make it work. Our family will understand." She shifted back to his cheek as she reached for Azalea. His eyes flickered to it, but, again, the demon didn't move. Ashira leaned in, pressing her forehead to his. She felt his tail slip behind her back, pulling her closer as she moved the staff between them. A clawed hand rested at her waist. The flower bloomed. "Hold on," She said. "It'll be over soon." The staff began to glow. She saw the gold and green vines of light reach for his soul. It wasn't a rush like Dante's had been, but it didn't need to be. A flower in his soul began to take shape...

Her power dispersed in an instant as a dagger plunged through her shoulder.

Ashira screamed as she reached for it in a panic. Vergil's tail tossed her away. The second she hit the ground, a second blade pierced her back. That time, Vergil lurched forward, clearly caught between something. But he grabbed his chest, roaring in agony. The light faded from his soul. _ No. _She thought. That should have been...

An amused chuckle echoed through the room as the Shade stood over here with wild eyes and a feral grin. "How unfortunate," The demoness purred as she pressed down on the blade in Ashira's stomach. She bit back a cry of pain, but she could not stop the whimper that left her lips. "And you were so close."

Then she rose, eyes locked on Vergil. "She is simply a toy for your use, my king. I will be a much better queen for you." She grinned at Vergil as his eyes turned glossy and his demon form retreated, leaving behind a man in tatters. "She is nothing compared to us."

Ashira tried to look in Vergil's eyes. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. His hair had fallen over his eyes, and the remainder of his face was devoid of emotion. _ No, _she thought. Was she too late? Had something gone wrong? She was certain Azalea's magic had saved Dante… why hadn't it worked on Vergil? Had it not been enough power? She tried to reach for his thoughts, but a void of silence came back. The tether was barely more than a shimmer between them. Ashira reached for him, but the Shades heel stabbed through her wrist. Another scream echoed through the palace. One that Ashira barely registered as her own.

"Please," She whispered. "I don't care what happens to me. But you can't listen to her.. You can't…"

"Quiet!" The Shade screeched, twisting her heel. That time, the pain made Ashira lightheaded, almost dulling the sensation. She could feel her blood trailing along her arm, a crimson pool forming on the floor. The Shade's eyes snapped back to Vergil's. "You _ will _choose me as your queen. You have no other choice."

She tilted her head with a cruel smile as Vergil stopped before her. "I know your dreams," she whispered. "Your thoughts… your desires." Ashira's heart lurched in fury when the woman brushed his chin, but she could barely form a coherent thought, much less protest. "I'll make them a reality… everything you want..." She leaned in, her lips close to his. Ashira tried to summon any flames she could, but nothing came to her.

She'd been _ right there _, and she'd failed.

So _ close _.

_ Vergil. _

_ I love you. _

The sharp sound of a sword was all she heard before Yamato plunged through the Shade's chest.

The demoness's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open in shock. She tried to speak, but only blood came out. Vergil swept his hair back with a look of pure contempt. "You are ** _nothing_ ** to me," Yamato ignited. The demoness shrieked, but it was cut short as he cleaved her form cleanly in two. He took Ashira in his arms before the Shade's ashes hit the floor. He drew out some of her own fire, soothing the wounds. "Rest," He said. "You've done enough."

The tether burst back into existence as a million thoughts filled her head, though she wasn't quite sure which thoughts were whose anymore. "Vergil," Ashira whispered. He was silent, but she didn't miss how his arms pulled her closer, or the way his breath hitched when his eyes fell on her shoulder. "Is he…?"

"Gone," Vergil said. "Our minds are no longer separated."

Tears of relief stung her eyes as exhaustion swept through her. "It worked."

"Yes."

Vergil's arm wrapped around her as he gently eased her upward, laying her head against his shoulder. "Go on," He said as he tilted his head away. His skin and muscles were pulled so tautly that Ashira saw the blood flowing beneath it. His heartbeat pounded in her ears as if it were the only sound in existence. She felt the Phoenix stir within her expressing something akin to amusement. But she was exhausted. Her body ached and her wounds were still open. Considering all the blood on the floor, she was surprised she hadn't passed out yet.

"Ashira," Vergil spoke, his voice calm. "Partake of my blood, and become my queen."

Finally, she found the strength to pull on the last of her demon form. In a rush, she lurched forward. Her mind went blank as she bit down on his neck. Vergil grunted, but she barely heard it over the Phoenix's cries of excitement ringing in her mind. Blood rushed over her tongue, and she was surprised to find that it was… sweet. Like forbidden nectar that flowed so freely for her, and her alone. Her demon relished in it. She_ relished _ it as strength flooded her muscles. She felt prickles of pain where the Shade had stabbed her, followed by a searing, but soothing warmth as the wounds closed

After what felt like a blissful eternity, Vergil's voice reached her ears again. "That's enough," he whispered. Her human self snapped back to awareness and she pulled away, planting a gentle on the already healed wound in a halfhearted apology. She felt a chuckle rumble in his chest, but he said nothing. When he finally looked back at her, all Ashira could do was stare. His eyes were glowing a silvery-blue, and his pupils were slits like his demon's. His lips brushed hers, and she felt an overwhelming amount of affection between them. "Yours are too," He said. She tilted her head, and he continued. "One blue, one gold, as they should be."

She curled against him with a smile on her face. "Go on," she said with a nod to the throne. "It's waiting for you."

He hummed in agreement as he lifted her. Despite his clear exhaustion, he strode up the steps with pride. _ Acceptance, _ Ashira realized. And despite what it meant for the both of them, she was happy to see it. At least they had a purpose after all this mess, even though her heart ached at the thought that she may not see their family again.

"We will," He said. "In time."

She nodded, but said nothing as he finally claimed the throne.

The world burst to life. Blue fire surged from them both, a mixture of Ashira's flames and Vergil's own power. It burned the walls and reformed them into impossible shapes. A dragon statue on one side, a phoenix on the other, both with wings stretched wide, as if preparing for battle. Stained glass windows of various colors appeared, each one with different images. "Our family," Ashira said. Vergil said nothing as his hand slid up her back and adjusted her more comfortably across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the fire shot upward. "Vergil," She whispered. "Look."

The fire pulsed through the hole in the ceiling and outward into a pair of wings - one of his, and one of hers, illuminating the sky. _ So that's what Pythy meant. _She thought with a smile. As they dispersed, a glass window filled the void with the exact symbol, glittering in the moonlight.

She felt Vergil's lips brush her forehead. "We have to stay," She said and, with a small amount of hesitation, added, "we have a lot to do," Though she doubted she could even walk at the moment.

"It can wait," He said.

While his voice was confident, Ashira felt the twinge of sadness he was trying to hide. She caressed his cheeks and gave him a tender kiss. He responded in kind, and as she gently drew her fingers along the back of his neck, she finally felt his muscles relax. _ "Rest, Saina." _ She whispered. _ "I'll be here when you wake" _

_ "I know." _He murmured. A long few minutes later, he finally nestled his head in the crook of her neck as his eyes drifted shut.

An annoyed huff pulled her attention away. She felt Vergil's eyes open again, but he didn't move. Pythagoras watched them both with a look of pure disdain. "Thousands of demons are on their way," He said. "And seeing their new king asleep on his throne will be a terrible first impression."

Vergil growled, but Ashira stopped any true response with a gentle kiss."Would they accept their queen instead?"

She swore she saw Pythagoras smile, but he turned before she could confirm it. "As long as he can sit still and look presentable, I will make it work."

Ashira blinked. "You?"

"Of course," He said as he waddled away. "That is what the Prime Counselor does, after all."

Ashira stared at him. Vergil's hand grabbed her wrist as he pulled her back. "Let him go," He muttered. "Not much we can do about it now."

Ashira chuckled as she slid back into his lap and lay his head back where he clearly wanted it. "Prime Chancellor," She echoed. "Think he came up with that on his own?"

"Might as well call himself the King."

"Maybe he'll let us use the library more often."

Vergil huffed, and Ashira was certain she heard a very annoyed, "you presume too much, Phoenix" echo from the hallway beyond. "Sleep for now," She said. "I'll be here."

"You've been my queen for all of five minutes and you're already issuing commands," He said with a tired, but amused smirk.

"Five minutes?" She scoffed. "Vergil, I've been your queen for a decade at least. This is just for everyone else."

He glared at her, but there was no malice in his eyes. Instead, he just nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes again. She brushed through his hair absentmindedly as her gaze drifted to the sky. "Please don't do this to me again," She said quietly. "I know I'm not your brother, and I can't always take down the biggest demons, or handle the most stress… but…" When she looked back at him, she almost shied away from the steely blue eyes that stared back. "But we're a team, okay? I promise I'll be stronger… I won't let you down again."

"Enough," He said. "Do not belittle yourself."

"But…"

"You're the strongest woman I know," He said. "If this is to be my penance, I am content knowing it is with you."

Ashira felt slightly offended, though not enough to protest as sleep slowly overcame her.


	22. (M) Divergence (Part Nine)

Author's Note: A bit later than I intended, but here it is! Next few stories will be pure fluff, with a few requests ^^

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

It took a month to deal with the remainder of the demon "princes". Ashira joked that they just wanted a glimpse of the elusive Phoenix, but that had only given Vergil a reason to deal with them more quickly. It had then taken five months to locate the displaced reavers who hadn't known of their new haven, and another six months to organize the city and set in place the structure of a productive society.

Their little underground city had become a metropolis that wouldn't be out of place in the human world. Except this one was fueled by hundreds of types of reaver demon magic that Vergil had honestly never considered might exist. Now, Eternum - a name which Ashira and Vergil had "argued" over for at least three months before Pythagoras proclaimed it as such - was everything the reavers here needed, and so much more.

And yet, a day didn't go by that Vergil didn't long to see his family again.

On this particular morning, he had intended on staying in bed as long as possible, even though sleep was fleeting. Ashira had caught up to it, but only barely. It helped that Vergil had spent the last hour absentmindedly drawing circles along her arms for no other reason except that he could and he knew she enjoyed it. It was moments like these during which his mind wandered the most. And he gladly would have let it, were it not for the very obvious thump on their balcony. Ashira twitched, awake as ever, but made no effort to move. So, Vergil, ever the chivalrous gentleman, threw on one of his older jackets, and slipped outside to glare at the new arrival.

"Pythagoras," Vergil said, his tone short.

"Your highness," Pythagoras said with an equally scornful edge. The two had developed something akin to respect for one another. This didn't mean either of them really enjoyed the other's company, however. Vergil had a demon form to rival his father's. Pythagoras had 4000 years of demonic traditions and politics under his belt that Vergil's extensive research couldn't compare to yet. Though, Vergil intended to remedy this gap in knowledge within the next century.

"Why are you here?"

"Christmas is two days away."

Vergil raised an eyebrow. Christmas was not celebrated in the Underworld. At least, not in the traditional, human way. There weren't any real seasons in the Underworld, as the weather depended on their location. The palace was located near the center of the demon realm. This location ensured that Vergil or Ashira could travel to any corner of their kingdom with relative ease. The city itself, however, was in a colder place. Somewhere snow fell nearly every day. While it was harsh and unforgiving (but where in the Underworld wasn't?) it had proven the perfect place to settle in to. This location ensured that those demons who chose to attack the city instead of Vergil directly, either died in the snow or were shot down from miles away.

Besides, the reavers were more than happy to find reasons to celebrate. One of the early ones had been the "Renewal Festival", which consisted of a two-week-long open market of artwork and other goods. The celebration that took place on what they all collectively guessed was Ashira's birthday. They were off by about six months, but Ashira never corrected them. Then there was King's Day which consisted of several festivities, from parades to gladiator-style battles and everything in between. It was one of the few times of the year that he went into the city for an extended period of time, but he kept Ashira close by to introduce him to the people she knew that he didn't. Vergil had even heard of entire boroughs gathering for anything from birthday parties to anniversaries.

Besides, three human Christmases had passed since Vergil had taken the throne, and Pythagoras hadn't mentioned any of them. "Interesting," was all Vergil could think to say.

"I was able to reopen the door to the other side this morning."

That got Vergil's attention. The barrier between the worlds had been restored to the point that even Yamato couldn't cut through it, all before Vergil had woken from his first hour of rest as King. All of Pythagoras' doors had quite literally exploded, and it had taken months for his puppets to clean up the mess. And while Pythagoras claimed that he had plenty to do while "keeping Sparda's-spawn from destroying the place", Vergil knew he had been trying to re-open the doors. The scholar's curiosity could not be sated. But he hadn't heard of any progress.

He swallowed that odd prickle of hope that bloomed in his chest. "And?"

"The kingdom will survive a few days without you."

Again, Vergil tried to let go of his hope. "People will know if we leave."

"And you have given them everything they need to protect themselves," The demon continued. "I, and the rest of your advisors are more than capable of handling anything that might come up." Advisors was a bit of a loose term. All of them had started as reavers Pythagoras trusted, but Vergil had never really known any of them before Pythagoras announced them. There was one in particular, whom he hadn't been too keen on letting in. Morpheus. The elder dream-reaver was more of a royal therapist than an advisor. And his Soulmate, Priscilla, had taken a shine to Ashira, and was essentially her personal aide. For as much as Vergil loved his wife, he was the last person capable of noticing when she hadn't bothered eating in a week. Of course, that meant Priscilla got on to _him _just as often, since Vergil tended to forget about the same tasks Ashira forgot. For example, he couldn't remember if they had eaten dinner last night. But she was a kind woman at heart, and centuries older than both of them combined. So, at least for now, he let it slide.

"There is something else you want."

"As always," Pythagoras said. "There are more reavers out there, many who left after Mundus died. None of them will be able to cross the barrier, and I cannot track them down myself."

"That would take more than a few days."

Pythagoras glared at him. "Do you not understand the concept of a door, _your highness?"_

It was Ashira's quiet chuckle that drew his eyes away. She was still in her blue nightgown, but was already braiding her hair back the way she always did at the start of a long day. She'd given up on glasses within a year, something Vergil didn't particularly mind. The ethereal nature of her eyes was always more interesting to look at, in his humble opinion. While she contained her excess energy in the city, she rarely did so in the palace, and certainly not around him. Soft glowing Phoenix eyes had become her trademark among the others that lived with them. "Christmas, huh," she said as she looked up at him with a wide smile on her face. Even so, Vergil didn't miss the hesitation from her soul; a perfect mirror of his own concerns. "We'll have to discuss it."

Pythagoras huffed, more than aware of the subtle dismissal. "You have twenty-four hours," he said as he waddled past them. Vergil might never know why Pythagoras didn't just leave the same way we he had come in. In fact, he wasn't really certain how he had gotten on the balcony in the first place. "Don't _discuss _it for too long."

The door to their bedroom closed and Ashira let out a tired sigh. "I know demons aren't accustomed to the idea of sleep, but you'd think he'd respect our quiet time at the very least"

Vergil scoffed. "Impossible." She giggled as her arms wrapped around his waist, close enough that he kissed her forehead. Things had changed between them over the last few years. Or, more accurately, things had changed within Vergil after he'd first sat on that throne. Disregarding Ashira's title as "his queen" (which had clearly changed his demon's opinion of her), he'd felt… different around her. Early on, he hadn't understood why. He had observed the subtle shifts in how they behaved around each other. It took much less effort for him to be open with her and he'd often felt determined to seek her out, especially after spending hours dealing with everyone else in their growing empire. This was good for both of them. Dealing with their subjects was very taxing, and they often sought time alone together to decompress.

He used to have to remind himself on a semi-regular basis to be affectionate. Now it just came naturally, sometimes without him even noticing. And he found he didn't mind it. Although, there were times when he was caught staring at her when he really should have been doing something else.

But he'd caught her staring at him just as often. And he was more than aware of the unspoken competition between them. An odd battle of wills driven by a desire to just be together when thousands of other people demanded their attention on a daily basis. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?) for Vergil, Ashira was quite good at these "secret touches", usually along his back or shoulders that were so light he wouldn't notice until seconds after she had already moved on. Once, she had even managed to kiss him in front of an entire crowd of advisors and other workers, and not a single person had noticed. It was as if she had been nothing more than a spirit in the wind. Meanwhile, if Vergil even _thought _about something similar, someone- usually Pythagoras who would happily pop out of the damn _walls _if there was an opportunity to mock Vergil- _always _caught him. And, as much as he disliked admitting it, Ashira was currently up two points, and had been so for at least a week.

He didn't mind, though. Their relationship had evolved into something akin to young love. A welcome, steady passion that had been reignited by what they had gone through, and rekindled by everything they were dealing with now, together.

Eventually, Vergil had figured out that he simply _cherished _her more than he had before. In hindsight, the temporary detachment from his demon, and the real fear that he might never get it back, had refocused him on what mattered most. It had been as a result of his decisions that he had ended up on the throne. But it was thanks to her constant and steady presence that it was tolerable.

It helped that their more subtle strengths complimented each other. He could deal with the stress of advisors (as stress wasn't something he rarely felt anymore) and any demon issues that the town's guard couldn't handle. She went to the people themselves, and had spent countless hours and days rebuilding trust in the Phoenix. Vergil knew that hadn't been an easy task. Most of the reavers her were either children raised on fairy tales of a Phoenix they had never met, or centuries older who had been abandoned by her father. But she had proven herself capable, and most of them respected Sparda, so they'd gained the people's respect together, allowing her to spend more time on long-lasting projects, while he dealt with the issues of the moment.

Years ago, Dante had said Vergil and Ashira would be "an unstoppable force of nature if you really wanted to be". And, as much as Vergil disliked when his brother was right, a part of him wished Dante were here to see it.

A gentle press of her fingers on his drew him out of his thoughts. He let his tail unfurl from nothing, and wrapped it around her waist to pull her against him. She giggled as she ran her fingers along its scales. That elicited a shiver from him, as it usually did, but he tried to hide it by kissing her instead. Her smile against his lips told him he was unsuccessful. "We should go," she whispered.

He wanted to. She knew that. But they had both moved beyond those kind of selfish instincts. The thoughts were always there, but neither has felt they could listen to them. Granted, they'd never had a reason to think they could, but Pythagoras' new finding didn't change the responsibilities they had now.

"I miss them," he said honestly. She knew that too, as both of them had reminisced about Nero, Kyrie, Nico, and the grandkids (especially the grandkids) often. Sometimes, even Dante would pop up in conversation, though neither worried about him. With three women there to keep him in check (assuming Lucia had stuck around), he might even be paying the bills.

But Nero…

Vergil had never been able to quite escape that feeling that he had failed him. He had promised to never come back here. Promised to never leave them behind. And he had done both things without as much as a goodbye. And that… that was his biggest regret.

"_Saina,"_ Ashira said with a gentle brush on his palm. He blinked, and his eyes refocused on hers. "We should go," she repeated. "We'll both regret it if we don't."

After a moment, he nodded. "I'll let the others know."

"We could ask your brother to help with the reaver search," She said in genuine thought. "I doubt he's kept the apartment that long."

"One thing at a time," Vergil said.

"Family first," She agreed as she gracefully slipped away from his tail, which disappeared the second she did. "I will be in the garden,"

"Do you want me to meet you there?"

There was a hint of hesitation before she nodded. "It would help, yes. I..."

For a moment, he thought she would leave that thought hanging and walk away. But then she spun around and kissed him again like a woman possessed. And he, likely possessed by whatever she was, lifted her into his arms and barely managed to kick the door closed on his way back inside.

* * *

It had been three years since Ashira had used Azalea, and about as long since she'd held it. Pythagoras, at her request, had taken it after she and Vergil had a chance to rest. Weeks later, she'd learned the demon had encased it in an unassuming, steel building on the palace grounds. And she had expected to move past it, or forget about it entirely. She had fulfilled Lir's wish, after all. But, as willing as she had been to forgive him, using Azalea never felt right. Maybe it was the idea that it held just as much death within as it did life. Maybe it was the thought that she couldn't trust anyone else but Vergil and herself with it.

Or maybe she hadn't forgiven Lir at all.

But when the flowers started blooming just weeks after stowing it away, Ashira knew she could never forget. Now, the garden was a massive place filled with vines of all colors, flowers from both worlds, and impossible trees from all realms of the Underworld in one place. A few reavers had built structures within, such as ponds, bridges, and benches, but it was all to hide the source inside. As much as she wanted to forget, Azalea did not belong here. But she didn't know where else to take it, nor could she find the courage to destroy it herself.

After sending both Shadow and Griffon away to scare off anyone that may have followed, Ashira slipped through a set of bushes and emerged in a new clearing. The structure was nearly encased by vines. But they retreated as she approached. A simple feather symbol later, and a hidden door popped open. But when the staff itself came into view, Ashira hesitated. She had often wondered what would happen if she removed it, though Pythagoras had assured her that the plants would remain. The Azalea had merely provided the soil with the incentive to grow, and it had responded in the same, unpredictable way that most things in the Underworld did.

Sometimes, she wondered if Lir's soul had survived the transfer in some capacity. Not enough to be aware of it. At least, she hoped not, or he'd likely be driven to madness after so long in the dark. But enough that the childlike wonder he had lost, and the dreams he had once possessed, had manifested in the life that was now all around her. Was it fair to take it away from that? Or was this simply her guilt manifesting into numerous questions that had no real answers?

Vergil's voice echoed in her mind as his arms slid gently around her stomach. _"What troubles you, beloved?" _His lips brushed gently along her ear, fully aware that he was asking something he already knew. But the idea of 'clarifying questions' was a silent agreement they had come to over the years. Their thoughts flowed so freely back and forth now it was sometimes difficult to separate conscious conversation from wandering nonsense.

"That was quick," she murmured as she leaned back against him, eyes locked on Azalea. He said nothing, though a couple of mental images of Pythagoras barking orders to random reavers was all she needed to know about that. "I should've destroyed it." She mumbled half-heartedly.

"If you were capable of doing that," He said. "You would have done so already."

She sighed. "That would have been the logical thing to do."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Can't let anyone else have it," she said as she gently pulled away from him, but not before squeezing his fingers as a quiet thank you. She reached for Azalea, and it came to life in her hand. The petals bloomed in all directions, as bright as it had been years ago. She kept her fire away from it this time, content to watch its own power move along it. "But I… I don't want to use it either." It vanished from her hand, clicking somewhere in the back of her mind as she turned to him. "What's the point of keeping it?"

"There doesn't have to be a point," He said gently. "At least, not one that makes sense to everyone else."

"Then why…"

"It doesn't matter whose soul was used to make it," He said as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "The idea that you needed a sacrifice in the first place is what bothers you." Her gaze fell for a moment, but he continued. "Every life matters to you. They always have, and I'm certain they always will."

"That doesn't tell me what to do with it," she muttered.

"Maybe it is better in someone else's hands," Vergil said. "Someone who understands what was lost to make it." He took her hand and lifted it close to his lips, but waiting. Her cheeks flushed as she looked up, and she felt him smirk before he gently - _too _gently, in her humble opinion - kissed the back of her hand. "It's time we go."

She smiled, weary but excited. "It'll be nice to be human for a little while,"

Vergil sighed, but it wasn't in disagreement. "Nero won't be happy."

Ashira hummed in thought. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

A well-aimed punch to Vergil's jaw answered that question.

"I deserved that," He muttered as he pushed himself upright with a shake of his head. The sheer amount of rage in Nero's strike, however, was quickly offset by the relief in his eyes. "About time you fucking asshole!" Nero shouted. Then Vergil was ripped back to his feet and into a four-armed hug that would have given anyone else whiplash. He'd settle for a temporary headache.

"Nero," He said.

His son tore away before he finished that sentence, dragging Vergil along with him into the house. Ashira stayed close behind with an infuriating goofy grin on her face. But Vergil didn't have time to even pretend to be upset about it, as the second they entered the house, a chorus of gasps brought all conversation inside to a screeching halt. And for the second time in the last ten minutes, Vergil found himself back on the floor with four of his five grandchildren piled on top of him shouting various cries of happiness. Vergil didn't even try getting up from that one. He did, however, glare in Ashira's direction when he heard her laughter somewhere over the chaos. "A little… help?" He said through gritted teeth.

"But we missed you so much, Virge!" Dante said with a wide grin as he squeezed Vergil's shoulders so tightly together that he thought they might snap. Except Vergil hadn't even noticed his brother drop to the floor beside him, and was even more confused when he realized the children had actually piled onto them both. Finally, Vergil just sighed and kept his eyes locked on the ceiling. They couldn't hold him forever.

Most of them couldn't, at least. Dante seemed to at least be considering it.

"Alright," Kyrie said from somewhere he couldn't see. "Aren't you all a little old for this?"

Angelica, who had been the first one in the dogpile, sighed dramatically. Except she was four years older and significantly taller than last time. "I didn't think he'd just… fall over like that." Vergil fought the urge to roll his eyes as she hopped up, dragging one of the human siblings along with her. Kai was already gone (had he even joined the pile to begin with?) and was hugging Ashira in the hallway instead.

Dante's laugh brought him back. "You've been out here for all of five minutes and you're already back to staring at her?"

Vergil glared at him. "Better than the alternative."

His brother grinned as he hopped to his feet before dragging Vergil to his. "It's okay, Verge. I know you missed me, and that's all that matters." Vergil held back a retort, as his brother wasn't exactly _wrong. _But four years was not enough time to stop Vergil's stubborn ego from admitting it. Besides, that knowing look on Dante's face as he practically waltzed back to his seat and kissed Lucia with a reckless abandon that startled even her, was more than enough.

"Vergil," Ashira said. He was by her side before the next sentence, and their grandson's face went from lightly tinted to a deep shade of crimson. "It's alright," Ashira said as she squeezed Kai's hands. He too had grown significantly since the last time they had seen him. Despite only being twelve, he looked closer to 15. But unlike Angelica, whose hair had continued to grow and was only contained by a large and likely permanent pony-tail, Kai kept himself trimmed and even spiked it. Not quite like Vergil, but nowhere near Nero either. Aside from that, though, he looked like what Vergil expected a younger Nero to, except Kai was wearing a suit, and Vergil doubted Nero willingly did the same at that age. "Tell him what you told me?"

If it were possible, Kai's cheeks darkened. "Iris…"

The girl practically appeared beside him. "Yes, Kai?" She said with a grin. Then, her eyes met Ashira's and widened a bit as they jumped back and forth between them. "It is you!" Iris said, her eyes shimmering with excitement. She too had grown, and was even a few inches taller than Kai. Her hair was cropped short and had been dyed red somewhat recently. It was then that he noticed that her purple dress matched Kai's tie, and it all started to click.

"This is… Iris is…"

Iris looped her arm through his with an excited smile. "Do you want me to tell 'em?"

He shook his head. "Iris is my soulmate." He said, though it poured out in a rush and he gasped for air shortly after. Vergil glanced back at Ashira who was beaming from ear to ear. He heard a quiet apology between them, followed by something akin to _I honestly hadn't thought about it, _and he let it go with a shake of his head.

"And Mrs. Lucia has been taking good care of me," Iris said.

"Hey!" Dante yelled from across the room. "What about me?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "He _tries._" She said. Vergil heard Dante grumble as Iris lowered her voice "It's Ms. Lucia that makes sure all the bills are paid."

Vergil forced back a laugh. That became much easier to do when he felt Ashira's soul tug at him. "Iris," She said gently. The girl's head tilted, but she said nothing. "I have something I want to give you but…" She peered back at the rest of the group before shifting further into the hallway. Vergil leaned against the entrance, blocking whatever view was left. Kai glanced between them, nervous, but stayed by Iris' side.

After a gentle flash of green light, the Azalea appeared. Iris's breath caught as she stared at it. She almost reached for it, but caught herself. "Lir," she whispered.

"This…" Ashira paused. "He helped me, but I do not believe he was meant to be with me much longer." She held the staff out to Iris. "I've contemplated for many years what I should do with it, but now I think I understand."

Tears welled in Iris' eyes, but Vergil didn't think they were necessarily unhappy. Some sadness, as was expected for the situation, but something more he couldn't quite place. "I knew what he could do," She said. "But I never wanted it myself. I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"That's why you're the best person for it," Ashira said. "But I know what I am asking of you."

Iris's hand wrapped around the middle. "I want it," She said. "Then he'll be protecting me, just like he always wanted to."

Ashira smiled as she let go. The blooms burst to life. This time, however, the gold shifted to a dark pink mixed with purples and greens. The fake leaves along the top flower turned to metallic, purple feathers, and more wrapped around the shaft. Vergil swore he saw a flicker of purple fire, but he couldn't be certain. Less than a minute later, the energy receded into Iiris herself, and the staff vanished. "Thank you," She said.

"You can hug them, you know," Kai said with a shy smile. "They won't mind."

"Only if you do too."

It was Ashira who pulled them both in, leaning on Vergil so he was at least partially involved. But, as most things in his family went, the awkward four-way hug soon turned into a 12-way mob all crammed in the hallway. "I feel there are much better ways to do this," Vergil said.

Ashira's laugh echoed in his head as an argument started between the others on what he could have _possibly _meant by that. _"Did you expect anything else?"_

No, he hadn't, nor did he want anything else. The unexpected chaos of his family was a comfort. They had survived without him but still welcomed both him and Ashira home with open arms. And, even as the silly argument turned into an all-out brawl in the front yard, Vergil was content knowing that that, at the very least, would never change.


	23. (G) Snowfall

Author's Note: I've had requests for pure Ashira/Vergil fluff for quite awhile and, considering that I'm going to be working on a 100 Theme Challenge for 2020, I'm finally able to deliver. So, here's so fluffy feels post Divergence.

Enjoy!

* * *

Snowfall

_In which Ashira challenges Vergil to a snowball fight, and starts a war instead._

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple job, if a little bit out of the way. Dante had hesitated to take it for "personal reasons", which was Dante's way of saying that he wanted alone time with Lucia. But Vergil wasn't complaining, as both his and Ashira's patience for his brother was running dangerously thin. And, considering their only two options were sleeping on a loveseat in the basement of Nero's home or going back to the Underworld, taking the job seemed to be the most beneficial option for all of them.

And being entirely fair, the job _ had _ been a simple one. Just a small pack of lesser demons that looked somewhat like wolves if one squinted just right. Ashira had used more energy flying them there than Vergil had used cutting them down. After that was done, they had three choices: stay at an inn that was about ten miles away, sleep outside, or fly back to Devil May Cry. The first two sounded marginally more appealing than the inevitable fight the twins would get into if they barged in on Dante's _ private _ time, so they choose to strike that option out.

Ashira took the unconsidered fourth option.

She hit Vergil with a snowball.

To her credit, the shot had been spectacular, smacking him right in the back of the head before he'd realized she had even left his side. But to _ his _credit, he'd been distracted staring at the virtually useless map that their client had given them along with payment.

And who in their right mind would _ dare _ hit _ him _with a snowball?

_ "The same woman who willingly married you," _ Her teasing voice echoed in his head. _ "Free point for me, Saina." _

He growled at her laughter, both amused and irritated when he couldn't see her. The snow wasn't particularly deep, but it had started falling in a quiet flurry. The trees were his greatest obstacle, as Ashira was more than capable of blinking between the branches in absolute silence. The trunks themselves were wide enough that she could very easily hide between any of them. And he _ could _ just pull on her power and watch for her soul. But Vergil would never cheat in a battle of wits. And if she could land hits blind, then he could…

A second snowball hit him in the shoulder. _ That's two. _He whipped around in an instant, gathering a moderate amount of snow. Except he clearly needed more practice making his own snow artillery, as it crumbled in his hand as he dodged a third thrown at his feet. Undeterred, he shot after the source instead, but only saw a flicker of fire as she fled her hiding spot.

Normally, Vergil would feel a sense of pride at how her control over her demon powers had improved over the last however many years. Or, at the very least, he would think this entire thing foolish. But it had been ages since they'd just enjoyed themselves without much thought. He'd let it slide for now.

And so the two continued like that for a while. Except he started using Yamato to block the assault, which Ashira begrudgingly acknowledged did _ not _count, though she was still hitting something. A few he phased through. Others he simply stepped out of the way. Eventually, when he shot one out of the air with a perfectly crafted snowball of his own, Ashira had been so stunned that she stopped moving completely. A foolish mistake. A barrage of summoned swords shot a literal pile of snow in her direction. Most of it missed, but he smirked when a decent chunk burst in her hair. "Two points for me."

She glared at him. "Your definition of 'snowball' is sorely lacking."

He stood up straight and crossed his arms. "You're welcome to surrender," He said with a shrug of indifference."I'm afraid you've lost your element of surprise."

Her borderline wicked grin caught him off guard. "As far as you know."

A barrage of snow smacked him in the back of the head. Again. He spun around in time to see Shadow vanish back into the snow with a purr that might as well have been laughter. Then, barely remembering the woman behind him, Vergil yanked Yamato around to block a rather impressive series of snowballs from her, before getting hit by a stray one from yet another direction. He scowled towards her, but Ashira was long gone. At least her laughter was no longer contained to their mind. "You're welcome to surrender," She said from the branches of a nearby tree, tossing snow between her hands. It took him a moment to realize there was a _ feather _inside of it. No wonder her aim had been so true. "You are outnumbered, after all."

"Some people would consider that cheating."

"Most people don't have demon powers to begin with."

"... Fair point."

Ashira tilted her head in thought. That grin had yet to leave her face, but it suited her. Vergil couldn't deny how nice it was to see her this relaxed. The two rarely had time for anything, much less something as frivolous as this, so her smiles were usually offset by exhaustion. "How many points is that now?" She said. "I lost count somewhere around ten."

"Your points will mean nothing in the end," Vergil said. "Defeating the source is an instant victory."

In the second it took her to realize what he meant, Vergil was already inches away. Ashira darted backwards. He followed, hopping between the trees with the agility of a natural-born predator. When he nearly caught her, she flipped to the side, shoved off the trunk, and surged straight past him. A barrage of feathers nearly knocked him off balance, but a simple teleport dodged them. Ashira broke into a full, demonically energized sprint through the same clearing where they started. Vergil caught up with relative ease. Then she twirled to the right, ducked below his hasty attempt to follow, and slammed her hand on the ground. An onslaught of feathers rained down from the sky. Vergil hastily made an umbrella of summoned swords to block most of them. She ripped the last few from the ground which he instinctively jumped over. The two teleported backwards, landing in the snow about ten feet away.

"Those are strangely shaped snowballs, little flame," Vergil said.

Ashira glared at him. "You've already broken that rule," She said. "Besides, snowballs, feathers, swords. It's all the same in the end."

Vergil scoffed. "Bending the rules for your own benefit, I see."

She gasped in mock offense. "I would never."

He shook his head, but couldn't let go of his own amused smile. "We may be too old for this."

"One is never too old for a snowball fight."

"How philosophical of you."

She curtsied with the coattails of her (his) coat. "Always."

Ashira charged first, but Vergil was lightning quick to follow. A blade of feathers collided with a summoned sword. He swiped Yamato at her feet. She flipped over his head and tossed a wall of feathers through the snow. He dodged to the left. She slid to the right. The two went back and forth like that for quite a while. Blue energy and golden flame danced around one another, neither ever quite overcoming the other. Though, one could argue they weren't really trying. The thrill of battle, after all, was arguably better than the victory As long as Dante wasn't involved. Both of them would have gone for the metaphorical kill in that case.

Eventually, the wings came out and their weird game of evasion took to the skies. It didn't stop the assault of snowballs from Shadow on the ground, as the panther was more excited than both of them combined. Vergil swore he saw V tossing a few from time to time, but his attention was understandably divided. The soft snow was slowly turning into a storm, but it practically melted around them.

Finally, Vergil caught Ashira off guard with a summoned sword tossed in Shadow's general direction. He dove at her, ensuring that he hit the ground first, before flipping both of them and pinning her. She stared at him curiously, as if surprised she'd been tricked by something so simple. "Checkmate," Vergil said as his tail wrapped around her leg.

Then a snowball dropped on top of his head, followed by a rather familiar cackle. In another moment, it was Vergil on his back, staring up at her in true surprise. Ashira grinned, victorious as she teasingly pressed on his shoulders. "Queen takes the king for the victory."

Vergil snorted, but let himself relax. "I'll allow it."

Ashira chuckled. "How gracious of you, your highness" She whispered as she leaned in. Her hair, now covered in snow despite the flames that flickered off of it, fell perfectly around him. Her eyes were glowing, one a blue ring with a golden iris, and vice versa. When he lifted his hand, she shifted slightly to let him, and Vergil caressed her cheek. "How strong you've become," he murmured. "Little flame doesn't seem appropriate any longer."

"I like beloved," she said as she brushed her lips on his. "It sounds quite beautiful in our language."

"_ Saina _is technically the same thing."

She hummed at that. "That has many different meanings."

"Bending the rules again."

She chuckled. "Only for you, Saina."

Then, she kissed him with such tenderness that he couldn't help but lean into it. He moved his hand to the nape of her neck to guide her closer. She tilted her head, but when he tried to take control, she pushed down on his shoulders and licked his lips instead. When her fingers eventually found their way through his hair, he surrendered to her completely. Eventually, she gave him enough reprieve to wrap his arms around her back and pull her closer. The warmth of their demon halves melted the snow around them, soaking through to the skin for a brief moment before evaporating. The world was silent aside from two hearts beating practically in sync. A breathless moan escaped him as her soothing flames seeped deeply into his skin.

She pulled away far too soon, her eyes glazed over with desire. "I heard that inn is rather cozy," She purred as she slid her fingers along what little skin was exposed above his collar. "Though I'm more than happy to keep your warm here if you'd like."

He rose slightly to catch her lips again. "You won, _ my beloved." _ He whispered with a smirk of his own. "Your choice."

She giggled. "I'm honored, _ Saina, _ " then pulled back, transforming midway. She nuzzled her beak against his chest before rising to her full height and stretching her wings. _ "Don't worry," _ She said. _ "I'll take good care of you." _ Vergil chuckled as he blinked onto her back, hoping to hide his desperate desire. But he knew (and accepted) that he had failed spectacularly as they flew off into the snowy night.


	24. (G) Resolution

Author's Note: And thus begins to post-Divergence fluff/demon world stuff. Updates are going to slow just a little bit (more like one a week/every other week), but they will keep coming. I have too many ideas xD

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Resolution**_

_**In which Dante teaches Vergil a simple skill, and Vergil tries to help Dante with something a little more complex.**_

* * *

It took everything Vergil had to stay in Devil May Cry.

Dante's cocky grin was not helping.

"So what you're saying," Dante said as he leaned back in his chair. Vergil twitched as it screeched in protest and briefly wondered why that, of all things, was the piece of furniture Dante decided to keep. "Is that your portal opening days," He snapped his fingers with a wink. "Are over."

Another twitch. "Must I always repeat myself?"

"Yes please," Dante said as he bat his eyelashes. That only made Vergil scowl harder. "I just love to hear you say it."

If Iris wasn't reading three feet away, Vergil would have already stabbed his brother and quit this place in the most dignified storm he could manage. Instead, he bit back his pride and said, "I have been informed on more than one occasion that the barrier between our worlds will not withstand another break. Therefore…"

"Yeah I got all that," Dante said with a dismissive wave. "Tell me the good part."

A third twitch. Vergil was half surprised his fingers or Yamato didn't break in his grasp. "I am not to make portals except in emergencies, and only to return to the palace."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Yes, Dante," Vergil growled. "My portal opening days are over."

Dante burst into laughter that was somewhere between delight and amusement. "And since this is the last two days you two can be here for the next month… and Nero and Nico went out of town…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're being ridiculous."

Dante ignored him. "You came running to me."

Vergil glared at him. "I did not come running, little brother. And I would be more than happy to leave."

Dante rolled his eyes. "No you wouldn't," He said as he hopped up from his seat. "Or you wouldn't have asked me to help in the first place."

Vergil bit back a sigh, but reluctantly let the tension in his muscles go. "You are… my last resort."

Dante bowed with a grand flourish. "I'm honored, Verge. Truly."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "We don't have much…"

"But why do you want to learn how to drive?"

Vergil was almost surprised that question hadn't come up sooner. Nero had given him a rather perplexed look before admitting that he had to leave for the weekend Nico had laughed before telling him that she was probably the last person who should be teaching anyone to drive. Kyrie had recommended an actual, human teacher, before remembering that Vergil was technically dead in the human world, which would lead to a lot of questions with no answers. And even if Ashira were capable of driving, he hadn't yet told her his intent. As far as he was aware, she and the familiars were off dealing with a particularly annoying portal of demons somewhere in Corona.

"I…" He trailed off for a brief moment as he collected his thoughts and started again. "Our visits to this world are infrequent and, unfortunately, not well planned."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "That's like the least likely reason for anyone to want to drive."

"I once promised Shira that we would travel," He continued. Dante's lips parted slightly with a quiet oh, but Vergil ignored it. "And while her Phoenix form is convenient and fast, I would like to avoid drawing attention to ourselves on these vacations."

His brother's grin returned. "That's very chivalrous of you, Verge."

Years ago, in the early stages of his relationship, Vergil might have taken some level of offense at that comment, if only to hide his embarrassment. But he was long past those days of uneasiness, as it was rather pointless and usually made things more difficult than they needed to be. So, with a nonchalant shrug, Vergil simply said, "Finding ways to make one's partner happy is often more fulfilling than pursuing selfish desires."

Dante went slack-jawed, his eyes widening in surprise. He quickly shook his head, forced out a chuckle, and said, "You would think after all these years I would be used to that." But his voice cracked just slightly as he cleared his throat and leaned back on his desk. "I guess a part of me will never quite believe it." Vergil watched him quizzically, but Dante shoved himself back to his feet before slapping Vergil on the shoulder. He glared at Dante, pulling back the instinctual summon sword that often formed in such situations. "Lucky for you," Dante said. "I got myself some new wheels a few years ago. Can't exactly drag her around on the motorcycle."

Iris huffed but didn't look up from her book. "You were more than happy to until Lucia told you to stop."

Dante glanced at her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not like you were ever in any danger."

Iris' eyes flickered to Vergil. "If you want to wait," She said. "Lucia will be home soon. And she's a much better driver."

Before Vergil could even think of an answer, Dante's hand tugged at his arm, catching him off guard enough that it threw him off balance. "He doesn't have that much time!" He proclaimed as he half-dragged Vergil to the door.

"It'll be like thirty…"

"Too long!" Dante said. When Vergil finally pried himself out of Dante's grasp, his brother practically shot out of the front door. "Let's go, Verge!"

He shook his head. "I appreciate the effort, Iris." But the teen merely shrugged and returned to her book, leaving Vergil to wander after his brother.

* * *

After an hour, Vergil wasn't certain who regretted this impromptu driving lesson more.

Dante's exaggerated sigh - the fifth one in the last ten minutes - echoed over the car's engine. "For a man who relies on speed, you drive like a blind grandmother," He said as he kicked his feet up onto the dashboard. He had done that a few times over the last hour, but kept yanking them away as if he remembered he wasn't supposed to, before resuming said position a few minutes later. "Should've brought a book."

Vergil snorted. "To do what with it, exactly?"

"Throw it at you maybe," Dante said. "Test those driving reflexes."

"I have followed every human law, kept us out of two accidents, and am driving the speed limit."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Nobody drives the speed limit ya prude. I'd be doing at least 100 by now."

"I doubt this car would survive such strain."

"You're right," Dante said. "That's why I take the motorcycle. Never been pulled over on that."

"Wonder why."

"The point is," Dante yanked his feet away again. "Driving is all about learning to bend the rules just enough that you get where you're going without killing anyone, or boring your passenger to death."

Vergil scowled. "My usual passenger will have much more to do." He didn't know what Dante's problem was. Maybe he was going a bit slower than he could, but was that not preferable to risking an accident? He'd already had two close calls due to other reckless drivers, and they'd been on the actual road for less than twenty minutes. If anything, Vergil thought he should be more annoyed at Dante for making him circle the parking lot for so long.

"Helps that she has four voices in her head."

"She'd be reading," Vergil said. Of course, Ashira reading - silent or otherwise - meant she was reading to all of them. And after Nero had given them a curious device called a 'Kindle' with hundreds of books on it that somehow survived the trip to the Underworld, the two read together quite often. But that wasn't particularly important to the conversation at hand. "And it's only three voices."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Same difference." His eyes drifted out the window as his lips twitched into a frown. While he hadn't been too happy over the last half-hour, this was the first time he looked legitimately upset. However, Vergil had a feeling it wasn't at him or the drive. Instead, he was fairly certain Dante had something else on his mind since he had attempted to drag Vergil out the door before Lucia got home. But Dante had yet to say anything beyond mocking Vergil's driving, and Vergil still didn't know how to start such conversations. Banter and sarcasm were much, much easier. Maybe if he could guess what Dante was thinking…

"Besides," Vergil said. "Does Lucia not speak to you while driving?"

Dante flinched. "Not in my head." Vergil swore he heard a muttered, "thank the devil for that" before his brother continued. "But of course… talking. We talk. All the time. Lots and lots of talking."

Vergil glanced at him, but Dante didn't meet his gaze. Neither he nor Ashira had spoken directly to Lucia (or really anyone) in awhile. Their time outside of the Underworld was limited at best. Ironically, given their family's history of impromptu plans, no one was ever ready for their visits. Naturally, that meant neither of them were aware of the various relationships or problems or… anything really. Nero and Kyrie liked to fill them in, and Ashira always checked in on Kai's progress, but Dante was more of a "let's fight while we get the chance" sort of guy. Emotional conversations rarely happened between them, as neither were very good at it. But Vergil's "older brother instincts" were kicking in stronger than they had in a while.

"Good conversations, I hope?"

He expected Dante to start laughing or wave him off. Or maybe he would come up with excuses to change the conversation or find another way to mock Vergil's driving. Instead, Dante continued to stare out of the window, hesitating. Odd, Vergil thought. "Maybe," Dante said. "Probably."

Vergil sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. "What's wrong."

Dante flinched with a nervous chuckle. "Nothing, Verge."

"You dragged me out of Devil May Cry for nothing?"

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some quality time with my big bro."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "You've dragged me to eight different jobs in the last three days and attempted to rip my arm off to go driving."

Dante snorted. "Wouldn't that be ironic."

Vergil glared at him. "You are rather keen on changing the subject."

"Everything's fine."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Better than you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying," Dante said with a shrug. "There's nothing to worry about."

"So all is well?"

"Does it matter?" Dante said. "It's not like you're here that often anyway."

Vergil blinked. Was that really the problem? He'd stayed close for over a decade, despite knowing very little about the human world. He'd worked with Dante for almost as long, and had done everything he could to make up for the twenty-five years he'd taken from all of them. While he had accepted his new role in the Underworld, it wasn't one he took lightly. They'd all talked about it numerous times, so why…

Dante sighed. "That's not fair," He said. "Sorry."

Vergil blinked again, baffled. "If you are upset that we don't…"

"No," Dante said. "That's not it."

"Then why…"

"How do you do it?"

Virgil blinked for a third time, as no other reaction was suitable given the situation. "...I don't follow."

Dante shifted uncomfortably in his seat. For a moment, Vergil could imagine a much younger Dante; embarrassed and uncertain, while hiding it all under charm and charisma. Maybe that's how Dante was before the Temen-ni-gru. Maybe he'd always been this way, but had learned how to hide it. Or maybe Vergil was overthinking things as he often did nowadays. "I guess what I'm trying to say," Dante said slowly, before chuckling again. "Or maybe I don't have a clue what I'm saying at all."

"Just start talking then," Vergil said. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Is that what you do?"

He paused. "Sometimes."

"I suppose it's easier when she can just read your thoughts."

"Not always," Vergil said.

Dante sighed. "I keep thinking about the weddings - yours and Nero's - and how happy Shira and Kyrie were. And I keep wondering if Lucy would appreciate something like that."

"Have you asked her?"

"Well… no." Dante said awkwardly. "She's… different, you know? We've been together for a while now, and I know she's happy and I'm happy and Iris is happy…" He trailed off. "We're practically a family, but without the…" He paused and sighed again. "Without the actual commitment."

"Demons don't have the same definition of commitment that humans do."

"You still got married."

"... At Nero's request."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Sure Vergil. At Nero's request. I'm sure making Shy happy had absolutely nothing to do with it at all."

"Get on with it."

"I'm still human, Vergil. At least part of me is. And I've never actually given her that same level of promise that Nero gave Kyrie or that you've given to Shy." He looked miserable, leaning his elbow on the window as he ran his fingers through his hair. His bangs kept dropping back near his eyes, but he'd just brush it away again. "It shouldn't be that hard. Go buy a ring, make some plans, have a party."

"The point of a wedding isn't a party."

"It kind of is," Dante said with a genuine grin. It was gone as fast as it came. "But that's what's killing me," Dante said. "I… I've tried asking her multiple times now, but the words just… slip away before I can say them."

"You're scared."

"Stupid, isn't it?" He said. "I love her. At least, I think I love her. But if I actually loved her, this wouldn't be so hard. Right?"

Vergil stared at the steering wheel for longer than he meant to. While Dante fidgeted, he let Vergil think; a rarity in its own right. A sign in the distance caught Vergil's eye, and he wordlessly pulled back onto the road before Dante could protest. Once he slipped safely on to the highway, he said, "It will always be difficult, just in ways you don't expect."

While he wasn't looking at his brother, he did feel his surprise. "But you and Shy…"

"Have been through a lot together, but have a ways to go." He shrugged as lightheartedly as he could. "We still argue from time to time, likely more than you and Lucia do given the nature of our mental connection. I still misunderstand things that she would like me not to." He heard Dante snort at that, but his brother was otherwise silent. "Our connection may have been predetermined, but our union was not."

"But you still made that choice," Dante said. "Without hesitation."

Vergil sighed. "I did hesitate," He said. "More than you realize."

"When?"

"Every step of the way," He glanced at Dante for a brief moment, satisfied when he was certain he had his full attention. "Do you remember when you first told me she was my Soulmate."

"Of course."

"I almost left that night," Vergil said. "Or, at the very least, I was convinced I'd be better off letting her bind to you."

"But you didn't."

"It was selfish," Vergil said. "And not for her. At least, not at first." Vergil had already admitted this to Ashira at some point over the years, though he couldn't recall why such a conversation had come up. But she hadn't been upset about it, as simply reaching out to her without his memories had been an act of blind faith. "The more I remembered, and the longer I had to reflect on my mistakes, I knew it was the right thing to do. But I didn't acknowledge my feelings until…" He paused. "Until I thought I'd lost her. Things were a bit simpler after that, but never easy." He glanced over his shoulder, partially to check for cars, but mostly to make sure Dante - who had gone eerily silent - hadn't fallen asleep. He was quietly relieved to see that his brother's smile, however small, had returned. "I've accepted that I will always make mistakes, but if I let those concerns stop me, the next few millennia would be quite miserable."

"Oh hell," Dante groaned. "We're gonna be so old."

Vergil paused, unable to stop the slight twitch of his lips. "You could always come visit. I'm sure we'd find ways to keep things interesting."

"That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"That's… objectively false."

Dante's laugh was as boisterous as usual, and Vergil wasn't even bothered when he kicked his feet back up on the dashboard. "So basically, I need to man up, accept that I'm going to mess up, and just ask her."

"Basically, yes."

"Glad we cleared that up."

Vergil glanced at him, but Dante was staring at the roof. "Thank you, Vergil." He said. "That's… what I needed to hear." As his eyes drifted out of the window, Vergil saw a flash of confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Where you need to go."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vergil smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

Dante had never been so nervous in his life.

It didn't help that Vergil entered Devil May Cry with the confidence of a king.

But then again, he was a king. So he'd probably practiced that walk into his throne room a thousand times by now.

Dante hadn't quite gotten over that yet.

Ashira was curled up on the loveseat, clicking through their shared Kindle with one hand while petting a small Shadow in her lap with the other. The second Vergil walked in, she looked up at him with an excited smile. Though surprise caught her before she said anything as her eyes fell on the rather ludicrous bouquet of flowers in Vergil's hands. Even Lucia and Iris' eyes widened as he headed straight for his wife without sparing them a glance. And, when Vergil quite literally bowed to her like some kind of knight approaching his queen, Dante's mouth dropped.

What the hell, Verge?

"I apologize for my tardiness," Vergil said. Ashira's cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, and Dante was surprised she didn't burst into literal flames as Vergil took her hand and sat down beside her. "I hope these ease my penance."

Ashira's smile returned, despite her embarrassment. "They're beautiful," She said as she took them. The second they were rested against her arm, Vergil revealed the second half of his gift; a necklace made of sapphires resembling a blue dragon's eye. "Vergil," She said quietly. But he silenced her with a gentle kiss, and Dante nearly passed out when he realized what his brother was doing.

Damn you.

But beyond the butterflies in his stomach, he didn't really mean it.

"It is time for us to depart," Vergil said.

Dante rolled his eyes. "You're still a prude."

Vergil ignored him as he gently pulled Ashira to her feet, Shadow hopping to the floor. "Please let the others know that we will return in an expeditious manner," Dante swore he saw something like a smirk on his brother's face, but it was gone before he was certain. "Present obligations permitting."

"For the love of…" Dante scowled at him. "Knock it off, m'lord."

Again, Vergil ignored him. "If you would like to come with us, Iris, Pythagoras said he's willing to loan you another book."

The girl's eyes glittered in excitement as she spun on Lucia. "Can I go?"

Lucia chuckled as she glanced at Dante. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and grinned back. "I'll go pick her up in an hour or two."

Iris cheered as she rushed to Vergil's side. "Maybe he'll let me check out two."

Ashira laughed. "Don't hold your breath."

"But you're the queen!"

"Trust me," Ashira said as Vergil held open the door for them both. "He doesn't care in the slightest."

Dante waited for their demonic energy to subside, but it was Lucia who spoke first. "Good day?"

"Better than I thought," He said as he moved toward her, hoping he looked as confident as Vergil had. When Lucia raised her eyebrow, however, he accepted his failure and laughed. "Though we do have the night to ourselves." He slid one hand around her waist as the other stayed close to the pocket of his jacket. He'd be damned if he let Vergil out-romance him.

Lucia smiled as she rested one arm over his shoulder. "What do you have in mind?"

Dante hummed in mock thought. "Well, we could do the usual. Go out to dinner. Drink a little wine. Let me woo you with my enchanting dance skills." Lucia laughed, but he kept going before she could agree to it. "Or we could stay here and surf the web. Maybe look through some venues or pick flowers…"

Lucia's head titled, visibly confused. "Wait, what?"

Dante kissed her gently, ignoring the painful flip of his stomach as he pulled himself away and dropped to one knee. He swore his bones cracked as he did so, but his eyes were fixated on her as she realized what he was doing. "I know this is a very human thing to do," He said as he clicked open the ring box without sparing it a glance. "And I can't imagine what it would take to convince someone as amazing as you to spend the next Hell knows how long with a goofball like me. But I'm really, really, hoping that you might at least consider it."

She dropped to embrace him in an instant. Except he wasn't prepared in the slightest, and they ended up sprawled awkwardly on the floor. But after a few moments of confused silence, they both burst into laughter. "I'll take that as a yes?" Dante finally forced out as he tried to catch his breath.

She pushed herself up enough to meet his gaze. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah well," He leaned up to kiss her. "Better late than never."


	25. (G) Twenty-Something

Author's Note: Theme for this week was "Numbers"

Enjoy!

* * *

"Twenty-Something"

In which Vergil is overwhelmed by demon paperwork, and Ashira's asks a distracting question.

* * *

Vergil could feel Ashira's restlessness, and had for hours. But, to her credit, she was doing a spectacular job of hiding it.

It was late, even by demon standards, and the two had retired to their room mid-afternoon. That alone was unusual, as they were usually quite busy with "royal duties" (whatever those were) for days at a time, and were often forced to rest by their various attendants before they ran themselves ragged.

But this time was not for rest, as Vergil had done nothing but read since returning to this room. And it wasn't the kind of reading he enjoyed; not in the slightest. But Pythagoras had been nagging him for at least a week now, and Vergil, who had grown tired of the demon's voice, had finally agreed to go through whatever documents the demon was so desperate to share. He almost regretted it when Morpheus apologetically dumped a massive pile of scrolls, letters, and other documents on his desk. Vergil had gawked at it for about half a second until his stubbornness kicked in and he resigned himself to his fate.

For a world full of demons and magic, ruling involved an absurd amount of paperwork.

Go figure.

Halfway through his fifth document discussing some kind of proposal for something (he'd have to start over on that one), Ashira finally gave up and said, "How old do you want to be?"

Vergil paused at that, staring blankly at the paper in front of him. Eventually, he forced out a, "what?" as he glanced in her direction. Ashira was splayed out on the couch with her purple dress draped along the floor. One arm danged off the side, and the fabric hanging from her wrists was bunched up. It might have been amusing if he wasn't in such a sour mood. "Why didn't you change?" He said.

She shrugged without looking at him. "Just in case."

There was a long moment of silence, but he sensed her question rolling around in her head. Vergil sighed as he set the papers down. "How old do I want to be?"

"Yep," She said.

"What kind of question is that?"

There was a slight pause, in which she rolled off the couch into an unceremonious heap. Somehow, she navigated out of the massive amount of fabric and found her way to her feet. He might have thought her drunk, except he was fairly certain she had never partaken of anything like alcohol. This was, however, how she often acted when she was tired. "You didn't have to stay up," He said.

She waved at him dismissively before wandering to his side. "I know we mentioned it ages ago, but humans ask me all the time." Her arms draped over him as her chin rested on his shoulder. That couldn't be comfortable, but he didn't bother trying to move her. "And I never know what to say."

Vergil frowned. They hadn't been back in the human world for at least a month. "Have you been thinking about this… issue for long?"

"Like twenty minutes."

"... Why?"

"I ran out of things to read."

Vergil snorted. "You've made it through all 20 books already?"

"You've been working for almost eight hours."

"Maybe you should have restrained yourself."

He could practically feel the eye-roll. "You're avoiding the question."

"It's nonsensical."

"To you maybe," She said. "But I'm thinking ahead."

"For what, exactly."

"Just imagine," She said, one arm snapping out in dramatic fashion. "Fifty years have gone by. Just enough time that everyone we know that isn't demonic has grown old, and long enough that we would, theoretically, be dead. But, of course, neither of us has changed much, so we're wandering around like this forever."

"What are you getting at?"

"If someone asks you how old you are, what would you tell them?"

Vergil sighed. "Does it matter? The only people we care about know the truth."

Ashira frowned at that. "I suppose things will be very different in 50 years." She pulled away from him When glanced back a few moments later, she was already pacing the room. "Do you think Nero and the grandkids would live here? What about Dante? He'd probably go mad in this place. Kai might enjoy it, but Iris maybe not…"

"Shira."

"Of course, humans will always need some kind of protection. But would Dante want to stay out there that long? Surely someone would start asking questions."

"Shira."

"Would we stop going out by then? That's 100 human years… 170 years old by then…"

"Shira!"

She halted, blinking a few times before sheepishly turning to him. "Sorry," She mumbled as she crossed her arms in an attempt to hide the slight sway in her posture. The usual glow of her eyes was subdued, and her eyelids fluttered more than once.

"You should've gone to bed."

She shook her head. "Not without you."

He scowled. "You don't need me to sleep."

"I quite prefer it."

"That shouldn't…"

"And if I don't wait up," She continued. "Then you'll never sleep."

After a long moment of silence, Vergil sighed in defeat. If she were anyone else, he would have dismissed it- I don't need any rest- but she knew better than that for years. She also wouldn't argue with him over it. Between her tired state and his… present condition (he couldn't bring himself to call it exhaustion), any attempt to do so would only make them angry at each other. And if Vergil wanted to argue with anyone, he'd go track down Pythagoras.

So, rising from his seat (and ignoring the annoyed hiss of his muscles), he humored her. "If we went off of looks alone, the late twenties, early thirties would be the most believable." Her eyes drifted to his, and her arms eventually uncrossed once he was close enough to support her instead. His thoughts drifted to the free time they used to have together. Silly dances in the living room when she inevitably dragged him off the couch in the middle of the night but wasn't willing to go out demon hunting. Their more serious ones in Luca's studio that they'd only showed off to others by pure accident. The numerous times that he'd been content just to hold her close and pretend nothing else existed for a blissful few minutes.

She smiled as her head rested on his chest. "Too much to do and no time to do it."

He hummed in thought as he very, very gently began to sway. If she noticed, she didn't visibly react. But he did see the tension in her shoulders dissipate. "We may be able to pass off as 40, but I doubt we should go much higher."

She chuckled as her eyes drifted closed. "I wouldn't mind being younger. My memories of that time of my life are… vague at best."

"I'm not sure pretending to be younger will replace them."

"Who knows?" She said. "Maybe in a few hundred years it won't matter."

Vergil was tempted to say it didn't matter now, but kept that thought to himself. "So twenties, then."

"21?" She said.

"Too young. 29." He countered.

"Too old. 24."

"To even. 25."

"Too boring. 27."

Both paused, before breaking into quiet laughter. "We're ridiculous." She said as she opened her eyes long enough to look at him. "Why did I even ask this question? I can't…" She stifled a yawn as her head fell back to its spot and her eyes drifted closed. "Recall."

"Distraction, I'm assuming." He lifted her carefully into his arms.

"Then it was a success," She murmured as he lay her on the bed.

"Seems so," He said as he began unhooking the excess fabric of her dress from the garment holding it all up underneath. It was a rather intensive process, but he didn't mind, as it was preferable to whatever nonsense he'd have to go through next. Eventually, he peeled the last of the layers off and retrieved her nightgown from the drawers underneath. By then, she was seconds from sleep, and could barely lift herself to help him. It didn't matter, though, as he was more than capable of moving her himself.

"I like 27," She said. "Could say 33 if we need to be taken seriously."

Vergil chuckled as he pulled the last of the blankets to her shoulders. "Sleep, Shira."

Her hand clumsily grabbed his wrist. "You too," she mumbled. "Please."

He paused, watching her. A part of him wanted to return to the paperwork, as Pythagoras was unlikely to leave him alone if it was left undone for another day. He wasn't particularly tired, and nowhere as close to her current state.

Pulling his wrist away was easy, and her hand dropped to the bed. He heard her heartbeat and breathing slow as she finally drifted to sleep. With a final glance at the mound of paperwork, Vergil tossed his coat into the chair across the room and put out the candles with a flick of his wrist. Satisfied, he slipped under the covers and pulled her close. Ashira nuzzled against his chest as Shadow appeared, crawling up to rest along Ashira's back. "About time," Griffon said as he appeared on the headboard and stared down at Vergil. "Told Princess to sleep hours ago but nooooo. Gotta wait for the Boss to grace us with his presence. It's like the world's gonna explode if she sleeps without you."

"Quiet," Vergil said. Griffon huffed as he hopped to the end of the bed and nestled somewhere at Ashira's feet, mumbling something about 'getting no respect'. But, once Vergil was certain all three of his odd family were settled, he let his eyes wander to the ceiling. "27," He muttered. "I suppose that is acceptable."

A loud and distinctly low to the ground knock brought his mood crashing right back down. "You have a visitor," Pythagoras said. "Do not keep him waiting." Vergil bit back a swear - which was becoming more common nowadays - and sighed as he heard the old demon lumber away.

"Don't worry about it," Griffon muttered. "We'll keep her cozy. You go do the royal things so she doesn't have to." Shadow purred in something akin to agreement.

After a long pause, Vergil sighed. "Forgive me," He murmured against Ashira's forehead. She didn't stir, nor did her mind respond. He slipped from her grasp and watched for a moment as Griffon hopped up to nestle near her stomach instead. Vergil swallowed a curious lump in his throat as he reached for a clean coat. "Keep watch, V. I'll be back soon."

He left without waiting for a response.

* * *

Ashira's awakening was akin to pulling herself out of the most frigid depths of an artic sea. It always took way too long to feel the flames under her skin. It always took a few too many minutes to figure out if it was a blanket encasing her, or ice dragging her down. Sometimes, she'd get so lost in the darkness, and memories of the days when her blindness was a curse and not something she'd come to accept, that Vergil or the familiars would have to pull her out of it.

Today, thankfully, she managed to break free herself. And when her eyes snapped open, she reached for Vergil in an instinctual panic.

Griffon squawked in fury as her fingers slammed into his head. His wings went wild, but he fell flat on his back as his talons had sunk into the sheets overnight. "What was that for, Princess?" He snapped as she sheepishly helped untangle him. Shadow purred in amusement as her tail flicked against Ashira's ankle. "Here I am making sure you're nice and safe and warm and that's how you treat me?"

"Where's Vergil?"

If a bird could scowl, he would have. "The Boss got called away after you fell asleep," Shadow growled, and Griffon's feathers ruffled in annoyance. "The kitty says he didn't want to leave, but didn't have much of a choice." Griffon glared at the panther. "Happy now?" Shadow purred again and lay her head back down.

Ashira's eye drifted to the balcony. The door was closed today, as the chill outside was starting to become uncomfortable, even for them. But the curtains were drawn back revealing a perfect view of the city they'd helped build together. She'd often wander out there in the early hours, if only to think. Today, however, her muscles were heavy. Her mind was foggy, and she wished she could just curl up and go back to sleep. But she hated the idea of leaving him to the wolves for longer than she had to. "Pythy, I'm assuming?"

"Yep," Griffon said.

Ashira sighed. "Best if I get up then." She summoned a golden feather and held it out to Griffon. "For your usual rounds." Griffon's head shot up, but it was Shadow's jaw that clamped down. The feather didn't break, but the cat took off to the balcony, shifting into the ground long enough to slip outside.

"Hey!" Griffon shouted. "Get back here!" While his escape was much more awkward, as he was left to pry open the door with his talons, he made it out quick enough that Ashira was actually impressed. "V if you wouldn't…"

A knock at the door stopped her mid-thought. It opened a second later, only for Vergil to practically slam it shut as he stormed inside. "Verg…" She squeaked in surprise as he teleported to her side, letting his coat hit the floor.

"For a Prime Chancellor," Vergil muttered as his hands fell on either side of her. "Pythy can't get anything done."

Ashira snorted. "That bad?"

Vergil huffed in annoyance before swooping down to kiss her. That too, caught her off guard, and she narrowly avoided smacking into the headboard. But she couldn't hold back her smile, especially when he wrapped his hand on her waist and pulled them both to the side. "Good morning to you too," She said as he pulled away.

"Absolutely not," He replied as he buried his face into the crook of her shoulder and pulled her close. "It's currently 4am. By human standards and our own schedule, I have another five hours before I give anyone else my time."

Ashira blinked as she tried to look at him, but gave up when he didn't move to let her. "We haven't followed that schedule in years."

His hum rumbled in her bones. "Good time to start again."

Ashira chuckled as she reached up to brush through his hair. "Well lucky for you," She whispered with a gentle and teasing nibble on his ear. He nipped at her neck in retaliation, but it wasn't particularly menacing. "I need a little more sleep myself."

"Good." He leaned away for half a second to shed his shirt then placed the blankets back around them both. This time, his return was more gentle; forehead to forehead, a hand on her hip, and another sliding beneath her. Even so, his heartbeat was erratic, and his breathing too rapid. Ashira brushed her fingers along the nape of his neck before brushing gently through his hair. He took a long, somewhat shaky breath as he rolled his muscles back and let himself sink into the mattress. A quiet 'thank you' echoed between them, and she curled up against him as she felt him drift away.

A loud knock drew her attention. "You have…"

Golden fire consumed the door. It wouldn't destroy it, but she was satisfied but the series of ancient, demonic swears from the other side. "Hilarious, firebird," Pythagoras grunted. "Truly."

"See you in the morning, Pythy."

He grunted, but didn't argue for once. And, after she heard him waddle away, Vergil's soft chuckle echoed in her head. "I suppose I should leave him to you more often, your highness."

"Oh quiet," She said. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Not without you."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the warmth that bloomed in her chest. "Using your own words against me? That's not very creative of you."

She felt an impatient tug on her soul. _"Sleep,"_ He growled. _"Before I walk out of this room."_

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"Is that a challenge?"_

She kissed him. _"I love you."_

He grumbled something incoherent, and she let him pull her back into a blissful, momentary sleep.


	26. (T) Intoxicated

Author's Note: The theme was "Drinking" and I really just wanted something lighthearted and somewhat silly. So here it is. xD Enjoy!

* * *

_Intoxicated_

_"In which Dante tricks Vergil into getting drunk, and somebody has to pay for it."_

* * *

Vergil was 87% certain that he was horrendously intoxicated. Except there was a multitude of reasons why that _ shouldn't _be possible. His demon form alone should have absorbed any alcohol he did drink, especially with his extended stay in the underworld. He was pretty certain even his initial demon form could have accomplished that much, but drinking had been (and still was) foolish for a man who needed to be ready for anything.

And that's where the second conundrum lay: Vergil hadn't drunk anything but mildly annoying, carbonated water and about two cups of juice that night. Being dragged on a "club run" by Dante and the rest of the crew (kids aside) was already painful enough. He'd had to borrow a pair of Shira's "human world headphones" just to keep his overly-sensitive hearing from breaking.

But Ashira, who had been sharing drinks with him and equally uncomfortable with the whole idea, was undeniably drunk. Or, as Dante had said at least four times in the last hour, "completely wasted."

Vergil thought he should have strangled his brother over that.

If he weren't out of his mind, Vergil probably would have dragged her back to Devil May Cry, locked his brother out, and kept her away from prying eyes until she felt better. And, since he was _ always _ a gentleman to his wife, unless she asked otherwise (he quickly shook his head at that thought. _ Not the time _), he'd coax her into a bath and wait for her demon half to fix what he assumed was alcohol poisoning by now and move on.

Instead, he was watching her as she wandered around the floor with the other women with a new drink in hand every few minutes. She hadn't stumbled (yet), but she _ had _ started giggling at almost everything. She also periodically started dancing, to which the other women and almost the entire establishment would join in within seconds. Occasionally, sparks of golden flame would slip between her and the others, but it was so slight that Vergil was certain no one else saw it. That was probably why they all had so much energy.

Vergil thought he should be more annoyed.

Not because she was doing anything wrong; far from it. They'd gotten thrown out of the last bar because she had quite literally tossed a very drunk and handsy person into one of the walls. The man hadn't suffered more than a bruised ego, but it wasn't exactly good for business. Now, between Trish, who he presumed was _not at all_ drunk given her demeanor, and Ashira's ever-increasing and uncontrolled "Demon Queen Dominance" driving humans away, no one had come close since.

But Vergil's demon half was very, _ very _ possessive. Simply the thought of anyone coveting _ his _ mate was usually enough to trigger it. He knew how to control his other half, but that didn't stop the instincts from bothering him from time to time. And since he clearly wasn't in his right mind, this all should have ended a while ago.

Instead, he just watched, oddly amused and somehow resisting the unusual urge to _ join _her.

Now, he was 94% certain he was well and truly intoxicated. And 99% percent certain that it had something to do with Dante, who had been grinning like an idiot while the rest of his family had lost their minds.

"Go on, Kiddo," Dante said in that unmistakable drawl of a drunk man. As V, he'd heard it more often than he cared to. Dante had occasionally gotten drunk off of random, putrid substance Dante had called "demonic liquor" in the Underworld. And while knowing Dante was also drunk gave Vergil some comfort, it didn't improve his mood.

Unfortunately, when he tried to voice his discontent, the pathway from his brain to tongue would short-circuit, and nothing close to words came out. When Nero called him out for "talking like an idiot" despite being drunker than the Sparda Twins combined, Vergil resorted to glaring at his brother instead. But, infuriatingly, the red-devil hadn't looked at him since Verigl realized something was up.

That would be admitting his guilt.

"I'm not going down there," Nero sputtered. Considering how much his head was swaying, Vergil was shocked he'd managed to say anything at all. At some point over the night, Nero's usually clear eyes had clouded over. At the moment, he was staring straight past Vergil, his eyelids fluttering from time to time with no real purpose. Vergil might have found it amusing if he didn't feel like the world was going to slip out from under him.

"What have you done?" He hissed in Dante's general direction, blinking to remove the two other Dantes that had appeared.

"Loosened y'all up," Dante said with a lazy grin as he leaned a bit too far back in his chair. Both he and it hit the floor with a thud, but not a single person spared him a glance. Dante simply shot his thumb into the air with a loud and grating laugh. Considering how loud the music was, it was almost impressive how irritating his brother's voice was. "You two should hurry," He said as he rolled out of his seat before bouncing to his feet. Regretfully, that was one thing Dante had on all of them; no matter how drunk he got, he could very easily move like he wasn't. "The night's almost over." Father and son stared as Dante sauntered away, hopped over a railing, and swept Lucia into his arms as he snapped a rose into existence.,

Nero groaned as his head hit the table. "How the _ fuck _did he talk us into this?" Vergil grunted, and Nero groaned again. "You said it, Pops."

"Is that a challenge?"

Vergil's eyes snapped to the floor as Ashira's voice echoed above the shift in music. Everyone had backed away now, leaving a massive, almost empty circle in the center where the lights were the brightest. On one side, was Dante with his arm wrapped around a blushing (and also drunk… Vergil was sensing a pattern) Lucia. Opposite of him was Ashira, staring down her brother-in-law with the confidence of both a Queen and a crazy drunkard all in one.

Dante's grin widened. "It's been quite a while since we've had a dance-off, Shy."

Her chin rose and her eyes narrowed. "I'd hate to embarrass you in front of Lucia."

"That's impossible," Dante said, his gaze turning almost predatory.

Vergil's demon growled seconds before he lurched to his feet. Except the world spun a bit too fast and he tumbled right into the railing. A curse almost slipped out, but he wasn't quite drunk enough for that. He was, however, drunk enough to storm down the stairs and reach for Ashira's arm. "We're leaving," He said, flinching as his own voice gave him a headache.

Ashira's eyes shimmered with delight. "Are you here to help?"

Vergil blinked for way too long before his brain connected the dots. "What?" He said, surprised to find that it was Ashira who had grabbed his hand, and _ not _the other way around. "I am not…"

"We," She started, as her voice shifted to something between playful and dangerous. "Did not spend a decade practicing hundreds of routines to back down from a dance battle with your brother. I won't allow it."

Vergil stared at her. A second later, she somehow ended up with her back to his chest, his arms somewhere at her waist, and him wondering why there were so many gaps in his short-term memory. "Bring it on," she hissed as she reached up to brush her fingers along Vergil's neck. His muscles seized as that alone knocked the air out of his lungs.

_ Fuck. _

He could feel Ashira's grin on his very soul. _ "I heard that Saina." _

He growled, irritated, but turned all of his fury on Dante instead. "You will pay for this, brother."

Dante's laugh turned into a cackle. Vergil heard the murmurs of the crowd around them as crackles of red and blue energy flickered off the ceiling. Vergil's fingers twitched as he shifted them back toward Yamato's hilt. Dante's free hand rose, and Vergil could imagine the Devil Sword appearing. The music shifted to something deep and pulsing, like a million heartbeats under his heels.

Somewhere in the haze of his mind, Vergil knew how stupid of a metaphor that was.

And just as the two were about to charge at each other, a voice stopped them. "Hey, assholes!" Nero shouted from above. Vergil glanced up in time to see his son barely manage to stop himself from tipping over. Kyrie, who Vergil was certain wasn't actually drunk, had wandered to her husband's side in the chaos. "Go flex your egos somewhere else before I have to beat them out of you."

Vergil's eyes narrowed. He heard Dante huff in unusual irritation. It was Ashira's giggle that brought him back to reality. "You guys are funny." Her head rolled back against his chest and her eyes drifted closed. "Absolutely hilarious."

Whether it was her words, Nero's glare, or Vergil's drunkenness, the tension in the air dissipated. Dante laughed again, but it was much more subdued than before. "Well then," He said as she spun around, almost knocking Lucia off her feet as he threw his hands into the air. "Drinks for everyone!"

The crowd cheered.

Vergil's world spun again.

He stifled a groan into Ashira's shoulder. When her lips brushed his cheek, he gave up trying to figure out how she had turned so quickly without him falling over or noticing. _ "What a state you're in," _ She whispered as her hands drifted subtly under his coat and brushed along the edges of his vest. Prickles of soothing fire followed her fingers, but it wasn't enough to pull him back. He tried to look at her, but the muscles in his neck stubbornly refused to work. " _ Why would you ever drink anything your brother hands you on a night like this?" _

Vergil blinked, but all he saw were stars. _ "You're…" _The word caught in his mouth, and he scowled into her neck. He could barely speak English, let alone something demonic.

_ "I think it's time we head home," _ She said. _ "Before you do something… silly." _

"Vergie!" Ashira froze as Dante's sing-songy voice dragged Vergil back to some semblance of consciousness. "Giving up already? Don't tell me my older brother is a lightweight."

_ "Vergil…" _

He pushed himself upright, using Ashira's shoulders as leverage until he could glare at his brother without wondering where he was. "Watch your tongue." He said, but it came out all wrong.

"At least mine's working."

"It won't be once I tear it out of your skull."

"Dante snorted as he yanked a second bottle of something from the wall before tossing a generous amount of bills on the table. "Whatcha say then?" Dante said as he sauntered in Vergil's direction and shook the bottle. "Half and half?" He took a quick drink, before pulling the bottle away with a content sigh and holding it back out to Vergil.

"Seriously?" Nero shouted as he charged his way between them and snatched the bottle from his Uncle's hand. The women aside from Ashira had all congregated by the stairs. Kyrie was tending to a near passed out Nico, Lady was muttering something to Lucia, both leaning uncomfortably against the walls. Trish stood at the top, arms crossed. "You think I can't handle this stupid bet of yours?"

"Not this time, kiddo," Dante said with a shrug. He reached for the bottle, but Nero pulled it away.

"Fuck you," Nero hissed as he started to take a drink.

Vergil yanked the bottle from Nero's hand before he could, ignoring the very quiet _ "Vergil no," _that echoed somewhere in his head. "I will not be outdone by the likes of you, little brother," He hissed, somehow, though he wasn't certain if that was what actually came out. Regardless, he tipped the bottle back, took a drink...

… And woke up in his bed at Devil May Cry.

For a long moment, Vergil stared at the ceiling. A part of him thought that maybe, _ just maybe, _the entire debacle had been a dream. But his head was throbbing. His ears still pulsed with the echoes of music that he never wanted to hear again. His muscles ached, and he realized that he hadn't felt this miserable in decades.

He was going to kill his brother… as soon as he could stand up.

A cool cloth on his forehead pulled him out of his thoughts. "It's your own fault," Ashira said as she tossed the rag away and drew small, soothing circles of flames along his temple, easing his headache. "I love you to pieces, Saina, but that was a foolish choice."

He grunted, not quite committing to anything. "What happened?"

Her eyebrows shot up and her lips twitched in amusement. "Before or after you drank an entire bottle of vodka?"

Vergil winced as he forced himself upright. His arms shook beneath him, and Ashira had to put pillows up behind him to keep him there, but he managed it all the same. "After," he said with a tired sigh of resignation.

Her memories flooded into him, but his mind struggled to make sense of it all. A second later, they retreated. "Sorry," She said. "Force of habit." She took his hand as if she were about to tell him he was on his deathbed. There was a mix of pity and amusement in her expression, but Vergil wasn't sure which one was more prominent. "Nero got upset that you stole the bottle, and took another one off the wall. Once he drank that, you got upset that he would _ dare _ challenge _ you _ while _ you _ were challenging _ Dante _ ." The emphasis on the various names was not lost on him. "Which, of course, convinced _ Dante _ that he needed to trump _ you both _. One thing led to another and…"

He heard a loud series of swears from another room, followed by a very loud thump and a sigh from Lucia. Ashira shook her head. "You drank the poor owner dry," She said. "Nero passed out first, being more human and all."

Vergil jerked forward in alarm, but that only worsened his headache. Ashira gently pushed him back against the pillows and resumed her ministrations. "Don't worry, I took care of him and Nico first," She said. "They've probably got a migraine, but they'll live, assuming Kyrie doesn't kill them herself. Dante's natural recovery is a bit better, so I left him to suffer for his sins."

Vergil snorted and immediately winced. At least the pain was starting to go away. Kind of. Sort of. "Don't let me fall for that ever again," He groaned as he let his eyes close for a few seconds.

Ashira chuckled as her hand tugged gently on the zipper of his vest, only pulling it down after his silent permission. "You're much, much heavier when you're drunk," She said as her fingers massaged the muscles of his chest. "At least you're enough of a gentleman to demand to carry _ me _home instead. Made this all a little more convenient."

"You drank what I did," He said. She raised an eyebrow, and he glared at her with a quick clarification, "Before the Vodka."

"I did, yes," She said as she pushed his vest off his shoulders. "It seems that Phoenix fire serves to nullify the effects of alcohol. Go figure."

Vergil stared at her. "That's why you kept giving them fire."

"I _tried _to get some to you when Dante decided he could dance better than me, but I underestimated how drunk you already were." She shook her head with a mischievous grin. When she spoke again, it was her playful Phoenix language that came out. _"I never realized you were such a lightweight, Saina."_ She leaned in and brushed her lips teasingly against his neck _"Though I quite like drunken, cuddly Vergil. All those promises..." _She chuckled and nipped at his tender skin. eliciting a shiver he wasn't prepared for. _"If you're lucky, I might let you keep them."_

He growled at her to try and hide the sudden heat in his cheeks, but there was no malice behind it. None of his memories of these 'promises' returned, but he was certain she would share them if he asked. At the moment, he wasn't ready to see it.

Though if this did come back to bite him, he had a feeling he wouldn't mind it.

Ashira laughed and kissed him before sitting back in her chair. "I'll be more prepared next time."

"There won't be a next time," He grunted. "I can promise you that."

"It could be worse," Ashira said. "You could be Dante."

"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!?"

Somewhere below them, Lucia huffed. "That's what happens when you're a moron, my dear."

Ashira's eyes drifted to the door in amusement as Dante's following groan rattled all of Devil May Cry. "I took care of whatever you drank," She said as she returned her attention to him. "But it seems your brother kept grabbing the more expensive bottles." She grinned. _ "After all, how could he ignore the recommendations of his "totally wasted" sister-in-law." _

That time, Vergil's laughter didn't hurt in the slightest.


	27. (G) Just a Moment

Author's Note: Short/fluffy update before I leave for a vacation. I won't be able to post until I get back, but I will be editing some good ones, so see ya then!

* * *

_Just a Moment_

_In which Ashira catches Vergil attempting to bake._

* * *

At first, Ashira thought she might have been crazy after finding Vergil in such a state. That did not, however, make the scene any less amusing.

"What did you do?"

At first, Vergil said nothing. At least, not out loud, so his silence was more out of stubbornness than actual hesitation. And considering how ridiculous he looked at that particular moment, Ashira didn't blame him. "I do not look ridiculous," he huffed.

Ashira snorted. "You need a bigger apron."

"... this was all that was available."

"I see," Ashira said with a gentle shake of her head as she adjusted her glasses and finally took the time to assess the room. Even in his comically disheveled, green apron (that Ashira was certain had sunflowers sewn in under all that mess), Vergil looked immaculate compared to the rest of the kitchen. Every surface was covered in a mixture of baking tools, wet rags, trays filled with batter, and other trays filled with… failed attempts at baking said batter. The small table was packed to the brim, with some bowls stacked within each other. The sheer amount of deserts crowded into one space would have been impressive, had they not been either burnt beyond recognition or under-baked by about a decade. "Your brother is going to have a field day with this one," She said as she leaned against the doorway.

Vergil scowled at her. "He won't know it happened." His eyes narrowed. "Are we clear?"

That time, she laughed. "Crystal, your highness."

Vergil's silent annoyance persisted for about thirty seconds before he broke her gaze. "I don't understand it," he muttered, caught somewhere between defeat and not wanting to accept it. "I followed each recipe down to the letter."

"Clearly not."

"Though it's clear that Dante needs a new oven, as it hasn't maintained any consistent heat since I started. "

Ashira rubbed at her temples. "Remind me not to go on any more book binges when we're out of the Underworld."

"I did try to warm a few up with your flames, of course."

"You did what now?"

Vergil blinked, perplexed. "The oven wasn't working, so I attempted to heat a few batches up with your fire instead." He spoke as if it were the most obvious conclusion in the world.

"It was working fine yesterday," She said. "You know… when I made dinner."

That time, he directed his glare at the offending appliance. "Convenient."

"Are you sure you turned it on?"

"Of course I did."

"Well, you didn't do much cooking when we lived in this world, so…"

"I know how an oven works, Shira."

She threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm just trying to help." She shifted in front of him, nudging him away from the counters. Eventually, he looked at her instead of continuing to stare at his failures. "What's this for anyway?" She said as she pushed the batter to the side and hopped up on the countertop to face him. Vergil's gaze turned wary. Patient, Ashira took one of his fists and worked through his clenched fingers until she could rest his palm against her leg. "No parties coming up that I'm aware of… or birthdays… or anniversaries…" she started working on his second hand, but Vergil was more stubborn with that one, stopping short of pulling it away.

"The orphanage is having a bake sale," Vergil said as he stood a little straighter. "Kyrie and the other volunteers are working on the larger bakes, and I figured I could…" He trailed off, his confidence wavering for the first time since Ashira found him. But, as Vergil usually did, he recovered before he started speaking again. "Cupcakes, muffins, and cookies are simple."

Ashira's eyes flickered to the pans behind him. "Looks like it."

She expected him to glare at her. Instead, he sighed, finally releasing the tension in his muscles. Ashira intertwined her fingers with his, and couldn't hide her smile when he did the same. "It's alright," She said as she brushed away the batter on his cheeks. "We can't all be good at everything."

Vergil snorted. "I have plenty of time and many more ingredients."

"And my help," She said with a wink.

When his eyes met hers again, Ashira's heart fluttered. Vergil's head tilted just slightly. "Are you…"

His voice trailed off when she traced the bone of his cheek. "Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?"

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a smirk. "Once or twice."

"Good," She said. "Because they're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, and I would happily stare at them for an eternity if the rest of the world would run itself."

She heard his heart skip a beat. "One of?"

Ashira would have rolled her eyes, but she didn't want to look away. "The most beautiful."

Vergil hummed in thought. "That's debatable."

"How so?"

He answered with a kiss; gentle, sincere, and enough to make Ashira's head spin. His lips were always so impossibly smooth and inviting. All she could do was tilt her head and eagerly give his tongue access at the slightest touch. Vergil moved slow, as if savoring the very taste of her. And Ashira didn't rush him, content to rest her arm on his shoulder. His own drifted from her hips to her waist and back, matched with the passion between them. When he pulled her closer, his fingers tightened on hers.

It was too easy to let herself go in such a display of passion. Vergil wasn't particularly shy about his feelings. At least, not when they were alone. But the moments he did show his affection were usually well telegraphed. Ashira was the spontaneous one of the two, always searching for an opportunity. She cherished moments like this, committing each one to memory as a small reminder of why she loved him.

After a small, blissful eternity, Vergil pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. _ "You are much higher on that list of yours, my beloved." _

Before she had a chance to answer, an entire bowl of cake batter dropped on their heads.

Silence fell between them, though shock radiated through the tether. Ashira pulled back, eyes wide. Brown batter dripped from Vergil's hair, dragging his perfectly slicked back locks down in random directions. His eyes narrowed as he glanced behind him. A cackle echoed through Devil May Cry as Griffon found a perch on the ceiling fan; just out of Vergil's reach. "That's what you get, love birds!" He said. "Maybe you should pay more attention!"

Vergil twitched, but Shadow's growl stopped the inevitable summoned sword. The panther rose from the ground at his feet, eyes blazing a furious red. Her muscles tensed, clearly ready to pounce. "Wait!" Griffon squawked as he flapped his wings in a panic. The fan moved, knocking him onto the table. Shadow roared before she leaped at the bird, knocking the table over. Vergil's wings wrapped around Ashira before she had a chance to move. Pans clattered to the ground. Glass bowls shattered. Inedible sweets bounced in all directions. She heard the thump of a few hitting his back, but he didn't flinch. Only his scowl deepened, but he didn't bother moving as Shadow chased Griffon out of the room. A crash followed - _ Dante needed a new desk anyway - _followed by the door slamming against the wall. Griffon's voice echoed back for a few moments, but Ashira didn't bother listening.

Vergil sighed as his wings retreated. "At least she is protective of you," he said as he tugged on his sleeves. Crumbs of all kinds scattered around him, and Ashira burst into laughter. A prickle of irritation echoed between them, but she couldn't stop. By the time she grabbed her stomach, certain that tears were soon to follow, she heard another sigh as his hands fell back to her hips.

When she finally caught her breath, Ashira returned a lazy grin. "She's not the only one it seems."

Her smile only widened when he finally gave her a small chuckle. "Lucky for you, I suppose."

She gave him a gentle kiss. "Very."


	28. (G) Purr-plexed

_**BIG IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

Technically, this story is going to be the last one I post for TTA (And its a long, fluffy, family one). BUT! This is because the next story I have planned is going to be longer than Divergence (which was 8 chapters). I believe it's best suited for its own story, followed by a new one-shot collection of the aftermath. I have chosen to do this to try and keep the timeline somewhat organized on Don't fret! While I am marking this complete for now, if a new one-shot comes up that fits better before this next story, I will post it here.

I also take requests! I (finally) started tumblr, and I'm going to be posting short drabbles that don't quite fit on either this site or A03, as well as previews for future stories. If you're looking for even more content (or have story you'd like to see!) please follow me there (zenithlux .tumblr. com)

I hope you enjoy this story! Fun, family shenanigans as per usual, and I hope to see you at the sequel very soon! :)

* * *

Purr-plexed

_In which Dante gets in hot water with a demon witch, and everyone must pitch in to help before he gets himself (or them) into any deeper trouble._

* * *

Once upon a time, Vergil despised Devil May Cry. It had always been a bit too stuffy with a near-permanent stench of alcohol that permeated from the walls themselves. The floorboards used to creak with the lightest of steps, and the stairs were always inches from shattering into a million pieces. The furniture itself might as well have been made from cardboard, except for the couch, which would have been much comfier if it were crafted out of lumpy concrete.

But, things had changed since Iris and Lucia had moved in. While Vergil hadn't been there for the "Dante Transformation" as Nero called it, he did see the aftermath. The building itself was immaculate, made from bricks instead of wood and an entirely new interior which took months even with Dante's demonic abilities. The whole thing was quite ironic given the state of the still destroyed city around it, but Vergil was impressed. Now, "office sitting" during their extended stays outside of the Underworld wasn't entirely unpleasant.

At the very least, Vergil no longer had the urge to burn the place down.

Today was a quiet day, though he wasn't particularly surprised. Dante had transitioned from that old, beat-up phone - which was still sitting unplugged on his desk - to a cell phone, so the office itself didn't receive calls. Vergil had an extra phone on him, but only for family emergencies. He rarely saw walk-in clients, though they were always dealt with in a timely manner, and all payments were donated to Nero with a belated "apology" to Dante once he returned. And after spending the last two days at Nero's house, Vergil was glad to get some time away.

As much as he loved his family- which was honestly immeasurable at this point- they were exhausting.

Ashira, however, was irrevocably irritated. Vergil was used to moments like this, especially since Ashira had already finished her book of the week and needed something else to occupy her time. Why she had chosen to tackle Dante's mess of finances was anyone's guess. For the most part, her thoughts had been nothing more than quiet frustration that was so far in the back of Vergil's mind that he could ignore it completely. If anything, she was listening more intently to him, as the contents of the book was much more interesting than the piles upon piles of papers and folders that had turned into a mess far too quickly.

"What is the point of all of this?" Vergil wasn't certain if she was trying to get his attention, or merely voicing her irritation at the heavens. "Or, even better, how in the world does he keep track of any of this!?" One hand landed on a pile of mis-matched folders. "Payments mixed with old, already paid bills and receipts for seven different pizza joints." Her hand moved to a second pile. "His most important, upcoming bills are mixed with old calendars that are filled with all the incorrect due dates." She kicked at a file cabinet in pure frustration. "And don't get me _ started _on that discombobulated garbage. I don't think Dante even knows what's in there."

Vergil snorted. "Discombobulated?"

Her shoulders sagged as she turned to him, more than aware that he wasn't mocking her. "It was a good word for the mood." Vergil had to bite back his surprise at how metaphorically dead her eyes looked, as if trying to organize his brother's mess had sucked out her very soul. "Please continue," she said as she drifted toward him like a log lost in a river. "The story was just getting interesting."

Vergil chuckled as he held his hand out to her. "Might as well join me." She hummed in agreement and let him pull her sideways onto his lap. After her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, he steadied her with his free hand and returned to the book. This time, he read aloud, as she always appreciated his actual voice over stray thoughts when they had the chance.

_ "Home is behind, the world ahead, _

_ And there are many paths to tread _

_ Through shadows to the edge of night _

_ Until the stars are all alight…" _

The door slammed open. The Kindle hit the floor, but Ashira didn't. Vergil was only vaguely surprised to find that his tail had manifested to pull her back even faster than he'd moved. When his eyes snapped to the doorway, he was met with a furious Lucia, and Iris on the verge of laughter. "We've got a problem," Lucia said.

At first, Vergil was alarmed, as a "problem" with a missing Dante usually wasn't good news. But then he realized that Lucia had a rather large, white cat draped over her arm like a towel. Except this cat had a very, _ very _familiar red soul attached to it. And Ashira's groan alone told him all he needed to know.

"What did you do?"

A dejected meow was all it took for Iris to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

After nearly an hour, a trip to Nero's house, and two separate retellings, Vergil still didn't understand how Dante had gotten himself into such a predicament.

Well, the _ how _ was obvious when it came to his brother. The _ why _ was another question entirely.

"So basically," Nero said. "Dante said something stupid to the wrong demon, and ended up like this." Nero's eyes drifted to the kids on the floor. After Dante had tried to sneak multiple pieces of junk food from Nero's kitchen, despite frequent warnings against it as it was not suitable for a cat, they'd finally pulled out their best weapon; the kids. Now, they and Calcifer were practically fawning over Dante, who had relished the attention at first. Until they figured out that he was still a cat with matching instincts, which included a fascination with small moving objects. Now, the kids were tossing multiple balls of yarn around the living room to see what color he'd chase after (always red, much to Angelica's smug delight). And Dante did chase after them, though Vergil wasn't certain if it was willingly.

Lucia sighed. "I wasn't there when it happened, but that's what Cal said. Something about an 'old hag barking up the wrong tree'"

"So she… turned him into a cat?" Vergil said.

"Yep."

A part of him wanted to laugh. Of all the absurd things that could have happened to Dante over the years, this was not one he had considered. But the logical and therefore dominant half of his brain was more concerned with how they were going to fix such a mess. Neither Lucia nor Iris actually saw the demon. Calcifer said "the ugly woman went poof", which Ashira had translated as "teleported away with some kind of smoke magic". The chances of finding the demon were low unless they returned to the Underworld, which was difficult to do when _ everyone _felt his arrival. Besides, the chances of them going through the library without Pythagoras...

His thoughts froze, but it was Ashira who groaned in disdain. "You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't." He muttered.

"Care to let us in on it?" Nero said.

"Pythagoras," they echoed. Even the half-demon kids jerked back to stare at them at the simple uttering of the obnoxious librarian's name.

Nero just blinked. "Who?"

And as they explained to him how terrible of a trip it was going to be, no one paid any attention to the little white cat as he slunk back into the kitchen. This time, he dragged an entire pizza box behind him in pure satisfaction, happy that some of his strength had transferred to this new form. Finally, he'd get to enjoy some sweet, delectable food in peace...

_ "Does he know that's empty?" _Ashira thought.

Vergil smirked. _ "Nope." _

* * *

Pythagoras's laugh boomed through the library, even as Nero stared at him in stupefied shock.

"This is the big, scary, Pythagroas?" He muttered to Vergil.

"By definition, no."

"But the way you spoke about him…"

"Not right now." The last thing Vergil wanted was to risk offending the demon when he was the only one they could turn to. Nero seemed to understand, for he simply rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and looked back to the librarian. Except said librarian had laughed so hard that one of his dolls had swooped in to keep him upright.

In another second, he fell silent. Vergil and Ashira, who were both used to this, just glared at him. The others took a long step back. "You… are an idiot," the demon said as his eyes fell to Dante. Except his brother was in the middle of licking one of his paws, and froze when he realized that everyone was staring at him. A long moment later, his eyes fell to his paw. Then, he yowled, leaping backwards, but tripped over his tail. "He said, why was I doing that," Calcifer translated with a quiet huff. Lucia scooped Dante into her arms, and while his ears flattened on his head, Vergil didn't miss the quiet purr as she scratched him.

"Must you do that?" Vergil said.

"He's my _ partner _."

"He's my _ brother. _"

"You gotta admit," Ashira muttered. "He is pretty cute."

Vergil's gaze jerked to her instead, certain that Dante was cackling somehow behind him. But Ashira moved on before Vergil had a chance to argue with her. "Can you fix this?" She said to Pythagoras. "Quickly?"

"Why would I?" He said. "He's probably just as useful to you like that."

Vergil felt his own demon spike in Dante's defense. "Fix it," he growled, certain that his eyes were glowing. It was much too easy to do that now, especially in the Underworld. Most demons would back away in some kind of panic. Pythagoras just glared a thim.

Finally, the demon sighed. "Meleria's curses are not easy to remove, and I am incapable of gathering the… necessary tools."

Vergil frowned, certain the demon was up to something. The look Ashira gave him practically confirmed it. But Nero, none the wiser, spoke up before either of them could say anything. "What tools?"

Vergil resisted a sigh of disapproval ("_ You really must learn how to speak to demons, son") _. Pythagoras grinned and held up three fingers. "The perfect blade of a Fury, plenty in Redgrave so lucky for you." One finger went down. "A resonate crystal. Morpheus will know where to find that." A second finger went down. "And one of the final branches of the Qliphoth Tree."

Vergil didn't have a clue how all of that could possibly do anything, but now they didn't have much of a choice. "I'll go to Morpheus," Ashira said. "The Underworld doesn't react as much to my return as it does yours."

"Then I'll find the branch," Lucia said. "Calcifer can fly us there."

Nero grinned. "Leaving the blade to me, then?"

"Not alone." Vergil said.

"What?" He spun on Vergil in what he thought was rage. But then he realized that his son was smirking with pure, competitive spirit. "You think I can't handle it, _ pops? _"

"I'd be marginally more successful," Vergil said cooly.

"Like Hell," Nero said. "Bring it on."

"The blade has to be in one piece." Pythagoras said. Then, as an afterthought, he muttered, "As does everything else, for that matter."

"How long do we have?" Lucia said.

"The quicker the better," Pythagoras said. "I'll be waiting."

He vanished with a snap. Ashira rolled her eyes. "Ever the dramatic."

Nero's wings yanked Vergil back with some mixture of "let's go" and "this will be easy". _ "He might not be the only one." _Vergil thought.

_ "In our family?" _ Ashira snorted. _ "Absolutely not." _

* * *

Ashira had only been to Morpheus "work place" as he called it a few times since their move to the Underworld. Vergil hadn't been able to describe it, as he and Nero had been yanked through dreams and never actually saw the place. But for Ashira, it changed every time she visited. Morpheus never explained why, and Ashira never bothered asking.

Today, she stepped into a cozy office with dark blue walls, hardwood floors, and a gray rug. His collection of books and dreams turned to crystals were all nestled in a built-in bookshelf and perfectly organized; a welcome change from the madness that was Dante's office. A fireplace in the corner and the candles on the desk gave the room an unnatural, reddish-orange glow.

"Your highness," Morpheus said as he rose from his desk with a gentle bow. Ashira had once told all of her attendants that formality wasn't needed between them. But many of them insisted, calling it "an honor to work directly with Demon Royalty". Apparently, former kings (Emperors… Princes… whatever they called themselves) prefered to create their workers instead of appointing them. So, Ashira had let it go. "Priscilla is in the castle, I believe, fixing a few of your dresses."

"I actually needed to speak with you," She said. His surprise wasn't unexpected. Morpheus was part of Pythagoras' - and therefore Vergil's - royal advisors. Ashira rarely interacted with him beyond official meetings. Even then, their conversation was kept strictly business, and it was usually Vergil who took control of that. "Pythy sent me."

Morpheus raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"He says you can help me find a resonate crystal."

"That is an…" He paused, rubbing at his chin. "Interesting name for it." He turned toward the bookshelf and pulled down one of a large pile of clear crystals, smoothed down in a perfect cube. "Though not inaccurate."

"What do you call them?"

"Catalysts." He held one out to her. "This is how I gather people's dreams." When she took it, he pointed up to the other, colored crystals on the far wall, each one filled with various types of liquids and energy turned to clouds. "It's a bit of a complicated process, but I keep the majority up there while I work through extracting their magic so they don't return to those I took them from."

Ashira turned the crystal in her hand with a frown. "Pythagoras doesn't have your magic."

"I've given these to him in the past," Morpheus said. "Though I couldn't tell you what he uses them for."

Ashira had already been a bit suspicious of Pythagoras' intentions. Now she was certain he wasn't being entirely truthful. Regardless, she pocketed the crystal. No use in fighting over it. "I apprec-"

_ "Ashira…" _

Her eyes snapped back to his collection of dreams. "Vergil?"

"You heard it?" Morpheus said. "That's quite impressive, your highness. It's very rare for loved ones to resonate with another's nightmares, even soulmates."

"I thought Griffon and Shadow were his nightmares."

"Two of them," Morpheus said. "I wasn't able to form the third." He pushed aside a few of the crystals, revealing a large circular one. Unlike the others, that crystal seemed almost lumpy, like an oddly shaped rock. Inside was a dark purple cloud that flickered with the occasional, light purple glow. "I wasn't interested in diving too deeply into his highnesses memories. I knew what he was looking for because of his dreams, but the familiars formed on their own."

_ "Ashira…" _ The crystal whispered. _ "I'm… please don't…" _

Her heart sunk at the break in his voice. Confronting said nightmares was one of the very few times he'd ever been that emotional. "But this one didn't?"

He shook his head. "I haven't been able to extract it either. All I can do is keep it contained so it doesn't return."

"Did he not face this one?"

"He broke my magic before he could."

Ashira paused, turning the crystal in her hand. Vergil's voice continued to echo in her mind, but it was quiet and fragmented. He had told her of the other two nightmares: her death without him, and his own fear of losing his family bleeding into Nero's own. He still dealt with memories of his time as Nelo Angelo, dreams she still took from time to time when she was awake enough to do so. That trauma was likely something even Morpheus couldn't remove. So Ashira couldn't imagine what other nightmare would be too strong for Morpheus's own magic.

"Show me," She said.

"Your highness..."

"It won't return to him while I'm here, right?" She held the crystal out. "I've taken his dreams before, I can handle this one too."

"That does explain how you can hear it," He muttered, but the hesitation on his face was almost painful. "If I release it in this state, it is unlikely I will be able to contain it a second time."

"I can handle it."

Finally, he nodded. As he took it, the room changed. The desk vanished. The walls and ceilings expanded a near impossible distance, and turned a blinding shade of white. His collection was pulled back into one of the walls as the door vanished. "I will have to leave while you confront it," He said. "But if it becomes too great to handle, I will pull you out." His eyes met her with fierce determination. Ashira hid her surprise, as it was the kind of look she could only imagine on a father desperate to protect his child. "No matter the consequences."

"Do not sacrifice yourself for my choices."

He didn't reply, nor did she think he would follow that particular command. "Good luck, your highness."

As Morpheus vanished, the crystal shattered against the floor. The smoke exploded in all directions, enveloping the room. But the flickers of power only grew, crackling through the air itself. Griffon appeared on her shoulder in an instant as Shadow morphed from the floor. "Are you trying to get us killed, princess?" He said with an irritated flap of his wings.

"But you can protect me from anything," She said innocently. "Even better than Shadow, if I recall."

If a bird could scowl, Ashira was certain he would have. "I never said that." Shadow growled, and Griffon quickly added, "and actually meant it."

Suddenly, the shadows surged past her before gathering in the middle of the room. It swirled inward like a thick tornado. Ashira dropped to the ground, holding onto both familiars as the wind nearly dragged them all in. As it funneled toward the ceiling, it branched out into something akin to limbs. The top pulled together, the funnel turning into a small ball with a bright purple eye. When the smoke dispersed, it knocked them all away. V appeared in time to catch her, but his grin was unmistakable.

"And here I thought I'd never see you again, old friend."

* * *

It had been a considerable amount of time since Lucia had been to the Underworld. She hadn't been particularly keen on going back, as the human world was much cozier and less deadly (most of the time). Then there were the memories, many of which she'd rather forget. At least for the moment, none of them bothered her. She was focused on rescuing her Dante, and very few things would distract her from that.

Calcifer's flying was one of those few. Lucia was half convinced the dragon was drunk or possibly overwhelmed by the Underworld after being away for so long. He _ said _ he knew where the Qliphoth had been ("I'd never forget that place! It's where mama found her Soulmate again!") but he flew in a completely nonsensical way. Sometimes he'd curve upwards. Sometimes he'd dive back down without any kind of warning. Other times he'd veer to the right, only to turn back to the left as if he hadn't noticed. Once or twice, he had shouted "Hold on!" and done a literal barrel roll where even Dante - who was safely wrapped up in Lucia's jacket - had yowled in pure fright. After the second one, he'd found his way up to her neck and popped his little, feline head out to hiss at Calcifer, he _ finally _agreed to stop being so careless.

At least the dragon was enjoying himself. Or something. Honestly, Lucia wasn't quite sure what to think of it.

"There it is!" Calcifer yelled. Dante meowed a few times, and the dragon growled. "Does it matter, cat-man?" Another hiss. "You're the one who got us into this mess!"

Dante huffed, but both his head and his front paws (which he had also managed to pull out over the last twenty minutes) hung in begrudging acceptance. Lucia sighed and scratched at the back of his ears. He purred. "Don't get used to it," Lucia said. Dante's head tilted back with a quiet and hopeful noise, but Lucia just rolled her eyes and (gently) bopped his nose. He recoiled in shock, before producing something close to a mutter (she honestly wasn't sure _ what _he was doing, and was guessing purely on how well she knew him) and let his head hang again.

"Don't worry," Lucia said, a bit quieter this time. "We'll fix this soon."

He didn't respond to that, but his ears perked just a bit.

Calcifer landed with marginally more grace than his flying, which was to say he skidded a few feet rather than crashing straight into the trees. "I think you need some flying lessons, Cal," Lucia said as she slipped from his back.

In a flash of light, Calcifer slipped back into his baby form and trudged to her side as Dante hopped to the ground. "Cat-man doesn't let me carry him anymore." Dante hissed again, swiping at Cal's head. The dragon jerked away, but growled and nipped at Dante's paw. "It's true!"

"Stop," Lucia said as she plucked Calcifer off the ground. Dante's tail flicked upward along with his chin and he trotted off as Calcifer settled on her shoulder. "I don't think that's wise, dear."

His meow literally echoed through the Underworld as he hopped over a tiny branch. "He says "relax…" Calcifer's head tilted. "Babe?" He shook his head. "I've got this."

Lucia crossed her arms. "Sure looks like it."

Another meow. "It's just a stick, Ms. Lucy." Another hiss. Calcifer growled. "Drop the 'Ms.' he says. I'm just being polite!"

As Lucia followed after him, she felt something in the air, strong enough that it weighed on her very body. Weary, she broke into a jog. "Dante," he was still running, jumping back and forth without a care in the world. He'd prod at a branch from time to time, but would leave without more than a glance. But with each step she took, the air thickened around her.

What demon could do this? There wasn't a demon around as far as she could tell, nor did she see anything unusual. Was the demon that had cursed Dante back? Would she actually pursue them into the Underworld? From Calcifer's admittedly limited description, she had seemed more like a typical, human-esque witch who probably had a few, inaccurate stories told about her in the nearest towns. Pythagoras had known her name, so maybe she could jump back and forth like he did.

"Dante," She said. This time, he spun around with a long blink to signal his attention. "Something's…" She stumbled forward. Dante rushed back to her, and though she appreciated the gesture, she almost laughed at the idea of a cat attempting to catch her. Dante hopped onto her bent knee and pressed his forehead to her cheek. "There's something here," She said. "I don't know what it is."

His ears pressed hard against his head as his eyes scanned the area. She wondered if any of his demonic senses had transferred to his cat form or if he was just being protective. She wished she could hear his calming jokes or promises that he'd "take care of things, easy peasy". The silence was grating, especially as she struggled to breathe.

A quiet meow barely reached her ears. "It's going to be okay," Calcifer translated. A second, much longer meow prompted the dragon to stared at him in pure concentration. "He says that the Qliphoth Tree left behind a lot of power after they…" He paused. Dante purred. "Cut it down." After another long set of meows, Calcifer said, "a lot of demons without brains would come to this place thinking there were things to eat, but stronger demons are naturally afraid of it."

"Did you feel that way?" She said as she stood back up.

Dante paused with a slight tilt of his head. His next meow was quiet. "Not all the time," Calcifer said. "He and Mr. Vergil fought on top of the thing, so they were used to it by then. But…" Calcifer paused. "I can't say that word." Dante rolled his eyes and hissed something else. "They felt it sometimes. Even Mr. Vergil."

A rumble at her feet almost knocked Lucia back down. Calcifer tumbled off her shoulder, and Dante barely dodged out of the way. She scrambled away as the ground burst a few feet from her, but was quick to calm her nerves. She thought she should have been more excited, as it had been a long time since she'd actually fought anything (devil-arm form aside). But instead, when a massive worm with an equally enormous, shark-toothed filled mouth and no eyes curled above her, she swallowed her uncertainty. It's skin was far too big for the small daggers Lucia had brought with her.

An oversight on her part, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

But as she prepared to fight it, Dante leapt in front of her. "What are you doing?" She yelled. The worm didn't move, and she wondered if a demon like that could be confused. Dante knees bent as if he was going to pounce. "Dante!"

The worm's head darted toward him. Dante's own rose. Lucia lurched forward as her heart shot into her throat.

A loud roar startled all three of them as a stream of fire slammed into the worm. Dante scrambled back straight into Lucia's arms as relief flooded through her. The worm melted before them, its body seeping back into the hole it had come from. Calcifer growled as his larger-than-usual head stretched out past them and smoke billowed from his mouth. Lucia reached up to pat his neck in thanks, but turned her anger on Dante. "Are you insane?"

Dante practically wilted, but his silver eyes never left hers. She barely heard the meows that followed. "He says he had to protect you," Calcifer said. "He wasn't… thinking."

Lucia felt a curious flurry in her stomach as she swallowed a sigh. She curled Dante against her chest, earning a quiet purr as she stood again. "Let me help you," She said. "I can handle it."

"He says, "I know. I just can't help myself, Ms. Lucy."

As Dante hissed at the dragon again, Lucia's eyes caught a single stick in the distance; one consumed by Calcifer's flames. But while the rest had turned to ashes, this one continued to burn. "Hey," She said with a gentle nudge. Dante mewled in excitement.

"That's what Pythy's looking for," Calcifer said. "He says he'd recognize that white branch anywhere."

How Dante knew that branch was white was beyond her, but Lucia trusted him. "There's some water nearby," Calcifer said. "I'll go get some to put it out." He took off the second he was done, leaving Lucia to stare at the flames.

"A branch that never burns?" She said.

She didn't need Calcifer to interpret Dante's growl of suspicion.

* * *

Vergil wasn't the least bit surprised that his and Nero's competition had turned into an all out brawl. It was certainly counterproductive (to say the least), but they had located the fury nest in record time, and none of the ones who had emerged had been a challenge. Though it had taken a few tries to extract an entire blade before the bodies disintegrated, and the two had actually needed to work together to accomplish that feat. But when Nero had claimed that the kill belonged to him, Vergil's swift denial had started their competition all over again.

Not that he minded. Ashira had promised to call him back once she and Lucia returned. And, considering the absolute silence in his mind, Vergil knew she wasn't anywhere near them. So, the battle was an inevitability. An easy way to fill the time. The "Sparda family special" if you will.

It certainly wasn't a needed distraction.

Vergil definitely wasn't bothered but the eerie silence in his head.

Why would anyone think that? That would be silly.

This particular point in their duel had been going on for quite awhile. The two were dead even counting Nero's "kill", which Vergil only tolerated because Nero wouldn't stop arguing with him over it. Nero's capabilities had grown exponentially since the last time they had dueled. His movements were more varied, shifting between his usual, reckless abandon and a more calculative, graceful style. Vergil didn't miss how his stance shifted during those moments; an almost perfect reflection of Vergil himself.

He would have been proud, if Nero had given him any reprieve to think about it.

When the two clashed for what was probably the dozenth time (Vergil had lost count), he swiped Fumetsu at Nero's feet. His son jumped it, dodged two summoned swords, pushed back on Yamato…

… and was promptly knocked out of the sky with a single feather.

He hit the ground with a grunt, momentarily dazed. "Where the hell did you pull that from?" He groaned as he sat up. This time, he didn't get to his feet, and Vergil sheathed Yamato with a satisfying click. "She's not even _ here. _"

"I hold on to a few," Vergil said with a shrug as he pulled the feather back to himself. To prove his point, he tossed Nero one of the golden ones he kept in his pocket. "And that is a point in my favor." Nero grunted, breaking the feather in his hand. Vergil didn't bother reaching for the second one, nor did he tell Nero that he could only control a single feather at a time. His summoned swords were a part of his mind. The feather was what Dante would refer to as a "hail mary" that he wasn't nearly as successful with. Vergil was honestly surprised it had come back to him without bursting into flames.

But what Nero didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"So we're even."

Vergil's eyes narrowed. "Your counting skills are as lacking as your Uncle."

"I finished Pythy's job," Nero said as he hopped to his feet and jut his thumb against his chest. "That's an automatic two points."

"That was not the agreed on total."

"Well I changed my mind."

"That's also not how it works."

"What'cha gonna do about it?"

Vergil scowled, but couldn't hide his amusement. "Fine," He said as he flipped Fumetsu in his hand. "Winner take all?"

Nero revved Red Queen with a grin. "I'm proud, pops! You almost sound as young as you look." In another moment, his demonic energy pulsed outward, triggering his rather dramatic transformation. Vergil did the same, unable to resist the pull of his son's challenge. "Bring it on," Nero's demon growled.

The two charged. Nero pulled Red Queen back, Vergil summoned Yamato…

A massive black creature dropped down between them. Both slammed into it, frozen for the briefest of moments before shooting backward. Vergil's demon form vanished before he hit the ground, and, considering Nero's surprised grunt, he was certain his son had done the same. "What the hell?" Nero shouted from the other side. "We did not need some dramatic rescue, Shy."

Vergil lay still for a moment, welcoming the quiet murmurs of her mind. He swore he heard an amused chuckle - _ miss me, Saina? - _but wasn't certain. It didn't matter. "That's rather ironic coming from you," Ashira said with a click of her tongue.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Vergil chuckled, but the quiet noise caught in his throat the second he sat up. There Ashira was, sitting with her legs crossed on the shoulder of a creature he never thought he'd see again. _ Nightmare. _ He almost laughed. The hulking monstrosity looked the same it had when V had conscripted it. Same shape. Same gloppy skin that seemed to pulse and shift with the demon's energy. Same, log like limbs with dozens of protrusions that were perfect for slaughtering any demon that got too close. And when it turned toward Vergil, he swore he saw a flicker of _ something _in its singular, purple eye.

Happiness?

Impossible.

Ashira grinned at him. "I found your nightmare, Vergil." She patted the creature's head. "And it's quite useful, if I do say so myself."

Vergil shifted to her side, but hesitated when he went to touch the creature. Foggy memories prickled in his mind, and he wasn't sure exactly what nightmare it's death had eased. But, given his last experience with Morpheus, he was certain it was something new. Something so important to him that it could exist as her new familiar instead.

_ "One you took from me," _ She whispered in his mind. _ "A long time ago… when I first lost my sight." _ There was a moment's pause before she continued. _ "I feared that I would never be strong enough for you, or strong enough to protect myself. That one day I'd let you down… lose a fight to a demon or reaver I couldn't handle… and that you would suffer or die... " _ When she blinked, he was certain it was to hold back tears. _ "For my failures." _

Vergil lifted his eyes to meet hers. There was a moment of sadness between them, though he realized it was directed toward herself. That hint of inadequacy that Vergil knew she felt from time to time. Even as his Queen- even with the memories of her progenitors and the strength she had built over the years- Ashira had never managed to fully escape those thoughts.

It might have bothered him once, but Vergil understood doubt as well as, if not better than anyone else. Even as a familiar, Nightmare wouldn't have joined her if it didn't feel her conviction.

Vergil held his hand out to her. She took it, sliding off the creature's back. It vanished the second she hit the ground, its power retreating into her back. Another image came to him- a dark tattoo of intricate dragon scales etched along her spine- and he brushed his lips on her forehead in encouragement. _"A nightmare you have now conquered."_

He heard an annoyed grunt from behind him. "Get a room," Nero muttered as he retrieved the fury's blade from their hiding spot and secured it to his hip. "Lucia back?"

"Yep," Ashira said. "Though I have a feeling we're not going to be happy with a certain librarian once we get back."

Nero scowled. "You think Pythy did this for fun?"

"He'll say he helped us," Ashira said dryly. "Just not in the way we'd hoped."

* * *

"But it was in the way you needed." Pythagoras said, unbothered by the murderous glares of four people and a very tired cat. _ Typical _. Vergil thought, fully aware that Nero and Lucia were inches from strangeling the old Demon. While Ashira wasn't too happy about the situation, she was at least content with the outcome, a sentiment Vergil begrudgingly shared. Solo time with his son was quite rare nowadays, and he'd always enjoyed what he could get. "The items?" Pythagoras' nearest doll held her hand out expectantly.

"So…?" Nero said, impatient as they handed everything over.

"They're adequate," He said as he handed the blade to a doll in a maid's outfit. "A knife to replace the one that I can't sharpen anymore." Vergil's eyes narrowed as the demon took the crystal. "Gems to craft into a new crown." He saw Nero's fingers twitch toward Blue Rose beside him. "And a branch that burns for thousands of years if tended to properly." When he tossed that branch into his fireplace, the fire flared as if excited for such nourishment.

Silence fell over the room. "You can't be serious." Nero said.

"I said they were adequate, did I not?"

"You had us… run errands?"

"Well you did offer, spawn of…" He paused, glancing at Vergil. "The other spawn." Vergil bit back a growl and felt Ashira's fingers brush sympathetically against his wrist. "How could I refuse?"

"But… Dante…?" Lucia said. "You said her curses…"

"Meleria's curses aren't easy to remove," Pythagoras said with a dismissive wave. "But they always go away after a few weeks. She's not a monster."

He vanished, and even Vergil couldn't hide the flabbergasted look on his face. Nero's look turned murderous. "That son of a-"

"Language, Nero."

"Oh don't you start."

Dante flopped to his side with a dejected meow, and the others sighed in collective defeat.

* * *

Dante slowly grew accustomed to the feline life. Or, at the very least, he had forced himself to find the good in it.

Of course, he had no desire to stay a cat. _ Everyone _including Lucia (traitor!) had kept a keen eye on him. No pizza, beer, strawberries, or even steak had crossed through the doorway of Devil May Cry since they'd returned. In fact, Dante was certain they'd started eating nothing but healthy food since their dealings with Pythagoras. And while Dante wasn't certain if they were doing that for his benefit (as he was more inclined to walk into the ocean than eat a salad), he knew that Vergil was enjoying this more than he should be. He always made a great show of bringing Dante his wet cat-food, and would read a book at the kitchen table until he ate it. When Dante had used Calcifer to ask why, Vergil had just shrugged and said, "I'd hate for you to end up malnourished while we wait for it to wear off, dear brother."

Dante had tried to bite him over that one. Vergil had simply shooed him away with Yamato and that was that.

At least his cat tongue could handle the overly soggy food, as he was certain his human taste buds would have preferred starvation to that garbage.

But after two weeks, Dante was certain he was going to lose his mind.

Finally, they reached the last day of Vergil and Ashira's vacation. While they hadn't said so directly, Dante was certain that they were getting uncomfortable after being away from their palace for so long. At least time moved much slower over there or they would have left a long time ago. Dante found it rather endearing that they were willing to stay longer to make sure that he was okay, even if Vergil would never admit it.

Of course, Dante wouldn't admit it either if this had happened to Vergil instead. In fact, Dante was certain he'd gotten off _ lucky _, as Vergil was more inclined to read on the couch or cuddle with Ashira when he thought no one was looking than torment Dante over his own lapse in judgment.

So, Dante had left them alone for the most part, as they were rather boring house guests. (Honestly, who didn't watch TV? Or play games? Or do literally anything else?) When Lucia was home, he'd curl up with her. If it was Iris, she would abuse his cat instincts and toss toys around until she inevitably got bored. Though, Dante didn't mind that as much as he had at first, as it was about the only exercise he gave himself in this state.

Now, after he had spent a considerable amount of time debating on how to steal pizza from the shop down the street, he nearly purred in excitement when he heard the door close. Lucia wouldn't be home for a few hours. Iris had gone to visit the twins. Vergil and Ashira had to have left by now. This was his chance.

_ Sweet, sweet free- _

Gentle violin music from below stopped him in his tracks. A part of him inwardly groaned - _ Dammit, Verge - _but he just couldn't help himself. It had been years since he'd heard his brother play. And even Dante couldn't deny how good his violin skills were. So, instead of sneaking out, (he wouldn't make it past either of them regardless), he padded over to the banister, squeezing his head through to look down at the office.

As expected, Vergil was playing his personal violin, one of the few things he had taken to the Underworld as soon as possible. But what surprised Dante was how his brother was moving with it. Clearly, it was some kind of serenade for Ashira, but she was a lot closer than Dante thought she should be. The two almost seemed to be dancing around each other, engaged in a mesmeric staring contest so intense that Dante wasn't even sure if they were blinking. Every once and awhile, she would lean in just a bit closer, Vergil would shift away, and it would begin all over again. Not a note or step was missed. Ashira's soft smile never faltered.

And Vergil…

Was smiling too.

Dante flopped forward, content. It was nice sometimes to remember how happy his brother was now. _ We've all come so far, _ he thought. _ He damn well better be. _But it was comforting to know that the stresses of the Underworld and his family (and Dante himself, if he was totally honest) didn't weigh on Vergil as much as Dante thought it might. He was a Sparda first, and Demon King later.

Watching them reminded Dante of his main reason for wanting to turn back. The food and the duels and all of that normal, family stuff would always be there, but Lucia - as patient as she was - had been exhausted. His mistake had forced her to take over the business with some help from Lady and Trish (who often ran their own jobs with a lot greater pay). And while Lucia was better at organizing everything than him (with some early help from Ashira who seemed to have a personal vendetta against his filing cabinet), it was clearly weighing on her.

Dante wanted Lucia to smile again. Not that small one he got for being a cute cat. But the one he saw with his terrible jokes and gentle touches. He wanted to hold her again, surprise her with something other than pizza for their makeshift dinner. Maybe he'd buy her another gift and tell her everything she meant to him, something he didn't trust Calcifer to do properly.

He sighed as he rested his head against the banister. _ "Love ya, Luce." _

A flash of golden light caught him off guard. The bannister broke. Dante felt himself falling, but he hit the desk before he had a chance to scramble to safety. It shattered beneath him, and Ashira actually yelped in shock. Dante blinked as his eyesight adjusted, flinching away from the bright light. His back ached from the landing, and his arms just sort of dangled from the wreckage, but…

_ Wait… _

He jerked upright with a whoop of delight. "Guess who's back!" He grinned as he swiveled on Vergil. But his brother's glare was so deadly Dante was half surprised he didn't burst into flames. "What?" Dante said. "It's not like you have to pay for it." He crossed his arms in a huff. "Thought you'd be happier."

"Clothes, Dante," Vergil hissed as he pulled Ashira a bit tighter against his chest.

_ Oh. _Dante might have been more embaressed, but he couldn't resist an easy jab. "Technically she's seen this all before, so…"

He dodged away from a summoned sword and quickly hauled himself upstairs before Vergil decided to do anything else. But Dante couldn't contain his laughter; a mix of amusement at his brother's expense and childlike glee. Suddenly, pizza was one of the furthest things from his mind.

_ Wonder if the flower shop's open... _


End file.
